Just Trust Me
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado ya de la desintegración de Tokio Hotel...¿Cúal fue el verdadero motivo de la separación de la banda? Acaso la percepción del mundo es la verdadera...Bill sin Tom ¿podrían concebir el mundo así?**Ya terminado actualizare c/semana
1. Chapter 1

-Bill, Bill, Bill. Ich liebe dich Bill. -era el grito unánime de las miles de fans que se colaba en la limosina aun con los vidrios subidos y perfectamente sellados. El polarizado total, impedía que alguna lograra el mínimo de visibilidad hacia adentro del auto que se desplazaba frente a ellas.

-Te vez nervioso. -señaló Dave.

-Siempre lo es, no me explico cómo aún todo esto me logra poner tan ansioso.

-Bueno date el beneficio del cansancio, aterrizamos hace dos horas, tienes tres meses viviendo en California en un apartamento que para nada tiene la comodidad de tu hogar, las grabaciones. Bill todo hace mella. –Le razono su manager, quien volteó hacia el piloto e indicó–. Vamos a dar una vuelta un poco lejos mientras chequeamos algo más.

El auto dio una vuelta alejándose de nuevo del hotel, donde se disponía dar la rueda de prensa para el lanzamiento de su segundo álbum solista. Era sólo un requisito mediático, el álbum ya tenía aseguradas 100,000 copias en pre-venta sólo en Amazon.

El joven de suaves pero ya masculinas facciones había dejado de ser el andrógeno llamativo, ahora era todo un hombre, con su muy personal sentido de la moda que siempre provocaba revuelo donde estuviera.

Sacó un espejo para verse rápidamente el maquillaje, el reflejo que éste le devolvió fue exquisito, sonrió levantando su ceja en aprobación.

–Creo que estos tipos hicieron buen trabajo. -comentó al aire. Refiriéndose a los estilistas que le habían asesorado en el cambio de imagen.

-Natalie. -dijo sin ver-. ¿Cómo va lo de Georg?

-Cenas hoy con él para afinar detalles.

-¿¡Hoy!?

-Sí, mañana tienes todo el día ocupado y luego empiezan los ensayos de la gira.

-Bueno ya que, ¿Diste mi lista de exigencias para el tour a la compañía?

-Sí.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Aprobado, como siempre.

-Bill.- Interrumpió Dave.

-Dime.

-Demos un repaso a los detalles del evento.

-Claro.

-Primero bajas firmas autógrafos a toda la primera línea.

Asintió concentrado, le gustaban los detalles y el equipo que le había cuidado en todo el proceso de Tokio Hotel sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo, porque a Bill Kaulitz se le podrían repetir mil veces las instrucciones y aun así nunca quedar completamente satisfecho.

-Entramos al camerino y viene el primer cambio de ropa.

-Perfecto.

-Luego la conferencia de prensa.

Respiró profundo, sabía que gran parte de las preguntas siempre lo arrastraban al pasado.

-Sé cómo voy a manejarlo.-dijo en voz alta.

-No vamos a dar mucho tiempo a la prensa, no te preocupes por eso. Luego vamos de regreso al camerino para el siguiente cambio y una pequeña convivencia con las 10 fans ganadoras de la página web.

-¿Trajiste los nuevos posters? -preguntó a Natalie. Esta asintió mostrándole el tubo, en forma de respuesta.

-Los voy a firmar antes de la conferencia. Les vamos a dar eso y una copia del anterior DVD y no firmo nada de Tokio Hotel ¿quedó claro? –Inquirió viendo a su equipo-. Revisen lo que traen y no las dejan entrar nada de Tokio Hotel.

-¿Y sí…?

-Y si nada.-cortó de inmediato. -Si alguien protesta, son órdenes de la disquera y se acabó.

Hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole a Dave que continuara.

-Regresamos al salón, donde instalaremos una pequeña tarima, subes al escenario interpretas dos canciones en versión acústica y se acabó.

-Mierda, no sé cómo vaya a salir eso.

-Va a salir perfecto Bill, ensayaron las canciones una semana sólo tuviste un día de viaje, imposible que algo salga mal.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Me preocupo por nada. ¿Quiénes vienen?

-Gente de la disquera, los periodista…

-Hey Dave. –interrumpió-. Gente que me importe.

-Andreas y su novia, tu madre con… con, eh…

-Tranquilo ni yo le sé el nombre aún del nuevo novio de mamá. -El sonido de su móvil interrumpió la conversación, vio el identificador y una autentica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¿Gustav?

-El mismo. -Fue la respuesta que le llegó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mierda Gustav, tengo chinita la piel de alegría ¿hace cuanto no te veo? ¿Dónde estás? .- preguntaba impetuoso.

-Tenemos tanto de qué hablar Bill. A ver no nos vemos desde hace seis meses, que coincidimos en Londres y estoy en Berlín.

-¿Berlín?

-Sí, hospedado precisamente en el hotel donde un buen amigo lanzará su disco y me preguntaba si podría llegar sin invitación.

-Serás idiota, cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, deja te comunico a Natalie y ella coordina tu entrada. Mierda, Georg va a morir cuando le cuente. -agregó efusivo.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Ceno con él esta noche ¿Vienes?

-Suena bien.

-Bueno hasta dentro de un momento Gusti. -se despidió, dándole el teléfono a su asistente.

El brillo en sus ojos parecía haber vuelto después de los años.

-Llegamos. –anunció el piloto, parando frente a la alfombra roja.

-Bien señores bienvenidos al segundo álbum de Kaulitz. -dijo Dave, mientras todos en el auto estallaron en aplausos y vitoreó.

Bill sonrió.

-Gracias, un esfuerzo conjunto de eso no hay duda. –dijo, aplaudiéndole devuelta a su equipo.

-Es ahora Toby. -indicó Dave, mientras el encargado de la seguridad de su protegido descendía de la puerta delantera, con dos hombres más para proceder.

-Espera. –gritó el chico.

Dave lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Falta alguien.

-Bill. – Respondió su manager, haciendo una pausa mientras respiraba profundo. Había evitado eso durante toda la tarde, sabía lo que le causaría al chico. -Él no vendrá. -Soltó por fin.

-¿Qué dijo?

-No pudo.

-¡No pudo! ¿Cómo mierdas no pudo? Dame el teléfono Nath.

Marcó un número, la línea sonaba desconectada. Marcó uno más, no contestaba.

-Llamemos a la oficina. -interrumpió su asistente, cayendo en cuenta de la desesperación que estaba a punto de apoderarse de Bill. Tomó ella misma el teléfono y marco a la planta.

-Ponlo en altavoz quiero oírlo.- Exigió.

-Gracias por llamar a K.T Enterprises ¿En qué le puedo ayudarle? –fue la voz de la operadora quien contestó.

-Con la oficina de Mr. Tom Kaulitz. Por favor.

-¿Quién le habla?

-Bill Kaulitz.-

-Le comunico.

-Despacho de Mr. Tom ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Señorita Natalie Franz, le saluda.

-Miss Franz, diga.

-Mr. Bill necesita hablar con su hermano.

-¿Puedo tomarle el mensaje? El señor está en una reunión.

Bill cerró los ojos mientras arrebató el teléfono de las manos de su asistente.

-Vamos a trabajar. -ordenó bajando de la limosina.

***

-Señor. -fue la voz de la asistente que quebró el silencio de su oficina. Más éste no despegó sus ojos un segundo del mural frente a él. Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Margaret sólo bajó la mirada. Su jefe era un hombre de nunca parar un segundo, ella juraría que no lo había visto descansar desde que le conoció, verlo en momentos de debilidad a ella le parecía un abuso a su privacidad. La chica giró sobre sus talones, se disponía a dejarlo solo maldiciéndose por ser tan inoportuna.

-Magui no te vayas. –pidió éste–. ¿A qué venias? –preguntó, apartando por fin la vista de el mural.

-Necesito que me firme la autorización de la gira de su ge…

-Ya entendí, sólo dame el maldito papel. -le cortó a tiempo mientras firmaba-. Ahora, dime por favor que este día ya terminó.

-Sí señor, mañana tiene…

-Mañana es mañana ¿sí? Ahora se una buena chica y déjame descansar, llama a mi grabador personal y deja ahí mi agenda, prometo no faltar a ninguna cita. Me voy a casa. –anunció apretando un botón que llamaba al jefe de su seguridad y asistente personal.

Saki apareció dos minutos después en la puerta del señor, una sonrisa casi de complicidad intercambio con su jefe. Ese chico que hace algunos años cargaba con un brazo y lo sacaba asustadizo de los jalones de cualquier fémina alocada, hoy era un hombre al frente de más de lo que algún día hubiera podido imaginar y que para nada parecía temeroso. Lo escoltó hacia la camioneta con sus guardaespaldas y llegaron a casa.

Entró silbando una alegre melodía. Saki lo observó detenidamente. Si Tom quería fingir una felicidad que era obvio no sentía, no se sabría precisar ¿a quién quería engañar su jefe? porque a él no sería, le conocía y sabía que el brillo de los ojos de ese chiquillo se había apagado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Tom caminó recogiendo su correspondencia.

-No pienso salir hasta mañana, puedes disponer de tu tiempo como prefieras. -instruyó a su asistente. Éste asintió-. Ordena que me suban una botella de Merlot, enseguida y que tengas una buena noche. –se despidió desapareciendo del vestíbulo, subiendo a su habitación.

No habían pasado más de unos segundos cuando un grito casi con dolor se escuchó en la casa.

-¡Sue! –fue el nombre que masculló Tom con rabia.

El ama de llaves corrió al encuentro del señor.

-¿Qué mierdas hace esto en mi recamara? –gritó, tirando fuera de la habitación un porta retratos.

-Señor yo lo… su madre lo trajo señor. -justificó en medio de un tartamudeo.

-¿Cómo?

-Su madre esta mañana.

-¿Que dijo?

-Que le traía un regalo y subió a colocarlo ella misma, dijo que como no iría al  
lanzamiento…

-Pues no, Sue. No. ¿Quién paga tus servicios?

-Usted señor.

-Entonces, es la última vez que te repito lo mismo, en esta casa no quiero una sola foto de Bill, ¿entendido?

-Si señor lo lam…

-No lo lamentes, sólo deshazte de eso. –dijo, señalando el cuadro hecho añicos en el piso.

Tom soltó su largo cabello, perfectamente alaciado mientras cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, masajeó su cuero cabelludo tratando de relajarse, mientras marcaba un número de teléfono desde la base.

-¿Simone? -se adelantó al oír que contestaban.

-Hijo, tengo tanto que contarte, acaba de terminar el lanzamiento de…

-No me interesa gracias. -cortó.

-Pero Tom.

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-Es que… amor, no hay motivo.

-No lo sabes, entonces no hables con tanta seguridad.

-Tom, yo eh…

-Mamá eres bienvenida a mi casa lo sabes, pero la próxima vez anúnciate conmigo antes de venir y evita traer regalos de esa índole.

-Tom.

-Dejemos la charla para otra ocasión, hoy es su día no veo para qué alargarnos más, sólo no le menciones el asunto ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí lo sé. ¿Todavía lo sabes tú? –inquirió su madre, pero sólo logró escuchar como su hijo colgaba el teléfono.

-Claro que lo sé. –Contestó, a la soledad de su habitación el mayor de los gemelos-.  
No somos tan diferentes, nunca lo hemos sido y no lo seremos ahora.

Salió al encuentro del Merlot que había ordenado previamente. Y con la botella fue directo al jacuzzi se desnudó y al contacto del agua tibia sintió sus lagrimas querer salir-. No Tom, no seas cobarde. –se ordenó mientras sumergía su cuerpo completamente en el agua cerrando sus ojos tratando de frenar su llanto.

El sonido de su móvil le sacó del estupor en el que se encontraba hacía más de veinte minutos, vio el identificador era Georg, sabía que estaba con Bill y no podía darse el lujo de parecer quebrado.

-Mr. Hobbit. -contestó a son de broma.

-Tarado ¿Nunca maduras?

-Parece que no ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Pues nada del otro mundo, estoy con Bill.

-¿¡No me digas!? Mándale saludos

-¿Te lo comunico?

-Vivimos al lado. Georg no seas ridículo.

-Bueno, te llamo porque Gustav está en la ciudad, estamos cenando los tres y queríamos ver si tú…

-No, ah qué mierda. –interrumpió en un tono fingido de pena. Que ni él ni Georg creyeron-. Estoy en una reunión. -apuró a excusarse.

-¿Todavía? Pensé que por eso no habías llegado al lanzamiento.

-Es otra Georg, ¿vez? la gente "madura" como yo, trabaja. –rió.

-Ya vete a la chingada. Entonces ¿no vienes?

-No puedo prometer nada, será en otra ocasión.

-Bueno cuídate.

-Georg, pero estás en la ciudad cierto, ¿cuántos días te quedas?

-Pues al final si firmo con Bill entonces creo que un mes preparando la gira.

-Bueno ¿te parece si comemos mañana tu y yo?

-Suena bien, llámame.

-Pásenla bien y saluda a Gustav. –colgó.

****

-No sé si tu hermano piensa que soy tarado o qué. -gruñó Georg, depositando su móvil en la mesa y empinándose la cerveza que tenía frente a él.

-¿Le salió mal la excusa de esta vez? –preguntó Gustav.

-Terrible ya ni siquiera mentir sabe, se ha vuelto en un evasivo, medio pesado.

-Pero se ve contigo ¿no?

-Claro, pero el punto es: ¿Por qué cuando podemos estar los tres, no?

-Hey. –Llamó su atención Bill, con sus ojos perdidos en el plato que tenía frente-. Tom no es pesado, ni es que no los quiera ver, sólo es un débil y un cobarde.

-Si lo querías defender, creo que el pesado le hacía quedar mejor. –apuntó Gustav, en una carcajada.

****

Tom alzó sus brazos en señal de júbilo. Acababa de terminar el contrato para lanzar su nueva línea de ropa en la 5ta. Avenida en Nueva York y abrir una tienda en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ay mierda! esto se siente tan bien. –Dijo, descansando sobre el sillón en su despacho.

El intercomunicador sonó, subió los ojos al cielo, él mismo se había condenado a eso tenía sus narices metidas en cualquier cantidad de negocios y por lo tanto dos minutos de paz no tenía, de hecho no los quería tener, porque un segundo sin que hacer, era un segundo en que a su mente regresaba él.

-Dime. –contestó.

-Señor Mr. Kerner está aquí.

-¿Kerner del show?

-Sí, es que como no tenía cita con…

-Pues hazlo pasar niña no lo tengas allí.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y en el andén de esta Kerner apareció, entró directo al muchacho dándole un efusivo abrazo al chico que conoció siendo un mocoso y ante sus ojos se había ido transformando, hasta convertirse en el hombre que era ahora. Justo después de la desintegración de la banda había hecho una amistad con él.

-Tom hijo un gusto. –dijo, sentándose.

-¿A qué debo el honor? Pensé que comíamos mañana. –respondió Tom, sirviendo un whisky a su amigo.

-Igual comemos mañana. Vine por negocios, sabes que eso de los rodeos no es lo mío

-Lo sé y por eso eres mi amigo, difícil encontrar a alguien honesto en este medio.

-Me gusta que aprecies la sinceridad, entonces voy al grano ¿Te parece?

El muchacho asintió dándole un trago a su propia bebida, mientras se sentaba frente a Kerner.

-Tom ¿cuántos favores te he hecho yo?

-Incontables.

-¿Te he pedido alguna vez algo, hijo?

-No, por eso siempre digo: pide lo que sea.

-Bueno llegó el: "lo que sea" Tom.

-Pues adelante.

-Vamos a hacer un programa especial, dirigido por mí de nuevo.

-¿Regresas al programa?

-No, mi hijo sigue al frente de la cámara, sólo haremos un especial que conduciré yo por los quince años del show.

-Y yo entro ¿en?

-En que… necesito vengas al programa de invitado.

-Por favor Kerner… No.

-Sabes que no aceptaré ese no, es la primera vez que sé que los cuatro están en Berlín y me pareció increíble un programa de los chicos que volvieron a colocar a Alemania en el mapa.

-¿Hablas de todo Tokio Hotel?

-Exacto.

-Pero yo, sabes tendrías que hablar con…

-Los tres ya aceptaron, sólo me faltas tú sí. Y vine por el.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Entre más rápido mejor ¿no? así no le da tiempo de arrepentimientos a nadie y además Gustav se va en un par de días.

-Claro, no se hable más. Allí estaré. -dijo Tom, con una falsa sonrisa aprendida en otros tiempos a su gemelo-. Llegaré justo a tiempo sí, no horas antes porque tengo una reunión previo al programa.

-Ok perfecto entonces me retiro-.


	2. Chapter 2

El camerino explotaba de júbilo, viejos amigos se re-encontraban. Toby saludaba a Gustav, Georg fastidiaba a Natalie, anécdotas hacían que las risas se escucharan por toda la televisora y la nostalgia fluía en el ambiente.

Dave sentía un escalofrío, parecía estar viviendo de nuevo lo que hace unos años atrás era una rutina. Atesoraba cada segundo con esos niños que había visto crecer, les había tomado un cariño sin medida, sabía que había hecho cualquier cosa por ellos, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Pero en ese instante ansiaba ver al mayor de los Kaulitz, era con quien menos contacto tenía desde que trabajaba con Bill. Quería abrazar a ese hombre que tan sólo años atrás temblaba de miedo cuando le comunicó que su gemelo debía ser trasladado de emergencia a Alemania para una posible operación.

El stage manager miraba el reloj a cada segundo. Veinticinco minutos faltaban para salir al aire y Tom aún no se había dignado en llegar, todos miraban de reojo la hora disimulando lo mejor posible su preocupación por ello. Sólo Bill estaba falsamente impasible terminando de ver su maquillaje contra el espejo.

Los gritos que provenían de afuera aumentaron de un segundo a otro, al escuchar esto el menor de los Kaulitz sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, era obvio que su gemelo había llegado. Se paró dirigiéndose al grupo, no quería estar solo cuando Tom entrara.

Tres golpes secos a la puerta anunciaron su llegada, un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar. La puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta y entro una chica con una maleta de maquillaje, un muchacho entró con más equipaje y seguido a ellos por fin entró Tom, escoltado por Saki.

-Oh por Dios. -masculló Tom, al verse reflejado en el primer espejo que encontró-. Me han hecho una mierda. Véanme. –dijo, llevándose las manos al cabello.

Una carcajada estalló al unísono en el camerino y esto relajó el ambiente.

-A veces eres tan Bill, Tom. -Sonrió Dave abrazándole. El mayor sintió un bienestar cuando recostó un segundo su cabeza en el hombro de su ex manager. Se despegó casi de inmediato, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Que gusto verte Tom. -dijo Natalie, tomando su mano y le sentó inmediatamente, mientras ella y su propia estilista arreglaban de nuevo su cabello.

Sintió cierto alivio, el estrés de enfrentar ese momento le había tenido todo el día a punto de un colapso nervioso, daba gracias por el incidente con su cabello ya que justificaba perfectamente se sentara y evitar sentimentalismos innecesarios. Ya que aun se veían, su amistad seguía y tenían una relación estrecha, al menos con dos de ellos.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena? -preguntó viendo a los chicos por el espejo, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

-De maravilla. Ya sabes cómo es eso, nos pusimos al día, hablamos mal de ti, reí como loco ya sabes Tom, lo típico. -respondió Georg, llegando hacia él dándole una suave palmada en la espalda a forma de saludo.

-¿Firmaron? – preguntó.

-Sí, es un hecho. Voy a dirigir la banda de tu hermano y por supuesto tocaré en la próxima gira.

-Felicitaciones a los dos. -dijo, jugando los labios, acercándose al espejo viendo que el efecto escarchado en su boca hubiera quedado perfecto. Pasó suavemente sus dedos sintiendo la textura de esta, era un gesto realmente idiota sólo necesitaba ganar tiempo, quería acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

El joven que había llegado Tom habría maletas alocadamente y por fin se dirigió hacia su jefe mostrándole dos camisas de vestir.

-La negra. -dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras se desabotonaba la que llevaba puesta.

Dejó al descubierto su torso mientras el muchacho le pasaba por detrás la camisa que este había seleccionado. Bill observó contra el espejo el pecho desnudo de su hermano y bajó inmediatamente la mirada. Tom se dio cuenta de esto y cerró su camisa tan pronto como pudo, la metió dentro sus pantalones corte italiano con sumo cuidado, viendo que todo ajustara perfectamente.

-Podrías dejarte de tanta estupidez un segundo, no veo a qué horas te convertiste en un perfecto snob. Ven y saluda decentemente. –exigió Gustav, quien se encontraba parado próximo a su gemelo que ya no había quitado su mirada de donde la había clavado segundos antes.

Tom llegó hacia ellos y abrazó a su amigo. Tragaba en seco y la respiración empezaba a sentirla pesada. Vio a una chica sentada en el sofá próximo, increíble pretexto para ignorar a Bill pensó.

-¿Y la guapísima dama? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella amablemente.

-La señora Shäfer. -sonrió Gustav, con los ojos brillándole de orgullo.

-Un placer. -dijo, estrechándole la mano-. ¿Por qué no tenía el gusto de conocerla?

-Porque no fuiste a la boda, no juegues a tarado. –le reprimió Gustav dándole un suave golpe en la espalda.

-Trabajo Gusti, mucho trabajo. -se justificó.

-Señores por favor. -interrumpió el Stage manager-. Tenemos cinco minutos vamos a la locación por favor, síganme.

La tensión que tenían mucho tiempo de no sentir antes al menos juntos, parecía haber regresado como una grata compañera de fórmula. Sus rostros se tornaron serios y evitaban las miradas entre sí, mientras respiraban profundo, las personas del staff que antes eran un todo sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta del camerino y como una amarga broma del destino los gemelos quedaron de frente al costado de la puerta Tom hizo un gesto con su mano cediendo el lugar a Bill para que pasara por delante, sin tan siquiera verle.

-Hola Tom. Un "buenas noches" como mínimo no pelea con nadie. -saludó el menor, aceptando el lugar que su hermano le otorgaba.

-Bill yo…-

-Olvídalo Tomi, no es fácil tampoco para mí, no sé por qué quiero exigirte nada.

El silencio se apoderó de la locación a la señal del productor, el musical que daba pie al intro del programa invadió el sistema de sonido y los monitores mientras un nutrido aplauso llenó el lugar.

A la orden de los rótulos luminosos el silencio volvió cediéndole la palabra al conductor del programa, la toma de las cámaras se cerró hacia él.

-Buenas noches bienvenidos, soy Johannes Kerner. Y no, no están viendo una repetición -bromeó-. Tendré el gusto de conducir el programa especial de los quince años del Show. La otra semana como siempre mi cara vieja será sustituida de nuevo por mi guapo hijo. Lo que es cierto es que este aniversario no podría ser mejor celebrado que con los chicos que catapultaron al infinito los charts hace unos años atrás.- Algún grito descontrolado le obligo a aguardar silencio un segundo.

- Muchas bandas caen irremediablemente y desaparecen. Ellos no, decidieron retirarse justo en el momento en que estaban en la cúspide de su carrera. Hicieron historia en el mundo la música, colocaron de nuevo en el mapa a Alemania, ganando discos de oro y platino e incontables premios alrededor del mundo, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Bill, Tom, Georg y Gustav…Tokio Hotel.

Una sonrisa casi tímida al principio se reflejo en los rostros de los cuatro jóvenes que entraban a la locación, agitando la mano y sonriendo hacia el público creando un verdadero caos.

Tomaron asiento en el orden que entraron mientras en el monitor una breve reseña de los años de carrera de los chicos era proyectada. Gustav y Georg observaban con una sonrisa a flor de piel.

Bill tenía su rostro inclinado y su mente solo preguntaba _"¿En qué piensas Tom? ¿Te parezco tan lejano acaso?" _

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del mayor de los gemelos, era la conexión. Tenía años de no poder sentir a Bill y ahora este lo estaba tratando de leerlo. _"No lo hagas Bill, por favor estoy débil, no es el momento" _respondió.

Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro del menor _"Está bien, no te leeré. Pero estamos conectados y eso es todo lo que me importa ahora"._

La locación se iluminó. Y el rostro de los chicos se dirigió a Kerner.

-Ya saben la sinceridad es mi punto clave y no dudo un segundo que éste es el programa más importante que conduje en estos quince años.- Una sonrisa unánime de orgullo se hizo idéntica en los cuatro.

-Hace unos años, una conferencia de prensa fue anunciada por su managment el motivo: Tokio Hotel se desintegraba. La razón aparente fue: Que los gemelos Kaulitz no quisieron firmar un nuevo contrato para continuar con la banda ¿Es esa toda la verdad? –inquirió, viendo a los hermanos sentados a su lado.

-Claro, no teníamos por qué mentirles a las personas que nos respaldaron durante tanto tiempo, la honestidad era lo mínimo que podíamos darles. -Contestó Bill.

-Vamos a tocar este tema más adelante a detalle. Porque saben antes era muy fácil entrevistarlos, el objetivo en común era el mismo. Mucha gente presagió el fracaso en sus proyectos individuales aun antes que ustedes mismos terminaran de abandonar la sala de prensa aquella tarde. "Tokio Hotel funciona como un todo, sus integrantes por separado serán un inevitable fracaso" anunció un periódico en su portada al día siguiente. -leyó Kerner, textualmente en el monitor-. Hoy cuatro años después…

-Cuatro años y medio después. -interrumpió Tom abruptamente. Nadie entendió la aclaración, que eran unos meses más o unos menos. Pero Bill volteó a ver a su gemelo, sintieron como sus corazones latían desbocados, sincronizándose otra vez. Claro que sí, ellos estaban contando cada segundo.

Kerner sonrió y enfatizando lo anterior continuo.-Entonces cuatro años y medio después. No puedo entrevistarlos como un todo. Hoy son cuatro hombres exitosos, que siguieron diferentes caminos. Entonces vamos a empezar con Gustav. El público estalló en aplausos.

-Hijo un gusto tenerte aquí.

-El placer es mío sin duda.- Contestó.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando terminó Tokio Hotel, hubo alguna pelea o distanciamiento  
entre ustedes?

-No. Y puedo hablarlo con franqueza, es por eso que aún podemos tener algún tipo de relación, no podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos, pero seguimos siendo tan buenos amigos como antes.

-Cierto. -Interrumpió Bill, cortándose tan pronto como se metió.

Gustav sonrió y continuó.

-No prometemos falsos ni quedamos de acuerdo meses antes, sólo pasa, coincidimos en algún país o en algún evento y es como si no hubieran pasado meses desde nuestro último encuentro, nos escribimos constantemente y aún tenemos proyectos en común.

-¿Los cuatro?

-No, no los cuatro pero si algunos de nosotros.

-Bueno retomemos la pregunta ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Mal, y no por la banda. Es que debes comprender que vivimos juntos desde casi cuatro años antes de siquiera tener un ápice de fama, el día que regresé a casa me deprimí un poco, entonces decidí que mi época de músico había terminado.

-Gracias a Dios, eso no fue así.-subrayó Kerner.

-Entonces me compré un piso en otra ciudad, con la idea de tomar un año sabático y luego replantear mis metas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró tu año sabático?

-Tres meses.

-¿Qué pasó luego? ¿Por qué interrumpiste tu plan original de un año fuera?

-Dave nuestro ex manager, actual manager de Bill.

-Créeme que lo conocemos, en mi vida vi otro manager con clubs de Fans, pero Jost los tiene. -apuntó Kerner, indicándole con un gesto a Gustav que siguiera.

-Bueno, Dave me llamó por que lo había contactado una banda de metal llamada "" y me habían visto tocar por casualidad en un DVD de la Tokio Hotel. Necesitaban un nuevo baterista y le pidieron si me podría reunir con ellos en Italia para una audición. Fui, toqué y pues actualmente sigo con la banda.

- es la banda de metal más grande de la actualidad.-apresuro el conductor en señalar.- Y entrar no fue un acto de casualidad, el talento de Shäfer venció cualquier tipo de prejuicio que tuvieran los ya fans de la banda. Recordemos que los fans del metal pueden ser muy celosos con su género musical ¿Fue difícil la aceptación?

-Lo hubiera sido definitivamente pero para ese entonces Tom estaba empezando con el manejo de espectáculos, hice el contacto y logramos que confiara la producción de su show a K.T Enterprises. Mi presentación al público y la aceptación de este hacia mí a nivel mercadeo, fue todo merito de él.

-En todo estas metido ¿no Tom? -bromeó Kerner. Este sonrió orgulloso, esa gira le había salido perfecta-. Amplíanos cómo fue que lograste que Gustav fuera aceptado por el público, cabe mencionar que hoy es uno de los miembros más queridos de la banda.

Tom se acomodó en el sillón.

-Mira es fácil, Gustav es a mi parecer el mejor baterista de nuestra generación, por lo tanto sería estúpido no darle su lugar. Un buen baterista lo es desde una banda de jazz, hasta en un punk rápido, en una banda como Tokio Hotel, hasta en una banda de metal como . Mi plan fue el siguiente, no podíamos imponerles a los fans a Gustav, pero si podríamos darles razones para que apreciaran su invaluable talento. Entonces en el primer concierto masivo que fue ante quince mil personas en Roma, no podíamos hacer algo tan idiota como que lo presentaran tal cual miss universo, es decir el chico no es tan feo pero …

La carcajada en el estudio obligó a Tom a callarse por unos segundos.

_"Estas más cómodo ¿no Tomi?"_ Le señaló Bill, automáticamente se voltearon a ver y el mayor le sonrió con cierta complicidad por primera vez en años. El menor se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno sigo. -Apuntó Tom, tratando de olvidar esa milésima de segundo que vio los ojos marrones más hermosos, que había contemplado en su vida. Humedeció sus labio para continuar-. Entonces fue fácil mandé a poner una batería suspendida en lo alto del público, el show empezó con obscuridad total, luego unas luces tenues iluminaron la batería y Gustav tocó un solo con una serie de módulos que te dejan con la boca seca y a punto de llorar. Lo escucharon e inmediatamente el público lo amó.

Un aplauso de todos los presentes interrumpió a Tom dándole el crédito de su logro, sonrió hacia el público e inclinó el rostro en agradecimiento.

-¿Y entonces Gustav? -siguió Kerner.

-Y desde entonces van dos álbumes y una gira mundial.

- Falta un dato. -dijo el conductor viendo hacia el backstage sonriendo.

-Y por supuesto estoy iniciando un muy feliz matrimonio con Cristine. -A quien volteó a ver mientras ella le sonreía tirándole un beso al aire. El público aplaudió emocionado.

-Primera historia de éxito. -dijo Kerner se volteo hacia la cámara -. Señores periodistas, juntaron cuatro chicos talentosos y formaron una banda que cambio la historia. Esa banda se desintegro pero siguen teniendo a los mismos cuatro chicos talentosos. Vamos a un corte y regresamos con Georg.- concluyo el segmento.

El indicador de aplausos se encendió en la locación y los chicos se pararon rápidamente mientras maquillistas llegaban a quitarles el brillo y tomaban un poco de agua.

Los cuatro impulsivamente se acercaron a las primeras filas saludando a algunas chicas, era inevitable esas mujeres y ellos habían crecido juntos. Tal vez nunca las habían visto a detalle pero ellas siempre habían estado ahí.

Trajes sastre, vestidos a flores y algunas chicas vestidas de cuero, si esas eran las ahora madres, ejecutivas o lo que el destino les hubiera marcado como a ellos, pero aún las responsables de su éxito. Muchas sonrieron y otras lloraban, besos suaves en sus mejillas recibieron los Ex Tokio Hotel. El stage manager se acercó a ellos pidiéndoles que regresaran a sus lugares de nuevo.

El intro inundó de nuevo la locación. Y Kerner apareció en las pantallas.

-Regresamos con el especial de aniversario, hoy con nosotros los chicos que antes fueran Tokio Hotel. Ahora vamos con Georg.

Éste sonrió eclipsando el lugar.

-Georg Listing. Creo que de todas las evoluciones que haya podido ver la tuya es la que más me impresiona tu cambio fue radical. Pero vamos a ir en orden. Regresemos básicamente a lo mismo ¿Cómo te sentiste el día que todo terminó?

-Bueno pues lo lógico. Como decía Gustav anteriormente convives durante años con tus amigos y un buen día te cae el trancazo que todo se acabó, e irremediablemente te preguntas ¿nos unía sólo la música? ¿Será Tokio Hotel el único lazo entre nosotros? Y te entra la incertidumbre no sabes si en un año o dos años ya ni siquiera una palabra intercambiaras con ellos.

-Pero no fue así. -señaló Kerner -. Ya que a través de esta nueva etapa en tu vida te hemos visto en momentos importantes acompañado de tus compañeros.

-Sí, siempre han estado ahí. Por ejemplo lo de la inauguración del Festival hace un par de meses hubiera sido terrorífico para mí enfrentarlo solo, pero Tom viajó hasta allá y me acompañó toda la semana. Ya saben cómo es él de especial. -Sonrió viendo al público en complicidad-. Se dedicó hacerme la vida de cuadritos como siempre y pues ya ni sentí la presión de los medios. -concluyó.

_"Claro Tom ayudando a Gustav, Tom viajando hasta Francia por Georg… ¿Y a mí? ¿Ese Tomi cuando regresara a mí?" _Era el reproche que salía de Bill. Tom bajó la mirada tratando de bloquearse no quería sentir los pensamientos de Bill, no quería saberlos, no ahora. Lamieron sus labios simultáneamente tratando de concentrándose en lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Tom, Tom TOM ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -dijo Kerner moviendo su rostro en desaprobación. -Has viajado hasta Francia sólo a fastidiar a Georg.-todos rieron y este inmediatamente continuo.- Es una broma obviamente, dejar todo e ir con él dice mucho de ti. -Comentó-. Ahora volvamos con Georg. -dijo inclinando su rostro-. Tokio Hotel terminó ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Pues no quería estar en casa, sobre todo porque todo el mundo te hace mil preguntas, y no puedes ser grosero, pero no sabía que responderles. Todo había sido dicho en la conferencia de prensa. Así que me fui a una cabaña en los Alpes Suizos con nada más que mi computador, estaba muy sensible tenia cualquier cantidad de años despertando con una agenda programada, y rodeado de gente todo el tiempo.

_"¿Y eso te parece pérdida Georg? Eres un llorón no sabes lo que yo sentí la primera noche que dormí sin Tom, el primer avión que tome sin él."_ Ironizaba con Amargura el menor de los Kaulitz, son sus ojos a punto de quebrarse.

Su gemelo volteó a verle.

-Georg no te escucha. Yo sí. Podrías dejar eso por favor. -le pidió en un susurro tapando la solapa donde su micrófono estaba enganchado. Bill arqueó su ceja ignorando a su gemelo volteando hacia su amigo que seguía hablando.

-Ya sabes la soledad y el frio de esas montañas, todo se conjugó y me volvió terriblemente creativo, fue así que empecé a escribir lo que según yo podría ser un libro. Con el tiempo resulta que no podría yo en lo personal meter toda mi imaginación en un escrito, mi visión de los lugares, no sabría describir las sensaciones, ni matizar el clima ó el aire me di cuenta que no era tan bueno describiéndolas. Y lo convertí en un guión.

-Voy a tener que interrumpir eso. -llamó la atención Kerner del público-. Lo dice tan fresco. Pero de lo que este chico está hablando es de la nominada película en 3 categorías de los premios Oscares "La forma del amor" Un exquisito drama con el que se hizo acreedor a la estatuilla de mejor guion, en su película debut. Eso fue una roncha para mucha gente que lleva décadas haciendo cine- le inquirió volteando hacia él.

-Créeme que los sé. -sonrió Georg-. Pero me lo tomé con humildad, sólo amé lo que escribí, le aposté todo mi dinero en producirla con un estudio de bajo presupuesto, estudiantes de actuación yo mismo la dirigí no teniendo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero le tenía pasión a la película. Y saben. Eso se lo aprendí a estos dos. -dijo señalando a su lado a los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente se sonrojaron.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el conductor.

-Bueno ahora ya no es ningún secreto pero la pasión y el amor que le tengas a un proyecto es lo que hace que este triunfe. No importa cuánto tarde y cuanto te cueste llegar a ello.

-Sigo sin entenderte Georg.

-El punto clave es Tokio Hotel, sí, éramos cuatro, pero la pasión inicial venía de los Kaulitz, Tom podía pasar horas haciendo la melodía para cada instrumento según las letras de Bill o viceversa, visualizaban mucho antes de que yo siquiera tomara el bajo como debía ir cada nota en toda la canción. Y eso se debía a sus inicios…

-Black Question Mark. -dijeron a coro los gemelos con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus rostros.

-Exacto, siguió Georg ese par de mocosos a los ocho años no tenían idea que la canción que componían en sus tardes libres y que con determinación afinaron detalle a detalle, iba a convertirse en Live Every Second, uno de los sencillos más vendidos en la historia de Tokio Hotel. El público aplaudió y los gemelos sonreían con satisfacción evocando esas tardes mágicas en su habitación.

-Entonces a eso me refería, me dije: es mi proyecto, mi pasión me juego la vida con el o me dejo caer. Un día me encontré a Dave platicamos del asunto y me pidió una copia para entregarla a la división cinematográfica de Universal ellos la compraron la volvimos a rodar y el resto es historia.

-¿Dave de nuevo? -hizo hincapié Kerner en lo anterior.

-¿Ves? En realidad no estamos desligados no hay una sola persona del staff de lo que fuera Tokio Hotel que no siga trabajando con alguno de nosotros. -apuntó Bill.

-Podríamos decir que Tokio Hotel no se desintegró sólo se diversificó. -señalo Kerner-. Ahora Georg, llevas 3 películas dirigidas con dos guiones tuyos y hace poco inauguraste Cannes que fue el evento que comentábamos donde te acompañó Tom. Entonces en la vida profesional vas a cien. ¿Qué sigue?

-Un año sabático. -apuró a contestar.

-¡No! ¿Cómo?

-Pues sí, o por lo menos en el cine. Regreso un año o tal vez un poco más a mis raíces, la música. Voy a dirigir la banda y a tocar con Bill en su próxima gira. -Un grito histérico del público sacudió la locación y los ojos de los chicos se desorbitaron al mismo tiempo que reían.

-Entonces para las fans que han fantaseado que los Tokio Hotel se reúnan de nuevo, yo creo que esto es un avance. -señaló el conductor-. ¿Cómo va tu vida sentimental Georg?

-Acabo de terminar una relación de tres años.

-Ahhh… fue el sonido a coro en el público.

-¿Cómo que Ahh? Ya no me quieren de regreso chicas. -coqueteó hacia el público, logrando descontrolar nuevamente en un grito a todos las presentes.

-Segunda historia, ven los chicos de Tokio Hotel, han dado con el tiempo una respuesta a las críticas sin fundamentos que los acusaban al principio de ser una banda pre-fabricada. Bueno señores la prueba de lo falso de eso está aquí. Estos hombres hicieron historia juntos y ahora siguen marcando pautas separados. Vamos a un corte y regresamos con Los Kaulitz.

Un grito ensordecedor hizo que el lugar retumbara.

Y ahora sí, el miedo se notaba en el rostro de los gemelos, sabían que para Kerner ellos eran un todo, Bill y Tom sólo eran los componentes de una unión mágica, la cual les gustara o no a los demás se había visto disuelta al menos a los ojos de ellos.

Natalie corrió hacia Bill separándolo de su gemelo, mientras que la maquillista de Tom hacía exactamente lo mismo. Las dos empolvaban el rostro de los chicos, revisaban rápidamente el cabello de los chicos y su ropa.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró la asistente al menor de los Kaulitz.

-No.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Si hay forma de quitarme esta ansiedad idiota, lo agradeceré.

-Ten toma agua. -indicó tendiéndole un vaso-. Si te sirve de consuelo él no se ve mejor que tú.

Al oír esto Bill volteó a ver a su hermano y éste automáticamente sintió la mirada penétrate de su gemelo en él, cruzaron sus miradas por un instante y la ansiedad en el staff era palpable.

El mayor tomó aire y lo dejó salir suavemente por los labios. Bill solo movía su rostro de lado a lado.

-Señores por favor treinta segundos. - Fue el grito del acomodador.

Los gemelos caminaron hacia sus lugares, y la luz de aplausos les indicó que para ellos el show apenas estaba por comenzar.


	3. Chapter 3

-Treinta segundos y vamos al aire. -indicó de nuevo el encargado de cámaras, señalándole a los gemelos un monitor pequeño frente a ellos, en el que empezó la cuenta regresiva: treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…

Los treinta segundos más largos de la historia empezaron a vivirse no sólo para los Kaulitz, pues en el backstage la ansiedad en el ex-staff de la banda era palpable. Habían estado atentos a cada interacción entre ellos desde que Tom había entrado a los camerinos. La incertidumbre aún les comía por dentro, sabían exactamente lo mismo que todos. Algunos años atrás los gemelos convocaron a una reunión a todo el equipo decididos a terminar con todo.

Era cierto, su trabajo estaba en juego pero había algo más allá, la imperfección en sus propias relaciones en general siempre era internamente comparada con aquellos gemelos para los que trabajaban. La atmosfera privada y casi sagrada en la que se movían esos dos chicos, la inquebrantable voluntad de luchar el uno por el otro. Tom fingiendo ser fuerte y Bill jugando a ser débil.

Recordaban claro el día que los gemelos libraron una lucha con media disquera para exigir un tour bus para los dos, necesitaban tiempo en privado y no iban a flaquear hasta conseguirlo y de hecho lo hicieron. La forma en que resguardaban su privacidad del mundo, no había concierto a punto de empezar que les frenara si tenían algo que solucionar por el bien de su relación… y todo eso se había venido abajo de un segundo a otro, delante de sus ojos y no se habían percatado de ello. Nadie podía culparlos por querer saber qué diablos había pasado con los Kaulitz.

La sonrisa de los gemelos en los segmentos anteriores había sido remplazada por unos rostros idénticamente tensos que se reflejaban en los monitores. La música de nuevo invadió la locación, los aplausos y el rótulo iluminado pidiendo silencio al público se había apagado. Cada detalle les parecía sub-real. Habían pensado en mil situaciones diferentes para volverse a ver, pero jamás pensaron en una situación como esa. Menos con miles de ojos posados en ellos.

La cámara principal se cerró hacia el conductor para que diera la introducción al bloque.

-Parte del éxito de Tokio Hotel, se debió a que el cincuenta por ciento de la banda está familiarmente relacionada. -bromeó Kerner-. Los gemelos Kaulitz no dudaron un segundo en dejarle claro al mundo desde el principio que ellos eran un todo, un equipo y por ello fueron responsables en gran parte del éxito mediático de la banda. -el conductor hizo una pausa, mientras hacía una señal con la mano al público para pedir silencio.

-En particular les tengo un cariño personal, los vi crecer en estos mismos sillones, los vi madurar y hoy regresan hechos todos unos hombres. Un aplauso para Bill y Tom Kaulitz. -los aplausos estallaron en la locación.

Las cámaras hicieron un especial acercamiento a los rostros de los gemelos, estos intentaron cada uno por su lado esbozar una sonrisa que no fue más que una fatídica mueca por demás extraña a los monitores.

Dave observó esto en el backstage y cerró los ojos sintiendo pena por ellos, los había visto sufrir más de una vez en los últimos años evitándose. No sabía por qué lo hacían, pero se cuestionaba qué tan imprudente sería su participación en el programa. Después del show, se iban a quebrar y el no podía hacer nada.

-A lo largo de seis años nos visitaron repetidas veces en el programa. Entonces hemos preparado una pequeña capsula de los momentos "Kaulitz en el show de Kerner" -indicó el conductor.

Las luces bajaron de intensidad y las pantallas cobraron su totalidad de color. Bill y Tom buscaron el monitor más cercano para no perder detalle del video. La musicalización resultó un verdadero golpe a sus corazones… In Die Nach era el fondo de las imágenes de los gemelos. Carcajadas de los gemelos cobraron un volumen discreto en el video que les evocaba, cómo funcionaba a dúo su peculiar sentido del humor, miradas cómplices sustituyeron lo anterior. Recordaron perfectamente como su conexión había fluido en lo largo de los programas, cada uno sonreía al oír como respondían una cosa y por la conexión se decían otra, para ellos era tan obvio.

Un sonido de ternura retumbó por el estudio cuando apareció la imagen de los chicos cargando en su regazo crías de leones. Vieron más de un chupón de labios sincronizado perfectamente. Pero el momento que dolió más que nada, fue cuando hicieron tomas cerradas a sus sonrisas individuales, Bill se perdió en la felicidad de Tom en aquella época y el mayor hizo lo mismo.

El estudio se iluminó de nuevo. Los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y voltearon a verse, todo estaba ahí, su vida se resumía en eso, en lo que estaban haciendo y como se estaban jugando la vida. Georg tenía razón en cuanto a ellos y si él les había admirado por su determinación y paciencia en lograr algo con su música, no sabía de lo que habían sido capaces por lo único que en realidad amaban en su vida, a su gemelo.

-Para mí es imposible dividir eso. -dijo Kerner, señalando a la pantalla-. Es por eso que los entrevistaré juntos, sé que ahora van por caminos diferentes pero yo no creo que una relación así se fraccione. -recalcó.

Los gemelos asintieron con un idéntico movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero antes quiero señalar algo. -dijo, volteando a ver al público-. Recuerdo cuando vinieron las primeras veces siendo apenas unos niños y su marcado sentido de la moda te hacía abrir los ojos y preguntarte ¿en realidad son gemelos? "Idénticos" apresuraban en aclarar. Hoy sería estúpido preguntar eso. Es increíble como su parecido cada vez se marca más con el paso del tiempo. Y en sólo Cuatro años…

-Y medio. Cuatro años y medio. -fue Bill quien interrumpió esta vez.

-Sí, perdón. -dijo Kerner, levantando la ceja por la interrupción-. En este tiempo parece que la naturaleza se ha encargado de recordarnos a los incrédulos que son como dos gotas de agua perfectamente a la medida. Dejen les señale los dos tienen el mismo estilo de cabello largo y lacio, idénticamente peinado sólo se diferencia en el color. -los dos voltearon a verse inmediatamente y vieron a sus respectivas estilitas con expresión de pocos amigos.

-Tom dejó de lucir como un Hip Hopero y Bill como un andrógino. Hoy visten en diferentes colores y líneas, pero el estilo es el mismo. Lograron un punto medio entre las dos corrientes de moda que seguían y resulta que ahora se ven más parecidos que nunca. - los dos chuparon sus labios de nuevo, no habían caído en cuenta, era cierto lo que el conductor ponía en evidencia-. ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo?

-No, sólo pasó. -contestó Tom secamente.

-No queríamos vernos iguales de pequeños, mucho menos quisiéramos ahora, por lo menos intencionalmente. -complementó Bill.

Kerner inmediatamente se dio cuenta de por donde no tocar a los gemelos, era cierto podría crear la polémica que quisiera pero Tom era su amigo.

-Decidieron no continuar con Tokio Hotel. El managment dijo claro que fue decisión suya. Pero nunca se supo el por qué.

-Fue un motivo personal. -contestó Bill, lentamente dejando notar que buscaba las palabras.

-¿Tuyo? -Apresuró Kerner a indagar.

-No, de los dos. -contestó rápidamente el menor.

-Lo que dije anteriormente que eran indivisibles, no fue una idea que yo concluí solo y mucho menos sus fans. -Fue el comentario que empezó a romperles por dentro. Mientras les enseñaba el monitor.

Un video editado en blanco y negro empezó a envolverles. Y ahí estaba Tom diciendo como no habría jamás nadie más importante para él, que Bill. No en una entrevista si no en varias, traducidas en cualquier cantidad de idiomas.

El mayor de los Kaulitz veía absorto la pantalla pero sus ojos estaban vueltos hacia dentro de su alma; justo como cuando se iba a derrumbar sintió Bill, llevándose la mano al pecho. _"Tomi no te quiebres"_ pidió. _"No hemos cambiado" _le razonó de nuevo.

Tom sintió claro el mensaje que su gemelo le hizo llegar y cerró los ojos aferrándose a esa última frase "No hemos cambiado". Apartó su mirada del monitor y tomó un poco de agua aprovechando que al aire seguía ese maldito video que parecía estaba hecho sólo para hacerlos mierda.

Regresó su mirada a la pantalla, la toma que captó era de Bill en la presentación de In Die Nach al público.  
-"Ahora sólo somos Tom y yo en el escenario. Porque ésta canción es acerca de nosotros. Acerca de nuestra relación, el uno con el otro. Lo que tenemos es un poco raro yo creo. Nosotros probablemente pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Nunca nos separaremos. Tom y yo vamos a salir juntos en la noche."

La imagen se desvaneció en el monitor y el grito de las fans recordando eso sólo les hizo sentirse más miserables.

El conductor esperó a estar de nuevo en cuadro y retomó la palabra.

-Esa relación no la inventaron tampoco mediáticamente, es por eso que digo es indivisible. Eso fue lo que más inquietó a sus fans, claro después de la separación como banda, los chicos que juraron jamás se separarían. Lo hicieron…

-No estamos separados. -Interrumpió Tom, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz, pero estaba realmente incomodo con todo aquello. Una mezcla de emociones estaba latente en su pecho, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y definitivamente no quería hacerlo en un show de televisión.

Bill sentía la desesperación de Tom, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí y tomó la palabra.

-Sólo necesitábamos tomar diferentes caminos. -agregó a lo que su gemelo había dicho.

-No necesitábamos **TENÍAMOS QUE **hacerlo. -Enfatizó Tom, directamente a su gemelo. En un tono de voz que dejaba claro que esa palabra había matizado todo. El estudio quedó en silencio. Los dos fueron consientes que los ojos de todos estaban en ellos.

-Más nunca lo hemos hecho. -Aclaró Tom, volteando hacia el público. -Vivimos al lado, nos podemos ver todo el tiempo. -mintió, con una hipócrita sonrisa en los labios.

-También si quisiéramos. -agregó Bill-. Pero eso no **TENÍAMOS QUE **hacerlo. -señaló, imitando el tono de voz de su gemelo, segundos atrás.

Nuevamente voltearon a verse retándose mutuamente en una mirada, cayendo en un segundo eterno de silencio.

-Me atrevería a decir que no han cambiado ni un poco, muy hombres, muy todo lo que quieras. -señaló Georg, con una sonrisa rompiendo el momento incomodo-. Pero siguen siendo el par de revoltosos de siempre. -finalizó, provocando que todos los asistentes cayeran en una carcajada.

-Ni que lo digas. -subrayó Kerner. Reflexionando rápidamente a donde ir sin provocar otra escena así-. Vamos hacer notar algo. -habló a la cámara, para ganar tiempo. Mientras cambiaba mentalmente la estructura original que había planeado para desarrollar el programa y decidió entrevistarlos como a Georg y Gustav.

-Es cierto podremos verlos como indivisibles, pero siguen siendo dos seres humanos ligados pero diferentes. Al finalizar Tokio Hotel, el mundo predijo el fracaso de cualquier proyecto en conjunto o individual de los gemelos Kaulitz, afortunadamente eso no pasó. Bill ¿Qué sentiste cuando regresaste a casa después que Tokio Hotel había sido disuelto?

-Me sentí muy extraño. Pasé una semana si mucho, tratando de estar solo, pero eso no es lo mío. Así que al primero que llamé fue a Gustav. Aquí sale algo realmente divertido, nosotros no necesitábamos nuestros números de teléfono, vivíamos juntos desde pequeños. Entonces el primer día que necesité hablar con él, fue un caos. Quería probarme que yo podía hacer todo solo, así que no quería hablar con nadie del staff sólo para pedir un número telefónico. -Levantó la ceja a la cámara burlándose de su propio comentario de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces llamé a la compañía teléfonos móviles que nos brindaba el servicio. Como Tokio Hotel teníamos 40 líneas telefónicas contratadas, ya puedes imaginar las cuentas millonarias que pagábamos. Entonces imagina como nos atendían, si yo un día estaba en América y veía un nuevo modelo de teléfono lo pedía y al día siguiente ya estaba en mis manos.

-Wow prácticamente sostenía a la compañía, el mismo gerente te lo hubiera ido a dejar hijo. -agregó Kerner.

-Entonces llamé a la ejecutiva que atendía a Dunja, la saludé y le pedí el número de la línea asignada a Gustav Schäfer. La chica al otro lado del teléfono rió y me dijo "Perdón podría repetir el nombre señor". Claro Gustav Schäfer remarqué, pensando que ella no había entendido el apellido. -dijo, riendo al recordar su anécdota-. En un instante la irónica voz de la ejecutiva me dice "Claro que sí ahora mismo se lo doy ¿quién pregunta? Tom Kaulitz acaso" No, es Bill le corregí, no había caído en cuenta que ella se burlaba de mí hasta que me colgó el teléfono.

El estudio nuevamente se llenó de risas, mientras Tom volteaba a ver a Bill muerto de la risa y sus miradas dejaron ver un destello. Los dos bajaron la mirada evitándose, en un segundo imperceptible para el mundo y eterno para ellos.

El conductor prosiguió con la entrevista.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno Tom y yo, decidimos tomar caminos diferentes a nivel profesional, así que sería mejor vivir separados, ya que nuestros equipos de trabajo no serían los mismos y como decías el objetivo en común ya no era el mismo. Entonces nos mudamos a unas casas que estaban al lado y ya cada quien inició sus proyectos.

-Comprendo. -aprobó el conductor, quien en el fondo sabía que la excusa sonaba incongruente para todos pero señalar eso no los llevaba a nada.

-Recuerdo cuando dijiste que tu intención jamás sería convertirte en solista. Entonces ¿cómo fue que surgió todo?

-Bueno las cosas cambiaron para todos y yo realmente disfruté haciendo música. Crecemos y todo lo que dijimos que jamás pasaría, pasó. Entonces Dave…

-¿Dave? ¿Otra vez Dave? -apuntó sonriendo-. Oye tú eres así como el papá de ellos. -bromeó Kerner buscándolo con la mirada. El manager asintió desde lejos-. En todo está este hombre, es como omnipresente en la vida de los chicos. Perdón Bill, sigue.

-Bueno, me hizo ver que universal estaría muy interesada en firmarme el proyecto que quisiera. Y propusieron armarme una banda pero me negué. La banda que teníamos era perfecta y cambiar de banda era como decir ya no me gustaba la otra.

-Además, nos costó trabajo que Georg aprendiera a tocar el bajo. -bromeó Tom.

Bill se carcajeó como en los viejos tiempos, no importara qué dijera Tom en burla de quien fuera, él lo secundaba con una celebración exagerada.

-Entonces después de eso me dediqué a escribir mucho y retomé algunas ideas de composiciones que ya tenía. Las armé en el estudio con Dave y un productor amigo nuestro. Firmamos un contrato con universal y …

-Y el resto es historia, quien te lo niegue, has vendido una cantidad de discos inigualable a otro solista europeo y América ya se inclina ante ti. Estás a punto de iniciar la gira de tu segundo álbum ¿es cierto que fue diseñada por Tom?

-Sí. ¿Ven? nada de separación ni tonteras, sólo nuestros proyectos ahora se complementan. Tom como todos saben es un exitoso productor. -dijo con orgullo, y el público aplaudió dándole el crédito al gemelo mayor.

-Y pues una división de su compañía maneja giras y promociones mundiales para algunas disqueras. Universal le pidió hacer eso por mí y dado el éxito de la primera gira en cuando escenario, luminotecnia y efectos pues nuevamente cerramos el trato para esta segunda gira.

-¿Amores? -cambió Kerner rápidamente de tema viendo si podía tomarlo desprevenido y sacar alguna información de uno de los hombres más perseguidos por las chicas.

-Muchos. -Contestó Bill, sonriendo mientras esperaba que los gritos bajaran de intensidad.

-Mi familia, mis amigos… -rió bajando el tono de voz _"Y mi único gran amor Tom"_ gritó la conexión.  
El mayor se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-¡Vamos! desde Tokio Hotel nos tienes con lo mismo. No puedo creer que no tengas una relación.  
Bill negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bill, vamos confiesa algo.

-Ya lo he dicho no podría tener una relación, ahora menos dedicándome al cien a mí música.

-¿Le creemos?-se dirigió el conductor al público. Un NO rotundo fue la respuesta de este.

-Ok, diré algo. Me voy a confesar. -Dijo en tono teatral-. En la época de Tokio Hotel andaba con alguien. -levantó las manos colocándoselas enfrente como esperando que le tiraran algo en forma de broma.

-¿Nos mentiste en Todo Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz? -le reprendió Kerner.

-No fue mentir, técnicamente sólo no dije algunos detalles.

-Algunos detalles, dijiste deliberadamente no besar a nadie durante casi siete años jovencito, y andar buscando tu gran amor. Bill Kaulitz eso es mentir.

El chico se sonrojó y a Tom no le gustaba para nada a donde iba la plática; trató de conservar su rostro impasible, pero no podía hacer nada con el temblor de su pie.

-Ahora al menos danos algún detalle jugoso, de tu relación con la misteriosa novia del entonces Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel ¿era del medio?

-Sí.

Georg y Gustav se voltearon a ver y casi negaron al mismo tiempo. Bill estaba mintiendo definitivamente, a ellos les contaba que nunca había estado con nadie pero ¿Por qué mentir?

-¿Y ahora Bill, acaso nos estás mintiendo de nuevo? -preguntó el conductor.

-Ahora no miento. Puedo jurar por Tom, que es a quien más quiero en el mundo. -dijo sin frenar sus impulsos-. Que no estoy con nadie.

-No pues ahora si te creo, ya juraste por Tom ¿Quién se atrevería a poner eso en tela de duda?

-Nadie. -interrumpió Tom al conductor.

_"¿Aún confías en mi?"_ le preguntó Bill, esbozando una sonrisa.

El mayor sintió claro el mensaje de la conexión. Pero contestó en voz alta.- Siempre lo haré.

Repentinamente todos voltearon a ver, no tenía sentido las dos frases que Tom había dicho de ultimo. "Nadie, siempre lo haré" fue una interrogante que quedaría en el aire, porque había sido obvio que era algo de gemelos, como aclaraban cuando alguien no les entendía en su época de Tokio Hotel.

-Y por fin llegamos a mi muy personal dolor de cabeza. -sonrío Kerner a la cámara.

-Dejen les explico, cuando Tom Kaulitz a los 16 años por primera vez se sentó en uno de los sillones de mi programa, me pareció el niño mas revoltoso jamás visto. -Hizo una pausa por que las risas fueron uniformes desde el público, hasta el staff sin contar a los chicos-. Deben admitirlo, soy un hombre que les triplica la edad juntos creería yo. -siguió en son de broma-. Y viene un niño con cara de angelito disfrazado de gansta y lo primero que me dice es "me tiro a cuanta mujer puedo" díganme ¿qué clase de primera impresión es esa?

-La de Tom Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel. -contestó Bill rápidamente tal cual juego de trívias.

Lo que nadie sabía era que lo decía en serio, esa era la imagen creada de su gemelo y lo resaltó diciendo DE TOKIO HOTEL y era evidente ese Tom, no era "su Tomi".

-Exacto. -Siguió Kerner-. Era un niño de 16 años que parecía me presumía sus dotes de Don Juan a mí.- Kerner ladeó su mano a la altura de la boca y habló como en confidencia a la cámara susurrando-. Me funcionaron sus técnicas eso es claro. -mientras señalaba a su nueva esposa sentada en primera fila, que sonreía ante los aplausos de la gente en el set de grabación-. Ya dejemos el chiste a lo que voy es que, ese muchachito del que les hablaba, es ahora todo un hombre multifacético. El rey midas de los negocios, por favor un aplauso para Tom Kaulitz

El mayor hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a la ovación y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Tom, lo mismo. ¿Cómo te sentiste el día que acabo Tokio Hotel?

-La tristeza está por demás señalarla, vives ciclos todos empiezan y casi todos deben acabar. Comprendí rápidamente que yo estaba unido a Gustav y a Georg por algo más que el nombre de una banda. Y un claro ejemplo de ello fue cuando nos mudamos a dos casas diferentes.

El conductor prestó especial atención porque creía no entender, que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

-Ellos fueron los primeros que llegaron a ayudarnos con el traslado ¿sabes? No se trata de cargar, o no cargar muebles, se trataba que sabían que por mucho que Bill y yo hubiéramos decidido separarnos, el momento iba a ser duro y estuvieron ahí para apoyarnos.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí nunca creyeron oír algo así de Tom.

-Nosotros decidimos no firmar y ellos jamás reprocharon nada. Creo que en internet leí exigencias de explicaciones de cualquier cantidad de personas, en cualquier cantidad de medios pero los G´s así les decimos para evitar tanta letra. -Aclaró Tom-. Ni siquiera han vuelto a tocar el tema. Así que Tokio Hotel se acabó como banda, pero no como hermandad a este punto ya incluyo a todas las personas del staff. Prueba de ello es que todos trabajamos juntos directa o indirectamente.

-A veces no creo. -Comentó de nuevo Kerner-. En cómo has crecido Tom. Ahora les cuento a ustedes. -dijo, volteando al público-. Que este chico es uno de mis mejores amigos. Para que se den cuenta que con un viejo como yo, no se puede entablar una relación de autentica amistad del aire si no fuera por su increíble madurez y la cordura de sus actos que ha desarrollado en estos años. ¿Te tomaste algún descanso?

-No, nunca pensé en un año sabático. Lo hice porque me di cuenta de lo inútil que era, sin Dave para decirme qué hacer o cuando hacerlo. Sin Dunja que me enseñara a canalizar a veces mis energías creativas. Entonces fue cuando dije "no señor si me quedo sentado un segundo, lejos de crear algo seguro me gasto todo". Entonces me di cuenta que lo que realmente me gustaba era todo lo que estaba en el backstage y pensé oye en realidad lo que cualquiera artista necesita es un staff como el que Tokio Hotel tenía, entonces decidí tener una compañía que brindara eso.

-Se oye bien. El asunto fue que no te quedaste allí-.

-No, desarrollé el proyecto y pronto ya marchaba solo, entonces me sentí de nuevo inútil sin nada que hacer. Pero en el proceso hice amistad con algunos de los artistas a los que les prestábamos servicios y resultó que monté el estudio de grabación. Eso me llevó unos cuantos meses pero al fin ya estaba montado eso y nuevamente yo sentía que no había ocupación para mí. Y fue cuando empecé a producir algunas bandas y solistas.

-Cualquier cantidad de artistas. -interrumpió Kerner-. Es preciso señalar que muchas veces la gente no lo sabe porque Tom usa seudónimos. Pero ha producido bandas de Rock hasta artistas pop, pasando por todos los géneros que hay en medio. Lo cual me lleva a preguntar inevitablemente ¿por qué no has producido a Bill?

Nuevamente Bill estaba en juego y Tom no sabía cómo salir de esta.

-Vamos, no es ¿por qué **NO **producirlo? -se adelantó Bill-. Es un ¿Por qué hacerlo? Tom y yo hacemos música juntos desde los nueve años. Llega un punto en que él puede ser muy buen productor y yo muy buen cantante y compositor, pero es como que una comodidad creativa, sería como limitarnos a no tener nuevos retos entonces regresaríamos a lo mismo.

Tom levantó la ceja su gemelo los había sacado de un aprieto y quién dijera lo contrario.

-De nada. -murmullo Bill, sonriendo.

-En resumen. -Dijo Kerner a la pantalla-. K.T Enterprises ya no sólo tiene estudio y compañía de producción, una disquera independiente. Y ahora maneja líneas de ropa, accesorios y joyería diseñadas por el propio Tom. ¿No piensas descansar un segundo acaso?

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré. Es para ello que estoy creando empresas y ya vendrá un tiempo en el que no voy a querer saber nada de trabajo.

-Perfecto y espero que sea para dedicarle tiempo a lo que mi siguiente pregunta da pie. Lo que todas quieren saber es ¿Qué tal de amores Tom?

-No, de eso nada. -contestó inmediatamente.

-Vamos, si eres nuestro player favorito.

-¿Ves? pero ya no soy más mi player favorito. -dijo sonriendo.

-Sigues con lo de one night stands ¿Debo entender?

-De hecho no fue muy cierto todo eso, ya sabes era un niño fanfarrón. Estoy seguro que exageré un poco la situación.

-No sé por qué pero no me sorprende. -apuntó el conductor-. De hecho en tu etapa de Tokio Hotel tampoco fue que te conociéramos novia con nombre y apellido.

-¿Ves? sólo decía lo que querían oír.

-Entonces Tom ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de soltero?

-Cuatro años…

-Y medio.- se apresuro Bill en gritar.

Todo el público rió con él, tomando a broma lo anterior, ya que habian interrumpido en todo el programa con lo mismo y ahora caian en cuenta que los gemelos había estado fastidiando a Kerner con eso.

Pero los gemelos sabían perfectamente que nada de esto lo era broma.

Un bloque más con anécdotas y el programa terminó. El rating era exorbitante en los controles de monitoreo. Las cámaras dejaron de trasmitir y en un segundo la locación se tornó en un ambiente de júbilo, Georg y Gustav se acercaron a firmar algunos autógrafos al público. Los celulares del staff no dejaban de sonar, pero nadie parecía percatarse de algo. Los gemelos aún permanecían sentados uno junto al otro, con las miradas bajas parecía que no hubieran caído en cuenta que el programa había terminado.

-¿Vas a la fiesta? -rompió el silencio Bill. Soltándose la coleta.

-Tal vez lo mejor es que no vaya. -cortó el mayor, sin verle.

-¿Pero Tomi?

-¡Vamos! falta poco. -Le animó, siempre evitando el contacto, pero sintió más que nunca a Bill derrumbándose por dentro.

Tom respiró profundo, sólo ellos sabían cuánto dolía todo aquello. Sacó fuerzas de la nada y tomó con su mano la barbilla de su gemelo, obligándolo a que lo viera, el menor cerró instintivamente los ojos.

-Veme por favor. -pidió con dulce voz, su gemelo obedeció.

-Billi no podemos hacer una estupidez ahora. Sé que no nos equivocamos ¿Podrías tan sólo confiar en mí?

Bill sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, al sentir la piel de su hermano contra la suya, esas sensaciones eran parte del pasado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante.

-Perdón, no debí tocarte. -se disculpó Tom soltándole. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó si tan siquiera voltear a ver.


	4. Chapter 4

El intercomunicador de su habitación sonó, era ridículo apenas tenían unas horas de haber retornado al condominio.

-Saki. -contestó identificándose mientras instintivamente tomo su arma.

-Tenemos una situación en la garita. -fue la voz del guardia de turno que le alertó-. Es un amigo del señor.

-¿A estas horas?

-¿Le digo que se vaya?

-No. Dame un minuto.

Terminó el vodka que tenía en la mano de un trago, había sido un día demasiado largo y por lo visto no se iba a acabar pronto. Buscó en el monitor la imagen de la garita de seguridad, era Gustav Schäfer. La instrucción clara de "No quiero ver a nadie" de su jefe no le importó por un instante.

-Hazle pasar. -ordenó.

Bajó a la piscina. Las luces estaban apagadas y en el último sillón a la orilla se distinguía la silueta de su jefe, que sostenía una copa en la mano.

-Saki son las doce de la noche ¿qué diablos haces aquí? -fue la voz quebrada de Tom, que rompió el silencio.

-Gustav está aquí. -indicó.

-¿Cómo?

-Acabo de dar la orden que le dejen pasar señor.

-¿Acaso te volviste sordo? Dije claro que no quería ver a nadie.

-Lo siento, supuse que sus amigos no entraban en la clasificación de nadie.

-Saki, no juegues a tonto. Y ahora…

-Y ahora ya estoy aquí. -interrumpió Gustav, entrando.

-Me retiro. -anunció el jefe de seguridad, dejándolos solos.

Tom trató de incorporarse.

-Quédate ahí. -indicó Gustav, llegando a sentarse a dos sillones de su amigo. Encendió un par de cigarros y le tendió uno a Tom, fumaron en silencio, como en los viejos tiempos cuando no era necesario decir nada, cuando todo se daba por sentado, cuando la frustración más grande era no poder ver a su familia, o no poder salir del hotel ahora todo eso parecía tan tonto.

Ahora las frustraciones de Tom venían de dentro de haberse creído una imagen que no era la de él, nunca sabría en qué momento había dejado que el papel de duro le entrara tan profundo que el mismo se la había creído.

-Perdón por eso, sólo es….

-No me des explicaciones.- le interrumpió Gustav. Era obvio que Tom no estaba bien, pero el show solo le había confirmado lo que ya sabía el mayor de los Kaulitz seria siempre incondicional hacia ellos, pero un cabeza dura para pedir ayuda.

-Ni siquiera te despediste al terminar el programa…

-¿Y la señora Schäfer? – apuro a interrumpir.

-En el hotel, gracias. Pero no vine a hablar de ella.

-¿Y Georg?

-Deja de desviar el puto tema Tom. Dime ¿Por qué insistes en estar solo?

- Yo no insis…

-¿Es por Bill?

-No sé de qué mierdas hablas. -rió Tom, con amargura.

-Te alejaste de nosotros para… me enojas de sobremanera Tom. Eso es estúpido, tú también eres nuestro amigo deja esa mierda ya.

-Es sólo que Bill no puede estar solo.

-Tú tampoco, sólo finges poderlo hacer. Por qué mierdas piensas que debemos escoger entre ustedes. ¿Viste los ojos de Dave, cuando te vio?

-No.

-Sí, si lo viste.

-No quiero hablar de eso. No sé cómo acepté hacer ese puto programa.

-Tokio hotel no es la mierda que te duele.

-Duele ¿Quien dijo duele?

-No soy idiota ya te lo dije mil y una vez. Nuestra vida puede ser muy exitosa pero nos dividieron. Mira éramos una puta familia disfuncional, eso era Tokio Hotel.

-Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-Sí, pero no me resigno a la cara de Dave

-Parece que estuvieras enamorado Gustav. Qué putas te importa su cara.

-Lo siento, pero tu salida por la tangente con tu broma de mal gusto no va funcionar, ya crecimos. Sabemos cómo era el juego.

-De qué juego hablas.

-Del Tom debilucho y asustado que fuiste toda la vida tratando de distraer la atención para no ser real. Hoy nos tomamos unos tragos Dave y yo…y por eso estoy aquí. Está preocupado te vio mal, mandó a ver cómo estabas. Se puso un poco borracho ya sabes cómo es de sentimental.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-La misma mierda que sabemos, sólo que lo escuché de su boca. Que tú eras su favorito y por qué.

-¿Dijo por qué?

-Claro.

-No tenía derecho

-Claro que lo tenía eras como su hijo Tom, desde que Tokio hotel empezó eras como su puto hijo. Bill siempre apegado a tu mamá, Georg y yo a la mía. Pero tú no…

-Necesitaba una imagen paterna, Gustav no me culpes, el imbécil ese que Simone metió a nuestro hogar era como otro adolecente más. Cómo mierdas iba a…

-Ajá, como mierdas ese tipo iba a ser tu padre, no te estoy culpando menso, te estoy haciendo conciencia de todo lo que Dave hizo por ti, te creó una imagen de duro para que nadie tocara tu sensibilidad, se encargo de ti Tom, los días libres de él se resumían a lo que pidieras. Y un buen día…

-Un buen día adiós Tokio hotel.

-No imbécil. Un buen día le das una patada en el trasero y lo obligas a que se haga manager de Bill.

-No, no entiendes.

-Te convertiste en un Dave. Trabajas día y noche, en mil proyectos y reprodujiste exactamente lo que él es. ¿Por qué? fácil Tom, porque amas a ese hombre que fue más que tu padre…y lo extrañas…

-No Gustav no entiendes. -repitió

-Si entiendo, el problema es que no te comprendo a ti. Tienes un hermano por el que renunciaste al único amor de padre que has tenido en tu vida, un hermano por el que haces sufrir a Dave pues ya ni una palabra intercambias con él. Ahora se te ocurre querer hacer que Georg y yo te abandonemos por ese hermano, eso es lo que no entiendo

-No tienes por qué.

-Tom ¿Se odian?

-No nos odiamos Gustav, sólo es… complicado.

-Si de hecho es jodidamente inentendible, serías capaz de renunciar a ti mismo por Bill, pero ni siquiera puedes cruzar palabra con él. Eso no tiene lógica.

-Gustav esta conversación se está yendo de las manos.

-Aún eres débil Tom, deja de fingir. Si nos necesitas aquí estamos.

-Buenas noches Gustav y que tengas buen viaje.

-¿Acaso me estás sacando de tu casa?

-Claro que no, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, soy yo el que se va. -cortó, subiendo a su habitación.

El pulso le temblaba, se sirvió un whisky y lo tomo de un trago, repitió lo anterior un par de veces más. - Magnifica anestesia. - dijo dando un trago largo directo de la botella. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, y desafortunadamente no era el alcohol, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Se dejo caer en el sillón próximo a la ventana, sus sentimientos iban y venían de un extremo a otro…su corazón latía de una forma que no se había permitido en mucho tiempo…¿No estarás asustado verdad? Se cuestiono.

Una ráfaga de viento frío se coló por la ventana, cerro sus ojos al contacto del viento con su piel y esa sensación le transporto en el tiempo, recordó el día que había deseado que su corazón se congelara…

_-… Señores, eso es todo. Por tercera vez chicos mañana a las ocho en punto aquí para la primera entrevista ¿alguna duda?_

_Los chicos y el staff negaron al unísono. Con Dave nada podía quedar en el aire, tenía media hora de dar instrucciones claras sobre la serie de entrevistas que darían a los medios al día siguiente por el re-lanzamiento de Schrei._

_-Siendo así, por favor vayan a sus habitaciones… el room service está a su disposición pidan lo que quieran._

_Recogió los documentos y las credenciales que debía entregar aún a los representantes de los medios, el día aún le pintaba largo. _

_La seguridad tomó sus posiciones para llevar a los chicos a sus habitaciones debían atravesar el lobby del hotel y estaba lleno de fans. _

_-¡Tom y Georg! -dijo en tono severo, haciendo que todos giraran sobre sus talones para prestarle atención, cuando Dave usaba ese tono nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo -. No me quiero enterar que falta algo en el mini-bar ¿entendido?_

_Georg se sonrojó e inmediatamente apuró a comentar. -Ok, Dave no te ofusques tampoco. Sólo fueron un par de… _

_-Sí, un par de botellitas, les recuerdo mis lindos rock stars que no dejan de ser los mocosos a mi cargo, pueden retirarse. Y Tom, necesito hablar contigo, sube a mi habitación,te alcanzo en un minuto. Saki por favor llévalo. -instruyó._

_El grito de las fans mientras Tokio Hotel saludaba por el corredor era ensordecedor. Tom sonreía firmando autógrafos a escasos pasos de sus compañeros hasta que alcanzaron el elevador, su sonrisa se borró completamente._

_-¿Estás en problemas Tomi? -preguntó su gemelo._

_-No creo, no hice nada. -respondió este agachando la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué te querrá ver Dave?- siguió cuestionando el menor de los Kaulitz._

_Pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue que su hermano se encogiera de hombros y subiera la ceja._

_-Tom Kaulitz ¿estás seguro que no hiciste una estupidez?_

_-¡Claro que no! Todas las estupideces que hago son contigo .-la puerta del elevador se abrió, mientras la seguridad escoltó a los chicos a sus habitaciones._

_-Ahora llego, pídeme lo mismo que comas tú. -gritó Tom hacia su gemelo antes de entrar a la habitación de su manager y su actitud cambió una vez quedo solo ahí._

_Fue directo a la ventana y la abrió dejó entrar el frío de la noche quería que el corazón se le congelara para no sentir más. Nunca nadie sabría por qué sufría, pero ya no quería sufrir más. _

_Minutos después entró Dave. El rostro estricto del manager cambió cuando cerró la puerta tras él. Se dirigió al pequeño chico de rastas que insistía en querer jugar a adulto._

_-Ven acá. -le pidió con los brazos abiertos. Tom llegó hacía él y lloró por fin, había contenido su llanto desde la mañana y el día había sido eterno. _

_Dave lo dejó desahogarse por un rato, minutos después lo despego de él y le tendió un pañuelo-. ¿Qué fue esta vez Tom? Te vi desde temprano así … ¿Acaso nunca vas a decírmelo? _

_El chico negó con la cabeza. - No entenderías, nunca nadie… -trató de continuar pero su voz se cortó._

_-Tom tienes 16 años. No me digas que no te entiendo, hijo ya pase por allí._

_El silencio en la habitación abrió un abismo entre ellos. El manager quería a ese niño, siempre le había parecido desprotegido, Simone tenía una marcada preferencia por Bill, era algo tan idiota ¿cómo mierdas se puede preferir un hijo? Pensaba cada vez que una situación similar se repetía. Pero que importaba, sí Tom necesitaba un padre él lo sería. Le tendió una botella de agua y el chico la recibió limpiando sus lágrimas._

_-Dos veces. -dijo el chico a punto de reír._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que ya pasaste por los 16, dos o quién sabe si tres veces. -agregó soltando por fin una carcajada._

_-¿Acaso me estás llamando viejo? muchacho malcriado. -bromeó Dave de vuelta, tirándole una almohada al rostro. _

_Tom la cogió en el aire y se tiró a la cama abrazándose de la almohada que segundos antes iba a golpearle._

_- "No es nada…Dave" -dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Cuan idiota había sido ver cualquier cosa de twincest otra vez, pensó cerrando los ojos, pero no podía borrar de su mente la idiotez que había leído. De hecho amaba a las fans que fantaseaban con ellos juntos, de hecho si supieran que llevaban juntos poco más de un año matarían a media comunidad femenina de un paro cardiaco. Pero lo que le dolía era haber leído como algunas de ellas creían que él rechazaba a Bill, o que le lastimaba, o como él violaba borracho a su pequeño hermano…eso era tan… -Dave, no quiero decir qué es…_

_-No me lo digas, no tienes por qué… sabes que pase lo que pase aquí estoy…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si pudiera ahuyentar el recuerdo con eso. "El corazón no se congela y el sufrimiento a veces es redención Tom…se supone que maduraste, demuéstralo" Se dijo, dejando la botella por un lado.

****

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el show y lo más cerca que había estado de ver a Tom de nuevo había sido la repetición del programa en el sistema de cable.

Estaba sentado frente a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas, afinaba su oído para percatarse de cualquier ruido que viniera de fuera. Sí, a ese punto había llegado Bill Kaulitz, a espiar a su gemelo. Al principio quería verlo llegar a su casa, hasta que cayó en cuenta que Tom siempre llegaba mucho más temprano que él.

Así que ahora esperaba que su hermano se fuera por las mañanas. Pero siempre se le frustraba su objetivo se quedaba dormido o despertaba demasiado tarde.

Sólo faltaban dos semanas para partir a la gira y no estaba dispuesto a irse sin tan siquiera verle una vez más, pensó determinado, mientras bebía más café. Eventualmente empezó a cabecear sobre el sillón en el que estaba acomodado esperando. No pudo precisar cuánto tiempo pasó pero el sonido de un auto le despertó, en un sobresalto llegó a la ventana.

Saki hablaba por radio, dos muchachos acomodaban equipaje en una camioneta. Vio asomarse la silueta de Tom pero desapareció tan rápido que nunca precisó si no habría sido su corazón engañándolo en su afán de verle.

Sue el ama de llaves de su gemelo se adelantó a la puerta del auto y Bill sintió como su corazón se sobresaltó justo segundos antes, Tom salía dando órdenes inentendibles a su oído, cuando por fin le vio, una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del menor, un punzón en el pecho le obligó a sostenerse de la pared.

Era tan inexplicable para sí mismo la felicidad y dolor de verle, todo era una mezcla de emociones totalmente distintas y opuestas.

Un sobresalto dio su corazón cuando vio como su hermano se acercó a la barda de su propio jardín y habló con Georg quien se hospedaba en su casa. Bill bajó su mirada mientras lagrimeaba. De pronto escuchó como las voces se acercaban, corrió escaleras abajo y frenó su paso no quería hacerles notar su presencia.

Estaban sentados en el frente de su casa, se tiró al piso y se arrastró hasta llegar debajo de la ventana para escucharles por la rendija. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero inmediatamente fue remplazado por una sensación de bienestar al escuchar la voz de Tom tan cerca de él.

-Sólo hazlo Georg. -fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar . ¿Qué diablos pedía Tom a su amigo? Se preguntó.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Sólo dime…

-No te diré por qué Georg.

-Está bien, yo… ya de una vez dime qué canción.

-1000 Oceans

-¿Por qué esa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no otra Tom?

-¿Qué idiotez me estás preguntando?

-Bueno, quieres que convenza a Bill que incluyamos una canción de Tokio Hotel en su gira ¿entendí bien?

-Sí.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no una que haya sido sencillo?

-Porque…

-Digo Tom, no me tomes por idiota tampoco.

-No lo hago, sólo Georg. Alguna vez nos encontraste lógica a Bill y a mí cuando éramos aún una banda.

-No.

-¿Por qué quieres encontrárnosla ahora?

-Está bien, no me digas.

-Georg, tiene que ser esa canción. -impuso.

-Ves, es eso lo que no entiendo, dicen que no están alejados y tengo cuatro años de verlos así. No se hablan, evitan todo contacto posible. Llegaron al colmo de ir a mi fiesta en Sebastián en horarios diferentes él se fue e inmediatamente tú llegaste hasta pareciera que se habían puesto un horario. Él mando a prohibir todo lo de Tokio Hotel a su alrededor tú… tú prohibiste fotografías de Bill en tu casa. Y ahora vienes de la nada y me dices…

-¿No quieres hacerlo, Georg? -interrumpió Tom abruptamente.

-Si quiero, sólo dime ¿Por qué no In Die Nacht? es la de ustedes.

-Ves que eres tarado. -le pegó suavemente Tom a su amigo-. Cómo voy a querer que toque nuestra canción con un guitarrista "X". 1000 Oceans será.

-Ok, no hay problema. -se rindió Georg por fin, no tenia caso darle vueltas al asunto-. Le quebraré el cuello si es necesario.-agregó sonriendo.

-Cuidado le pones un dedo encima. -rió Tom.

-Ya sabes cómo es de testarudo, va a ser difícil.

-Bueno Georg convenciste al mundo que sabes hacer películas, seguro podrás con Bill.

-Ok ¿Eso era todo?

-Sí.

-Tom. No sé, pero me llamaste a las siete de la madrugada a mi móvil para pedirme que saliera. No sé cómo interpretar eso, creí que me estabas coqueteando. -dijo en medio de risas.

El mayor de los Kaulitz cayó en una carcajada. -No seas idiota Hobbit, es sólo porque me voy y quería despedirme…

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Salgo por la noche a Londres.

-Por la noche digo no sé si te des cuenta pero es muy temprano ¿Desde cuándo te levantas a esta hora?

-Desde hace cuatro años y medio. -respondió Tom, con su voz quebrada. Georg no lo notó, pero Bill tirado en el piso sintió las lágrimas de nuevo asomando a sus pupilas-. Creo que dormí mi cuota de por vida antes, ahora no puedo pasar en la cama más de cinco horas, lo juro Georg esa puta cama me escupe de ella.

-Tonterías, eso pasa en camas vacías ¿sabes? metes a una linda y voluptuosa rubia contigo, y créeme no habrá forma de sacarte de allí.

-No seas idiota, me gusta mi cama fría y vacía. Por mucho que a ti te parezca una tragedia. -se adelantó al ver la expresión de burla en la cara de su amigo.

-Bueno igual no veo por qué te vas a esta hora.

-Porque no quiero decirle adiós.

-¿A Bill?

-Claro idiota a quién más, si venia luego sería inevitable tendríamos que cruzar alguna palabra y no podía irme sin decirte adiós.

-O sea ¿Ni siquiera un adiós le puedes decir? Ves como si están peleados a quién mierdas quieren engañar. -masculló Georg decepcionado.

-No malentiendas, esta sería probablemente la última vez que tengamos que decirnos adiós.

-No me asustes cabrón. -dijo su amigo, mientras mil tragedias imaginarias cruzaban su pensamiento.

-Lo malinterpretas todo Georg. Es sólo que… olvídalo me voy. Estaré en la oficina todo el día por si necesitas algo.

Bill escuchó el silencio y se asomó al filo de la ventana para verlos darse la mano y abrazarse.

Contuvo las ganas de ir hacia su hermano y salió corriendo hacia su recamara.

-No eres el único que ya no duerme Tomi.- pasó su mano al lado de la cama que permanecía intacta. -Lo vez también está fría y vacía.

****

Abrió sus ojos con cierto dolor probablemente era porque había llorado hasta quedar dormido. Unas voces escaleras abajo le hacían consciente de que su manager había llegado.

Por uno u otro motivo Bill nunca estaba solo y ese día no sería diferente. También sabía que no era magia que Dave no le dejara un segundo, casi podría jurar que Tom se lo había pedido. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió cómodamente. Llegó al vestíbulo y ahí estaba Dave. Se saludaron con un gesto.

-Venía a ver si no necesitas nada.-apresuro su manager a aclarar.

-Nada… ¿Cómo de qué? -sonrió Bill en respuesta.

-Falta poco para la gira…

-Dos semanas. -apresuró a interrumpir.

-Sí. Luego se van como agua ¿quieres que te lleve de compras o tienes planes? -preguntó rápidamente.

-Tengo planes. No te preocupes por mí, qué clase de día libre seria este así, Andreas viene en un par de horas. -mintió.

-Entonces me voy. -dijo escabulléndose por la puerta principal.

El menor se dirigió directo a la cocina y se topó con Georg bebiendo un café.

-¿Quieres? -ofreció su amigo, señalando su plato.

Bill asintió sin articular palabra, mil cosas danzaban en su mente, quería hablarle de lo que había escuchado pero sabía que no podía o este no le soltaría una palabra, Georg era el amigo más fiel que se podrían cruzar en la vida. Comieron sin cruzar palabra.

-¿Vas a salir? -rompió el silencio Bill, después de pensar como abordar el tema.

-Sí… tu hermano pasó temprano, para ver si estabas despierto y avisar que se iba. -dijo con las palabras cortadas, armando la frase tan mal que Bill sintió pena por su amigo, era malísimo mintiendo.

-Le hablaré luego. -dijo Bill-. No respondiste mi pregunta ¿vas a salir?

-Sí, Tom dejó sus documentos en la mesa y se los voy a llevar a la oficina ¿necesitas algo?

-No, sólo quería saber si tenías planes.

-Voy a regresar rápido y podemos hacer algo.

-Suena bien. -contestó.

-Perfecto entonces te veo luego. Georg recogió las llaves de su auto, pero giró sobre sus talones regresando a la cocina -. Eh Bill…quería proponerte algo para tu show.

-A ver te escucho. -respondió

-Ya sabes, es sólo una sugerencia, si no te gusta puedes mandarme a la mierda cuando quieras. -los penetrantes marrones ojos de Bill, le ponían ansioso se sintió descubierto. No sabía cómo pero siempre paraba metido en medio de los Kaulitz. El nerviosismo le ganó pero ya estaba ahí. Además se lo había prometido a Tom-. Sabes, tal vez no sea momento, si quieres hablamos luego.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Qué es Georg? -presionó Bill.

-Se me ocurrió que sería buena idea incluir algo de Tokio Hotel. -dijo lentamente tratando cifrar el rostro de su amigo.

-Wow es una buena idea, hagámoslo. -fue la respuesta del menor de los Kaulitz.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Georg incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Será un momento bonito para las fans que también lo fueron de la banda. Tienes alguna canción en mente…

-No sé deja pensar. Sabes, podría ser no sé Reden, Schrei, Beichte ó 1000 Oceans tal vez, no sé.

-1000 oceans suena perfecto, empezaremos a ensayarla con los chicos.

A Georg se le desorbitaron los ojos todo había resultado más fácil de lo que pensó, decidió no emitir comentario alguno o iba a echarlo todo a perder.

-¿Te traigo algo? –preguntó, antes de salir finalmente.

-Sí, alcohol Georg, mucho alcohol. En esta puta casa solo tengo una botella de Melot. Y emborracharse suena a buen plan para hoy.

****

Una bocanada de humo salió de sus labios e inmediatamente se empinó una copa de vino, seguía viendo directo al jardín de al lado, observaba cada movimiento de los empleados de su hermano, no tenía idea de qué diablos hacía, le pareció que albergaba la esperanza que Tom regresara, pero era inútil su gemelo era mil veces más fuerte que él, o por lo menos hacía lo necesario para mantener la distancia, incluso se había ido ridículamente temprano con tal de no verle siquiera de lejos.

Cerró la cortina y caminó directo a la cocina mientras jugaba con la copa vacía en su mano la tiró contra la pared y vio como se hizo añicos ante sus ojos. "Ese programa nos hizo mierda" reflexionó. La separación siempre dolió pero la habían manejado mejor, en esos cuatro años y medio habían pasado incluso más de doce meses sin verse de lejos y menos cruzar palabra, y ahora Bill no podía más, iba a obligarlo, Tom tendría que verlo, no importaban las condiciones ni siquiera le molestaría que fuera con media disquera enfrente si eso era lo que se necesitara.

Clavó sus ojos a su portátil, la encendió algo debía ocurrírsele algo urgente algo que sólo Tom podría atender y tenía que ser antes que su hermano subiera ese maldito avión, una idea le dio una momentánea sensación de triunfo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía cómo presionarlo.

-Dunja. -dijo en voz alta, e inmediatamente le escribió un email. No podía contactar directamente a su gemelo, sabía que no había forma de llegar a él, entonces haría que Dunja se lo trajera.

****

Margaret tenía el peor ataque de estrés de su vida, su jefe había llegado temprano a la oficina, y parecía que todo estaba patas arriba. Le pidió un reporte contable que le había dado a archivar y esta no lo encontraba. Y por si fuera poco las líneas no paraban de sonar, de hecho eso era lo normal pero desde que su jefe había aceptado salir en TV unas semanas atrás el asunto era insoportable, no había forma de filtrar tantas llamadas falsas.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió sin más y frente a ella apareció la gerente del área de producción discográfica de la división europea.

-Señora buen día ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No querida y no soy señora. -dijo acercándose a la muchacha con suma confianza-. ¿Cómo le has visto? -preguntó bajando el tono haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de Tom.

-¿Al señor?

-¿A quién más?

-Bien. -contestó la chica, cuidando su boca. Una cosa era que muchos de los empleados conocieran a su jefe de siempre y otra era que ella se tomara confianzas que no le correspondían.

-Vamos, dime la verdad.

-Lo normal acelerando la agenda, metiéndose en mas negocios… y

-Lo sé, sacándole 32 horas al día. -dijo la productora, moviendo el rostro en desaprobación-. Este chico necesita parar.

La asistente del señor asentía a cada palabra que escuchaba.

-No le tengas miedo juro que es el chico más dulce que hayas conocido, puedo prometerlo sólo mantiene esa mascara de nadie se acerque para protegerse. -dijo negando con decepción, la chica era una tumba impenetrable-. ¿No vamos a ningún lado cierto Margaret? Mejor anúnciame. -se rindió, igual no necesitaba de ella para saber que el ánimo de Tom estaba empeorando, tenía TV y había hablado con Dave después del show.

Margaret golpeó la puerta de su jefe y entró inmediatamente cerrando la puerta tras ella. La oficina estaba en completo silencio, sus ojos fueron directo a su escritorio y al no verlo ahí, sabía que estaría en su sillón, viendo el mural.

-Mr. Kaulitz. -llamó suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dunja Pechner está aquí.

-¿Se supone debíamos vernos? -dijo levantándose de golpe.

-No señor.

-Mierda no tengo ganas de verla. -confesó en un puchero.

-Puedo decirle… que

-No. Debo atenderla. -le interrumpió dirigiéndose directo al mural mientras corría la cortina que lo tapaba a la vista de los visitantes-. Cancela todo lo que tenga para el resto del día, sólo confirma que todo esté en orden con nuestro vuelo. -instruía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Entendido señor.

Tom abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Dunnie, pasa por favor. -dijo quiñándole el ojo.

Ésta levantó la ceja, un poco seria y por fin sonrió.

-Tom no has aprendido a mentir. -le señaló, entrando al despacho de su jefe-. Me iré pronto lo prometo, escuché tu mierda hasta acá.

-No es eso. -se excusó mientras le señalaba el mini-bar.

-No gracias. -contestó esta, mientras habría una carpeta-. Debemos ver esto antes de irnos.

-Ves era eso. -se justifico este-. Vamos a pasar dos semanitas en Londres trabajando como idiotas, entonces me dije ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente para no esperar unas cuantas horas mientras salimos hacia el aeropuerto?

-Bill.

-¿Bill? -repitió sin poder disimular la mueca en su rostro.

-Sí, Bill. Es por eso que no puede esperar, su tour empieza en dos semanas y nosotros venimos justo un día después que se va.

-¿Y a mí qué? se supone tengo gente asignada en eso. Cualquier pendiente que no pueda esperar es con ellos, no conmigo.

-Sí, pero resulta curioso algo Tom, ellos trabajan para ti y su cliente es tu hermano. Dijiste claro "no quiero saber nada, lo que él pida se lo dan y punto" Pero les quitaste toda autoridad cuando firmaste tú autorizándolo sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de saber las condiciones.

-Bueno ya ves, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Si ya firmé. Ya firmé.

-En que Bill aumentó el listado de exigencias esta mañana por correo.

-¿Y?

-Y es ridículo, estamos acostumbrados a ganar un 40% y con las exigencias de Bill se reduce nuestro margen a un 25%. Porque prometiste que todo tipo de exigencias personales de él corría por nuestra cuenta.

-Por una mierda. -exclamó Tom, realmente molesto-. ¿Qué tanto pidió para bajarnos un 15% del aire?

-Tonterías, pide cosas inconcebibles, si no le conocería juraría que es un divo malcriado.

-Pero lo conoces. -dijo Tom, revisando el listado-. ¿Entonces?

-Ajá, entonces debe estar haciendo esto por algo.

-¿Cómo por qué? -dijo Tom, fingiendo no tener la menor idea, aunque una ternura crecía en su corazón, su Billi era un jodido manipulador.

-Fácil, mira no podemos decirle que no a estas alturas, el tour prácticamente está vendido en todos los países. Entonces sabe que…

-Que tenemos que renegociar. -Interrumpió Tom-. Y como las exigencias las hace directamente él, Bill artista, Bill mi cliente pero no menos Bill mi hermano.

-Exacto debe negociar con la única persona que puede dar marcha atrás en el contrato ya firmado, es decir tú. Entonces Tom debemos pedir la reunión ya con la disquera y Bill. Cabe la pena mencionarte que universal no estaba enterada de esto hasta hace cinco minutos que colgué con ellos.

Tom sonrió satisfecho, su gemelo sabía provocar en un segundo un cataclismo.

-Universal no está de acuerdo con él pero… -le vio Tom dándole la palabra.

-Pero no pueden decirle nada, son sus exigencias personales. -completó Tom la frase.

-Exacto.

-Tom, debemos pedir la reunión y replantear esto. Bill quiere que vayas a renegociar con él eso es jodidamente obvio. Así que dime. -dijo Dunja sacando su teléfono móvil-. ¿A qué hora y en donde convoco la reunión? Tenemos apenas unas horas antes de despegar.

-Déjalo así.

-¿Qué?

-No convoques a nada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tom!

-Dije que no. -Subió el tono de voz-. Tenemos 7 giras mundiales vendidas, mínimos otros 25 eventos pequeños por Europa y otro tanto en América. Vamos a producir no menos de 13 discos en los próximos 7 meses tú y yo. Así que K.T Enterprises no se está muriendo de hambre, lo que Bill haya pedido se le dará.

-Tom es un quince por ciento. -insistió.

-Dunja ya hablé. Pasaré por ti a las seis para ir al aeropuerto. Ahora si me permites tengo cosas que hacer. -dijo dándole la espalda.

La productora permanecía sentada aun en el sillón, estaba realmente molesta. No por no haber logrado su objetivo, si no porque Tom la confundía tenía políticas muy estrictas de trabajo y ella no hacía más que cumplirlas. Tomó su bolso y salió del lugar.

-Te veo en la noche. -gritó molesto consigo mismo por su falta de tacto con su amiga. Pero así era y así sería, todo lo que venía de Bill le hacía perder la perspectiva.

Minutos después salió directo a su asistente. -¿Cancelaste todo verdad? -preguntó.

-Sí señor.

-Quiero estar solo, no llamadas Magui, no nada. -dijo aparentando estar controlado. Sacó su móvil personal y se lo tendió a la chica-. Es en serio nadie. -repitió.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill humedeció sus labios, sacó una copa y la llenó con el resto de vino que quedaba en la botella.

Respiró profundo y salió decidido por el patio trasero hacia la puerta principal de la casa de su gemelo. Llamo a la puerta insistentemente. Era ahora o nunca.

Sue dio un ligero vistazo al monitor de la cámara de la puerta principal. Distinguió el largo cabello de su jefe en una coleta que estaba de espaldas, y se dirigió a abrir apresurada.

Abrió la puerta murmurando mil disculpas por su tardanza. De pronto su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar pálida, ése no era su jefe.

- ¿Señor? -fue su expresión asustada al ver plantado frente a ella a Bill, ese tipo del que no se podía ni hablar en esa casa ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

Miraba a todos lados buscando un motivo por el cuál el gemelo de su jefe estuviera ahí, tal vez llegaba con su madre o…

El menor de los Kaulitz aprovechó el estupor del ama de llaves y entró como si nada.

-Eh… Mr. Kaulitz ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -inquirió preocupada. Si su patrón no quería ni una foto de su gemelo en su casa, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si le encontraba ahí.

-No. -respondió observando a detalle el vestíbulo. Mientras daba un sorbo de la copa que aún cargaba en su mano.

Nunca había entrado a la casa de Tom, estaba exquisitamente decorada, tenía un gusto bastante, subió la ceja y llevó su mano a la barbilla buscaba la palabra adecuada. –snob. –pronunció en voz baja, rió asintiendo.

Sue no despegaba los ojos del menor de los Kaulitz y nadie podría culparla, ella jamás le había visto de cerca, casi podía jurar que era su propio jefe…

-¿Qué tanto me vez? -le cuestionó Bill, sacándola de su pensamiento-. A ver no fastidies y continúa con lo que tengas que hacer. -dijo seriamente, pero la chica no mostró ni la más ligera intención de irse.

-A ver niña es en serio Tom no te paga para que le pidas autógrafos a su hermano.

Bill siguió caminando de lo más relajado.

-Quita esa cara, me pones incomodo además no estaré mucho tiempo.

-Señor, por favor siéntese. -le pidió la muchacha señalándole el living.

-No voy a sentarme, no vengo de visita. -contestó, mientras alcanzaba el corredor principal.

-Señor entonces… ¿a qué viene? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Vengo a robar algo. -respondió, con la voz perfectamente controlada. Yendo decidido escaleras arriba.

Sue caminaba tras él, por el pasillo del segundo nivel.

-Mr. Kaulitz debo pedirle que… por favor. -pronunció lentamente. No sabía si pedirle que se fuera, no dejaba de ser el hermano de su jefe.

-¿Qué? -volteó Bill hacia ella. Levantando la ceja en forma retadora.

-Señor me va a meter en un problema. -suplicó alcanzándole antes de que entrara la habitación de su jefe.

-Mira es sencillo Vamos a razonar tú y yo ¿quieres un problema? -le preguntó con una sonrisa, por demás encantadora.

-Claro que no.

-Muy bien tú no dices nada, yo tampoco y aquí no paso nada. Ahora te agradecería un poco de privacidad. -dijo entrando a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

La chica permanecía parada en la puerta de la recamara del señor, su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en qué debía hacer. Miraba el reloj una y otra vez, justo cuando calculó que el hermano de su jefe tendría más de veinte minutos dentro las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Tienes Merlot? -preguntó de lo más fresco.

-Si señor. -respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Tráeme una botella por favor. -Sue no supo por qué pero le obedeció inmediatamente.

Mientras Bill se recostó por última vez en la cama de su gemelo, antes de irse tomó el bolso que había llenado con algunas pertenencias de Tom. Dio un beso a la almohada de éste y salió.

Bajó las escaleras y justo ahí apareció el ama de llaves con la botella.

-Gracias. -dijo sonriendo-. Sabes a la habitación de Tom le falta una foto mía. -se burló, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Mr. Kaulitz. -le frenó la voz del ama de llaves, que por primera vez imprimía un tono autoritario al dirigirse a él.

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué lleva allí? -preguntó enérgica, señalando el bolso que colgaba del hombro de Bill.

-Lo que me robé. Te dije a que venía ¿sí o no?

-Sí.

-Bueno entonces no me montes un drama ahora.

-Señor, esto me puede costar mi trabajo.

-Si Tom te despide, yo te contrato.

-Usted ni siquiera usa ama de llaves. -aclaró la muchacha a punto de lágrimas.

-Porque nunca había encontrado una tan eficiente como tú. -dijo guiñándole el ojo, saliendo por la puerta principal.

*****

Margaret sentía volverse loca, una cosa era hacer esperar por el señor y otra no dar razón de él. Los teléfonos reclamando por la cancelación de las reuniones a última hora no le daba tregua un segundo.

El móvil de su jefe sonó, debía darle prioridad a las llamadas personales de este, vio el identificador y se apresuró a contestar. -Buen día.

-¿Quién habla?

- Mr. Listing un gusto, le saluda Margaret, la asistente de Mr. Kaulitz. -se presentó.

-¿Está él por allí?

-No señor.

-¿Dónde está?

-Digo, si está pero no puede atender llamadas ¿le doy algún mensaje?

-No. Deja le quito lo payaso.

Margaret cerró el teléfono tras oír que Georg le colgaba. No había entendido el mensaje y no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en ello. Ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor encima. Tom le había pedido por un mail que adelantara su vuelo.

Le marcaba a Dunja, luego a la línea aérea, pedía dinero extra a su contador para pagar penalizaciones y nada parecía poder realizarse para antes de las cinco de la tarde. A tiempo el ascensor se abrió y ahí estaba frente a ella, Georg Listing.

-Hola. -saludó este sonriendo.

-Un momento por favor. -pidió tapando el auricular del teléfono, era obvio tenía una llamada.

-¿Mr. Listing? -dijo la chica sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Georg se sentó frente a ella, indicándole con un gesto que terminara la llamada.

-Sí, lo sé… Mr. Kaulitz está dispuesto a pagar la penalización… Claro yo comprendo… -eran las frases sueltas que Georg fingía no escuchar de la conversación.

Minutos después la chica colgó sintiéndose abatida, pero había logrado su cometido. Su jefe saldría del país cuatro horas antes de lo planeado, justo como él se lo había pedido.

-¿Así que está atrincherado eh? -preguntó Georg, señalando hacia la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Su agenda está un poco cargada. -le rebatió la asistente.

-Le pregunté a Saki antes y dijo que Tom canceló todo. Entonces Margaret no me mientas, Tom no está haciendo nada. Sólo se nos pone un poco encaprichado el muchacho.

-Yo diría más bien que está atareado con asuntos personales. -mintió la muchacha dejando ver su nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Bien, pues vamos a distraerlo un poco, tanto trabajo mata. -dijo Georg, mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su amigo.

-Mr. Listing por favor, el señor pidió no ser interrumpido. -pidió Margaret.

-No te preocupes. -dijo éste dando un paso más sonriendo, se le veía divertido en realidad con la situación.

-Por nadie señor. -apresuró a interrumpir la chica, colocándose frente a él y la puerta.

-Ya te dije Margaret, no te preocupes, él sabe que… -dijo tomándola suavemente por los brazos y quitándola del camino-. No hay regla que yo respete.

La chica palideció cerrando los ojos al verlo desaparecer dentro el despacho de su jefe.

Georg cerró la puerta tras él. Buscó con la vista a Tom, el silencio de la estancia era abrumador. Le divisó pronto sentado en un sillón, su rostro se veía neutro no tenia expresión alguna, tenía un trago en la mano y la vista fija al frente. Se sorprendió parecía que este ignoraba siquiera su nada discreta llegada.

Avanzo hacia el sofá, pero detuvo unos pasos antes en el mini-bar. Y mientras se preparaba un whisky mil cosas pasaban en su mente. La conversación con Gustav, haciéndole notar como Tom se quería alejar aún más de su evidente depresión y de cómo no pediría ayuda. Georg negó con la cabeza, si Tom quería hundirse no iba a ser ante sus ojos. Terminó de llegar hacia su amigo y tomó asiento junto a él.

El rostro de Tom estaba impasible contemplando el mural parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia aún estando a su lado. Se veía totalmente sereno.

Permaneció en silencio a su lado, bebiendo su trago concentrado en examinar a detalle el mural que observa Tom, tratando de encontrarle el punto extraordinario a la pintura.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el mayor de los Kaulitz se empinó el contenido del vaso luego suspiró.

-Es un lindo árbol, Georg. -comentó, sin dejar de verlo-. Un precioso y frondoso roble.

-Juraría que he visto ése árbol en algún lugar. -señaló Georg, terminando su trago.

-No lo creo.

-Tom créeme sé lo que he visto o no. -rebatió su amigo, cerrando los ojos buscando recordar.

-Vamos Georg no seas ridículo, es una pintura como mier…

-Lo tengo. -interrumpió su amigo en un grito-. Tenías una fotografía de el.

-Ah, sí. -Respondió Tom, aliviado que ese fuera el punto de referencia de Georg-. Tienes razón lo tenía en una fotografía, me pareció lindo y pedí que me hicieran un mural con el.

-Lo que quieras de lindo podrá estar Kaulitz, pero no mandas a estampar eso en tu oficina. Digo hay que tener un poquitito de buen gusto como mínimo. Tanto hablar de la mansión playboy ¿y no pudiste mandar a pintar una linda conejita? Das vergüenza player.

Tom soltó una carcajada y se sintió agradecido por la llegada de Georg, su compañía le dio cierto sentido de bienestar. Sirvió dos tragos más y regresó al sillón.

-Tom… ¿qué te pasa?

-Ah. -dijo en una mueca, tratando de continuar-. Nada. -respondió temiendo su vulnerabilidad hubiera sido transparente para su amigo. Trató de disimular su incomodidad con una mal lograda sonrisa.

-Me preocupas, trabajas tanto, tienes un edificio, tres casas y me sales con una chorada de éste tamaño -rió señalando de nuevo al mural-. Necesitas contratar un decorador.

Tom suspiró aliviado Georg sólo bromeaba.

- Así dejarás en paz mi mural. -dijo cubriéndolo. ¿Qué diablos sabía nadie, si todo ello se trataba de arte?

-¿Dónde cargas la cabeza Kaulitz? Dejaste esto. -dijo dándole los documento que había olvidado por la mañana.

-Mierda, gracias.-dijo llevándolos a su escritorio-. ¿Tienes planes?

-No. Bueno no sé.

-¿cómo que no sé?

-Le dije a Bill que regresaría rápido, es el primer día libre que tenemos desde que empezamos con los ensayos de la gira. ¿Querías hacer algo?

-No, regresa.

-¿Tú qué harás?

-Trabajar Georg. ¿Qué más?

-¿Qué harás? Pregunté.

-Trabajar, ya te dije.

-Sí, pero en qué.

-Georg Listing ¿Hay una ligera posibilidad que me estés cuestionando? -le inquirió el mayor de los Kaulitz, fingiendo que le miraba seriamente.

Este le devolvió la mirada y el tono de voz inquiriendo -Tom Kaulitz ¿Hay una ligera posibilidad que me estés mintiendo?

-Puede ser. -se rindió Tom, bajando la mirada.

-Estas jodidamente deprimido. Qué mierdas piensas ¿Que soy idiota o peor aún que no te conozco?

Tom levanto el rostro y esbozo una sonrisa

-Prefiero creer lo primero. -intentó mofarse.

Georg no necesitó más para saber que debía cambiar de tema, su amigo estaba vulnerable y hacer mella en eso era lo único que podría hacerle más daño.

- Hablé con Bill, de 1000 oceans. -le anunció.

-¿Se puso testarudo?

-No. Aceptó a la primera seguro mañana empezaremos a ensayarla.

Georg por primera vez sintió la presión de la situación en la que estaba envuelto, por un lado Bill le esperaba solo en casa y por otro lado dejar a Tom en esas condiciones no era una opción.

-¿Hobbit?

-¿Qué?-

-Vete.

-¿Ah?

-Que te vayas cabrón, Bill te espera.

-Pero Tom tú…

-¿Yo qué? Yo sé cuidarme solo, no seas payaso.

-Está bien. Que tengas buen viaje. -se despidió Georg, sintiendo cierta nostalgia se sentía completamente inútil. Era una situación injusta, cuando él le había necesitado Tom estaba ahí y ahora… él le dejaba solo.

****

Bill silbaba la melodía del nuevo single mientras ajustaba su cabello perfectamente alisado hacia atrás, dio dos vueltas a la coleta y sonrió al ver el resultado.

-Estas jodidamente sexi cabrón.- le dijo a su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. Acarició su propio rostro mordiéndose los labios, podía verle ahí mismo, pensó sonriendo mientras terminaba de arreglar su discreto maquillaje.

No podía contener ni por un instante la sensación de felicidad que sentía, fue hacia el sistema cerrado de sonido, lo programó y pronto toda su casa se vio envuelta, con la canción de moda en las discotecas, llegó hacia las escaleras y bajó bailando, agitaba sus brazos en el aire. Tenía años de no fingir siquiera ese júbilo y hoy no estaba fingiendo.

Todo se resumía a la llamada que estaba esperando, de un momento a otro Dunja debería anunciarle a Tom rindiéndose, pidiendo una reunión de emergencia, queriendo matarle con los ojos eso sí, pero al menos le vería.

Llegó al primer nivel y articulaba exageradamente cada palabra de la letra de la canción que sonaba, se topó con un espejo y levantó la ceja en signo de coquetería y se lanzó así mismo un beso…

-¿Qué mierdas crees que haces? -rió Georg, ante la escena que presenció, abriendo la puerta.

-Vamos, admítelo soy jodidamente lindo.

- Bueno si tú lo dices… Y Tom también…

-¿Tom dice eso? -interrumpió Bill. Trató de aparentar calma dirigiéndose a Georg para ayudarle a entrar las bolsas que traía.

-De él, tarado. De él mismo claro está, dice: "soy jodidamente lindo". De ti no dice nada.

-Bueno entonces lo digo yo y miles de mujeres que se desmayan sólo de pensarme, soy jodidamente lindo. -afirmó molesto, no sabía cómo se había metido a semejante jueguito de palabras, era obvio que Tom no diría eso.

-Y que se sigan desmayando ¿no? Total no les va a dar el gusto de perder tu virginidad pronto. -se burló el castaño, yendo directo al bar.

-Ya vas de pesado… -gruñó Bill, siguiéndolo.

-Sabes Kaulitz, a veces me pregunto ¿de dónde putas se saca un ego como el tuyo?

-Me lo hicieron, así que no me fastidies.

Bill moría por oír cualquier detalle que se le escapara a Georg de su encuentro con Tom, abrió una botella de vodka sirvió unos tragos y se dirigieron al jardín.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó Georg, entusiasmado.

-¿Qué plan? ¿Acaso había que tener uno?

-No me digas que compré licor para emborracharnos solos.

-Y qué esperabas Georg ¿mujeres?

-Tienes razón, Kaulitz equivocado. -rió su amigo, mientras una patada del pelinegro le hizo dejar su chiste.

-Ya deja esa grosería. -le reprimió, tal parecía que todo el mundo quería encontrarle novia.

Bebieron recordando su etapa en Tokio Hotel, pero a lo largo de casi una hora a Bill le mantenía inquieto Georg, que cogía su móvil una y otra vez cancelando llamadas.

-Georg ya deja la patanería ¿A quién no le contestas?

-Gretchen. -dijo haciendo un puchero bebiendo un poco más.

-¡Wow wow wow! -exclamó Bill, delineando una figura femenina en el aire-. ¿Esa Gretchen?- inquirió, levantando la ceja a su amigo.

Este no hizo más que asentir con una expresión de amargura en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué mierdas no contestas?

- Seguro quiere que volvamos…

-¿Y tú no quieres? -interrumpió Bill sirviendo otra ronda más de tragos.

-Ese es el problema…

-Bueno, entonces no contestes.

-No, el problema es que creo, que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella.

-Oh por Dios Georg. -exclamó riendo-. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces…

-Qué mierdas, digo tres años no se tiran a la basura así nada más.

-Lo sé…

-Ya deja de verte patético y habla de una buena vez ¿Por qué terminaron?

-Fue mi culpa… -dio un trago más a su vaso y por fin confeso-. Ok, Kaulitz me asusté.

-¿Te asustaste? Ve que eres estúpido.

-Empezó a hablar ya sabes de… Tú sabes cómo presionan las mujeres.

-¿Qué decía?

-Ya sabes ¿A dónde vamos con esto Georg? ¿En dónde nos vez en cinco años? Ese tipo de preguntas sutiles que te gritan CÓMPRAME UN PUTO ANILLO.

-¿Y te entró el pánico? Por Dios Georg, ya te diste cuenta de lo miserable e idiota que te viste. Tan promedio, vivías con ella y nada más te pregunta a donde van sales corriendo, eres patético.

-Mierda Bill la extraño.

-Entonces no sé qué haces aquí.

-¿Cómo así?

-Levanta tu trasero de esa silla Georg, ahora mismo. -le ordenó, mientras lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a la salida.

-¿Qué se supone, que haces?

-Te hecho de aquí. Estás a una hora de ella, ve arregla las cosas y no seas idiota.

-Hey Bill, tengo miedo de casarme.

-No te digo que eres menso, ya lo estabas vivías con ella, mantenían una casa, ibas de un lado a otro con ella, la diferencia son firmas y papeles.

-¿Y tú?

-No. Yo no me quiero casar contigo Georg muchas gracias. -río Bill, mientras cogía las llaves del auto de su amigo y se las entregaba justo en la puerta del coche de este.

- Vete Georg, estaré bien. -dijo, levantando la ceja, haciéndole saber que no iba discutir mas-. Ya sé Tom te mandó a cuidarme. Lo que no sabes es que de un momento a otro debe llamarme por algo de la compañía y debo verlo así que Georg… vete. -le tranquilizó dándole un último empujón.

-Está bien, de todos modos regreso a dormir eh.

-Sí, si baby Haggen lo que digas. -se despidió cerrando la puerta de su casa-. Lo siento Georg, yo no puedo prometer lo mismo. -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

****

Bill estaba consciente de algo, la conexión había despertado, no importaba cuánto tiempo se hubieran alejado el día del show lo había vuelto a sentir. Se habían sobrevivido años y ahora pasaba esto. Lo había podido leer a claridad, Tom lo amaba de eso no había duda.

-Ahora sólo debía sonar ese maldito teléfono. -masculló, limpiando su frente perlada de sudor.

Su desesperación empezaba a ganarle la cordura cuando finalizó la primera botella de vodka, el alcohol y la tristeza nunca habían sido buena combinación en él, pero ahora todo adquiría mayores dimensiones.

Vio el reloj, eran las cinco treinta de la tarde, ese teléfono debía haber timbrado ya, un suspiro salió desde lo más hondo de su pecho, provocándole dolor. Lo sabía no lo iba a ver ¿A quién quería engañar?

Perdió la conciencia del tiempo fantaseando con él, con deslizar la punta de sus dedos en su espalda desnuda, en sus sonrisas, en sus gritos histéricos, en sus silencios… Al único ser, por quién podría haber despertado mil veces en una noche, sólo para verlo dormir. Recordó al verdadero Tom, a su Tomi, al Tom de Dave… a ese que nadie conocía, que era tan ajeno incluso a su propia madre.

Su teléfono timbró, lo cogió sin ver el identificador.

-¿Bill?

-Sí, él habla.

-Es Dunja. ¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Ocupado ¿podrías ir al grano por favor?

-Todo lo que pediste está aprobado. Walter se encargara de comu…

Bill colgó, no necesitaba oír más.

Dejó por fin que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas en medio de una sonrisa, se puso la mano en el pecho sintiéndolo alejarse una vez más, Tom iba a hacer lo correcto. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba tan orgulloso de él y tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Lo siento mi amor. -se disculpó, acariciando el relicario que llevaba en el cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba su lúgubre jardín. Estaba recostado en un sillón, acariciaba instintivamente el relicario, parecía que a ese pequeño objeto se resumían sus fuerzas de momento. Aún con los ojos cerrados nada impedía que brotaran de ellos gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo finalmente a su cuello. Su cabello suelto se enredaba al batirse por el viento.

Una ligera brisa empezó a caerle, pero no iba a levantarse. La fina llovizna le daba la sensación de miles de agujas al contacto de su tibia piel…

-Ya déjalo. -fue la voz que le obligó a incorporarse.

-¿Georg? -preguntó, saliendo de su estupor-. ¿Desde cuándo estás?

-El suficiente. -interrumpió el castaño, evadiendo la mirada de Bill-. Ven entra. -le llamó con un gesto.

El menor sintió no tener fuerzas pero menos aun quería contradecir, hablar o cualquier idiotez, no quería gastar las pocas energías que tenía, entonces prefirió obedecer. Fue directo al living, y se dejó caer en el sillón que daba a la ventana, estaba absorto viendo la lluvia caer, la suave llovizna fue remplazada por una tormenta que desataba toda su furia en la región… _Si alguien supiera cuánto ansío ver esto pronto,_ pensó.

Buscó con la mirada a Georg, estaba sentado en el sillón del fondo, las luces seguían apagadas en toda la estancia, era un espectáculo deprimente los dos sumidos en silencio, claramente abatidos.

Bill vio a su amigo enjuagar sus lágrimas, eso era diferente. Un hombre no quiere que nadie le vea llorar, pero si los dos estaban mal todo cambiaba. No había por qué deprimirse solos, pudiendo acompañarse, al fin para eso eran amigos. Verdaderos amigos.

-Georg. -llamó, tratando de modular su voz, pero estaba ronca de llorar, hizo un gesto señalándole que llegara hacia él.

El castaño fue hacia el mini bar, agarró una botella de coñac y dos vasos. Tomó asiento al lado del menor.

-Ten. -dijo tendiéndole uno de los vasos llenos de licor, Bill lo bebió en el acto.

-¿Desde cuándo bebemos esto? -dijo, desfigurando su rostro por lo fuerte de la bebida.

-Desde que uno necesita emborracharse rápido. -respondió su amigo, llenando los vasos de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes Bill? Se supone que esto no funciona así, la instrucción clara era: _Cuida a Bill, no emborráchalo_. Pero ¿qué hacemos? Tú necesitas anestesiarte el alma y yo también, así que intentémoslo. -comentó su amigo, poniendo la botella en medio de ellos.

- Cómo en los viejos tiempos. -contestó sirviéndose más coñac.

-No. Admitámoslo Bill, no es como en los viejos tiempos. Antes era por fiestas, premios, que se yo celebraciones, otras veces era sólo porque sí. Pero en este momento es por necesidad.

Un silencio se instaló en medio de ellos, bebieron hasta terminar la botella, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Georg fue por una segunda botella y regresó al lado de Bill. Éste ahora tenía la mano acariciando el relicario.

-Tenía años de no ver eso. -comentó.

-Oh éste. Éste no es el mío.

-¿No?

-No. Es el de Tom.

-No sabía que él tuviera uno.

-No lo usaba ya sabes cómo es, no le gustan las joyas.

-¿Te lo dio antes de marcharse?

-No, ya no fue necesaria la reunión.

-Ah entonces ya lo tenías…

-No. Fui y lo robé. -interrumpió Bill, cortando el tema.

Georg se sintió estúpido, era obvio que Bill estaba triste por Tom desde el principio y recordárselo había sido una completa idiotez.

El licor empezó a causar efecto y las emociones que estaban tratando de anestesiar, lejos de dormirse estaban a flor de piel.

Bill tomó el control del sistema de música y lo encendió. La música alegre que empezó a sonar por toda la casa les resultó ofensiva, buscaba una carpeta en especial por fin la encontró y la dejó programada en modo aleatorio.

-¿Tan mal te fue? -preguntó Bill, rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos.

-Sí. Gretchen no quiere saber nada de mí.

-¿Y para qué te llamaba?

-Quería que fuera por mis cosas.

-Mierda, lo siento Georg. Yo y mi bocona…

-¿Qué? No sientas nada Bill, tú y tu bocona siempre me hacen pensar. Igual tenías razón, no podría haberme visto menos estúpido. Ella estaba muy mal, no dejó de llorar un segundo y esa imagen me persigue a cada segundo ¿Cómo mierdas Bill, le haces daño a la persona que más amas en el mundo? Es estúpido.

-Dímelo a mí…

-¿Lo has hecho?

-Sí, y créeme que cada vez que me recuerdo de ese día quisiera golpearme hasta dejar de sentir el odio que me llena contra mí mismo por…imbécil.

-¿A quién hiciste llorar Bill? No te conocí una relación así de intensa…

-Georg la vida no sólo se resume a mujeres… -fue bajando su tono de voz, internamente debatía entre sacarse del corazón algunas cosas ó cerrar la boca, pero el alcohol ya le había soltado la lengua-. Tom. -murmuró casi con vergüenza.

-¿A Tom?

-Sí, y no sabes lo mal que me sentí. Es que lo juro ha pasado mil veces pero hubo una vez que me doy tanto asco cuando lo recuerdo.

-Bill relájate es tu hermano…

-Lo sé Georg, entonces imagina cómo me puedo sentir. Tú te sientes mal por una mujer a la que amas imagínate como me siento yo por Tom… -frenó su discurso, él había sacado lo que sentía e igual Georg no entendería, ni relacionaría jamás que había comparado su relación con la de ellos.

-Tienes razón Kaulitz ya lo dijiste tengo que cambiar soy un total promedio, nadie quiere hombres promedios…. -para suerte de Bill, su amigo ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho para "comprender"-. Tengo que dejar de ser insensible, por eso Gretchen me dejó …Cuéntame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuéntame qué paso?

-Fue una vez que salimos por algo a un Hotel, bueno digo fuimos a un restaurante, que queda en un Hotel. -apresuró a explicar, porque lo que en realidad había sido una estadía romántica en una cabaña a las afueras de Berlín.

-Bueno y ya sabes, yo logré llegar al auto sin que me reconocieran pero Tom no, y las fans que estaban ahí querían saber con quién estaba y fue cuando ya sabes, les gritó que no firmaba nada, que no se metieran en su vida y las mandó a la mierda.

-Sí, si lo recuerdo, diez minutos después ya estaba en youtube, momento memorable para Dave y la disquera.

-Ni qué lo digas, yo quería morir cuando lo estaba regañando el managment.

-¿Por qué?

-Un día antes fue que pasó lo que te voy a contar. Bueno llegamos a casa después que les gritó, oh Georg tuviste que verlo, estaba feliz.

-¿Feliz?

-Exacto. Tom estaba como que acabara de cometer el acto heroico del siglo. Entonces comencé a gritarle y pues el gritaba a la par, que estaba orgulloso de haberme protegido y haber logrado que nadie me viera.

-¿Qué cosa tan irracional? Igual siempre te protege, no le veo lo extraordinario a esa vez.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero la realidad era otra. Fue por eso que me enojé, porque Tom no sabe cómo cuidarme y lejos de protegerme se pone en riesgo a él y entonces doble trabajo para mí. -guardó silencio, mientras servía otras medidas de coñac.

-Bueno le grité que no necesitaba que me protegiera y entonces Georg fue donde empezó el verdadero problema. Tom cerró la boca y se sentó en el sofá yo hablaba y él no me contestaba, yo le llamaba mil veces y ni siquiera me volteaba a ver tenía los ojos clavados al frente y hacia mil y un pucheros. Mi furia Georg iba para arriba…

-Vamos Bill pero igual tal vez no quería problemas.

-No Georg no lo conoces, siempre hace lo mismo cuando discutimos, yo puedo hablar por horas y él se calla y me ignora, eso es hostil.

-Tienes razón, esa actitud te vuelve loco.

-Bueno fui hacia él, me senté en la mesa del centro y le dije en buen tono lo juro: Tom mírame y me ignoró, le pedí lo mismo tres o cuatro veces más, lo admito el tono fue subiendo ya estaba histérico y le crucé el rostro de una bofetada. Y fue cuando sucedió, me vio fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-¿Te pegó de vuelta?

-No Georg, Tom nunca me ha pegado. -dijo, bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. No sabía cómo podía perder a veces el control, con el único ser que amaba.

-¿Cómo?

-No, ya lo dije.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Ya sabes empecé a pedir perdón una y otra vez, quería que reaccionara algo Georg juro que moría porque me insultara siquiera, pero él no hacía nada sólo salían sus lagrimas rápidamente. Creo que se desespero de verme allí, voltio y me dijo: dame cinco minutos a solas por favor.

-Ay Bill eres un animal, cómo mierdas le pegaste si estás diciendo que él no te toca un pelo.

-¡Georg no me estás ayudando! Además qué sabes tú, ya te dije al único que ponía en riesgo con esa actitud era a él mismo, luego los medios se lo quieren comer vivo y yo no puedo hacer nada para romperles el alma.

-Ok, lo siento tienes razón.

-A ver ya te conté yo un secreto marca Kaulitz, ahora cuéntame tú algo…

-A ver… Ah, ok ya sé. Yo sé quiénes de Tokio Hotel estaban teniendo sexo… pecaminoso, ilegal, ya sabes de ese sexo que podría haber matado a Dave si se enteraba.

Bill sintió una revolución en el estomago, en un segundo su piel se puso fría y su rostro se tornó cenizo, sintió literalmente la borrachera írsele en un parpadeo, el miedo a ser descubiertos lo sintió tan vivido como cuando hacían el amor en el autobús.

Georg le vio seriamente y le arqueó la ceja.

Bill sintió oír su sentencia a muerte

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó, tratando de controlar su tono pero fue por demás sonaba bastante alterado.

-¿No sabes Bill?

-No.

-¿Seguro, no sabes? –preguntó Georg, clavando sus ojos en la débil mirada del menor de los Kaulitz.

-¡Habla de una puta vez!

-Gustav y Dunja…

El menor cerró los ojos, estaba listo para oírlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó, sobresaltado había oído bien o su cerebro le jugaba a negación.

-Que Dunja y Gustav se estaban acostando…

-Oh no, por Dios.- exclamó el menor en un muy mal fingido tono de sorpresa. Sintió como la sangre siguió corriendo libremente por sus venas, el color regreso a sus mejillas y un suspiro de alivio le dejó llenar luego sus pulmones con aire fresco. - ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta, Georg? ¿Ey y como te diste cuenta tú?

-Ya sabes, Bill mi nariz andaba metida en todos lados, en TH no pasó nada sin que yo no me enterara.- fanfarroneo.

-Claro, claro, podrías sacar un libro de eso, sabes deverías llamarlo "Los obscuros secretos en el Hotel" -ironizó.

Cayeron en una exagerada carcajada, mitad por el alcohol, la otra mitad era una verdadera catarsis de sus personales frustraciones.

-Dios, somos patéticos, lo bueno es que nadie lo imagina, hace tres semanas estuvimos en Kerner diciendo lo fabulosa que es nuestra vida.- señalaba el castaño dando el último trago directo de la botella de licor.

-Mierda estamos demasiado borrachos.

-No señor, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones. –respondió mientras daba traspiés llegando al mini-bar por otra botella más.

Bill reía viendo el espectáculo de su amigo a punto de irse de bruces en más de una ocasión.

Se sirvieron unos tragos más, pero la borrachera ya estaba fuera de control, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

La situación terminaría mal, habían bebido mil veces juntos y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Terminarían en uno de los dos extremos posibles: abriéndose los corazones en un melodrama o en el peor de los casos queriéndose liar a golpes y esta vez no habría quien los separara.

La música de fondo no les hacía ningún favor, cada canción con letra deprimente era remplazada por otra aún peor. Georg sólo quería que el mundo se acabara antes de recuperar la sobriedad, saberse tan idiota le martillaba la cabeza. Había dejado a la mujer de su vida y ahora la quería de vuelta. Suspiraba una y otra vez mientras seguía bebiendo.

Bill por su parte no estaba mejor. Cada canción que escuchaba le ponía más melancólico y a cada segundo acariciaba más el relicario. Cada minuto lejos de él le parecía un mes y cada mes se convertía en una _eternidad._

Sacudió su cabeza en negación. Quería espantar sus pensamientos y sobre todo esa maldita palabra,_ eternidad_. A veces le sonaba a promesa y otras tantas a una puta maldición.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Gretchen? – apuro a decir, quería acabar con el silencio, no quería pensar más.

-Ah, no jodas Kaulitz. ¿Me quieres ver en la mierda otra vez?

- Sí. -respondió Bill sonriendo.

Era inútil, no había forma de salir de ése estado, pero ninguno de los dos se quería ir a su habitación. Deprimirse juntos era al menos una competencia de dignidad, de no quebrarse antes que el otro. Y eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Bill mierda, estamos demasiado borrachos y tristes…

El menor sonrió con cierta maldad al recordar cierto juego que la última vez los había conducido a los golpes pero no había dejado de satisfacer su morbo y él todavía tenía un par de cosas que aclarar con su amigo.

-A ver tengo una idea para no hundirnos más en la mierda. -comentó el cantante-. ¿Recuerdas ese juego de las pregun…

-La última vez por poco te mato. -interrumpió Georg.- Y hoy no hay Tom a quién temerle.

Bill cerró los ojos, ese comentario había dolido. "Hoy no hay Tom. Hoy no hay Tom" se repitió mil veces la frase en la mente.

-Gracias idiota, sé que hoy no hay Tom. -masculló, tratando de controlarse. No podía echarlo a perder ahora-. Georg somos adultos ahora… ¿o te da miedo no poder comportarte? -preguntó levantando la ceja. Ebrio podía estar, pero su toque manipulador no lo abandonaba. Usaba el tono de voz adecuado, las palabras justas y ese gesto que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, retándole.

-Claro que me puedo comportar, pero empiezo yo. Cosas suaves para comenzar… ¿Por qué sobas tanto el relicario ese?

Bill no había caído en cuenta de que no lo había dejado de acariciar un segundo desde hacía un buen rato.

-Me gusta, nada más. Es un acto mecánico no grandes explicaciones para ello.

-¿Me dejas ver que tiene?

-No.

-Vamos Bill, igual ni es el tuyo.

-Pero ni yo sé qué tiene.

-Ya, no seas payaso.

-En serio. La última vez que lo vi fue hace unos cuatro años…

- …Y medio. -terminó, bromeando Georg.

-¡Ya! no seas patán. -tal parecía que el número de su dolor ahora había quedado instalado como el numero de chiste para todo. -Déjame ver y si se puede te enseño.

Bill no sabía qué pasaba, pero al instante el estomago le dio vueltas y la nausea le ganó. Soltó el relicario, que se había descolgado por un minuto y lo dejó en la sala mientras salió corriendo, directo al baño.

-Avisa si te sientes mal. -gritó el castaño posando sus ojos en la joya recién soltada por el menor de los Kaulitz. La curiosidad le ganó y aunque no fuera el de Bill, quería ver qué diablos tenía dentro. Tomó la joya y la abrió. Su corazón palpitaba de ansiedad, sentía que iba a descubrir el secreto del milenio.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué mierdas es esto? -fue lo único que logró decir. Completamente desilusionado lo cerró y lo dejó donde estaba. Tom debía ser estúpido, cargar la foto del mismo roble del mural en un relicario era demasiada estupidez.

Su celular sonó y vio el identificador era justo el mayor de los Kaulitz. Contestó hablando de una vez.

-Tom me has visto dos veces este día y me has llamado otras tantas. Supérame. -dijo riendo.

-¡Ay mierda! -dijo la voz apagada que le llegó del otro lado del auricular-. ¿Georg? Dime que no estás borracho.

-No estoy borracho. -repitió el castaño en tono de burla.

-No, no, no, Georg así no era el asunto… ¿Está Bill contigo?

-Claro, me dijiste "cuídalo" y yo lo cuido.

-¡Pero no ebrio, por la puta madre! -gritó Tom, perdiendo el control.

-Esa instrucción no fue clara, per…

-Pero nada, tú sabes que no pueden beber juntos. La ultima vez…

-Sí, sí, la última vez por poco le rompo la boca a tu hermanito ya vez se puso altanerito por un puto delineador.

-¿Georg?

-Dime.

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de beber y cuidar a Bill como te lo pedí?

-¿No estás enojado?

-No, te lo prometo, sólo por favor ve, hazle un café y váyanse a la cama.

-¿Qué, eres mi proxeneta? Primero me quieres en la tuya luego me mandas a la de él. -decía Georg tirándose una carcajada.

-¡Por una puta madre, bromas de ese tipo no! No vuelvas a jugar así ¿me entendiste? – grito ya sin tratar siquiera de medirse.

-Tom, lo siento hermano, en serio…

-No lo sientas, sólo no lo hagas.

Georg quería decir algo, pero la línea había quedado muda. Cerró los ojos. Había sido un completo idiota. Cerró su teléfono mientras que por el pasillo venía el menor con el rostro completamente pálido.

-¿Con quién hablabas? -preguntó viendo el teléfono.

-Dave. -mintió.

-Mierda.

-Exacto mierda, ya sabes tómense un café y por una puta madre vayan a dormir que mañana hay ensayo, bla, bla, bla. -fingía el tono de voz de Dave y sus ademanes.

Se levantó hacia la cocina, preparó café y deseó estar borracho de nuevo. No sabía cómo podía ser tan idiota en ocasiones. La última vez que habían jugado eso todo había salido muy mal e imaginó que Tom no podía sentirse tranquilo con ello.

Bill entró agarrándose la cabeza, era malísimo bebiendo. Él lo sabía y ahora una jaqueca le acompañaría por lo menos un par de horas más. Georg sirvió dos vasos de agua, dos aspirinas y dos cafés cargados en la bandeja y con un gesto le indicó al menor que le siguiera.

Fueron directo al jardín trasero y se sentaron en la obscuridad de la noche. Nada mejor para evitar sus rostros descompuestos, Bill físicamente y Georg se sentía una basura moralmente, Sólo al recordar a cada instante por qué iban a golpearse con su amigo años atrás.

-Ahora te digo qué tiene el relicario. -dijo Bill abriéndolo.

-No, no es necesario, digo ni siquiera es tuyo.

-Puff que rápido se te fue la curiosidad.

-Oye Bill, de hecho hay algo que te quiero decir. ¿Prometes no interrumpir? De hecho llevo años queriéndotelo decir.

-Dime. -dijo el menor tomando las aspirinas con el agua.

-Gracias.

Bill sonrió, tenía una gran duda marcada en la cara pero no iba a interrumpir, lo había prometido.

-Yo creo que lo debí hacer hace unos …

-¿Unos cuatro años y medio atrás? -rio Bill, tratando de calmar lo tenso que se estaba poniendo el ambiente.

-Bueno casi siete para ser exactos. -dijo tragando en seco-. Nunca te di las gracias por no haber dejado que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda con Tom.

-No sé de qué hablas, en serio. -mintió Bill, encendiendo un cigarro.

-Vamos no me lo hagas más difícil.

-Perdón, es que ya no es importante. Viste nada cambió todo está bien.

-Bill para mí lo es, yo ahora recién pensé en Tom. Él nunca nos ha dejado tirados, es fiel hasta la mierda, a veces quiero encontrarle un error conmigo, en nuestra amistad y no hay una puta falla. No hay siquiera una vez que yo necesitara algo y sin pedirlo él apareciera haciendo galantería de su patanería para suavizarme las cosas, pero siempre allí conmigo. Y pienso en lo que hubiera perdido si…

-Sí, pero no pasó nada Georg. Además, si te ayuda de algo no lo hice por ti, lo hice por él, se hubiera venido abajo si se entera de lo que pasó en realidad.

-Pero ¿sí sabes que todo eso lo dije borracho?

-Claro Georg, digo además yo tampoco calmé las cosas precisamente, éramos unos niños.

-Sabes que la culpa de todo la tuvo Gustav. -rio el castaño-. Salió corriendo como siempre, dejándonos por nuestra cuenta

Los dos fumaron en silencio, cada uno recordando ese fatídico día donde por poco la amistad de ellos había estado en peligro.

_Estaban justo en la edad difícil bromeaba el manager por momentos, cada uno tenía sus propias inseguridades y la forma de lidiar con ellas era fastidiar en donde le dolía a los demás._

_Todo había empezado con el mismo jueguito idiota que traían de hacerse preguntas tontas, luego pasaron a subidas de tono, y horas más tarde y botellas menos, la situación se complicaba._

_Los gemelos ponían a prueba a Gustav y su paciencia. Éste fastidiaba a Georg con su virginidad, Georg hacía otro tanto con el delineador y los rumores de que: Bill de heterosexual tenía lo que Tom tenía de simpático._

_El problema es que en el interior de los chicos sus inseguridades, mezcladas con el morbo y el alcohol los iban a llevar a un callejón sin salida. Y lejos de jugar se empezaban a lastimar._

_El primer golpe había ido directo a Gustav y no fue para nada una pregunta fue un comentario: "Deja de ver tanto a Dunja que seguro sus noches las pasa con Dave"_

_Georg había perdido el control insinuando el incesto entre Tom y Bill, cosa que hasta ahí no era grave. Los gemelos habían aprendido a manejar todo eso como "broma", pero lo que sí era grave era la inseguridad de Bill, que todo el tiempo sospechaba que el bajista sentía cierta atracción hacia su gemelo. Así que lejos de ser un ataque por su relación él lo veía como celos, entonces guardó silencio dejando que Tom aclarara su "filial" relación mientras el recordaba como su amigo miraba a su novio en repetidas ocasiones de forma lasciva en el escenario a su parecer._

_-Yo me voy de aquí. -anunció el baterista, al ver que el asunto iba para mal._

_-Vamos Gusti no seas…_

_-Blah blah bla me vale una puta madre, no quiero problemas. -fue lo último que oyeron antes que de un somatón cerrara la puerta tras él._

_Siguieron por el espacio de diez minutos diciendo estupidez tras estupidez, hasta que Tom anunció que iba a su habitación a traer más "provisiones" lo que luego se traducía en cuentas por concepto de mini-bar catastróficas de justificar para Dave ante la disquera dado a que eran menores._

_Y allí fue donde todo estaba a punto de irse de control, si es que todavía se podía controlar la situación._

_-Sabes Georg es idiota que me molestes por si soy gay o no, total el que parece quererse comer a Tom con los ojos eres tú._

_Georg se sonrojó de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse muchas veces se había sorprendido así mismo apreciando las finas facciones de Tom casi con deseo. Se llenó de cólera y devolvió la broma de la única forma que no debía hacerlo, pero era inútil que él razonara, estaba borracho._

_-¡Vamos Bill! ¿Yo enamorado de tu hermano? No, no para nada Dime la verdad ¿tu hermano te obliga a hacerle cosas que no quieres en la noche? -le preguntó con maldad-. Dilo Bill. ¿Es por eso que me lo quieres meter por los ojos? Ya sabes para liberarte de Tom "el player" que se masturba contra su hermanito, ¿te tapa la boca? ¿Se mete a tu cama? ¿Qué te hace? Ya sabes, como la canción de Ramstein: "hermanito ven aquí y sé agradable, tócame". -cantaba-. O acaso te amenaza con decirles a todos qué…"_

_Bill sentía como sus ojos se dilataban de furia, ya no había vuelta atrás, se lanzó encima de Georg golpeándolo, mientras gritaba cualquier clase de injurias, el castaño le dio vuelta y se subió encima del menor, estaba a punto de devolver los golpes cuando entró Tom._

_-¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí? -fue su grito en seco. Los chicos se separaron, pero los ojos de odio de Bill a Georg eran algo que Tom no había pasado desapercibido, fue hacia el bajista lo tomó por el cuello y lo pegó contra la pared-. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Última vez que lo pregunto, Bill. -con su puño listo para descargarlo en el rostro de su amigo._

_-Nada Tomi no te… -se cortó el menor. Debía pensar rápido._

_-Dime ¿qué te hizo? -volvió a gritar el mayor, no era ningún idiota violento, pero si Bill veía así a Georg, algo grave había pasado._

_-Tomi, soy yo. Sólo reaccioné mal por… ya sabes, Georg me estaba fastidiando de nuevo con la pintura de uñas y el delineador._

_Tom bajó el puño y cerró los ojos. Se limpió el sudor con las manos, se sentía una basura había estado a punto de golpear a su amigo_

_-Georg por favor discúlpame. -suplicó mil veces, se sentía una rata. El bajista sólo asentía desconcertado, todo había pasado muy rápido._

_-Vamos a dormir. -ordenó de un grito a Bill, éste trató de tomarle la mano cuando iban rumbo a su habitación, pero Tom se zafó-. Ahora no. -Masculló molesto. Sólo el menor de los Kaulitz sabía cuánto le había costado tranquilizarlo, pero prefería ver a Tom mil veces de tonto, de salvaje e incluso verlo enojado con él, pero jamás herido. No a su Tomi._

-Cierto todo fue culpa de Gustav. -sonrió Bill.

-Nunca entendí por qué no le dijiste nada.

-Porque lo hubieras hecho mierda, Georg.

-Pero era broma, obvio.

-¿Ves? eres promedio ¿qué te dije? que dejes de ver lo obvio y veas más allá, tal pareciera que no lo conoces.

-Claro que lo conozco.

-Descríbemelo.

-Ay Bill; tu gemelo idéntico. -rió nervioso, se sintió en examen-. El tipo más relajado que conozco, ya sabes bromeaba, no le importaba nada, frío y relajado…

-Georg espera. Tom no es ni frío, ni nada relajado, ¿vez? por ser así de normal es que te va como te va piénsale más. A ver, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tú me contestas, ya sabes, según como conoces a Tom. Si te digo que Tom es el tipo más inseguro del mundo ¿me crees?

-No.

-¿Creerías si te digo que al que había que proteger de todo era a él?

-¡Ja ja! ¿Proteger a Tom? No te creo.

-¿Creerías si te digo que "1000 oceans y In die nach" las escribió él, no yo?

-No te creo y no veo para qué mentirían en quién las escribió.

-Porque es un menso que quería ser el tipo "Reden" y "25 one night stands". Bueno ya y ¿Qué creerías si te digo que Tom dependía de mí?

-Te diría que eres un fanfarrón. El que no dejaba a Tom ni a sol ni sombra eras tú.

-Bueno Georg reprobaste… ése es tu Tom, no el mío. -dijo levantándose con el relicario en la mano.- Ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a la cama.- anunció.

-Oye Bill.- llamo su atención el castaño.- Ese Tom que dices ¿es él que te tiene en la mierda?

-¿Cómo así?

-Así en la mierda de depresión, no pensaras que lo borracho me pone ciego. Reprobé la materia en el maravilloso Tom. ¿Y tú?

Bill cerró los ojos, eso había sido muy cruel…sintió como su corazón se quebraba. No, no había perdido de hecho cada día ganaba más, pero eso no podía explicárselo a Georg. Respiro profundo no importaba si el mundo no entendía o no les comprendía.


	7. Chapter 7

_-…1000 times against an endless tide, then we'll be free_, _please don't drift away from me, please don´t drift away from me… 1000 oceans wide__wide…_

Los aplausos sonaron por todo el salón de ensayos.

-Magnifico, con esto creo que ya no queda más que esperar el primer concierto. -era la instrucción de Mark llegando hacia delante-. Creo que es todo. –anunció. Hizo un gesto con la mano al vocalista para que llegara hacia él.

Bill le siguió a lo largo del pasillo hasta la estancia que estaba atrás del salón. Un Red Bull fue inmediatamente colocado en su mano, con una toalla limpia para que se secara el sudor.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo el representante de la disquera.

-Dime.

-Es respecto a la lista en la que incrementaste tus requerimientos personales para el tour.

El vocalista se sonrojó avergonzado, sabía las molestias que esto ocasionaba e igual no lo había hecho por capricho, sólo había querido ver a Tom, aunque era obvio que no lo podía confesar así como si nada.

-Hey Mark. -llamó la atención del ejecutivo de universal-. Pensarás que soy un idiota y te daré la razón en ello. ¿Habrá alguna manera de cancelar eso?

-Bill, no quiero que la compañía piense que estamos jugando con ellos, la seriedad de…

-No lo van a pensar de ti, ni de la disquera. Lo pensarán de mí, así que por favor… espera. -volteó a ver a su asistente-. Natalie llama a Dave por favor. -pidió.

-Bill, Dave no estará en los próximos dos días.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

-Te mandó un correo y dejó un mensaje en tu grabadora, tuvo una emergencia y salió de viaje.

-Pero… ¿él está bien?

-Sí. Dijo que era algo personal. Viene mañana por la noche.

-Perfecto, bueno Mark me tocará a mí, hablaré yo con K.T. Enterprises y aclararé lo del listado ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Estaba revisando tu agenda, mañana empiezas la promoción. Tienes tres entrevistas y más o menos así te vas hasta el día que la gira arranque en una semana.

-Suena bien.

-¿Quieres cambiar algo? En Universal no queremos que te sientas presionado, la gira es larga pasarás mucho tiempo fuera y no queremos sobre cargarte. Es por eso que quería hablar contigo pensamos que Dave te está presionando con mucho trabajo.

-No Mark, no quiero cambiar nada y Dave no me "explota" si es lo que quieren insinuar. No soy ningún niño y yo mismo pido ese ritmo en la gira.

-Oye no te enojes es sólo que…

-Espera, no asumas que me enojo, sólo por favor cuidado con mi staff, son mi familia y es la gente que me mantiene parado.-confesó. Bill sabía que de no ser por ellos la depresión de estar sin Tom lo hubiera consumido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Y respecto a Georg…

-¿Qué hay con Georg?

-Necesito quede claro que no deja de ser sólo un músico de la banda, tu imagen se maneja de solista.

-¿Y quién diablos crees que soy? Un niño que invitó a su amiguito a jugar de nuevo a su patio. Sé cómo se maneja mi imagen, gracias. Y no creo que Georg esté loco por tomarse fotos conmigo. Oye es mi amigo de toda la vida, no ningún músico "x "oportunista aprovechándose de mi "disque" fama. ¡Vamos que es cineasta!

-Lo sé, sólo quería dejarlo claro.

-Está claro. Muchas gracias, ahora sino te molesta sigo con el ensayo.

-Podemos seguir por favor. -pidió Bill, apareciendo de nuevo en el salón de ensayos.

Los músicos intercambiaron miradas. Georg los había advertido de que no había posibilidad de dar por terminado el ensayo, aunque la disquera pensara que sonaban bien.

El vocalista era un perfeccionista y su rostro al terminar cada línea de 1000 Oceans dejaba ver su insatisfacción con el sonido de la canción.

Dos horas después Bill por fin cayó de rodillas, era un gesto exagerado de su desesperación.

-Odio esto. -gritó molesto-. No suena bien, esta porquería de canción no suena bien. Repetía una y otra vez.

Georg con un gesto les indicó a todos que salieran…

-¿Bill?

-Sí.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-No, esa mierda no suena igual.

-Suena exactamente igual, las partituras de las notas son las mismas.

-Pero no suena igual. -gritó parándose-. La canté mil veces, la ensayé otras mil y si yo digo que no suena igual es porque no suena igual, Georg. Así que no me trates como que fuera una diva histérica haciendo un berrinchito sin sentido.

-Espero que entiendas mi posición; soy el director de la banda y estoy trabajando con buenos músicos. Bill, no puedes de la nada venir a gritar que no sirven. Sabes, este ritmo de ensayos está muy pesado, ya por hoy estos tipos no han dejado de tocar la misma canción 20 veces. Vámonos, descansas y mañana…

-Mañana no puedo, empieza la promoción.

-Bueno vámonos y hablamos de la canción. Trabajemos en ella sin presionarnos, tú y yo solos. Vengo mañana con ellos y lo trato de pulir ¿te parece bien así?

Bill asintió con un puchero.

-Está bien.

Iban camino al condominio en el auto de Georg, Bill detestaba manejar. El vocalista iba en silencio, pero fumaba sin parar, era obvio estaba molesto.

-Pasemos comprando algo de comer. -comentó Georg al azar, metiéndose directo al autoservicio de Mcdonalds-. ¿Qué te compro?

-Cualquier cosa está bien. -contestó Bill.

-¡Wow! recuerdo la época que por Mcdonalds hacías un berrinche descomunal y ahora _cualquier cosa está bien_, me alarma. -se burló.

Bill levantó la ceja, no sabía de qué hablaba su amigo ni quería saberlo, estaba más preocupado por sus sensaciones, la conexión había sido eminentemente despertada el día que se vieron en Kerner. Por momentos sentía cosas, pensaba que leía a Tom, pero no estaba tan seguro. Sus propias emociones eran un mar de confusiones indescifrables. De momento no sabía distinguir si la tristeza y la angustia que sentía eran propias o de Tom, o si la intensidad era solamente la suma de las sensaciones de los dos.

Llegaron a casa y fueron directo al comedor, morían de hambre. Georg debatía internamente cómo trabajar con Bill la canción porque en realidad sonaba perfecta. Debía convencerlo de ello o relajarlo y hacer que el menor llegara por sí solo a la misma conclusión, ya que no había otra opción.

-Bill, vamos a relajarnos y luego trabajamos. -propuso al ver que su amigo encendió el sistema de música y de repente 1000 Oceans sonaba por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento es que no sé dónde mierdas cargo la cabeza. -respondió, cambiando la canción en el instante. Se dirigió a la mesa-. Georg ¿Mcdonald´s? Digo ya estamos grandecitos para comer chatarra. -dijo cuando cayó en cuenta lo que iba a comer.

-Ya sabes Bill, +ataques de diva conmigo no, pudiste haberme dicho mil veces qué comíamos pero no abriste la boca. Si quieres comida de verdad, contrata una cocinera o un ama de llaves como tu hermano, por de pronto Mcdonald´s comerás.

-Georg… pero yo odio Mcdonald´s en tiempos de comida de verdad, además no estoy haciendo berrinchitos y de diva _Yo_ no tengo nada. -aclaró molesto, ya la palabrita le molestaba, mínimo se la habían achacado tres veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-Ay si no te conociera te compraba pero… _Mr. __Bill Kaulitz… ¡Quiero que esto se haga YA! _A mí no me engañas, no soy prensa. -se burló Georg.

-¿Yo soy ese Kaulitz? -inquirió, levantando la ceja. Mientras pensaba en lo errónea de la percepción de su amigo, él mismo se odiaría si fuera así de antipático.

-Bill Kaulitz diva… -era la voz de su amigo que le molestaba para ver si con eso se olvidaba un poco del fatídico día de ensayos según la percepción de él mismo.

-Ya déjalo. -sonrió.

-Sí señores Mr. quiero McDonald's cuando está en un hotel cinco estrellas _Y lo quiero ya ¿o acaso deberé ir a comprarlo yo mismo? _-decía el castaño parándose al lado de la mesa, imitando a Bill cuando adolescente, movía las caderas, llevaba las manos a su cintura y exageraba cada gesto.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó en medio de una carcajada, la curiosidad le había ganado por fin.

-Le hacías unas pendejadas a Dave. Que muero por estar de gira ya, y ver cómo te gusta torturarlo.

Bill sonrió tratando de pensar a qué mierdas se refería.

-Deja de hacerte el tarado, recuerdo una vez que él andaba como loco por un problema con los medios y tú le sales con: _¿Dave pueden traernos algo de Mcdonald´s?_ Oh por Dios, la expresión en su rostro era un poema, te vio con cara de: _Cómprate un esclavo mocoso malcriado_…

El menor rió, lo tenía claro, cómo olvidar los ojos de su manager cuando quería matarlo por desconsiderado, debía darle crédito a Georg parecía recordar la escena a la perfección…

-Luego te dice: usa el room service. Y tú te pones en el plan de: _Es en serio Dave, quiero comer eso… _recuerdo como respiró y empezó a decirte que comprendieras que tenía mil cosas qué hacer. Y tú le dices: _Perfecto a ver quién da la conferencia de prensa porque yo con hambre no soy muy expresivo…_

Bill se sonrojó, vaya que le había hecho cada escenita a su manager.

-Dave estaba histérico te dijo: _¿Me estás amenazando? Comprende Bill… -_Georg reía a más no poder-. Y tú comenzaste a caminar a las escaleras y le dijiste: _No te preocupes si quieres voy a comprar yo…_

-Obvio no iba a ir. -interrumpió el menor.

-Igual lograste lo que querías, DIVA.

-No soy una diva y como se nota que no me conoces. Para que te sorprendas ese día comí waffles belgas, lo recuerdo perfectamente después del drama de Tom por la comida…

-Ya vas con Tom déjalo en paz, es de ti de quien hablamos.

-No Georg ¿ves que eres tarado? ese día a Tom le dio el berrinche del siglo y ya ves como se pone…

-¿Cómo se pone Tom de qué?

-Cuando tiene hambre y quiere algo en especial, es tan melindroso.

-No sé nunca lo he visto así, de hecho creo que es quien menos cositas especiales pedía en la gira

-Ves no lo conoces, se pone como un niño pequeño. Lo juro estaba peleando por todo, hasta del lado que salió el sol ese día era un problema para él, tiraba todo, veía el menú, decía que estaba harto de comida de hotel, seguía gritando, tiraba su maleta de un lado a otro, luego de nuevo decía que tenía hambre y entonces… pues me tocó a mí hacer el escándalo para que le llevaran de comer lo que quería. Además Georg _Mr. Nada paso en TH sin que yo lo supiera_, si no te fijaste McDonald´s es la comida chatarra favorita de Tom, no la mía.

El castaño reía como loco, no podía creerlo era cierto el menor nunca pedía nada de ese restaurant, siempre el de la idea de ir era Tom. Entonces, acaso… ¿Bill había parecido una completa perra por Tom? Georg prefirió aclarar su duda.

-Haber Bill, deja ver si entendí ¿Tú eras la diva de TH, porque Tom era la tuya?

-Es una forma de decirlo. -asintió Bill, abriendo la hamburguesa, sacándole la cebolla y los pepinillos.

-¡Wow que cosa! En serio empiezo a sentir pena por ti. Es decir él te hacía el berrinche a ti y tú al staff…

El menor de los Kaulitz asintió, dando un trago a su coca-cola.

-Ay por Dios Bill, eras el bufón de Tom.

-El bufón y unas cuantas cosas más.- agregó, _claro las cuantas cosas más mantenían al "bufón" en perfecta condición de soportar lo que su nene le pidiera_, pensó sonriendo.

-Ustedes son extraños…

-Lo sé. -respondió Bill, quien se veía mucho más relajado que unas horas atrás.

-Oye Bill puedo preguntar algo de ti y de tu gemelo.

-No sé si te voy a contestar pero tú dime.

-Es eso de la conexión. Digo, créeme al principio no creía en esa tontería pero con el tiempo es obvio que se pueden leer y comunicar sin si quiera verse.

El menor sonrió amargamente, eso era admirable para todos, de hecho en mas de alguna ocasión alguien les había expresado querer sentir lo mismo con alguien especial para ellos. Pero sólo él sabía que tan torturante era eso.

-Y la pregunta es…

-Ah si eh, digo eso hace más fácil todo ¿no?

-¿Cómo así?

-A ver deja me explico, tú sabes por ejemplo: cuando Tom está molesto por algo…

-A veces.

-Bueno no podían evitar lo que los haya hecho separarse… digo la pelea que los llevó a esto, es que Bill cuando recuerdo su conexión y como interactuaban siento que deben tratar de estar juntos de nuevo…

-Georg te contesto sólo porque eres tú, y obvio eres amigo de los dos y veo que tu preocupación es autentica. No nos peleamos así que no había nada que evitar. Y eso de estar juntos es lo que estamos tratando de hacer y sí, somos extraños. -sonrió sabiendo que su amigo había querido aclarar sus dudas y el resultado de su respuesta sólo le daría muchas dudas más.

-Bueno igual… sea como sea, espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

-Créeme que lo sé… pero si algo me tortura es sentirlo mal y no saber si hay "un Georg" para él.

*****

Tom era un perfecto muerto en vida, sólo se dejaba guiar no parecía el productor y mucho menos el dueño de K.T Enterprises en ese momento, o por lo menos a los ojos de quienes le conocían. Para los demás no dejaba de ser el impresionante TOM KAULITZ.

Se veía al espejo una y otra vez.

Arthur su nuevo estilista le acomodaba el cabello en una coleta.

-¿Vas a maquillarme? -preguntó.

-Sólo un poco señor, la alfombra roja estará llena de medios y….

-Lo sé, procede. -interrumpió, no quería hablar con nadie. De hecho siempre había sido corto de palabras.

Llegaron. Tom odiaba todo eso, se había prometido mil veces dejar de asistir pero debía de tener un poco de cortesía básica, además de las relaciones públicas era que vivía su compañia. Saki le guiaba entre la gente, mientras este sonreía democráticamente, lo que nadie puso atención era que su seguridad lo guiaba directo al teatro no iban haber ni fotos ni entrevistas era la única condición que había puesto para asistir. Dunja hacía vanos esfuerzos de sacarlo de su silencio, pero todo era inútil.

-Tom, estás nominado en la categoría más importante, sabes que es muy probable que ganes. Por favor ten listo tu discurso por si acaso.

Tom asintió automáticamente. Su tristeza no mejoraba, de hecho sentía que cada día su ánimo iba cuesta abajo, así que él no se enteraba de nada.

-Y luego vamos a celebrar.

-No quiero.

-Bueno entonces cenaremos solos, necesito hablar contigo en privado, será en mi suite.

-Está bien. -aceptó de mala gana. Solo no quería hablar más. Se sentó en la butaca y observó el teatro aún vacío.

-¿Tom?

-Sí.

-Soy tu empleada, no dejes que te mande.

-Es que cuando tienes razón, la tienes.

Dunja se sumió en silencio era realmente frustrante, no había provocación que lo hiciera salir de ese patético estado en el que había caído, ese no era el Tom que conocía y mucho menos para el que había aceptado trabajar, era justo lo que Dave había dicho; ese programa lo iba a hacer mierda.

-Ahora vengo. -anunció, yendo al tocador, sacó su móvil y marcó.

-¿Amor?

-Dime Dunni. -fue la voz que le respondió al otro lado.

-¿Ya estás aquí?

-En tu habitación desde hace un par de horas.

-Perfecto, ya está todo arreglado.

-¿Tom lo sabe?

-Claro que no. Ya sabes haría lo posible por evitarlo.

-Perfecto te veo luego entonces, te quiero muñeca y gracias.

Los flashes de las cámaras le cegaban ya no estaba acostumbrado a esas mierdas, había olvidado como posar, como sonreír… como fingir felicidad. El premio que sostenía le daba exactamente igual. Pasó de largo dejando a más de algún medio con la palabra en la boca.

Fue directo a la limosina no tenía humor de nada pero los ojos de Dunja le traspasaban.

-¿Qué? -masculló.

-Tu discurso…

-¿Qué con él?

-Escueto, no sé, inentendible.

-Es entendible para quien me interesa que lo entienda. -cortó, cruzando sus brazos perdiendo su mirada en nada especial por la ventana.

****

Bill y Georg estaban tirados en el living viendo televisión tal parecía que trabajar en la canción no era su prioridad de momento, aunque en realidad si lo era pero Georg quería evadirlo por un segundo y Bill no sabía exactamente qué no le gustaba. Así que ver televisión por idiota que sonara era una buena excusa, los tenía en silencio y lejos del problema.

El teléfono de Bill sonó un par de veces y contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué manda Natalie?

-¿Estás viendo el canal 59?

-No ¿qué pasa?

-Están trasmitiendo "Los Falcons"

-Que yo sepa no estaba nominado a nada.

-Es Tom está nominado en la cat…

Bill colgó el teléfono, tomó el control…

_-…Y el ganador al productor del año es…TOM KAULITZ._

Bill sonrió, Georg aún no terminaba de entender qué pasaba, las cámaras hicieron close up del ganador, Tom fingió una sonrisa.

-No le salió. -comentó Georg y Bill asintió, no era necesario ser él para darse cuenta que su gemelo era muy mal actor.

Tom caminó por el pasillo aceptando besos, abrazos y estrechones de mano de los artistas a quienes algunos producía. Tomó el reconocimiento en sus manos y lo elevó en medio de una ovación.

-Gracias, es un honor para mí. -guardó silencio, esperando que la gente dejara de aplaudir para poder continuar-. ¿Un Falcón? Esto es demasiado, gracias de nuevo. Hay gente que trabaja para un premio, sueña con uno y se dedica a alcanzarlo… muchos dirán que ese no debe ser el motivo de tu trabajo… pero a veces el premio es todo lo que quieres. La música… la música puedes crearla muy bien pero si no tiene plasmado el sentimiento no sirve, este sentimiento viene de una motivación… así que si el sentimiento que mueve a algunos no es un premio al final… lo lamento por ellos. Este premio quiero dedicarlo a mi mantra los últimos años, a lo único por lo que saco fuerzas de la nada, a lo único que me hace ser mejor cada día…

En ese instante muchas personas en diferentes países juntaban sus manos con ansiedad Gustav en Japón, Georg al lado de Bill, Dave enfrente de una televisión, Simone en Hamburgo… muchos deseaban oír el nombre de la persona que aliviaría el dolor de los gemelos. Sí, todos estaban listos para oírlo decir "BILL KAULITZ" ninguno sabía nada de su relación más que la conclusión a la que cada uno había llegado, gemelos idénticos, cómplices, amigos, almas gemelas…

-Gracias por darme el sentimiento que se convierte en mi motivación, no hoy… ni para ninguno de los discos que he producido este año. Gracias por esos 1000 instantes que se pueden contar y los que no, gracias por los que vendrán…. -Tom perdió fuerzas un segundo bajó el rostro, respiró profundo y siguió-. Este premio es para Marie y Taylor, te amo.

A Georg los ojos se le abrieron como platos, si Tom no era elocuente al micrófono unos años atrás ahora menos, lo que decía no tenía sentido.

Bill agarró el relicario que le colgaba en el pecho y lo sobó mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Oye hermano, no te pongas así, es … ya sabes… Tom seguro quería decir Bill…

-Ya sé qué putas es. –grito Bill apagando la televisión se limpio las lagrimas e ignorando a Georg, corrió hacia el pequeño estudio que tenía atrás de su casa, el bajista le siguió.

-Georg, odio la guitarra. -le dejó caer Bill.

-¿Ah?

-En 1000 oceans es la guitarra.

-Bill son las mismas partituras y Frank es uno de los mejores guitarristas que podemos conseguir.

-¡No me importa lo bueno que sea! Su guitarra, suena a mierda. -gritó Bill.

-Bill, cálmate. -pidió Georg respirando profundo, a ese ritmo no lo iba aguantar en la gira.

-No quiero, no estoy loco. Escucha esto. -dijo sacando un CD de un bolso.

El sonido empezó a salir de las bocinas y a Georg le dio instintivamente un vuelco en el corazón tan sólo al escuchar los primeros acordes ¿era Tom? Había pasado casi diez años oyéndolo tocar. Claro que era Tom.

Bill se llevó los dedos a los labios pidiendo silencio. -Escucha.

Georg guardó silencio las notas eran exactas pero desgarradoras, había algo en la guitarra había algo en como tocaba Tom, ¿sería alguna técnica? pensaba. Era cierto 1000 Oceans sonaba a mierda en el cuarto de ensayos, sonaba fría y sin sentido.

El castaño sintió la frustración llegarle ¿cómo iba a lograr crearle el ambiente a Bill para interpretar la canción? Era el reto que se planteaba de momento.

-No podemos destrozar la canción así. -anunció Bill-. Cualquiera pero no su canción.

-¿Sabes? Es algo que trasmite, es idiota pero ¿podría Tom trasmitir ese sentimiento? -filosofaba Georg necesitaba llegar al fondo de eso-. Le voy a llamar. -anunció Georg tomando el teléfono y marcando, Bill metió su mano entre la mejilla de Georg y el aparato, pulsando el botón de ALTAVOZ, subiendo la ceja.

-¿Georg? -fue la voz del Kaulitz mayor al otro lado del auricular, que hizo que Bill se estremeciera.

-Sí, felicitaciones por el Falcón.

-Gracias, sabía que me ibas a llamar. Acabo de colgar con Gustav.

-¡Wow! ¿Ves? no te dejamos ¿Quién más llamó?

-Kerner, socios y justo ahora iba a pagarlo o no podré dormir.

-¿Y Bill? -preguntó a tiempo que el menor le dejó caer tremendo golpe en el hombro.

-Bill qué…

-¿Si Bill llamó? -preguntó fuerte y se tapó la boca y susurró al menor a su lado-. Para que vea que no estoy contigo.

-Georg, tengo que colgar.

-Ok, espera tengo una problema, he ensayado con los músicos 1000 oceans mil veces y es imposible que tu hermano se dé por complacido con el sonido, el guitarrista es lo máximo pero no logra sacar la canción.

-Es el sentimiento Georg. -cortó Tom al otro lado-. Es fácil, si no sientes lo que dice la canción, si no captas la letra, no la puedes tocar, la melodía de por sí es escueta, tonta, fácil de tocar.

-¿Cómo hago eso? Cómo logro sacar el sonido de la guitarra para que Bill pueda interpretarla.

-Mira tengo una grabación mía tocando 1000 oceans en mi habitación, voy a llamar para que alguien te la lleve. Hay que masterizarla, escúchala y creo que pueden usar esa grabación en vivo.

-¿Ahh? Cómo crees que voy a…

-Me tengo que ir Georg, gusto de oírte. -se despidió colgando.

Bill vio a Georg de reojo sonrojándose y le sonrió. El CD con la grabación que Bill tenía en sus manos parecía menos que casualidad para el bajista.

-Ok, eso también lo robé. -apuró a excusarse el menor de los Kaulitz.

*****

-Tom, la cena es en la suite 542. -dijo Dunja, dándole la llave.

-Esa no es tu habitación.

-La pedí en otra suite, sube y yo te alcanzo.

Este obedeció qué más daba, de todos modos debía comer, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Encendió un cigarro cuando cayó en cuenta que la habitación no estaba vacía, le divisó sentado justo en la pequeña salita de la suite con sus ojos clavados en él llenos de… orgullo.

Tom bajó la mirada, se sentía avergonzado, caminó hacia él y se sentó en silencio a su lado, colocó el premio en la mesa de centro y dejó sus brazos descansando en sus piernas. _¿No tenía nada que decirle?_ Se cuestionaba, o era tan solo necesario decirle algo.

Dave estiró su brazo y lo colocó en el hombro del chico, apretó un poco, Tom estaba tenso.

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo. -le dijo, señalando el premio con la otra mano.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. Tom se dejó abrazar descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Dave.

-Yo…

-No digas nada Tom, no te presiones tanto. -le ordenó su ex manager.

-Yo no merezco…

-Tú te mereces tantas cosas que no tienes aún, pero vas a tener, deja de torturarte.

-Nunca te di una explicación…

-Y no deberás de dármela, sabes que te quiero muchacho, pase lo que pase…

-Eres mi padre. -dijo el mayor de los Kaulitz con un nudo en la garganta, nunca lo había dicho así de claro, pero ellos lo sabían.

Dave sintió su corazón llenarse en un instante -Soy tu padre-. Afirmó con dulzura.

-No sé qué hacer Dave, duele mucho, a veces creo que no resistiré.

-Te conozco. Todo lo que haces tiene una razón y también sé que no te juegas la vida en nada.

-Lo juro es algo importante.

-Y te creo.

-Falta muy poco. -susurró Tom, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran.

-Y cada segundo faltará menos no te rindas Tom.

-Dave ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo.

-Y ya te dije que si no es necesario para ti que yo lo sepa, no hay problema.

Tom por fin lloraba, llevaba cualquier cantidad de tiempo tratando de aislarse lo mejor posible, tratando de evitar quebrarse, pero qué mejor consuelo que un padre.

-Te quiero Tom, eres mi niño y siempre lo serás aunque finjas que eres un adulto no lo eres, aunque finjas que eres duro no lo eres y el amor que te tengo como mi hijo no vale una explicación de nada.

-Gracias Dave.

-Ahora prométeme que pase lo que pase, necesites lo que necesites me vas a buscar.

-Lo prometo sólo temía…

-No temas nada. Si es por Bill… –dijo cortándose, había dado en el punto, Tom estaba temblando.

Dave guardó silencio por un instante atando cabos, sacando conclusiones, había estado un par de veces en la oficina de Tom años atrás y había visto el mural, ahora Marie y Taylor habían salido a relumbrar en el discurso de aceptación del premio.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el roble? -preguntó con voz controlada, quería trasmitirle confianza.

Tom sólo sollozó aún más, no quería soltarse de Dave no sabría cómo verle después de eso.

-¿Tom? -dijo Dave, tomándolo por los hombros obligándolo a que se despegara de él-. Abre los ojos. -le pidió, mientras le limpiaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Era un hecho no había crecido ni un poco, siempre evadía de la misma forma: cerrando los ojos evitando la mirada. Como si al no ver él mismo las cosas estas desaparecieran-. Por favor.- pidió de nuevo.

Este asintió con su cabeza, estaba tan avergonzado.

-Ahora sé de qué va todo esto. -dijo Dave, con la comprensión reflejada en todo su rostro, en un instante de lucidez los últimos años habían cobrado significado.

Tom no podía contener el latir de su corazón, tenía miedo.

-Hijo ya falta poco entonces. -dijo Dave animándolo, le dio un beso en la frente y le obligó a que se limpiara el rostro.

- Si es más cómodo para ti no volveremos a hablar del tema. -propuso sonriéndole a través del espejo, en el baño-. Ahora por favor pon buena cara o me vas a espantar a mi futura esposa.

-¿Dunja?

-¿Ves? el amor sale donde uno menos lo esperas.

-Dímelo a mí. -sonrió Tom, alcanzándolo en la mesa, dispuesta para tres.


	8. Chapter 8

La casa No. 4 del exclusivo condominio "Kingston" en Berlín era una locura. El staff de Bill entraba y salía cargando maletas y demás enseres. Faltaban tan sólo dos días para que la gira iniciara.

La banda estaba en un ensayo general en el estudio. Georg no le daba tregua a los músicos, pulir el sonido en 1000 Oceans se había convertido en su reto personal.

Natalie estaba acostumbrada a hacer milagros para tener a Bill siempre impecable en cada evento de su apretada agenda y esta vez no sería la diferencia. La chica había pasado noches enteras combinando cada conjunto de su jefe para las próximas semanas junto al asesor de imagen del cantante, así que había dispuesto con sumo cuidado los cambios de ropa para toda la gira, que ahora eran subidos al autobús.

Simultáneamente, en K.T Enterprises 6 furgones de equipo eran revisados por última vez, ingenieros y técnicos repasaban los listados de cada rubro plataformas, pantallas, luminotecnia, sonido, pirotecnia y otros. Así mismo se llenaban los formularios con abogados y aseguradoras declarando que todo el equipo estaba dispuesto y revisado, garantizando la seguridad de Bill en el escenario.

En el último piso del edificio, Margaret coordinaba un auto para que la llevara a su reunión personal con el gemelo de su jefe. Era la primera vez que tenía injerencia en otras áreas de la empresa más allá que atender al presidente y dueño de la misma, así que tres días antes, cuando el mismísimo Tom Kaulitz le había llamado para designarle que supervisara que todos los requerimientos de Bill fueran dispuestos tal y como él los había pedido, supo que todo debía ser perfecto.

El estrés por la partida de parte del staff y el equipo logístico de la gira era algo generalizado, se vivía en Universal tanto como a 30 kilómetros de la disquera en K.T o bien a la salida de Berlín en el estudio. Sólo había un lugar donde no había espacio para estrés, ni gritos y mucho menos gente provocando escándalos extras e irónicamente, ese lugar era dentro de la misma casa de Bill: su habitación, en donde la televisión sonando a todo volumen era lo único que se escuchaba por todo el segundo nivel.

_  
__-La edición No. 50 de Los Falcons se vio llena de sorpresas y luminarias. Tom Kaulitz se apropió de la estatuilla que lo consagró como el productor del año, llenando a su natal Alemania de orgullo. Pareciera que esa es la noticia, pero en realidad lo que volvió locos a los medios y seguidores del muchacho fue su discurso de aceptación del premio. A pesar de los múltiples intentos para entrevistarlo, Tom se ha negado a cualquier contacto con los medios. Hoy, una semana después de los hechos, la posible realidad de este juego de palabras… Ampliaremos esta nota después del corte… Soy Lydia Kramer y estás en BILD Live._

-¿Lo apago? -preguntó Natalie mientras llegaba hacia Bill maleta de maquillaje en mano, junto al asesor de imagen del joven. Tenían exactamente cuarenta minutos antes del evento que sería el cierre de la promoción en Berlín: una exclusiva sesión de fotos y entrevista para BRAVO.

-Si quisiera apagarlo ya lo habría hecho, tengo manos gracias. -cortó el muchacho sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Bill era un completo zombi frente al televisor. Los anuncios le parecían eternos y "la teoría" que explicara cualquier idiota le interesaba de sobremanera, así que despegarse un instante de ahí no era una opción, si sus asistentes debían arreglarlo que ingeniaran cómo hacerlo.

Segundos después, Dave entró con un café frío en la mano, saborizado de almendra y con crema doble, justo como le gustaba al vocalista. Éste lo cogió automáticamente e hizo un gesto señalándole la TV.

_  
__-Regresamos, soy Lydia Kramer y estás en BILD Live. Tom Kaulitz vuelve a ser noticia. A tan sólo semanas de haber roto los cuatro años que tenía desaparecido de los medios. Tal pareciera que el reconocido productor no podrá escapar de nuevo de la mira de los medios aunque ese sea su objetivo. Sitios de fans resurgieron en las últimas semanas vaticinando el regreso de la banda que liderará junto a su hermano gemelo, Bill Kaulitz._ -La imagen de la conductora fue sustituida con escenas de conciertos, entrevistas y fotos de la banda.

_-Los medios se han vuelto locos. La teoría del regreso de Tokio Hotel cobró fuerzas después de que la banda concediera una entrevista en el show de Kerner. En el show muchas personas coinciden en que la banda pareciera que se limitaba a limpiar la imagen de Tom, ya que no es ningún secreto que él se ha alejado de su familia y amigos cercanos en los últimos años. ¿Podría haber sido esto otra de las ya conocidas estrategias del management de la banda para mantenerlos vigentes? Recordemos que Tom estuvo en el ojo del huracán mediático en varias ocasiones en la época en que Tokio Hotel lideraba los charts. Una de las posibles tretas publicitarias surgió cuando fue acusado de golpear a una fan, hecho al que nunca se llegó a una solución. Este hecho fue señalado como una medición del apoyo de las fans a la banda. -La pantalla ahora trasmitía el momento en que Tom aceptaba el Falcon al productor del año. A Bill le dio vuelta el corazón al oír la última frase._ -Este premio es para Marie y Taylor, te amo.

_-Pero ¿cuál es el trasfondo de sus misteriosas palabras en la premiación? Es ahora cuando recordamos que Tom se jactaba de mantener sexo con fans y luego las desechaba. Es decir, si alguien explotaba su fama para poner al tope su vida sexual, ese era Tom Kaulitz. ¿Marie y Taylor surgen como dos nombres aleatorios? Pues no, el creciente rumor de la paternidad irresponsable de Tom Kaulitz cobra fuerza ante los medios. Es ahora que el interés en llegar a la verdad tras esta cortina de humo levantada en torno al productor crece. Y en BILD no dejaremos de investigar para llevarles a ustedes la información de primera mano. Estás en BILD Live, vamos a un corte. _

Bill levantaba la ceja y se mordía el labio. El pecho le dolía como una respuesta proyectiva a la indignación que crecía dentro de sí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sólo necesitaba estallar.

"Paternidad irresponsable" eran las palabras que le rebotaban en la cabeza. Estaba harto de escuchar tantas estupideces entorno a las palabras de Tom, pareciera que debía soportar a cuanto idiota se le atravesaba en el camino suponiendo cosas de su gemelo. Pero BILD había pasado el límite y esta vez estaba decidido a destruirlos, costara lo que costara.

Natalie intentaba terminar de alisar el cabello del vocalista pero este se movía cada dos segundos en medio de su desesperación.

-Bill por favor estate quieto, necesito maquillarte. -pidió estresada colocándose frente a éste.

-No me crispes los nervios ¿quieres? -gruñó, dándole una fría mirada.

El manager se percató de la actitud imprudente de la asistente y con una señal le pidió que abandonara la habitación.

-Puto amarillismo de mierda, son nauseabundos. -gritó Bill tirando el control contra la pantalla.

Dave sabía que algo así iba a suceder de un momento a otro, el chico había estado leyendo cuanta teoría estúpida publicaban revistas y periódicos en la última semana respecto a su gemelo. Se acercó al joven y le encendió el cigarro que éste recién había colocado en sus labios.

-Tú sabes qué pasaría, si Tom escucha eso… -trató de explicar a su manager señalando la televisión.

-No lo hará.

- Dave es que…

-Tom no se quebrará. Está más fuerte que nunca, sólo confía en él.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo.

-Bill nunca he necesitado saber nada, para hacer lo que deba hacer por ustedes, tómate tu tiempo. Llamaré a BRAVO para anunciar que nos vamos a retrasar un poco. -fue lo último que dijo dejando al muchacho a solas; este respiró profundo tenía que tranquilizarse de esa manera no lograría nada.

Sacó una bocanada de humo por los labios viendo al horizonte, se sentía demasiado solo y al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo estaba, acarició el relicario sonriendo solo no quería que Tom se quebrara y odiaba no poder hacer nada.

Se vio en el espejo agitando su largo cabello, sacó un largo mechón por el frente y se lo llevó todo hacia atrás se colocó una coleta, se vio al espejo pero esta vez hizo un alto y en realidad se observó en el espejo ¿Tom se habría recogido así el cabello? Se preguntó, se sentía demasiado exacto a su hermano más de lo que eran, claro así le habían peinado en Kerner recordó con una sonrisa, lo había tenido tan cerca, cerró los ojos y un suspiro alivió el dolor que había sentido en el pecho, estaba listo para enfrentar lo que viniera. Tomó el bolso metiendo el resto de cosas que había tomado de la habitación de su gemelo y alcanzó el pasillo.

******

Respiró profundo, esbozó su mejor sonrisa, arqueó la ceja y mordió al mismo tiempo sus labios.

Sabía que esa pose arrancaba más de un suspiro y un suspiro viendo un póster se traducía a querer suspirar viéndolo en vivo y eso en taquilla vendida para sus conciertos. Resultado: discos vendidos, muchos compromisos y nada de tiempo para pensar, que era justo lo que necesitaba.

A ese ritmo se le habían ido los últimos años y Dios sabía cómo había tratado de llenar cada segundo de su vida con su agenda. Para sorpresa de los medios, Bill Kaulitz era el tipo más accesible del mundo del espectáculo. Un sueño hecho realidad para las fans. Pero esto se debía sólo porque no quería ser accesible para sí mismo.

Siguió por el espacio de media hora explotando su físico ante la cámara. La seguridad de Bill podía hacer colapsar al fotógrafo más heterosexual con su forma de posar, era coqueto, risueño y sobre todo… buen actor. Fingía estar a la perfección y haría lo que se necesitara para mantenerlos bien.

Con cada flash que salía de la cámara se proyectaba lo mejor que podía. Le preocupaba que Tom le viera mal, saber que su gemelo era el más débil y que su esfuerzo tal vez era aún mayor, entonces le parecía que lo único que podía hacer para consolarle a la distancia era ocultarle que se estaba derrumbando un poco más día tras día.

-Probemos un último cambio de ropa, por favor -pidió Jeffrey, el director de fotografía de BRAVO. Estaba loco por Bill y sabía cómo aprovechar el atractivo del muchacho para vender la edición.

Mientras, los tramoyeros cambiaron toda la escenificación en la locación.

Bill tomó una botella de agua y se dirigió al camerino, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a todo su staff.

La gente de BRAVO podía ser engañada por el encantador solista. Sin embargo, su círculo más allegado estaba realmente preocupado, el humor del chico era de miedo y temían explotara en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y el siguiente cambio de ropa de Bill dejó a más de uno con la boca seca ante la exquisita imagen del muchacho. Tomó asiento y Natalie llegó a retocar el maquillaje.

-Te ves muy bien. -le comentó la muchacha.

-Gracias.

-No recuerdo haber coordinado ese conjunto.

-No fastidies. -gruñó el chico.

-Sólo es por curiosidad, es que yo no escogí ese cambio.

-No sabía que tenía que rendirte cuentas de ello. -refutó el muchacho.

Alcanzó su bolso y sacó el relicario que llevaba envuelto en un paño de seda negro, Natalie le subió el cabello para que él mismo pudiera abrochárselo, pues el chico no dejaba que nadie tocara su preciada joya.

Bill se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa para que el relicario pudiera verse en las fotografías, pudo ver como a través del espejo Jeffrey le detallaba con la mirada; era consciente de su atractivo, no había una sola persona fuera de su staff que le quitara los ojos de encima y estaba acostumbrado a ello. Siguió viéndose en el espejo y ajustó muy bien el talle de su pantalón, juroó que había oído más de algún quejido lastimero de excitación proveniente de algún patético idiota que soñaba con llevárselo a la cama.

La música que daba la ambientación de la sesión invadió de nuevo la locación. Bill estaba dispuesto a tratar de relajarse porque tenía que lucir bien para Tom así que empezó de nuevo a posar para la cámara, se llevó las manos a la cintura y subió la barbilla lanzando una verdadera mirada fiera.

-La cámara te adora, muchacho. -gritó el director de fotografía, al tiempo que la cámara disparaba una y otra vez.

-Lo sé. -fue la arrogante respuesta del chico que ya sabía cómo cortar cualquier intento de flirteo antes de que empezara. Se coloco los pulgares dentro de la orilla del cincho y con sus dedos hizo un perfecto marco a su pene, ladeo su rostro y sonrió.

-Eres demasiado guapo ¿Podrías verte mejor acaso? -flirteó de nuevo Jeffrey.

-Sabe, la perfección se re-inventa así misma, entonces es muy probable que sí. -respondió Bill, mientras soltaba su cabello.

Dave sonrió ante la respuesta de su representado al mismo tiempo que Mark le dio un ligero codazo.

-¿Habrá modo de que controles a tu angelito? -comentó molesto el representante de la disquera.

-No -cortó el manager, que no estaba dispuesto a vender a su representado u obligarlo a que soportara acosos de ningún tipo nunca, y ahora con lo que sabía mucho menos.

Dos horas después habían terminado. Jost se acercó al chico en cuanto el fotógrafo bajó finalmente la cámara, no quería darle oportunidad a nadie de fastidiarle.

-Excelente, Bill. -le halagó su manager llevándole una botella de agua. El menor de los Kaulitz se sentía extraño últimamente con Dave. Algo había pasado en su misterioso viaje, ahora parecía que le cuidaba aún más que antes.

Fueron hacia la camioneta saliendo del lugar, Natalie y a parte del staff quedaron atrás, recogiendo las cosas y despidiéndolos del equipo de BRAVO.

-Bill, debes atender a Margaret para ver que todo esté bien en cuanto a tu…

-Dave en realidad me siento cansado. -interrumpió el muchacho, que sólo deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes, odiaba cuando tenía que soportar flirteos descarados de viejos verdes amanerados.

-Está bien entonces lo haré yo, no te preocupes.

Bill levantó la ceja ¿Acaso Dave lo estaba consintiendo? Lo miró fijamente durante todo el trayecto, tratando de descubrir en sus ojos el por qué de aquella nueva actitud, pero llegaron sin que el pelinegro sacara nada en claro.

- Debo ir a ver la partida de los furgones, el autobús y la banda. -anunció Dave, estacionándose fuera de la casa de su representado.

-¿Y Georg?

-Se va en el autobús junto con la banda.

-Perfecto. -masculló molesto, no quería estar solo pero le parecía lastimero estar pidiendo compañía a cada momento.

-¿Quieres que regrese más tarde?

-No gracias, preferiría descansar el próximo par de días.

****

-Damas y caballeros hemos aterrizado. Son las siete y treinta de la noche, la temperatura es de seis grados centígrados. Es seguro que enciendan sus aparatos electrónicos y celulares. Gracias por volar con nosotros. Les habló su capitán, Alfred Han, que tengan una muy feliz noche.

-Necesito mi cama, lo juro -anunció Tom estirándose en el asiento del avión que recién aterrizaba en Berlín.

Bajaron a la pista y procedieron a pasar por el protocolo en migración. Tom caminaba a paso rápido delante de Arthur y Dunja.

Saki aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, Tom se frenó abruptamente y giró sobre sus talones volviendo hacia su jefe de seguridad, prácticamente parecía que quisiera atrincherarse tras él. Este avanzó para ver qué era lo que había hecho que el chico volviera de esa manera, y en un segundo se vio transportado en el tiempo a la época en que cuidaba a TH.

-Eso es ridículo. -dijo Tom molesto. -Yo no salgo de aquí, así me quede a vivir.

-Vamos, unos cuantos autógrafos y sonrisas y ahí termina. -le razonaba Dunja.

-No, no quiero hacer eso.

-Tom, son solamente fans, no exageres.

-De hecho, la mayoría es prensa y televisión. -le corrigió Saki a la productora.

-¿Qué mierdas hice para merecer eso? -fue el exagerado gesto de Tom, en un claro signo de desesperación al sentir de lejos los flashes de las cámaras disparando sin cesar.

-Ganaste un Falcon…

-Si quieren lo devuelvo. -interrumpió tan estúpido razonamiento, no por ganar un premio la gente podía sentirse dueña de él.

-Vamos Tom, tenemos que salir de aquí. -pidió Dunja viendo el reloj-. Por favor.

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer? -preguntó en tono irónico, no que le interesara en realidad pero el numerito de la productora le empezaba a desesperar. Si él no se quería mover de ahí, no lo haría.

-Digamos que no me molestaría ver por última vez a mi prometido, ya que en unos meses no lo haré. -dijo viendo detalladamente el anillo de compromiso que recién una semana atrás Dave había colocado en su anular.

Tom sintió palidecer, Dunja debía estar confundida con el tiempo. Bill debía haber salido de Berlín por lo menos veinticuatro horas antes.

-Creo que vinimos un día después de eso ¿no?

-Estás confundido Tom, el equipo de K.T ya partió a la gira pero Bill y el staff se va en un par de días.

-¡Mierda! -masculló pasando sus dedos por su largo y lacio cabello. Ahora sí estaba realmente molesto ¿Había huido a Londres para eso? Había huido tal cual idiota a miles de kilómetros para regresar antes y tener que estar a menos de diez metros de él.

Se paró bruscamente, no podía retrasar más a su amiga. Una cosa era que Bill y él no se pudieran ver, y Dios sabía cuánto lo quería ver y otra muy diferente era que la pobre Dunja no pudiera ver a su prometido. Pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar a la prensa.

-Bueno, tocará ser un maldito arrogante que mueve sus influencias. -dijo sacando su móvil. Marcó un número de teléfono y cinco minutos después su chofer había entrado su limosina al área diplomática para recogerlos.

Tom lo había hecho una vez más, había burlado a los medios. Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, evadir. No había ser humano que le contactara desde los Falcons, no contestaba teléfono, no leía noticias y mucho menos se arriesgaba a salir en lugares donde podría ser importunado por algún reportero, así que estaba a salvo.

Llegaron al condominio y vio de reojo la casa de Bill. Estaba en total obscuridad y sus autos no se veían. Eso era un alivio. Con algo de suerte, su gemelo no se daría cuenta de su retorno y él no tenía que hacer más que descansar y reponer fuerzas hasta el martes que su hermano se fuera.

-Ok, Tom a quién engañamos. -se cuestionó. No tenía más que atrincherarse en su casa y pedir al cielo que Bill no se percatara de su presencia.

Era realmente reconfortante regresar a su guarida, pensó al entrar. Sue hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente se ofreció para prepararle algo de comer.

-No Sue, nos dedicaremos a poner inconsciente a tu jefe ¿te parece? -bromeó señalándole el minibar.

-Mr. Kaulitz, hay algo que debo reportarle.

-No, hoy estoy cansado -negó sirviéndose un trago de licor puro.

-Por favor, señor es que…

-Dije que no -le cortó severamente.

-Su hermano estuvo aquí -dejó caer la chica. Había estado  
atormentada desde que el mismísimo Bill Kaulitz había abandonado la casa con pertenencias de su jefe.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Su hermano…

-Obvio te escuche. ¿Qué quería?

-Ay, señor, por favor no se enoje, yo no…

-¿Qué pasó, Sue?

-Subió a su recamara, señor. Yo quise detenerlo, pero no pude evitar que…

El rostro de Tom se iluminó con una sonrisa, no habría ser mas dulcemente terco que su gemelo, ya podía imaginar cómo habría fastidiado a su ama de llaves.

-Entonces, se encerró allí y salió un rato después. Señor, le juro que traté de disuadirlo por todos los medios posibles, pero no pude.

-¿Te la hizo pasar mal? -preguntó divertido-. Ya no te preocupes, yo no estaba.

-Bueno, el joven llenó un bolso de cosas y…

-¿Sabes qué se llevó?

-No señor, ni modo que le revisara el bolso.

-Bueno, ve y duerme tranquila. No pasa nada, después de todo es mi hermano.

-Pero como usted dijo que…

-Tómate un par de días y no te preocupes por mí. -interrumpió Tom con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con las instrucciones que tenía en mente-. No quiero nadie en esta casa hasta el martes. ¿Podrías deshacerte de todos por mí? Luego le pides al chófer que te lleve a donde quieras mañana a primera hora y aquí hay un cheque, esto Gracias por cuidar tan bien la casa.

-Gracias señor. -dijo la muchacha en una reverencia.

*****

Bill abrió los ojos. Había pasado una noche realmente deliciosa. "Será porque Tom está a tan sólo unos metros de mí", pensó sonriendo mientras se desperezaba en su cama. Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Afortunadamente había logrado escabullirse del mundo y aunque su grabador de mensajes telefónicos indicaba "buzón lleno", se había propuesto firmemente no arruinarse el último día que pasaría en casa.

Fue hacia la ventana y corrió cuidadosamente la cortina para ver si lograba ver a su gemelo. Aunque recorrió con la vista todo el jardín de enfrente y el camino que conducía a la entrada principal no logró ver nada.

Siguió repasando a detalle toda la casa de su hermano sin encontrar rastro de él. Subió su vista al frente y sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente. Justo enfrente, la cortina de Tom estaba ligeramente corrida y sus ojos se cruzaron en un fugaz segundo. De golpe, los dos cerraron las cortinas de vuelta. Ambos se estaban espiando al mismo tiempo.

Bill se tiró en su cama, preso de una carcajada. -¿Podríamos ser mas estúpidos? -se preguntó. Se dirigió a la ducha aún sonriendo. Tenía un plan, no pensaba quedarse aburrido toda la tarde.

Tom retrocedió a grandes pasos hasta toparse con la pared de su habitación.

-Qué idiotez -masculló molesto.

Salió de su recamara y bajó al estudio. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que quedarse solo hubiera sido una buena idea. Fue directo al living y buscó en sus DVD´s alguna película que quisiera repetir.

-"Conoces a Joe Black" -leyó en voz alta-. No gracias y no quiero. -dijo devolviéndola a su lugar. Repasó los títulos y todos sonaban horrendamente cursis.

Diez minutos después, la resignación llegó. Debía de distraerse con algo más, así que fue a buscar su correspondencia.

-"¿Quién demonios soy para que me escriban tanto?" -pensó, mientras cargaba lo mejor posible una gran cantidad de cartas, los periódicos y las nuevas ediciones de las revistas a las que estaba suscrito.

Después de la tercera carta de alguna ex groupie diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, su humor no iba mejorando. Revisó los periódicos fumando un cigarro.

-Ay, por Dios, Tom ¿desde cuándo eres tan snob? -se preguntó al ver su imagen contra un espejo. Tiró el periódico y jaló las revistas.

Leyó algunos de los títulos en las revistas por algunos minutos hasta que llegó a la portada de BRAVO. Se quedó frío por un instante, observándola detenidamente, más luego la tiró lejos, como si quemara, su corazón latía acelerado. Atravesó toda la primera planta hasta su cava. Iba a ser imposible terminar el día sin emborracharse, pensaba mientras buscaba su mejor botella de Merlot.

Sintió la sangre hervirle en el rostro mientras buscaba sin encontrar. Tenía mil vinos ahí metidos pero su puto Merlot no estaba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces y Tom se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia ella. No podía contener su enojo, quería su puto vino y lo quería ahora.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y sintió como el corazón dejó de latirle por un instante.

-Tu Merlot. -dijo Bill enseñándole la botella.

Tom no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí? Quitó los ojos del rostro de su gemelo mientras movía su cabeza viendo a todos lados menos hacia delante. Su ansiedad era visible, temblaba y sudaba mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer. Y claro: ¿Qué mejor plan que el de siempre? Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció dentro de la casa.

Bill observó divertido la escena deteniendo la puerta y colándose dentro del vestíbulo.

-¡Tom! -le llamó modulando su voz. Debía fingir lo mejor posible el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él.

Avanzó un poco más llegando al estudio. Entró, pero su gemelo no estaba ahí.

-Tomi… -dijo subiendo un poco más el tono. Bill empezaba a desesperarse al llegar al comedor y no verle. Se dirigió a la cocina y tampoco estaba allí.

-¡Tom Kaulitz Trümper, no te pases de payaso! -gritó por fin.

Tom no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada que permitió que Bill le descubriera. El sonido venía de la piscina así que fue al mini bar, jaló un par de copas, destapó el vino y sirvió.

Llegó hacia él y le tendió una copa, sentándose a su lado.

Permanecieron así por largo rato. Tom sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, tenía miedo de que lo echaran todo a perder. Bill se limitaba a tratar de leer a su gemelo, pero le era imposible. Estaba demasiado extasiado en sus propias sensaciones al estar tan cerca de su Tomi.

El mayor se arremangó los pantalones y se sentó a la orilla de la piscina mojando sus pies. Bill le imitó y se deslizó a su lado, jalando la botella y llenando de nuevo las copas. No recordaban sentirse tan bien en los últimos años, esa sensación de confort en silencio que sólo podían experimentar juntos les embriagaba simultáneamente. Parecía que sus corazones se percataban de ello, porque inmediatamente se sincronizaron, latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Tom se sentía realmente estúpido. Esbozaba suaves sonrisas una y otra vez, que trataba de reprimir sin éxito.

-Así que entraste a robar. -comentó el mayor rompiendo el silencio pero sin lograr dejar de sonreír.

-Nada grave, te lo aseguro. -respondió su gemelo buscando su mirada. Se vieron sin poder evitar decirse mil cosas en ese instante fugaz.

-Ok, te creo. -respondió el mayor dando un trago a su copa.

-¿Quieres saber qué robé?

-Te aseguro que lo sabré en cuanto me ponga a buscar.

-No creo, ya lo hubieras visto Tom. Te conozco.

Tom chupó su labio inferior con la mirada fija en el agua en la que sus pies chapoteaban. Amaba esa forma en que Bill le aseguraba las cosas y le recordaba cuánto le conocía.

-A ver, no estoy tan seguro -empezó el mayor, fingiendo no saber qué decir- Tal vez un CD con la grabación de la guitarra de 1000 Oceans ¿Podría ser? -terminó levantándole la ceja como un reto.

-Eres un presumido. Entonces Tom 1, Bill 0 ganando la casa -bromeó el menor sirviendo más vino en las copas.

-Deja pensar otra. -continuó Tom, fingiendo que se lo pensaba mucho-. ¿El relicario tal vez…?

-¿Cómo supiste? -preguntó el menor-. Sólo los cambié y además Tom, los relicarios son iguales.

-Bueno, digamos que yo no tendría una foto mía ahí. -argumentó viendo como Bill se sonrojaba.

-Pues yo sí…

-¿Tuya? -interrumpió Tom.

-Ya vas de tonto. -rió Bill salpicando con un poco de agua a su gemelo-. Entonces vamos Tom 2, Bill 0. -anunció dando un trago a su copa-. ¿Alguna otra cosa Tomi?

-Sí… Vi la portada de Bravo. -dijo clavándole los ojos al menor, quien se sonrojó en el acto-. Te queda muy bien mi ropa.

Bill sonrió.

-Sólo te robé un par de camisas y algunos pantalones, no más, lo prometo. -gritó levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Bill, esa fue la ropa que usé para el show de Kerner. Será cuestión de horas que alguien se dé cuenta. -le señaló.

-¿Ves? En todo somos idénticos. -dijo en tono de voz irónico dejándole saber a su gemelo que había sido a propósito.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos moviendo el agua con sus pies y terminando sus copas.

-Oye Tom. -llamó el menor-. Cuando quieras robar algo de mi casa, eres bienvenido.

Tom sonrió pensando en Bill de ladrón y haciéndosela pasar mal a Sue.

-Ten por seguro que quiero robar algo, pero no puedo aún. -dijo lanzando una mirada retadoramente sensual a su gemelo-. Mejor dicho, me quiero robar a alguien. -terminó guiñándole el ojo.

Bill sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y cómo su respiración empezó a cortarse.

-Tom…Tom. -llamó el menor en un tartamudeo.

-Dime.

-Tomi, mierda estamos coqueteando. -casi gritó asustado.

-Lo sé, vete por favor. -pidió, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto.

El menor se paró tratando de no rozar a su gemelo, pues sabía que al menor contacto físico estarían perdidos. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la piscina que daba al living pero giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Oye Tom! -gritó. Espero a que se volviera y cuando éste lo hizo, agregó-. ¡Yo también te amo!

Tom se sonrió llevándose la mano al pecho. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en el los últimos años. Vio cómo la única persona que amaba en su vida se perdía dentro del living, deseando que todo terminara pronto.

-¡¡Padre irresponsable!! -gritaba Bill regresando hacia Tom y tirándole un cojín que había tomado de un mueble de la sala, cayéndole a este en la cabeza.

Tom quedó preso de la risa abrazado del cojín en la orilla de la piscina. Mientras, Bill salía corriendo hacia su casa.

Cerró la puerta tras él. Ahora sí estaba listo para irse de gira. Había encontrado las fuerzas que necesitaba para sobrevivir lo que faltaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba lista para iniciar el día más excitante de su vida, dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo despertándola y confirmado que no era un sueño, esta era su nueva vida y ella iba a vivirla. Deslizo sus manos con humectante por su cuerpo desnudo. Se enfundo en un traje sastre negro de dos piezas, y calzo sus bellos pies con unos Ferragamo de nueve centímetros de altura.

Tomó asiento frente al tocador y peino su cabello hacia atrás sujetándolo en una coleta alta. Contempló el maquillaje que se había hecho cuidadosamente, era lo suficientemente sobrio para su primer día de trabajo ya después lo iría convirtiendo en algo más seductor, en algo más adecuado para el gusto de su nuevo jefe, pensó.

Cogió su nuevo bolso y lo admiró por un rato estaba orgullosa de su compra había pasado casi diez horas buscando el balance perfecto entre chic y profesional.

-Ahora sí Nina, estas listas.- anunció mientras alcanzaba la calle.

Llegó justo a la entrada principal del edificio cuando el reloj marcaba las 7:45 am. Su sonrisa le anunciaba el amanecer a cuanto empleado se topaba por el camino, no podía evitarlo estaba feliz y confiada en que lo conocía mejor que así misma, había y seria su fan número uno se había dedicado no a saber de él, si no a estudiarlo.

Fue directo a la cafetería de la empresa ordenó un café negro, y se sentó a esperar. Miraba el reloj con insistencia, era irónico había esperado años por verlo pero esos diez minutos para que dieran las ocho se le hacían eternos. Tomó un sorbo de café; qué pensarían todas las chicas del club de Tokio Hotel al que pertenecía años atrás si supieran que iba a ser la nueva asistente de Tom Kaulitz, pensó sonriendo. Moriría por contactar a unas cuantas y presumirles un poco.

La bulla natural de la cafetería que estaba llena fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo, volteó a ver hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Margaret Järt, quien con un gesto le llamó.

-Buenos días, Miss Järt. -saludó la chica. Llegando hacia Margaret.

Esta le respondió vagamente y le indicó que le siguiera. Nina no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de ella, era su modelo a seguir después de todo ¿quién se convertía en la mano derecha de Mr. Kaulitz de la noche a la mañana?

Admiraba como la chica caminaba segura por la empresa y como todos se quitaban del camino y le saludaban amablemente.

-Odio a los hipócritas.- mascullo en tono bajo Maguie mientras sonreía amable a todos a su paso.

El rumor en los pasillos de la empresa cada vez era más fuerte. Para ellos todo concordaba perfectamente, Tom había agradecido a _Marie_ en la gala donde se convirtió en el aclamado productor del año, bien podría haber sido su forma de disfrazar _"Maguie"_ como él llamaba a su asistente, _Taylor_ empezaba con T con ello se refería a él mismo, y con el _Te amo_ le había declarado su amor; y justo semanas después venia el ascenso donde prácticamente la convertía: en la voz después de él, dentro de la empresa.

Nina sacudió su cabeza espantando esos estúpidos pensamientos, era obvio que ella no creía en tan mal montado chisme, Margaret le parecía demasiado simple como para el gusto de Tom, uno de los pocos tipos que podía acostarse con cualquiera. Para ella era obvio que el alto sentido del profesionalismo de su nueva jefa era el único responsable de su ascenso, además admiraba su buena disposición le había dedicado un mes de entrenamiento arduo para convertirla en la nueva asistente corporativa de Tom Kaulitz. Entonces para ella era obvio que sí Järt tuviera una relación con él jamás le hubiera escogido a ella para ocupar su puesto, su belleza sería toda una amenaza alrededor de ellos.

-Nina... ¡_Nina_! te estoy hablando. -fue la voz de Maguie que le llamó a la realidad-. Despierta, vamos a empezar tu última semana de entrenamiento. -le indicó mientras terminaban de pasar el lobby principal del edificio llegando a un área restringida dos guardias revisaron sus bolsos y otro más las escoltó directo al piso número diez. Bajaron y pasaron otro control de seguridad esta vez a cargo de los guardaespaldas entrenados por Saki y por fin las dejaron subir al último elevador que las llevaría directo al piso número quince, donde se encontraba el despacho.

-¡Oh por Dios! por fin voy a subir. Juro que siento como que voy al cielo. -exclamó la muchacha en un gesto exagerado.

-Déjate de tonterías por favor o me harás dudar que te mereces el puesto. -le reprimió Margaret.

-Sólo bromeaba. ¿Le conoceré hoy?

-Sí, aunque dudo que dé mucho tiempo de presentaciones, él tiene un día muy agitado. Por de pronto esta semana aprenderás lo que es la acción real, me verás trabajar y ya estarás lista.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso número quince, Nina sintió una emoción que sólo podría comparar a la vez que los vio en una convivencia y se había tomado fotos con ellos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y le descubrió la decoración más exquisita jamás antes vista por sus ojos, fue entonces que creyó que efectivamente había llegado al paraíso.

-¡Oh, esto es celestial! -exclamó de nuevo, mientras daba una vuelta tratando de no perder detalle en nada.

-No. Ni este es el cielo y te aseguro que no trabajaras para Dios. Ahora quita esa cara Nina o te juro por "_nuestro jefe_" que no pasas del primer día.

Margaret se colocó a la cintura el control de sus headsets inalámbricos, encendió una pantalla táctil, que segundos después se lleno de un sin número de cuadros iluminándose.

-Esto es lo primero que haces al venir, conectas todos los sistemas de comunicación. Todos los botones de este lado no los usaras, son sólo para asegurarme que todo está fluyendo en las gerencias son los teléfonos de cada empresa del K.T. Estos dos botones son los que contestarás: el amarillo son las llamadas que entran a recepción, el verde es la línea directa de Mr. Kaulitz, ésta siempre la contestaras tú, el no toma llamadas de…

-Espera no entendí ¿tiene una línea directa y no toma llamadas?

-Exacto no toma llamadas y tampoco las saca ¿Por qué? No sé, no nos pagan para entenderlo. No puedes pasarle ninguna llamada sin consultarle. Respecto a su agenda, debes ser muy cuidadosa con ella, él nunca cancela nada, en tres años que tengo trabajando para él, pasó hace como seis semanas y te garantizo no vuelve a pasar. No recibe a nadie tarde tampoco, si alguien se retrasa más de diez minutos ni le anuncias por qué no lo recibirá, no soporta retrasos ni excusas por que él nunca se atrasa y jamás da una excusa... -Margaret guardó silencio abruptamente una luz roja en su escritorio se encendió.

-Eso te indica que su auto se está aparcando en el sótano, inmediatamente le preparas un café si es de mañana. -le instruyó parándose-. Te será muy fácil trabajar con él es como un reloj, siempre exacto. Ahora está a punto de entrar en 20 segundos. -presumió la chica sonriendo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y justo entraba Tom Kaulitz.

Nina sintió en su estomago una revolución ahí estaba el hombre con el que soñaba día y noche, su amor platónico.

-Buen día Mr. Kaulitz. -saludó Margaret, llegando hacia él. Recibió de las manos de este una carpeta a tiempo que ella le entregaba un café, que Nina jamás vio cuando la asistente lo preparo.

Tom se dirigió a su despacho, y cerró la puerta. Odiaba los lunes eran largos y tediosos, su rutina de esos días consistía en atender toda la mañana pendientes junto con su asistente, luego sesión con los gerentes de cada área y por último lo más tedioso: tomar las decisiones de los retos que le habían planteado en el día, decidir su agenda semanal y si tenía suerte regresaba a su casa antes de las diez.

Pulsó el botón del intercomunicador. -Maguie ven por favor. -pidió. Agarró su grabadora y se dirigió al sillón. Dos golpes en la puerta y su asistente entró seguida por la chica.

-Buenos días. -saludaron las muchachas al entrar.

-Ajá. -contestó viendo a la nueva muchacha frente a él. Había algo en ella que no le agradaba-. ¿Y la señorita es…?- preguntó a Maguie señalando a la muchacha.

-Su nueva asistente Mr. Kaulitz. Le presento a Nina Fi…

-¿Nena?

-No, Nina. Nena es la cantante. -corrigió la chica sonriéndole.

-Ah. No me digas. -le cortó, con un tono de voz serio -. ¿No eres muy chica siquiera para saber quién es Nena?

La chica hizo un gesto para contestar a lo que Margaret se llevo un dedo a los labios indicándole que se callara, parecía que no entendía que su jefe no estaba conversando con ella.

-Bueno empecemos. –pidió Tom, señalándoles los sillones frente a él para que tomaran asiento.

Nina permaneció en silencio viendo la interacción de _su_ Tom con Margaret, trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos y los ojos le bailaban por el lugar, no sabía si verlo directamente o no, si acaso eso lo incomodaría.

Minutos después sintió su boca secarse al darse cuenta como Tom le miraba continuamente de arriba a abajo, la chica se sintió halagada. ¿_Quién sabe y ella se convertiría en más que su asistente?,_ pensó esperanzada, cruzó su pierna coquetamente fingiendo acomodarse y se abrió un botón del jacket.

-¿Tienes calor? -preguntó Mr. Kaulitz que se encontraba distraído en ella.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces quítate eso. -le dijo, mientras le levantaba la ceja y se chupaba los labios.

Nina se sintió en la gloria, había logrado que el Don Juan más cotizado de todos los tiempos pusiera su atención en ella y estaba dispuesta a no perder la oportunidad. Se paró lentamente dándole un buen ángulo de sus curvas y se quitó el jacket lentamente clavando su mirada directo en los ojos avellanados de su nuevo jefe ¿o debía decir de su próximo amante? fantaseó. Quedó en una apretada blusa formal de la cual sus senos parecían querer explotar y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Podemos seguir? -reprendió Maguie a la muchacha, la cual se sonrojó entendiendo que su "sutil" flirteo no había pasado inadvertido.

Tom sonrió ante el hecho, parecía que su asistente no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí, entonces era obvio que él tendría que averiguarlo, repasaba cada gesto de Nina al escuchar lo que ellos hablaban.

-…¿Y Entonces?

-Entonces qué... -contestó Tom sonriendo. Era obvio que estaba divagando, no le había prestado un segundo de atención.

-¿Si va dar la entrevista Mr. Kaulitz?

-¿Yo? Entrevistas. Desde cuándo yo doy entrevistas. Además se supone tengo un departamento de publicidad que ellos lo res…

-Mr. Kaulitz le decía que de mercadeo sugieren que atienda a esta revista es Empire la más importante a nivel empresarial.

-Lo siento, yo no doy entrevistas. Además qué mierdas pueden querer conmigo.

-Tomar sus impresiones sobre que la cámara de comercio Europeo lo nombrara el "Empresario del año" y eso lo convierte en el hombre más importante del continente.

-¡Ay por Dios! -suspiró Tom, parecía que lejos de un triunfo le condenaban a prisión-. Bueno entonces obvio que lo haré; encárgate de eso. ¿Algo más?

-Sí señor, es de producción se lo iba a pasar a Miss Dunja pero…

-No vengas con rodeos, al grano. -le apuró su jefe.

-Brian Molko, llamó para hablar con usted directamente.

-Ajá ¿Y eso a mí qué me dice? No es Mickey Mouse, como para que yo entienda de quien mierdas hablamos. Dime ¿quién diablos es?

-Es el vocalista de Placebo.

-¿Placebo? Placebo, mierda dónde he escuchado de ellos… -exclamó en voz alta llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Es una de las bandas favoritas de Bill. -interrumpió Nina casi en un grito, a lo que Margaret cerró los ojos llevándose la mano a la frente.

Tom respiró profundo, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Nina, tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla. Primero cuando yo hablo tú no te metes. Segundo Bill Kaulitz no se menciona en este lugar, tengo una división creada exclusivamente para atenderle, así que a mí ni pasarme llamadas de él. Y por último, si quieres tener un empleo dentro de K.T Enterprises vas a tener que repasar el código de vestuario, no vuelvas a venir vestida así. Ahora por favor sal de aquí que necesito hablar con mi asistente. -ordenó terminando su café de un solo trago. Le siguió con los ojos hasta que salió del despacho.

-Señor por favor le suplico me...

-No te disculpes Margaret, es la primera vez que una fan se nos cuela hasta acá, has hecho bien tu trabajo los últimos años eso es obvio. -le interrumpió sonriendo, para tranquilizarla.

-¿Una fan? -casi gritó la muchacha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vamos relájate, yo no estoy haciendo un drama, no lo hagas tú, además estaba linda y te gustó, no dejes que te vuelva a pasar es todo.

-Lo siento señor. -se disculpó sonrojándose.

- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Señor ¿usted a mi? Claro.

-No pongas las cosas importantes en peligro, uno no se juega el amor de su vida en un desliz. ¿Entendido?

La chica asintió de nuevo avergonzada.

-A tú novia Magui le dolería saber que te deslumbra cualquier siliconada con cabello teñido. Ahora deshazte de esa mala copia del aprendiz y ya conseguiremos a alguien que te asista.

La chica sonrió disponiéndose a salir, pero giró abruptamente.

-¿Señor?

-Dime

-¿Qué le digo a Mr. Molko?

-Que Dunja le atienda. Yo no quiero nada con nadie que me recuerde a Bill.

****

Georg se estaba disfrutando el tour, era mil veces mejor que estar en Tokio Hotel ya que por primera vez creyó estar disfrutando en realidad de la música, su rutina era totalmente cómoda ensayaba, supervisaba a los músicos en las pruebas de sonido y luego explotaba en el bajo toda su pasión. Sí, por primera vez se sentía un verdadero músico, no había punto de comparación con los últimos años con la banda donde cumplir mil mierdas mediáticas eran más importantes que tocar.

Pasó de largo al camerino de Bill, era el único de la banda que tenía acceso a todos los lugares donde el cantante estuviera, el chico debía mantenerse acompañado ó se quebraría en cualquier momento.

Georg se tiró en uno de los sillones tomando de casi un tiro una botella de agua pura. Cerró sus ojos queriéndose aislarse por un instante, pero era inútil podía escuchar la ovación del público, cuando Bill se despedía en la arena.

Minutos después las puertas se abrieron; era Bill. Prácticamente se tiró al lado de Georg, aún temblaba, nadie más que el bajista podría comprenderlo, la euforia que trasmiten diez mil personas en dos horas podría inyectarte el adrenalinazo más sub real capaz de sentir cualquier mortal, el problema era el bajón que inevitablemente venía al bajar del escenario.

El cantante respiraba profundamente sacando el aire por la boca, necesitaba calmar su ritmo cardiaco, Natalie llegó hacia él llevándole algo para tomar, recibió la toalla mojada de sudor y le dio otra seca.

-Buen trabajo. -fueron las palabras de Dave, que entraba al camerino rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado quince minutos atrás.

-Gracias. -respondió el vocalista abriendo los ojos. Había decidido descansar un momento antes de seguir con la agenda.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió el manager, buscando la mirada del chico.

-Claro.

-Bill sabes que si me lo dices cancelo la entrevista, es muy tarde y la radio deberá comprender si no te sien…

-Dave, sólo estaba descansando estoy bien. -cortó. Tomó su cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño.

Georg no le había quitado un segundo los ojos de encima. Negó con el rostro bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió Dave.

-Este menso me pasa. -respondió, señalando la puerta del baño

-No entiendo qué dices.

-Bill. Bill me pasa es un puto profesional, digo Dave seamos honestos si no le conociéramos creerías como todo el mundo que da lo mejor de sí y que disfruta todo esto.

-Tú lo has dicho Georg, si no le conociéramos.

-Llevamos cuatro semanas de gira y no le veo por un segundo el placer de lo que está haciendo.

-Ya dejemos el tema. -desvió Dave, era obvio que el muchacho no iba a sentir un segundo de placer por lo que hacía, en el fondo lo único que quería era matar tiempo. -Mejor cuéntame cómo va 1000 oceans.

-Es una mierda, te juro, no sale. Frank la toca exacta en notas pero el efecto en la guitarra no le llega a Tom; y obviamente Bill no quiere cantarla así y sin embargo la quiere meter al show en cuanto antes.

-Bueno entonces no, deberá entender que si no está satisfecho lo mejor será no tocarla, háblale claro Georg y te quitas ese estrés de encima.

-Claro, como que a Bill se le pudiera decir no…

La puerta del baño se abrió obligándolos a callar, el cantante salió luciendo completamente fresco, aunque su rostro estaba serio.

-Oigan. -dijo llamando la atención de los presentes-. Sí estoy disfrutando la gira, sólo estoy cansado. 1000 oceans la estreno en una semana si mucho, con o sin Frank. No soy ningún maldito déspota al que no se le puede decir un "NO" Georg y las paredes no son tan gruesas. -finalizó levantando la ceja.

Georg levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

Bill tomó asiento para que Natalie le maquillara de nuevo, vio el reloj eran las diez en punto de la noche si tenía suerte estaría en la cama en un par de horas.

Pidió la cajita donde trasportaba sus joyas y sacó el relicario, sólo se lo quitaba para el concierto odiaría si se le dañara.

-¿Vienes? -pidió casi con timidez a su amigo. Odiaba cada vez más pedir compañía se sentía patético.

-Claro. –contesto el castaño.

Abordaron la camioneta y llegaron a la estación de radio, Georg pasó de lado mientras Bill se quedaba firmando a las chicas que estaban esperándole.

La entrevista comenzó hablando lo típico la promoción del álbum, contar algunas anécdotas. Bill reía y respondía de buen ánimo.

-Oye Bill debo decirte que te vez tan fresco, acabas de bajar del escenario y esa energía es impresionante. -señaló el locutor.

-Ves, me mantengo bien.

-Seguro comes tus frutas y verduras.

-Claro, tomo leche y me voy a la cama temprano. -agrego mientras jugaba con su piercing en la lengua, _claro que tomaba su leche_, pensó con una picara sonrisa.

-Bueno pero irse a la cama temprano… -cortó el conductor soltando una carcajada, secundada por Bill. El locutor vio la buena disposición del muchacho y siguió con el rumbo de la broma-. Te irás temprano a la cama pero eso no quiere decir que a dormir o ¿sí?

-Y ¿A qué más me iría a mi cama? -respondió dándole un dejo pícaro a su voz. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

-Bueno, Bill has estado en la portada de Bravo de hace un mes…

-Y de diez revistas más de esa fecha para acá. -interrumpió el pelinegro, sabiendo para donde se dirigía la entrevista.

-Sí claro, pero esta fue muy comentada especialmente por Bild…

-Claro por Bild. Ellos están en todo. -agregó Bill burlándose, claro el iba a hacerlos comer su mierda, primero habían acusado a Tom de paternidad irresponsable y luego le habían dedicado una páginas en su matutino por la ropa que había usado en la portada de BRAVO.

El locutor sonrió la actitud de Bill era polémica y eso se traducía en raiting.

-Bild comentó insistentemente sobre la ropa que usaste en la portada, señalo que era parecida a la que Tom uso en el show de Ker…

-La ropa no era parecida. -los ojos de todos en la cabina se vieron extrañados, claro que era parecida a la de su gemelo, ellos lo habían visto no podía engañarlos-. No, no era parecida, era la de Tom.

Dave cerró los ojos y Georg se tiró una carcajada fuera de la cabina.

-¿Dijiste que era la de Tom?

-Sí, claro era la de Tom, sabes mi hermano gemelo con el que crecí y que vivimos al lado, pues de ese Tom. Es tan ridículo como Bild se mofa del mismo. -sonrió el cantante-. Son un medio de comunicación "_profesional_" que gasta espacio en señalar que unos hermanos se prestan ropa. Eso debe ser sumamente patético. -concluyó.

-Creo que esa reacción no la hubiera venido venir Bild.- comento el locutor sorprendido.

-Claro que no, es un medio de comunicación que últimamente busca provocar noticia, no obtenerla. Entonces simplemente no se las das, puedo asegurarte que con su amarillismo lo único que logran es que ningún artista que se respete, al menos no los de la disquera en la que trabajo, les dé la mínima oportunidad de entrevista. -apuntó.

-Mierda. -masculló Dave-. ¿Ahora qué? Nos tiraremos a Bild de enemigo acaso. -dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

-Ay Dave qué pena me das. -dijo Georg sonriendo-. Bill puede con ellos y con más. Lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué quiere pelea? - guardaron silencio enfocando su atención de nuevo a la cabina.

-Bueno y ya que tocamos el tema de tu gemelo, hay algo que tiene inquietos a los medios de él...

-No me digas Marie y Taylor. -interrumpió Bill sonriendo.

-Exacto.

-Wow cada vez son más impredecibles. -se burló, estaba harto de lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes son Marie y Taylor?

-Vamos ¿cómo que quiénes son? Debes tener una teoría como todos. Mira según Bild son hijos no reconocidos de Tom. Para otros son seudónimos de mamá y yo, y aunque me gusta la idea tampoco es eso... No sé mi teoría es que son dos extraterrestres que lo secuestraron alguna noche en esas sus one night stands... y él te amo, es fácil significa en realidad: E.T go home... -terminó sin poder dejar de reírse.

Dave respiró profundo no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Bill estaba siendo un verdadero patán.

****

La primera garita de seguridad del condominio Kingston abrió sus puertas. Indicaban las siete en punto de la mañana, Dunja bebía un café negro mientras conducía hacia la casa No. 5. Dos autos estaban estacionados en la entrada; Saki hablaba con el equipo de seguridad que comandaba.

La productora pasó de largo y entró sonriendo por la puerta de atrás directo a la cocina. Se sentó en el desayunador e inmediatamente Sue le sirvió un plato de hot cakes, jugo de naranja y le quitó el café que llevaba en la mano y lo tiró por el fregadero.

-¿Qué le he dicho señora? Mientras yo esté, usted no toma esas porquerías. -le indicó sirviéndole una taza de humeante café gourmet.

-Gracias Sue eres un encanto.

-Además debe tomar un buen café que la levante, no se le ve muy despierta que digamos.

-Lo sé, a este ritmo me voy a tener que hacer una boda temática a lo "El cadáver de la novia" para justificar estas ojeras. -contestó mientras comía.

-Espere que vea al señor siempre se ve fresco a esta hora; baja listo para comer arreglado totalmente relajado como si fueran las diez de la mañana es tod...

-¿Diez? -le interrumpió Dunja-. No sabes lo que dices Sue, cuando yo le cambiaba los pañales a tu jefe, si tenía día libre, fácil lo teníamos que arrancar de la cama a las cinco de la tarde.

Sue siguió preparando el desayuno de su jefe, siempre la gente le describía a alguien muy diferente al Mr. Kaulitz que ella atendía. Preparó un batido de sandía, con gotas de zumo de naranja, lo puso en una copa alta y le licuó un poco de hielo. Vio el reloj, él se entraba a bañar a las 7:05 ella subía a dejarle su bebida en su habitación justo cinco minutos después, para que lo encontrara al salir de la ducha, así lo venían haciendo desde hace dos años y él nunca se retrasaba siquiera un segundo.

Saki entró a la cocina listo para tomar su desayuno, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dunja, eran amigos, bueno más que eso siempre se habían sentido familia. Gustav los había descrito como tal, todo el staff y los chicos no eran más que eso una familia, disfuncional pero al fin de al cabo un puerto seguro al cual aferrarse cuando las cosas se ponían mal. Dunja le platicaba animadamente sobre la agenda del día por fin harían algo como en los viejos tiempos, Tom iría a una entrevista en un museo como locación con la revista de negocios más importante de Europa "Empire"

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en el segundo nivel, obligándolos a callar.

-¿Qué fue eso? -murmuró Sue asustada, dejando de nuevo el azafate que se disponía a subir.

Saki desenfundó su arma mientras se dirigía a paso firme al segundo nivel, Dunja caminaba tras él, éste con una seña le ordenó que regresara.

-Estarás loco, si algo le pasa a Tom, Dave me mata. -le dijo, corriendo a su lado subiendo las gradas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -era el grito fúrico que provenía de la habitación de Tom, se escuchó un ruido más fuerte y el sonido de un vidrio haciéndose añicos.

Saki dio dos golpes anunciando su entrada e irrumpió en la habitación, Dunja entró junto con él buscó a Tom con la mirada pero la habitación era un caos, el chico tiraba todo desde su closet hacia afuera.

Dunja sintió un jalón y se estrelló contra Saki a tiempo que sentía como el aire de un pequeño bolso pasaba a su lado. El chico estaba fuera de sí, parecía incluso que no les veía. Seguía tirando gavetas y desordenando todo. Se dirigió por último a un apartado donde guardaba sus joyas, ya había visto mil veces ahí pero aún guardaba la esperanza que el enojo le hubiera cegado y no lo hubiera encontrado.

-¿Dónde está Bill? -fue la repentina pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a la productora.

-Eh, no te sabría... déjame averiguar. -respondió Dunja mientras marcaba el número del ingeniero de K.T Enterprises que estaba encargado de la gira, habló unos minutos con él-. Están en Londres. -anunció colgando el teléfono.

-Bueno, entonces voy a Londres. -masculló dándose la vuelta mientras pateaba el bolso en el piso que estaba a su camino.

-No Tom. -fue la voz autoritaria de la productora-. Empire te espera a las diez para la entrevista.

Tom cerró los ojos respiró profundo y soltó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Dunnie? Si no es porque estoy enojado hubiera jurado que me dijiste No, tú a mí. -dijo en tono exagerado, mientras movía sus caderas posando su mano en ellas-. Pero claro, tuve que escuchar mal. Porque yo soy Tom Kaulitz, yo le digo NO al mundo, no me dices tú ¡NO! a mí. Así que necesito tres boletos en el primer vuelo que salga y vienes conmigo. -le ordenó mientras regresó al baño y escucharon como la ducha se encendió.

Dunja quedo totalmente desconcertada, su jefe estaba siendo una verdadera diva, él nunca se había comportado así, ese berrinche era típico de Bill en Tokio Hotel, no de Tom.

Sue entró acompañada por dos personas más del servicio y dejaron en menos de cinco minutos la habitación completamente ordenada y reluciente, el ama de llaves colocó una maleta abierta sobre la cama del señor y el jugo de sandía con zumo de naranja en la mesa de noche. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la productora.

-El señor es un poco exigente. -se justificó con una sonrisa, mientras con un gesto obligaba a todos que salieran de la recamara de su jefe.

Dunja fumaba en el jardín estaba más que todo confundida, ese Tom no era el que solía conocer, la puntualidad y el respeto hacia el tiempo de los demás era algo al que el chico le ponía suma importancia, y ahora ella qué le diría a Empire "Nos salió una emergencia en Londres" Qué clase de cuento era ese, escuchó pasos y estos le anunciaron la llegada de Tom.

-¿Qué te pasa? Dunja Por qué no te relajas. -le reprendió, quitándole el cigarro de las manos y tirándolo lejos.

-Tom, vas a cancelarle a Empire ¿entiendes eso?

-Deja de pelear conmigo, vamos por tu equipaje. Maguie se encargará de eso.

Subieron a la camioneta, el rostro del muchacho estaba realmente descompuesto, su labio inferior temblaba y llevaba las manos empuñadas, estaba rojo y sudaba.

-Bienvenidos al vuelo...

-Linda ahórratelo. -cortó Tom a la azafata; se dirigió a ella y deslizó quinientos euros en su bolsillo, mientras se pegó al oído de esta-. He tenido un mal día guapa, no quiero ser un idiota. ¿Crees que podrás controlarme manteniendo mi copa llena de Merlot?

-Será un gusto señor. -contestó la muchacha.

Primera clase nunca le había parecido tan incomoda a Dunja, viajar con Tom en ese estado era casi tan atractivo como quedar atrapada en una balacera en un ascensor. Bebía, mascullaba, empuñaba sus manos y todo de nuevo otra vez.

-Ey Dunnie. -llamó su atención el muchacho.

-Dime.

-No es personal. -dijo a forma de disculpa-. Te has comportado muy...

-Muy como tu niñera. -agregó esta quería disipar la tensión pero era obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Aterrizaron, y un auto le esperaba en la pista, ese tipo de comodidades era para lo único que le servía ser rico, pensó. Se dedicó a ver el camino cuando cayó en cuenta que no iban hacia la zona hotelera. -¿A dónde mierdas vamos? –preguntó molesto.

-Al apartamento que ordenaste compráramos para cuando vinieras a producir. -respondió Dunja, mientras ya veía venir un próximo problema.

-Pues no. Vamos al hotel donde esté el idiota que tengo por hermano.

Quince minutos después llegaron al lobby. Dunja se adelantó a pedir las habitaciones para esa noche. Tom se quedó atrás junto con Saki quien estaba muy tenso, no era nada fácil cuidar al señor si se ponía en ese tipo de situación de riesgo.

-Dos suites Junior y una Luxury ¿Estamos correctos? -preguntó el joven a la productora.

-Sí a nombre de K.T Enterprises la factura y regístrelas bajo el nombre de Dun…

-Buenas tardes, mi tarjeta por favor. -interrumpió Tom dirigiéndose al chico.

-¿Señor? Le atenderé yo por favor. -intervino una secretaria en el mostrador-. Su número de habitación por favor.

-No sé el número, mi habitación es la asignada a nombre de Bill Kaulitz.

-¿Es usted Mr. Kaulitz?

-El mismo. -respondió sereno, ante los ojos de Dunja que hacía lo mejor para disimular su sorpresa.

El supervisor de la recepción observaba la escena.- Dale la tarjeta es Mr. Bill Kaulitz, yo le conozco mi hija es admiradora suya.

- Por qué no la traes esta noche será un gusto para mí tomarme unas fotos y fírmale algo.- respondió Tom, no pudiendo evitar pensar en que cada vez se parecían más.

-Muchas gracias señor, espero que su estadía esté siendo grata.

-¿Grata? No señor, este hotel es el maldito paraíso. -dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la tarjeta de la habitación de su gemelo y se dirigió a los elevadores.

Atravesó el pasillo del piso número cuatro, y llegó directo a la Suite No. 455 se coló dentro, busco con la vista las maletas de su gemelo, las diviso y fue a ellas. Abría una tras otra y las revolvía, al no encontrar lo que le llevaba ahí su desesperación sólo crecía.

-Juro que te voy a partir el alma Kaulitz. –masculló, mientras registraba otra maleta.

Revisó en las cajas que transportaban las joyas de Bill, cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta y justo entró Natalie.

-¿Tom? -casi gritó asustada-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está?

-Qué hacías viendo las cosas de…

-Natalie ubícate en la realidad. No te debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie, a mí la gente me da explicaciones es el orden natural de las cosas, así que no abuses de tu suerte y contéstame. ¿Dónde diablos está Bill?

-En la arena, en la prueba de sonido.

****

David movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, sentado al lado de algunos periodistas invitados para cubrir la prueba de sonido con el cantante, medida publicitaria impuesta por la disquera.

La banda chequeaba el sonido uno a uno de los instrumento, mientras Bill sonreía a cada instante fingiendo que se la pasaba muy bien, paseaba en el escenario y dejaba que la prensa le tomara fotos, odiaba eso le hacían sentir como animal de zoológico.

Además que era realmente aburrido repetir la misma vocalización hasta que todo el equipo estuviera ecualizado, pero hasta que llevaba la carrera de solista se había dado cuenta de lo terroríficas que podían resultar las pruebas de sonido sin Tom, nunca en Tokio Hotel había sentido siquiera el tiempo estando al lado de su gemelo.

Observo todo a su alrededor había cincuenta personas del staff y de K.T Enterprises trabajando en ello, su manager lo observaba de lejos y Bill casi podía adivinar la conversación que sostenía con los periodistas _"sí, es un chico estupendo" "tiene una energía tremenda" "ama a sus fans" "No por ahora no tiene tiempo para una relación"._

-…Bla bla bla bla. -remató con ello sus pensamientos. Tomó unos tragos de su botella de agua, sentía la boca amarga, no sabía descifrar el por qué sentía una sensación de angustia crecer dentro de él.

-Bill, chicos. -fue la voz que salía del cuarto de sonido ubicado en medio de la arena-. Vamos a ir con luces y sonido completo. Por favor toquen _Eternity_ como ensayo final, por favor.

Georg empezó con un bajo electrizante, la batería se unió y en dos segundos el sonido de la melodía del sencillo más sonado en la historia de la unión europea explotó.

Bill elevó su mano al cielo con el micrófono, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro y al mismo ritmo sus caderas marcaban el compas de la música, hizo un dramático alto y se inclinó hacia adelante para empezar a cantar como lo haría si hubiera público, pero la voz no le salió. Su garganta no emitía sonido, su mirada estaba perdida hacia el fondo de la arena donde una silueta apareció caminando a paso firme hacia el escenario, era Tom.

Bill soltó el micrófono y cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza, podía sentir el enojo de su gemelo, bajó por las gradas principales y empezó a caminar directo a su gemelo. Dave vio la escena de lejos y caminó hacia los muchachos.

Para los demás era un verdadero espectáculo, las cámaras de los periodistas no dejaban de disparar, los empleados de K.T habían dejado de instalar las cosas cada uno observaba la escena, Tom caminaba seguido por Saki y Dunja quien apresuró el paso llegando hacia Dave, y con gestos le indicaba que no sabía qué pasaba.

Georg fue hacia ellos corriendo, los conocía muy bien y el rostro de Tom no era un buen augurio.

-Bill. -fue el grito que surgió de la garganta del mayor de los Kaulitz.

-No Tom, Tomi no te enojes. -casi suplicó el cantante frenándose a escasos dos metros de distancia de su gemelo, cuando por la conexión descifró la raíz de la furia de este.

Tom llegó hacia él y lo tomó fuerte del brazo. -Me acompañas hermanito. -pidió hostilmente mientras lo llevaba a la fuerza hacia el fondo, donde estaban los camerinos.

Toby corrió tras ellos y segundos antes que le pusiera una mano al mayor, Saki lo agarró. -¿Qué mierdas crees que haces Tobías? Le llegas a poner una mano encima y te mato.-le gritó.

-Saki mi responsabilidad es Bill. -le contestó de vuelta.

-Y la mía Tom así que imagina como puede parar esto.

-Cállense los dos, parecen niños pequeños. -les ordenó Dave a los guardaespaldas-. Razonen, son hermanos no sean exagerados, Tom no va a mata…

-Bill te juro que te voy a matar. -gritó Tom antes de desaparecer con su gemelo, en el pasillo que guiaba hacia el camerino.

Dave giró sobre sus talones y corrió para alcanzarlos, tras él Georg, Dunja y los guardaespaldas, los divisaron por fin, se quedaron parados en la puerta del camerino donde Tom tenía a Bill contra la pared.

-Tomi, Tom respira. -le indicaba el menor a su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Fue idiota lo sé.

-Me dejaste sin nada. -fue la voz ahogada de Tom, quien perdió las fuerzas y soltó a su gemelo, estaba a punto de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, si Bill lo miraba llorar estaban acabados.

-Bill lo necesito, es lo único que tengo, para recordarme. No me reconozco y eso es lo único que... -dijo escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, respiró profundo.

Dave observaba la escena atónito con todos, pero extendía sus manos impidiendo que pasaran, y todos le obedecían, sabían que nadie conocía a los gemelos mejor que él, cuando el manager considerara que debían intervenir se los indicaría.

El mayor agarró el bolso de Bill y empezó a registrarlo.

El menor permanecía observándolo odiándose, había sido un idiota, cómo había arriesgado así a Tom, se reprochaba. Era el único que sabía cuán débil era su gemelo y le había quitado a lo que se aferraba para soportar.

Tom volteó a ver con furia a su gemelo dejó el bolso en su lugar. _Bonita hora para que empieces a sentir de nuevo la conexión_, le reprochó el menor.

El mayor llegó de nuevo hacia su hermano y apoyó su cuerpo contra su gemelo prensándolo contra la pared y con sus manos empezó a registrar los bolsillos de los jeans de este, Bill no daba el menor gesto de oponerse, y su respiración empezó a agitarse. _Esto no está funcionando Tomi sólo me estás excitando. _

-No jodas. -gritó Tom, mientras todos cruzaron una mirada, nadie había escuchado nada, era la conexión por la que se comunicaban.

El mayor no pudo más le soltó y agachó la cabeza.

-Tomi, lo siento. Por favor perdóname. -suplicó Bill cayendo de rodillas.

-Párate, no seas exagerado.- pidió el mayor levantándolo.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Dámelo Bill, solo dámelo.- murmuro Tom en voz baja, no quería estar más cerca de él, no se habían sacrificado tanto tiempo para echarlo a perder en los últimos meses.

Bill sacó la lengua y ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes se quitó el piercing y se lo dio a su gemelo. Dunja sacudió su cabeza, eso era totalmente irreal ella no había presenciado toda esa estupidez por un maldito piercing. Dave levantaba la ceja, acompañando a todos en su sorpresa si alguien creía que él les conocía como para comprender semejante estupidez, estaban mal.

Georg sólo exhalo el aire que por la tensión había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones, ya qué más daba con ellos nunca nada tenía sentido, no entendía por qué él a eso le quería encontrar uno.

Tom giró sobre sus pies a la salida, le dejaron pasar y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Tomi. -gritó Bill.

El mayor se paró en medio del pasillo sin voltear a ver, escuchar esa voz le congelaba siempre, podía sentir la angustia de su gemelo y no podía irse así, no podría dejar a Bill con la incertidumbre se giró para cruzar una mirada con él, sabía que con un segundo que sus ojos se encontraran todo estaría bien.

-¿Tomi? –pronuncio con ansiedad, agarrándose el relicario, su gemelo comprendería a lo que se refería.

-Claro, ahí está todo. Esto fue sólo por… ya sabes. -contestó.

-Lo sé. -sonrió Bill-. Tomi lo siento.

-Ya déjalo. ¿Les doy saludos a tus sobrinos? -preguntó Tom.

-Pues claro, a ver si papá los alimenta también como lo hacía conmigo. -contestó.

Tom se sonrojó y mordió sus labios, alejándose del lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

-No me mires así- gruñó viéndose al espejo. – Exacto, así de desesperado estoy- continuó hablándole a su reflejo.

Buscó su reloj de cadena, lo trabó a una de las cuentas de su pantalón y lo depositó en el bolsillo del mismo, se puso colonia y fue directo al closet. Caminó a lo largo de los pasillos buscando el mejor espejo de cuerpo completo para verse.

En algún momento en los pasados años, se había preguntado por qué se había convertido en un snob. Pero ya no, ahora lo sabía, para él era como estar consintiendo a Bill: cuidarle del frío de la noche, decorar con buen gusto, comprar el vino que su paladar degustara… Todo lo que le gustaría a Bill, eso era en realidad en lo que se consolaba.

La luz del intercomunicador se encendió, esto le indicaba que ya estaba todo dispuesto según sus órdenes.

"_No tan rápido, guapo"_ se dijo así mismo. Debía hacer una llamada antes de salir. Marcó el número y tres tonos después la voz de su interlocutor le alcanzó.

-Mr. Tom Kaulitz.

-Gustav… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla. ¿Cómo va todo con la señora Shaffer?

-Tom, no quiero ser pesado pero tú y yo sabemos que no me llamas para preguntarme por ella, así que mejor ve al grano.

-Ok, gracias por evitarme el protocolo. Espera, ¿qué es ese ruido?

-Te puse en altavoz, estoy terminando de arreglarme. Bill fue muy claro en la hora que debíamos estar en el lobby y te juro por Dios que si no me lo repitió veinte veces no fue una sola.

Tom bajó la mirada y suspiró, sólo escuchar su nombre le descomponía.

-Bueno, eh …

-¿Por qué no viniste, Tom?

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?- fue la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Lo que sea, lo sabes.

-Mantén alejado a Georg de Bill, por favor.

-Era justo lo que planeaba hacer.

- No sé qué jodidos les pasa cada vez que se emborrachan juntos, pero la última vez por poco mato a Georg y fue mi adorado gemelito el que inició todo el lío.

-Yo les vigilo, igual ya somos adultos, esas estupideces son de niños.

-Gracias, pásala muy bien y salúdame a Dave.

-Lo haré, espero verte pronto Tom.

-Adiós Gustav.

Colgó el teléfono suspirando, al menos lo había intentado.

Bajó corriendo al primer piso. Ahí le esperaba Arthur, quien le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas y una caja de chocolates.

Salió y ahí le estaba esperando su nuevo juguete: un Chrysler 300 negro, con aros cromados ya estaba arrancado.

- Señor, ¿está seguro de...?

-No voy a discutir mas sobre esto, te lo advierto- interrumpió el muchacho arrebatándole las llaves a su jefe de seguridad y subiendo al auto.

Saki respiró profundo y corrió a subirse a la camioneta aparcada detrás, desde donde lo seguiría con dos guardaespaldas más.

Tom encendió la música en el estéreo y dejó que le envolviera ese aire de melancolía que trae el ir solo en un automóvil. Conducía muy poco, cosa que era irónica, ya que de adolecente lo único que quería era poder comprarse un auto. Ahora podía tener todos los que quisiera pero no podía manejarlos o mataba de un ataque de histeria a Saki.

Sintonizó la radio y la canción hip hop de moda le pegó en los oídos. Él la había producido y ahora era tonto cómo le parecía chocante. Siguió cambiando de radio hasta que por fin dejó una estación y tomó la decisión de escuchar lo que fuera. Prestó atención a la melodía suave que recién empezaba, sintió cómo la fusión de los instrumentos transmitía un cierto aire de dolor y subió el volumen.

Su pulsación empezó a acelerarse. Podía sentir la melancolía en la voz del cantante, escuchar dolor en el bajo y en sí toda la canción estaba armada de una forma especial, casi personal. Eran pocos los que podían producir así, él lo sabía, era su negocio y por primera vez tiró su ego por un lado y deseó darle una reverencia al tipo que produjo esa canción. Inmediatamente le habló a la radio.

- Te plagiaron ¿sabías? Me dieron el premio a mí, pero creo que era tuyo. Esta mierda está jodidamente bien hecha- aseveró. Sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba y no le dejaba decir más, tragó en seco y detectó esa estúpida sensación de querer llorar.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente. Odió el segundo en que se le había ocurrido salir de casa, hubiera sido mil veces mejor vivir otro fin de semana como siempre, beber, dormir, comer y repetir todo de nuevo hasta que amaneciera lunes y regresar a su gratificante rutina. Pero últimamente la soledad a la que se había condenado parecía querer devorarlo y volverle loco. _"Maldita la noche que se me ha ocurrido salir"_, pensó de nuevo secando otra lágrima más.

Amaba y odiaba esa canción porque hacía que regresaran a su mente diálogos sueltos, sonrisas, abrazos, caricias y miradas de complicidad. Cosas que sería mejor no poder recordar. Encendió las luces de emergencia y se apartó a un lado de la carretera, sacó un papel y esperó a que terminara la canción. El locutor dijo el nombre de la misma pero no quien la interpretaba.- Estúpido- reprochó Tom mientras escribía el nombre de la melodía.

Vio por el retrovisor como uno de sus guardaespaldas llegaba hacia él. El hombre tocó el vidrio de su auto a tiempo que preguntaba- ¿Algún problema, señor?

Tom negó con la cabeza y le indicó que regresara a la camioneta para ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Buscó la hora: eran justo las siete treinta de la noche y faltaba un buen trecho de camino. Ella le mataría si llegaba tarde, de eso podía estar seguro. Minutos después había alcanzado la vereda que colindaba con el río _"¿Cuántas veces habían paseado juntos ahí?"_ se preguntó.

Se identificó en la garita, condujo hasta la casa y se estacionó fuera. Descendió del auto dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo. "_Sí Tom, de este tamaño es tú soledad"_ se dijo_. "A esto has tenido que llegar, tan solo para matar una noche más"_

Agarró las rosas y los chocolates, caminó directo hacia la puerta y se sintió como un perfecto idiota. "_¿Chocolates?_ _Mierda ¿acaso estas en secundaria?"_ se reprochó. Inmediatamente una sonrisa de burla asomó por sus labios. "¿_Qué sabes tú lo que es una cita de secundaria?"_ fue el pensamiento que le hizo reír relajándose y llegando hasta la puerta.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta, estaba nervioso. Era idiota, cualquiera diría que no la conocía, pero vaya que la conocía, y sabía que la amaba pero siempre se habían resultado extraños. En un segundo abrió la puerta y lucía radiante, no recordaba haberla visto sonreírle así jamás.

- Hola- saludó el muchacho entregándole los presentes.

-Mi amor, muchas gracias, pero no era necesario- replicó mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de él y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Tom la envolvió en sus brazos. Se sentía tan solo, tan desamparado… No recordaba haberla necesitado nunca hasta este día.

-Nunca pensé que ibas a recordarlo.

-¿Piensas que soy tan idiota?

-En los últimos cuatro años, lo has olvidado dos.

Tom se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzado, tal parecía que recurría a ella como último recurso. – Creo que no debes pensar que soy un idiota, evidentemente lo soy- puntualizó el muchacho pasando a la sala.

Le sirvió una copa de vino, mientras él se sentaba, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada fotografía colgada en las paredes. Ahí estaba su historia.

Mordió sus labios con desesperación. Sabía que estaban cerca, podía sentirlos.

-¿Puedo verlos? – preguntó de golpe.

-No- fue la severa respuesta de ella.

- ¿Por favor? Sólo quiero verlos.

-No, no hoy no ahora...

El joven se paró, no iba a escucharla más. ¿Qué sabía ella lo que ellos representaban en su vida?

-Tom, te lo prohíbo, los vas a alborotar...- decidió guardar silencio y ahorrar saliva, él ya ni le escuchaba. Lo siguió por todo el largo de la casa. -Te vas a ensuciar- trató de razonarle.

- ¿Crees que me importa?- gruñó Tom corriendo la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín. Automáticamente, una sonrisa auténtica brotó de sus labios al escucharlos.

-¡Acá está papa!- anunció de un grito. Y antes de que terminara de decirlo siquiera, se le abalanzaron encima, tumbándolo al pasto. Sonrió, acariciándolos. Había pasado tanto tiempo… y en medio de lamidas, besos y olfateadas recibió todo el amor de los únicos que sabían sus secretos: sus perros.

Se puso de rodillas.- ¿Dónde estás, viejo Scotty?- gritó mirando hacia la inmensa perrera que había mandado construirles en casa de su madre. – Vamos, no seas flojo, ven con papá.

-Tom Kaulitz, ve como te has hecho la ropa- entró Simone reprendiéndole.

-Ya deja, que no soy un niño.

-Si te vieras en mis ojos ahora mismo, no estarías tan seguro.

Para Simone, el amor de su hijo mayor hacia sus perros era desmedido. A veces bromeaba diciendo que... –Parecen tus hijos.

-Porque lo son- contestó de vuelta mientras se paraba. Simone regresó adentro, haciéndole gestos de que estaba loco.

Tom no le prestó más atención, por de pronto alguien estaba exigiendo más caricias. Se arrodilló de nuevo ante ella. –Sí, sí, ya se, Ruby, eres una caprichosa nena de papi que necesita un segundo de caricias solo para ella- reprochó a la perra que Bill le había regalado. Sintió de nuevo la tristeza llegar y pegó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.- Ya, Ruby no seas tonta, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, ya lo verás- le dijo tomando la cabeza de su perra obligándole a que le viera.- Es una promesa- afirmó.

-Scotty, te estoy hablando- gritó de nuevo viendo hacia la perrera, caminó y entró.

-Mierda, ya estas viejo- dijo cargando a su otro perro, vio sus ojos y por un momento juró que podía saber qué sentía.

-Lo sé, te vendrás a casa conmigo- aseveró yendo de nuevo al jardín.

-Vendré pronto, no falta mucho- gritó acariciando con su mano libre a sus demás perros.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto Simone, viéndole con Scotty en brazos.

-Me lo llevo

-Tom, ya esta grande…

-Lo sé- le cortó.

-Hijo, es probable que muera pronto.

-Es por eso que me lo llevo. Si va a morir, morirá conmigo- dijo saliendo por la puerta principal hacia la camioneta donde sus guardaespaldas aguardaban. Se lo entregó y pidió a Saki que ordenara que llevaran a su perro a casa y dispusieran todo para Scotty.

Iban sumergidos en un pesado silencio, ninguno quería arruinar el momento. Era algo inevitable, terminarían en una discusión o en alguna palabra hiriente, siempre lo hacían. Casi iban resignados a ello, pero cada uno evitaba ser quien lo propiciara, era por ello que el silencio era la única opción al menos para llegar sin lágrimas al postre.

-Amo tu auto, es muy bello- dijo Simone tratando de haber escogido un tema lo suficientemente neutral.

-Gracias ¿quieres uno?

-¿Qué dices?

-Si quieres uno. Te verías linda en un beige, o había un color dorado no muy fuerte. Hablaré con Maguie para que lo vean.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Más que nunca.

-No es necesario…

-Yo quiero hacerlo- refutó interrumpiéndola.- No creerás que rosas y chocolates era todo lo que tenía para tu cumpleaños.

-Con tenerte a ti me basta.

-Mejor callémonos, mamá- le cortó Tom, odiaba sentir que usaba frases buscadas.

Simone levantó la ceja, característica trasladada genéticamente a sus hijos. Cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a contemplar el camino, no iba ser ella quien echara todo a perder esta vez.

Dos horas después, la última gota de la segunda botella de champán fue servida en la copa de la madre de los gemelos. Habían tenido la conversación más larga y civilizada de los últimos diez años.

Tom sintió los problemas llegar al ver que su madre estaba totalmente ruborizada por el alcohol. Reía una y otra vez sin motivo, no era precisamente excelente bebedora. Le quitó la copa de los labios y la depositó en la mesa pero Simone la tomó de donde la había dejado su hijo y se la bebió de un trago mirándole con ojos retadores.

-Nos vamos- anunció parándose. La tomó del brazo e hizo que se apoyara en él mientras salían escoltados por su seguridad y Saki se encargaba de pagar la cuenta.

"_Sólo eso me faltaba, que mi madre se emborrachara"_ era el pensamiento que le venía cada vez que la volteaba a ver en el asiento del copiloto.

-Deja de verme como si hubiera matado a alguien- le exigió Simone haciendo grave su tono de voz.

Tom no le respondió, siguió conduciendo con precaución y encendió el radio. Para su desgracia, _Ready Set Go_ sonaba en la noche de recuerdos, así que apagó de nuevo la radio.

-Wow, debe ser una maldición que te persiga el pasado- murmuró su madre levantando la ceja burlonamente.

El chico siguió conduciendo, ignorándola lo mejor que podía. Sabía lo que hacía su madre, buscaba provocarlo, quería una reacción de él y eso era justo lo que no haría.

Simone se estiró y encendió la radio.

_I promise you right now_

_I never let you down _

Fue la línea justa que cantaba Bill a través de la radio en ese momento, a través del tiempo y de los años. Tom apagó de nuevo la radio y se orilló en la carretera.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó sin voltear a ver siquiera.

Simone abrió la puerta y bajó del auto. Tom cerró los ojos y golpeó el volante con todas sus fuerzas, respiró profundo y bajó dispuesto a seguirla. Y tras ellos, guardando una distancia prudente, Saki y un guardaespaldas más.

-¡Simone ¿qué crees que haces?!- gritó caminando tras ella mientras se ajustaba mejor el abrigo. –Oye, ya deja eso, regresemos al auto. Hace mucho frio- le razonó subiendo un poco más el tono de voz. La única respuesta que tuvo fue un largo silencio aun más dañino que cualquier palabra que ella le pudiera dirigir.

"_Imposible negarla_" pensó Tom acelerando el paso_. "Somos su copia exacta. Me ignora cuando se le apetece, yo hago otro tanto, sube la ceja burlándose justo como lo hace Bill… ¿Qué otra encantadora característica marca Simone tendremos?"_ Se pregunto molesto. Negó con su cabeza, como si con ello pudiera espantar sus pensamientos. Quería terminar con ese día así que más le valía ponerse en ello.

-Simone deberí….- Tom acalló su voz al ver a su madre dar vuelta hacia él y caminar directo hasta llegar a escasos centímetros.

-Mamá. Si quieres que te preste dos minutos de atención, ten la decencia de llamarme mamá- demandó clavando su índice en el pecho de su hijo. - ¿Qué hice de malo? Dime de una puta vez, Tom, ¿por qué puedes juzgarme?

-No toques ese punto ahora. Sólo no lo…

-Responde.

-Te lo advertí- fue la frase retadora que el muchacho dio como advertencia.- No se qué tan hijo tuyo soy.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-No como te atreves tu a pedirme que te llame mamá. Dime ¿cuándo has estado? Digo, ni siquiera necesito mucho, una llamada de vez en cuando no molesta ¿sabes? Una atención. Tal vez "_Hola Tom, supe que ganaste un Falcon, felicitaciones bastardo estúpido". _Con eso me hubiera bastado.

Los ojos de Simone estaban llenos de lágrimas, el dolor en los ojos de Tom no le dejaba sentir el propio. Chupó sus labios ansiosamente.- ¿Tan mala madre soy?- musitó antes de que olas de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Depende a quien le preguntes. Bill podría dar magnificas referencias tuyas- respondió sentándose en un tronco e ignorando lo mejor que podía a su madre frente a él, llorando. Esta se acercó mas a él, se agacho un poco y tomó las manos de su hijo entre las de ella, las besó y acarició.

Los ojos de Tom se desorbitaron y sus manos temblaban, no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía. –No, no hag…

-Calla, deja que yo hable- le ordenó su madre. Respiró hondo y se lanzó a hablar. - ¿Sabes? Nunca antes te hice falta. No es que estuviera más o estuviera menos contigo, siempre he estado ahí, lo que pasa es que nunca te percataste de nada porque nunca antes habías estado totalmente solo. Cuando eran pequeños y estaban en la banda nunca querías contestarme una llamada, la vida es mucho más intensa al lado de tu hermano y mil veces más satisfactoria para ti. Entonces simplemente no me necesitabas. Sé que lo amas de distintas formas, y también sé que él ocupó todas las formas habidas y por haber de amor y que simplemente desechaste al resto de la humanidad…-la voz de Simone se quebró. Tom quería hablar, pero su madre con un gesto le pidió silencio.

-Ya sé lo que dirás. _Bill era el único que sabía cuidarme, cuando protegerme. _¿Quién crees que le enseñó eso, Tom? ¿Cómo crees que un niño de su edad iba a saber hasta como calmarte los nervios antes de una entrevista? ¿Cómo? -repitió algo más fuerte. –Bueno, pues ahí está tu misterio desvelado. Sí, hablaba mas con Bill, pero de lo único de lo que él quería hablar era de ti. Así que sí, Tom, seré una mierda de madre pero siempre he estado ahí.

La respiración acelerada del muchacho empezó a cortarse. Iba a llorar de un momento a otro y estaba tratando de evitar tan incómodo momento.

-¿Y sabes qué pasó luego? Ya ni él me necesitó. Llegaron a los dieciocho perfectamente bien. Bill ya te conocía mejor que yo y te amaba de todas las formas que tú necesitabas. Fue ahí donde dejé de ser importante, hasta que decidieron separarse.

Tom no pudo contenerse más y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran. Apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su madre y esta le acarició el cabello.

-Cuando se separaron ¿sabes qué? Bill me pidió que te cuidara. Claro, ahora las instrucciones eran de él: _No dejes que lo sepa mamá, odia sentirse débil_. Y eso es lo que he hecho. No creerás que Sue aprendió del aire a cocinar justo con la sazón que te gusta. ¿Cómo crees que sabe exactamente cómo servirte tu zumo de naranja? ¿Cómo Maguie podría ser tan estupendamente perfecta? Fácil Tom, yo les enseñé como cuidarte.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, él aferrado a la cintura de aquella mujer que había juzgado tan mal mientras Simone no hacía más que acariciar su cabello. Un suspiro del chico le anunció que estaba listo.

-No digas nada, no es necesario- le pidió su madre acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿Tom?

-¿Si?

-¿A qué puta hora te pusiste ese piercing en la lengua?

-Mamá…

-Vamos, Tom.

-Larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo- dijo tomando el brazo de su hijo y obligándole a que se lo pasara por los hombros.

-Está bien, fue hace un par de semanas…

***

-Ahh...ahhh- gemía tratando de ahogar su grito. Respiraba pesadamente y su corazón, latiendo fuerte, le multiplicaba el placer de la sangre fluyendo hacia su pene con rapidez.

Cerró los ojos pegando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ducha. El vapor delineó la forma de su cabeza mientras mordía sus labios con desesperación y con una mano se sostenía lo mejor que podía de la llave de la ducha. Sintiendo el espasmo previo a la explosión que venía subiendo en su erección, dio un último estirón a su miembro y se corrió. Notó su tibio semen resbalar sobre sus manos aún jadeando, se llevó los dedos a la comisura de sus labios y de forma sensual los chupó pero escupió inmediatamente. Era inútil, no sabía igual.

Terminó de ducharse, ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cintura, salió directo a la suite y se tiró en la cama. Odiaba su soledad y al mismo tiempo la necesitaba. Esa noche seria una perfecta prueba de cuando tenía que hacer cosas que no quería, pero debía. Se estiró hacia el teléfono y vio el reloj antes de marcar. _"Serán las siete de la noche en Berlín"_ pensó.

-¿Mamó?- preguntó al oír el auricular levantarse.

-Sí, Bill soy yo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó tratando de fingir la euforia característica en él años atrás y que nunca lograba volver a imitar, por más que lo intentaba.

-Gracias mi amor, pensé que no lo recordarías.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Olvídalo cielo, ya sabes, estoy vieja y sentimental. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien. Hoy fue el día libre más ocupado que he tenido en mi vida.

-Lo sé, Andreas pasó ayer a dejarme un regalo antes de ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Ves Simone? Todo el mundo te ama.

-Seguro su madre lo amenazó.

-Esa también es otra posibilidad- respondió el chico en medio de una carcajada.- Oiga señora guapa, ¿y qué hace usted en casa el día de su cumpleaños en vez de estar celebrando con la abuela o con alguno de esos miles de pretendientes que le sobran?- inquirió en tono galante.

-Voy a salir con Tom.

-¿Ahh?- fue el grito de sorpresa del menor de los Kaulitz. –Wow mamá, no sé qué decir.

-Yo tampoco supe cuando Maguie me llamó, conteste tres "sí" en cadena y ni sé qué fue lo que acepte, enton…

Simone siguió hablando por un momento pero ya Bill no le escuchaba, estaba completamente aturdido. Su garganta se cerraba y un suspiro trató de calmar la opresión que creía en su pecho, pero era inútil tratar de calmar el dolor porque no era propio, era el dolor de Tom dentro de él. Sí su gemelo había llegado al punto de tragarse su orgullo para salir con su madre, era que estaba muy mal. No quería pensar en eso, no en su Tomi quebrándose.

-Bill... ¡BILL! ¿Me estás escuchando?- fue la pregunta de su madre, que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Si mamá, perdón ¿Qué me decías?

-Que si invitaste a Tom a la fiesta.

-Claro, se lo hice saber- apuntó. Eran obvios formalismos, ambos sabían que no se verían más hasta el momento acordado, ya se habían dejado llevar demasiado por sus impulsos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no fue?

-No sé, supongo que tenía mucho trabajo.

-Eso es idiota, Andreas tomó un avión para asistir, Gustav ya llegó… Es obvio que lo planeaste de una forma adecuada para todos.

-Sí, verás, es el único fin de semana que tengo libre en algún tiempo. Gustav estaba a dos ciudades y tenía una semana libre y los amigos de Dave tienen sus oficinas en esta área de Europa. Si había algún momento en el que podía reunir a la mayoría era este, pero siempre pas...

-Bill, cállate que te estás enredando, mi amor. Mejor cuéntame ¿qué organizaste?

-Mamá, es una despedida de soltero y te juro que no es nada que quiera contarte.

-Ay, por Dios, no quiero imaginármelo.

-Creo que por fin dejaré de ser virgen.

-Bill Kaulitz, más respeto con tu madre- interrumpió Simone severamente. Los dos cayeron en una carcajada al unísono.

-Es broma, guapa, es broma, tengo que colgar. Te mando un beso y hablamos luego de como celebrarte tus doscientos cincuenta años ¿está bien?

-Te daré una tunda, Kaulitz- logró contestar su madre, que no dejaba de reír.- Cuídate mi amor y diviértete.

-¡Mamá...espera!- gritó Bill aferrándose al teléfono, esperando que su madre no hubiera colgado ya.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que trataras de llevar todo bien con Tom esta noche.

-Sí…

-Él te necesita.

-Lo sé, yo también lo necesito.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime cariño.

-Cuídamelo, por favor.

-Sí, mi amor, yo te lo cuido.

Bill colgó el teléfono a punto de llorar. No estarían bien, lo sabía. Además, nadie sabía cuidarlo como él.

Cerró los ojos y acarició con suavidad su propio rostro tal como lo haría con él.- Vas a estar bien mi amor, falta poco.

Delineó con la yema de sus dedos a memoria el tatuaje en su torso. Con lentitud trazó la "B" que tantas veces Tom le había recorrido con la lengua mientras él no podía hacer más que morder sus labios. _Wir hören nie auf zu schreien, wir kehren zum ursprung zurück __(1)_. Claro que gritarían hasta el cansancio, _"pero a veces el grito más fuerte es el que sale del silencio"_, pensó frenando abruptamente su recorrido.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y los humedeció un poco, abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo situado frente a la cama. Amaba su desnudez y no por narcisismo, sino porque en él llevaba el tributo al objeto de su amor. Esa frase en especial la llego a sentir ultrajada cuando el managment decidió que "mágicamente apareciera una foto del tatuaje" para distraer la atención de lo mal organizada que había sido la fiesta para sus fans.

Sin embargo, había algo más en ese tatuaje que era sólo de ellos. Deslizó la punta de sus dedos húmedos hacia la parte baja de su cadera y siguió una línea horizontal y luego una vertical que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, una perfecta "T".

_und von Anfang an waren wir immer du und ich(2)__._ Esa era la cita que complementaba toda su declaración de amor al mundo, esa era la frase que le daba las fuerzas para continuar. Tom tenía el roble y él tenía en su piel una declaración lo que siempre habían sabido. Se pertenecían.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(1) Nunca dejaremos de gritar, volvemos a nuestros orígenes._

_(2) Y desde el principio siempre hemos sido tu y yo._


	11. Chapter 11

Gustav cerró tras de sí la puerta de su suite en el hotel. Bajó por el elevador rumbo al bar y justo antes de entrar fue detenido por fans de con los que se tomó fotografías y repartió autógrafos. Georg reía desde dentro viendo a través del vidrio el asedio hacia su amigo.

El baterista logró por fin entrar al bar tras casi diez minutos despidiéndose de sus seguidores. Fue rumbo a la barra y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a su amigo. Éste se giró y se dieron un fraternal abrazo. En un instante regresaron a su mente las tardes que corrían por la ladera frente a la casa de Gustav. No tendrían más de ocho años cuando se conocieron.

Se guardaban un profundo cariño. Más de una vez habían pensado que su amistad hubiera sido mil veces más fuerte de no haber estado en Tokio Hotel. Eran amigos mucho antes de conocer a los Kaulitz y sin embargo desde el momento en que les conocieron su amistad se había ido disolviendo. No era nada que hubieran planeado, simplemente la intensidad de los gemelos era una carga densa que era capaz de atropellar los sentidos de cualquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Fue en el show de Kerner cuando la nostalgia les había ganado y cada uno se había prometido en silencio recuperar al hermano que tenía en el otro, no importaba cómo y sin excusa. Desde entonces no pasaba semana sin que Gustav supiera de la vida de Georg y lo mismo pasaba al contrario. Por eso se habían citado una hora antes en el bar en el que Bill les había citado para la fiesta sorpresa para Dave.

Bebieron en silencio el primer whisky. Gustav tenía tanto que decirle a su amigo que no dudó en ir al punto que le preocupaba así que tomó la palabra.

-Georg, debes regresar por ella, haz algo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Has estado hecho mierda los últimos meses y no necesito más de cinco minutos a tu lado para constatarlo.

-Por la puta madre Gustav ¿tenías que sacar ese tema?

-No me interesan los formalismos con mis amigos, así que voy a hablar de lo que realmente importa para asegurarme de que estés bien ¿Entendido?

-Bueno… Dime qué quieres saber.

-¿Qué putas vas a hacer?

-No sé. -fue la duda que salió del castaño, quien sabía que había perdido a la mujer que, estaba seguro, amaba.

-¿Cómo que no sé? -preguntó Gustav-. Arriésgate un poco como mínimo. Digo, Georg, el imbécil aquí fuiste tú, lo menos que puedes hacer es rogarla, no sé, luchar por ella. Además si te sirve de algo, ella te ama. -le afirmó con seguridad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Digamos que tuve que meterme a lugares impensables, buscar un informante de la calle y…

-Y ya déjate de tonterías. -interrumpió el castaño con la ansiedad reflejada en su rostro.

-Está bien, no soy tan interesante. ¿Recuerdas que mi esposa y Gretchen se llevaron de maravilla en la boda?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. De hecho, pienso que tu puta boda fue la que le metió ideas de altar en la cabeza.

-El asunto es que ahora se escriben mucho por correo, y ya sabes… Robé la contraseña y algo he leído.

-Oye que perro eres. -rió Georg.

-Algo aprendí de Bill de cuando le registraba todo a Tom.

-No seas tarado. Tom es su hermano, tú espías a tu esposa. Que bajo caíste.

-¡Mi madre Georg! de veras que eres menso, cómo comparas que alguien vigile a su hermano a que yo me mantenga informado sanamente de lo que mi esposa habla con la mujer que mi mejor amigo ama, para ayudarlo.

-¡Ay Gustav! cuando dices cosas así me dan ganas de abrazarte.

-No te emociones, un abrazo por encuentro me parece razonable.

-Va, ya se te pegó lo metalero. -se burló el muchacho, dándole un golpe en la espalda a su amigo.

-¿Y a ti lo pegajoso a lo Bill? Si empiezas a dar besos en las mejillas me voy a asustar.

Calmaron sus risas un instante mientras les servían otra ronda de tragos. Georg clavó la mirada en su vaso, era el tercero de la noche. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Si pudiera salir corriendo hacia Gretchen, como en las malas películas románticas que ella misma le había obligado a ver, lo haría. Pero eso sólo pasaba en las películas.

-Muero por ver a Tom. -dijo Georg, tratando de cambiar el tema. Esa noche iba a pasárselo bien y al día siguiente seguiría el consejo de su amigo y pensaría en algo para recuperarla.

-Consíguete unas fotos porque no vendrá.

-Claro que va a venir, es Dave de quien hablamos.

-Acabo de hablar con él, me llamó desde Berlín.

-¡Mierda! Quería hablarle, la última vez que conversamos el asunto no fue muy bien.

-Dímelo a mí, la última vez que hablé con él me dejó hablando solo en su piscina.

-Sí, te fue peor, quién te lo niegue. Pero no entiendo. A tu fiesta fueron los dos, de la forma más ridícula eso sí, pero los dos. Cómo olvidar tremendo papelazo: Bill entró por la puerta principal dos horas después de iniciada la fiesta, e inmediatamente su gemelo desaparece por la puerta de atrás. Hazme el favor…

-No va a venir. Además, ésta vez el anfitrión es Bill, así que ni modo que vaya.

-Ese par de payasos ya me tienen a raya.

Bebieron un poco más simulando ver el fútbol en la pantalla frente a ellos pero en realidad cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Georg soltó una sonora carcajada que sacó a su amigo de sí mismo. Le lanzó una mirada con la interrogante clara en su rostro.

-Debes admitirlo Gustav ¿Bill anfitrión de una despedida de soltero? No me cuadra. Creo que nos llevará a ver algún desfile de diseñador de alta costura y a cenar en algún restaurante de moda.

-No seas payaso.

-Estuve en su casa un mes antes de la gira y te juro por Dios que el día que le sugerí llevar mujeres por poco me mata de una patada.

-¡Wow! No que yo quiera ver nada pero…

-Pero nada, señor, ya sabe que se comete adulterio hasta con los ojos. Así que tomar té en alguna salita snob pero muy "in", eso sí, con quince amigos a tu lado debería de sonarte como un buen plan.

Guardaron silencio al ver a Andreas aparecer en la puerta del bar. Nunca les había caído completamente bien, siempre parecía ser un intruso entre los gemelos más que un amigo. Llegó hasta ellos y se saludaron. Al tiempo apareció el resto de la banda que dirigía Georg para la gira de Bill y diez minutos después los mejores amigos de Dave arribaban al lugar.

Pasó el grupo a una mesa más grande cuando al final del pasillo se oyeron gritos de féminas histéricas. Era un signo evidente de que Bill andaba por allí. Apareció al final del pasillo escoltado por dos guardaespaldas y Georg dio un codazo a Gustav.

-Te lo dije, mira como viene vestido. Algo me dice que la sorpresa son quince entradas en primera fila para la pasarela de Dolce & Gabbana.

Bill entró al lugar, saludó y llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Empezaron sin mí? -sonrió, levantando la ceja expresivamente viendo los vasos de tragos de sus amigos. Levantó la mano y ordenó una ronda de tragos para toda la mesa.

****

Dave no estaba del todo convencido de salir con el antipático Mark Graham, representante de la disquera, pero después de haber vivido el día más aburrido de su vida, eso se asemejaba más a un plan que quedarse viendo alguna película.

Su selecto grupo de amigos lo había mandado a la mierda cuando les llamaba proponiendo algún tipo de salida, todos y cada uno tenía distintos compromisos. Bill no había fastidiado ni un poco todo el día y para colmo Dunja andaba en América y por culpa de la diferencia horaria no podía hacerle ni una puta llamada telefónica aún.

Tomó resignado su abrigo y sonrió hipócritamente en dirección al joven que le esperaba en la sala de la suite con un trago en la mano. Se veía tan feliz que casi sintió lastima por él.

-Estoy listo. -anunció.

Bajaron hacia el lobby por el elevador.

-Vamos por un trago primero. -sugirió Mark.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al bar del hotel y al abrir la puerta, el rostro de Dave se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Justo ahí estaban sus trece borrachos favoritos gritando tal cuales trogloditas. Recorrió en un segundo todos los rostros, solo faltaba uno: Tom. Tragó saliva y sonrió de nuevo, tratando de apartar los fantasmas. Inmediatamente lo obligaron a sentarse y un trago doble de tequila inmediatamente apareció enfrente de cada uno.

Bill se levantaba al frente de la mesa, todos guardaron silencio entre risas y murmuraciones.

-¿Vas a hacer un brindis acaso? -preguntó Georg, mofándose de su amigo.

-Cállate tarado. -sonrió Bill, al tiempo que Gustav y Andreas cruzaron sus ojos en una mirada. Ambos sabían que deberían mantener cada uno a su amigo a raya.

-Después de la interrupción. -prosiguió Bill, elevando su ceja descomunalmente-. Quiero que recuerden una regla: Hoy no hay barreras de ningún tipo. Sólo somos chicos disfrutando. Espero que estén listos para la noche salvaje que les espera. Y Dave, esto es sólo una pequeña muestra del cariño de Tom y mío. -dijo elevando su tequilero. Todos le imitaron y lo bebieron de un trago. Cinco botellas después del mejor tequila importado directamente desde México estaban listos.

-Ahora por favor síganme. –pidió, mientras todos los invitados cruzaban sus miradas sonriendo. Bill se estaba haciendo el interesante.

-¿No nos quedamos aquí? -preguntó Mark.

-¿Aquí? Vamos niños, no se asusten, nada les va a pasar, yo los voy a cuidar. -se burló el Kaulitz menor mientras jalaba la mejilla burlonamente al representante de la disquera.

Georg reía divertido mientras codeaba a Gustav.

- "Esta noche sólo somos chicos disfrutando" -imitó con voz ruda-. Por favor, algo me dice que lo más extremo que haremos será ver la pasarela de maquillaje gótico, lo juro.

-Hobbit, te estoy oyendo. -aseveró Bill, desde delante.

-Mierda, tiene un oído… -fue el comentario del bajista, elevando sus hombros.

Le siguieron al Lobby y pudieron divisar por el vidrio dos limusinas estacionándose al frente.

Bill tomó la delantera y distribuyó al grupo. Cada uno de los invitados abordó según las indicaciones del muchacho, este subió junto a Georg, Gustav, Andreas y el resto de la banda.

-Eres un infeliz. -comentó Gustav, codeando al cantante. Este le volteó a ver-. Eres tan evidente, Bill, mejor hubieras dicho viejos en esta y el resto conmigo. -El grupo estalló en una carcajada.

-No pensé que fuera tan obvio. -sonrió el muchacho. Se inclinó hacia adelante para sacar una botella de whisky, no había mejor plan para él que embriagarse pronto. Sirvió unos tragos mientras evadía lo mejor que podía las preguntas de a dónde los llevaría.

Observó al grupo que hablaba y bromeaba sin parar. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Nunca había vuelto a sentirse cómodo con nadie desde que Tom no estaba junto a él, incluso en Tokio Hotel, podían no estar en el mismo lugar pero él siempre estaba _ahí._ Recordó cuando grababan los nuevos singles y su gemelo debía estar en el estudio. Esa era su única regla, tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir totalmente cómodo. Su voz salía libre, pura y él podía jugar con ella tanto como le apeteciera.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh? -preguntó Andreas, dándole un pequeño golpe en la rodilla.

-Nada, ya sabes.

-¿Tom?

-Siempre Tom. -contestó suspirando.

-No entiendo cómo es anfitrión de una fiesta y no viene a ella.

-Esta vez me toco a mí, soy el gemelo designado. -sonrió. Era una amarga realidad, el gemelo designado, era un término idiota para definir cuál de los dos debía sacrificarse por el otro y esta vez le había tocado a él.

Pegó su cabeza contra el vidrio y llevó la mano hacia su pecho tomando entre sus manos el relicario. -Mas te vale que me esperes despierto, Kaulitz. -murmuró, antes de beber un trago puro, era momento de anestesiarse un poco el dolor.

*****

El auto se deslizaba en majestuoso silencio sobre el asfalto mojado. Aparcó frente a la misma casa a la que había jurado mil veces no regresar y que esa noche afortunadamente lo había hecho. Todo fue muy intenso y sus labios iban sellados, no quería hablar más, él sólo aparentaba ser fuerte pero no lo era. Esa noche venía golpe tras golpe y se sentía cada vez más débil. Primero la canción, luego ver a sus perros, Scotty muriendo y luego la plática con su madre… Era demasiado. Salió del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta, le tendió caballerosamente la mano y le llevó hasta la puerta.

-Ven acá. -le pidió, abriendo sus brazos para que su madre se refugiara en ellos-. Lo siento tanto, mamá…

-No lo sientas mi amor, todo sucede cuando debe suceder. -respondió ésta, separándose de él y sobando el rostro tan diferente al de Bill. Sí, idénticos para el mundo, pero no para ella, quien podría señalar cada matiz diferente en sus miradas. Se puso seria mientras le jalaba duro la mejilla.

-¡Ay! -fue el grito de sorpresa de Tom mientras sobaba su piel, ligeramente adolorida.

-No te creí la historia del piercing en la lengua, mentiroso. -le señaló guiñándole el ojo-. Sólo espero que la razón verdadera sea más interesante. -dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

-Oh, claro que lo es, mamá, pero empecemos desde el punto de que este arete no es mío.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de quién es?

-De Bill.

-No te creo, si nunca se ven…

-Lo sé, por eso volé hasta donde estaba para quitárselo. Ya sabes, mamá, algo totalmente de novela. Bajé del avión, corrí hacia él y le grité que me lo diera.

-Tom Kaulitz, si no quieres contarme está bien, sólo no me mientas. -le sermoneó Simone-. Conduces con cuidado por favor. -pidió, mientras se fundían en otro abrazo.

La vio entrar a su casa y fumó en silencio un cigarrillo apoyado en su auto. Su mente estaba en blanco. Sacó una última bocanada de humo, tiró el cigarrillo contra el pavimento y lo aplastó. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos, quería evitar lo que venía. En los años que había pasado sin Bill no había llegado más que cuatro veces a una crisis como esa en la que estaba a punto de caer. Deslizó su mano contra la cadena de su reloj guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Mierda, esto apenas empieza para él. -dijo mordiéndose los labios-. ¡Saki! -llamó, con una voz casi inaudible.

Su jefe de seguridad llegó ante él y sin que este le hablara tomó las llaves del auto del señor y se las dio al chófer. Tom giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la camioneta. Se sentó en el último asiento, buscó a Scotty, quien iba aún en el auto y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Su mirada se perdió a través del vidrio pero en realidad no miraba nada, sólo quería ser fuerte pero al parecer iba a caer otra vez.

En la camioneta, el silencio de la noche se había colado sin dejar espacio para el menor ruido. Saki volteó a ver a su jefe.

-¿Podrías pedir que me preparen todo, por favor? -pidió Tom, al sentir la mirada sobre él. No podía evitarlo, debía dejarse llevar.

-Sue, por favor, prepara la habitación del sótano y además lleva… -La voz de Saki fue extinguiéndose suavemente para el oído de su jefe, que dejó caer sus parpados y los abrió inmediatamente. No podía darse ese lujo. Sólo Bill sabía que él evadía al mundo cerrando los ojos y sólo Dave sabía que de esa forma también evadía el dolor.

Veinte minutos después los autos se estacionaron frente a la casa del señor. Saki bajó rápidamente, entrando a la casa, mientras Tom quedaba en el auto. Incluso parecía que no había caído en la cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

Su jefe de seguridad hizo que cualquiera del personal que se encontrara por ahí se retirara excepto Sue, con quien bajó a confirmar que todo estuviera dispuesto como su jefe lo necesitaba.

-Todo está perfecto, muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. -despidió a la chica, quien obedeció desapareciendo del lugar inmediatamente.

Saki regresó a la camioneta.

-Señor, todo está listo.

-Todo ¿cierto? No quiero salir por nada.

-No señor, incluso las cosas de Scotty están dentro.

Tom bajó de la camioneta y entró. Caminaba a grandes pasos, cruzando toda la planta baja, cuando a su encuentro salió Arthur.

-Señor, buenas noches, puedo ofre…

-Ahora no por favor. -contestó Tom con el rostro rojo de furia. Se suponía que no debía haber nadie en su camino. Volvió a ver a Saki y este sólo se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que su nuevo asistente no había acatado las reglas y era más que obvio que no sabía lo incómodo que había hecho sentir a su jefe en un segundo.

Tom siguió caminando y atravesó toda el área de la piscina con Scotty tras él, llegó a una puerta blanca al fondo y vio como su perro dejó de seguirle cuando éste abrió la puerta del lugar.

-Ven acá. -pidió agachándose, pero su mascota no se movió un centímetro-. Vamos Scotty, espera que entres, vas a amar el lugar, lo prometo. -dijo estirándose hacia él, cargándolo. Desaparecieron tras la puerta y bajaron unas gradas que lo llevaron a otro lugar, a un submundo solo conocido por él y por su equipo de confianza, pero nadie sabía qué era en realidad o qué significaba siquiera. Otra puerta apareció ante él y la abrió. Fue ahí cuando Scotty brincó de sus brazos y corrió a su cama.

-¿Ves? No creerías que no tendría tu cama favorita aquí ¿verdad? -dijo llenándole un plato con agua. Tom podía sentir la felicidad de su perro, que brincaba por todo el lugar. -Lo reconoces ¿cierto?

****

Saki se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té, Arthur le esperaba ahí.

- ¿Puedo saber qué hice de mal?-preguntó el asistente.

-Todo y nada. Es simple, aquí las instrucciones se siguen al pie de la letra y cuando dije "todo el mundo, desaparezcan" eso te incluye.

-Es mi jefe, sólo iba a ofrecerle algo.

-No Arthur, él decide cuando ve y cuando no ve gente, así de sencillo.

-¿Al menos puedo preguntar qué es eso a dónde fue?

-Claro, eres su nuevo asistente, deberás saberlo en algún momento. Es sólo una habitación subterránea, está decorada de una forma especial y se va allí cuando le apetece.

Arthur no pudo evitar la mueca de extrañeza que se dibujó en su rostro, todo ese drama había sido demasiado ridículo.

-Bueno, me retiro, que descanses Saki, te veo por la mañana. -se despidió.

****

Tom fue directo al mini-bar a por una cerveza. La tristeza estaba dispuesta a vencerlo ese día, pero al menos tenía ese refugio para cuando no soportaba más. Él era así, una mezcla de contrastes que chocaban entre ellos. Era el día y la noche conviviendo juntos en un mismo espacio, el bien y el mal, el ángel y el demonio, y era en esa mezcla donde daba órdenes de que no quería saber nada de él y por otro lado tenía un altar de él, de su relación.

Caminó directo al pequeño closet y se observó por largo momento frente al espejo. Sus ojos no le devolvían la mirada. "_Es irónico"_ pensó mientras se quitaba el reloj de cadena que ahora era parte de él. Claro, ahora necesitaba saber el tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba era uno menos y cada minuto menos era una bocanada de oxigeno para sus pulmones y eso era lo único que le mantenía vivo en días como ese.

Empezó a desvestirse lentamente mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo. Se quitó el cincho y vio la marca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Hubo un tiempo en que ni mencionar esas tonterías podía. Luego desabotonó su camisa y rozó con sus dedos la piel que iba quedando desnuda, se descalzó y por fin quedo completamente desnudo contemplando la ropa tirada a su lado. Abrió el último cajón y sacó una bolsa en la que guardaba una muda de ropa en especial. Sacó una playera 3XL negra y la cubrió inmediatamente con una 2XL amarilla. Respiró aliviado, se sentía cómodo. Tomó el pantalón negro que le caía a la cadera y lo ajustó lo mejor que pudo. En realidad no recordaba cómo en otros tiempos lo había logrado mantener en su cuerpo "_¿o acaso estaba más delgado?" _se preguntó. Dejó sus pies descalzos y caminó hacia el sillón no sin antes llevar con él un pack de cervezas completo, le esperaba una larga noche.

Tomó asiento y bebió la primera cerveza contemplando una cortina gigante frente a él. Por fin se paró y la corrió. Era una réplica exacta del mural del roble de su oficina.

Regresó al sillón y bebió un poco más. -¡Scotty ven! -llamó, buscando con la mirada la cama de su perro-. Acompáñame a esperar a papá.

_-¡No, no y no lo haré! -gritó Tom, respondiendo a Dave junto con media disquera frente a él._

_-Tom…_

_-¿Tom? Tom…ningún Tom, señor. -aseveró, arqueando su ceja en un ángulo que, de no ser un Kaulitz, no es humanamente posible imitar. -¿Qué mierdas creen que soy? No señores, soy el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel, no la prostituta de Universal. -puntualizó. _

_Los rostros de todos los representantes de la disquera reflejaban una uniforme molestia con la actitud de Tom, después de todo no tendrían que hacer nada si no fuera por levantar la imagen de la banda, si no fuera por el comportamiento del temperamental muchacho._

_-Tom, te recuerdo que Tokio Hotel está metido en un lío mediático por tu culpa, así que es lo menos que puedes hacer por nuestra filial en Los Ángeles._

_El rostro del mayor de los Kaulitz se desfiguró del enojo en un segundo y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Bill se levantó. -Necesitamos hablar. -dijo dirigiéndose a su gemelo ignorando a las veinte personas restantes en el lugar._

_-¿Bill? -llamó su atención Benjamín, el manager corporativo de la banda-. Estamos en medio de…_

_-No me importa en medio de qué estemos. ¿Quieren soluciones? Voy por ellas. -dijo tomando del brazo a Tom empujándolo a la sala contigua, cerrando la puerta tras ellos._

_Tom se dejó caer en un sillón, hundiendo su rostro con desesperación en sus manos. Bill caminó hacia él y se hincó frente a él apoyando sus codos en las piernas de su gemelo._

_-Tomi, abre los ojos. -le pidió._

_-No quiero hacer eso._

_-Debes hacerlo._

_-Es estúpido. ¿Quieren que me exhiba con una tipa sólo porque la filial necesita publicidad para una banda?_

_-Me importa una mierda el por qué, a estas alturas no hay alternativa, Tom. Recuerda que dijimos que no podíamos poner en riesgo la carrera de tanta gente por nosotros. Tom, golpeaste a una fan. -Bill cerró los ojos y con furia dijo-. La maldita lo merecía después de lo que te hizo, pero ¿quién iba a ponerse de nuestro lado? Tenemos que borrar esa imagen y eliminar el chismerío del por qué lo hiciste y si esta es la única forma, lo debemos hacer._

_-Pero Bill…_

_El menor acercó sus labios a su gemelo obligándolo a callar y los pegó a los de él diciendo. -No estás solo, lo llevaremos juntos mi amor. -Calló su voz para fundirse en un largo beso._

_Minutos después regresaron a la sala y Tom anunció que estaba dispuesto a fingir la cita con Chantelle Paige._

_-¿Ves? Es sólo de…_

_-…momento no hemos puesto nuestras condiciones. -La voz de Bill la llamó la atención hacia él-. La cita es aquí, no en Los Ángeles y procuren que esta vez las fotos paparazzi parezcan al menos eso y no una sesión de fotos en un bar. ¿Están tomando nota? -fue la pregunta que lanzó al grupo que lo observaba. Si ellos creían que Tom haría lo que dijeran, estaban equivocados, las reglas las ponía él._

_Tres días después, Tom salía de su casa rumbo al muelle donde se encontraría con la rubia integrante de Flipsyde que de hecho, no le había caído mal cuando le había conocido en los estudios, hasta el momento en que la filial de Universal dispusiera tremendo circo mediático para beneficio de "ambas partes" y le propusieran bajar al bar a tomar algo con ella._

_-Ya vete. – dijo Bill, que le ajustaba la sudadera mientras le besaba antes de subir al auto, ese maldito auto que tanto odiaban ahora._

_Cinco horas después, el motor del Audi R8 casi rugía con odio, rompiendo el silencio de la madrugada. Tom respiró profundo apagando el auto, tragó saliva y vio la luz de su habitación apagada, seguro Bill estaba durmiendo. _

_Entró en silencio a casa y en el living pudo contemplar la figura de su hermano, que bebía una cerveza con Scotty en su regazo y tenía puesta su playera amarilla y sus grandes pantalones negros._

_Sus ojos se encontraron, mas no hablaron, no era necesario. Bill se paró cargando a Scotty mientras le hablaba. -¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse, papá ya regresó. –dijo, dejando a su mascota en su cama, dispuesta a un lado del living._

_Tom observó todo en silencio hasta que Bill regresó a él y se sentó en sus piernas, nuevamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. _

_-¿La besaste? -preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, a lo que el gemelo mayor sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Bill le abrazó, queriendo fundirlo en su pecho-. Lo siento, mi amor._

_-Bill, júrame que no dejas que algo así vuelva a pasar. – le pidió Tom sin despegarse de su gemelo. Este como respuesta sólo le tomó de la mano y le guió hacia su habitación, ese perfecto refugio que llevaban a todos lados, ese altar sagrado que habían reproducido en todas y cada una de sus casas: El mismo color en las paredes, la misma cama, la misma sobria decoración… Era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ellos, ya que dejaban a todo el mundo hurgar en su vida. Su sagrado lugar de amor era lo único que llevaban consigo._

_Tom cerró sus ojos como siempre que quería huir. -Ábrelos, no es de mí de quien quieres huir. -le llamó la atención su gemelo. Tom obedeció al instante mientras observaba como Bill le desvestía con cuidado y luego se despojaba de sus propias ropas. Posó las manos sobre el pecho de Tom y las deslizó hacia abajo, delineando con las puntas de sus dedos cada una de las líneas que marcaban el abdomen de su gemelo._

_Apoyaron sus frentes el uno en el otro._

_-Gracias por esperarme despierto. -pronunció Tom en voz baja._

_-No mi amor, gracias a ti por hacerlo. -contestó Bill acariciando el rostro de su Tom-. Mi Tomichu. -dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Tu Tomi qué? -sonrió el mayor con confusión en el rostro._

_-To-mi-chu. No me preguntes de dónde lo sacaron, lo leí en algún lado. – le explicaba mientras se metían a la cama._

_Tom apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Bill mientras éste jugaba con sus trenzas. -Se van a arrepentir de haberme pedido eso. -sentenció Tom._

_-Ni que lo digas, llamé a Bild…_

_-¿Que hiciste qué?_

_-Llamé a Bild y les di una agenda con hora y lugar exactos para que los siguieran._

_-¡Pero si la disquera contrató a los supuestos paparazzis!_

_-Lo sé, pero imagina como lucirán de ridículos cuando todo se sepa._

_Tom se levantó del pecho de su gemelo y le besó. -Amo cuando estás a cargo._

_-Siempre lo estoy. -contestó su gemelo devolviéndole otro beso-. Ahora dime ¿hiciste tu parte?_

_-Claro, fui un verdadero patán._

_Los dos esbozaron idénticas sonrisas en su rostro antes de caer en un profundo sueño._

Tom suspiró tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía. Una lágrima quiso asomar a sus ojos pero la reprimió. -No seas cobarde, él lo hizo muchas veces por ti, es tu turno. -se razonó.

Scotty se acomodó en su regazo, tiró la lata de cerveza que recién finalizaba y destapó otra mientras sus ojos se perdían contemplando el roble en el mural.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill se desplazaba sonriendo entre los invitados, trago en mano. En algún momento de su vida había amado ser el anfitrión de las fiestas que daba en casa junto con Tom. Levantó la ceja y se empinó de un trago el contenido del vaso, esos habían sido otros tiempos, pensó con nostalgia.

Ahora sólo trataba de ser amable y pedía al cielo que esa noche terminara cuanto antes.

-Por un instante jure que nos llevabas a un desfile de modas- fue el comentario que le lanzó Georg, quien automáticamente consiguió un pequeño golpe por parte de Gustav en el hombro.

-¿Qué viejo? Eso era lo que yo pensaba- justificó su comentario.

-Pues no. Y ya ves donde estas, así que solo disfrútalo ok.- contestó el Kaulitz menor guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, que ya se veía en camino a una buena borrachera.

Unas horas atrás, cuando las limosinas en que viajaban se desplazaban por la zona roja más exclusiva de la ciudad, aún no sabían de lo que Bill era capaz, hasta que el sonido de potentes motores hizo que guardaran silencio y vieran hacia los vidrios. Divisaron una caravana de motocicletas conducidas por chicas disfrazadas de policías, enfundadas en trajes de cuero negro, gafas obscuras y de sus cinturones colgaban esposas que se movían sugerentemente en sus piernas.

-Mi madre ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Gustav sin salir de su asombro.

-Nuestra seguridad- respondió Bill sonriendo.

Y justo en ese momento la velocidad de los autos empezó a disminuir lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada del club más cotizado para caballeros en Europa. "_Decay"_ rezaban luminosas letras del único lugar donde todo hombre no podía irse sin haber entrado al llegar a la ciudad.

-Mierda- masculló Frank.- ¿Estamos? ¿Acaso estamos en…?

-Sí, estás en el Paraíso-terminó Bill la frase, mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda al guitarrista de su banda.

El club había sido cerrado exclusivamente para ellos, algo que en la historia del lugar no se había visto; eran políticas internas de la empresa, claro, eso hasta que un día antes y un numero de varios ceros hacia la izquierda hicieran al dueño del club replantearse las _políticas absurdas_ que, según Bill Kaulitz, merecían ser rediseñadas.

Así que ahí estaban ellos, con el Decay completo a su disposición. La sorpresa de entrar escoltados por semejante "seguridad" había pasado. La ambientación del lugar era perfecta, un DJ amenizaba y, esporádicamente, bailes eróticos se realizaban en el escenario principal. Los invitados eran atendidos por meseras ataviadas con disfraces de lencería, simulando ser sirvientas francesas.

-¿Quieres quitar esa cara?- era la voz de Andreas que sacó a Bill de su aletargado estado mientras se sentaba al lado del solitario sillón que su amigo había ido a ocupar casi veinte minutos atrás.

-Es la única que tengo. Pero si quieres le pido a Tom la suya- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No se te dan los chistes Kaulitz, lo siento por ti- comentó el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Bill se empinaba dos onzas de whisky puro de un trago.

-Si sigues bebiendo así, estarás tan borracho que no vas a poder salir en dos pies – le llamó la atención Andreas, quien le quitaba a Bill el vaso que recién llenaba de licor y se llevaba a los labios nuevamente.

-Bla bla bla, qué horror ¿puedes imaginarlo? El perfecto Bill Kaulitz haciendo un escándalo-respondió el pelinegro con voz burlona tomando el vaso.- Ahora, si me permites, necesito olvidar un poco, gracias - dijo mientras bebía un poco más.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio poco común entre ellos. Sus muy parecidas y explosivas personalidades que no les daban tregua para silencios hacía unos años parecían no ser compatibles desde hace algún tiempo, Bill se había vuelto más callado, reflexionaba Andreas.- ¿Sabes Bill?

-Dime.

-Me haces sentir inútil.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerdo cuando me llamabas y en dos minutos te podía decir algo o ayudarte en lo que te estuviera pasando y así podía sentir que te era útil.

-No seas tonto. Los amigos no se resumen en ser útiles o no, y aunque no lo creas estás haciendo más de lo que crees.

-¿Ah sí? Y dime, qué hago tan maravillosamente bien.

-Es obvio el solo hecho de que hayas…-el muchacho guardó silencio al ver cómo una mesera se acercaba a limpiar la mesa y les ofrecía algo más tendiéndoles el menú sin quitarle los ojos de encima un segundo. Bill evitó el contacto visual que la chica pretendía establecer y se cruzo de brazos esperando que se fuera, claramente incómodo.

-Wow, esa chica te iba a comer con la mirada- rio Andreas golpeando la rodilla de su amigo.

-Es su trabajo.

-No, no, qué mierdas, su trabajo es servir las mesas, no comerte con los ojos.

-Igual, ya déjalo.

-Vamos, pídele su teléfono.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué Kaulitz? Ya sabes, establecer un primer contacto, luego flirtean un poco y boom, te la llevas al hotel.

-Ajá, claro. Para que el siguiente contacto que tenga que hacer sea con algún puto paparazzi al que le tenga que pagar una fortuna para que no venda la historia de: "_Bill Kaulitz se lleva a streaper de club nocturno a su hotel". _Además Andreas me asustas, parece que no me conocier…

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y el sonido de una estruendosa alarma les interrumpió.

-Buenas noches- dijo la voz que llegó a ellos por los altavoces. –Soy la agente 69 del Decay Police. Por favor, permanezcan en sus sitios, este es un allanamiento de rutina. Si hay algún chico malo, será duramente castigado y llevado a una celda privada- anunció con un sensual tono en su voz.

Inmediatamente, del piso empezó a emerger humo rosa y la música invadió los sentidos de cada uno de los chicos. Catorce bailarinas entraron al lugar con idénticos uniformes de policía, bailaron al centro realizando piruetas con fuego y dejando ver una agresividad sugerente hacia los presentes. La melodía cambió y cada una sacó un juego de esposas dirigiéndose a algún invitado en específico, paulatinamente la luz se fue volviendo tenue y cada uno estaba aislado en su propio mundo.

Bill evitaba lo mejor que podía la mirada de la chica que le bailaba y cuanto más la evitaba, esta remarcaba más sus movimientos sensuales; la muchacha dio un paso adelante y quedó parada en el espacio entre sus rodillas, al ritmo de la música bajaba sosteniéndole la mirada. Bill chupó sus labios, cerró los ojos y en un segundo fugaz los abrió de golpe –Ey linda-susurró levantándole la ceja. La chica sonrió, había triunfado, no existía quien se le resistiera. El chico le pasó la mano por la nuca y le habló al oído.-Si te me acercas un milímetro más, habrá problemas- dijo en tono serio.

-Yo me encargare de ellos.- respondió la chica guiñándole el ojo mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba en sus piernas.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos de nuevo respirando profundo. Empezó a ver como a su alrededor todos desaparecían esposados a las salas aledañas para bailes privados. Buscó con la mirada a Andreas pero era muy tarde, solo vio como su amigo desaparecía de la mano de una preciosa morena. Sintió como el trasero de la chica se movía encima de él buscando excitarlo, levantó la mano y en dos segundos el dueño del lugar estaba ahí.

-Scarlet- dijo apretando los dientes en clara señal de furia.

-Señor, yo…

-Tú nada, estás despedida – reprendió a la chica, quien abandonó la sala inmediatamente.

-Mr. Kaulitz, le ruego…

-Déjalo, está claro en el contrato- le interrumpió Bill molesto.-Te lo dije, fue lo único que pedí, que nadie me pusiera un dedo encima, acabas de perder un cero en el cheque.

Giró sobre sus talones, estaba demasiado molesto como para seguir con el tema, además tampoco le apetecía dar un espectáculo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada asegurándose de que nadie se hubiera percatado de la situación.

Agarró una botella de whisky y se encaminó al jardín de atrás, buscó un sillón y su mirada se perdió viendo las estrellas mientras daba tragos directos de la botella. Sacó un cigarro y lo colocó en sus labios, y, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos con qué encenderlo, apareció Gustav, quien inmediatamente le dio su encendedor, se sentó a su lado y le quitó de las manos la botella de licor dando un largo trago.

-Y Andreas dice que el borracho soy yo.- comentó Bill arqueando su ceja.

-Tu amigo dice muchas estupideces Kaulitz- contestó Gustav encendiendo un cigarro al que le dio un largo chupón y dejó salir el humo suavemente. –Mierda, esto es tan liberador- comentó dando un trago más de la botella.

-Dímelo a mí- agregó el pelinegro arrebatándole la botella y haciendo lo propio.

-¿Sabes, Bill? Hay algo contigo endemoniadamente extraño.

-A ver, dime.

-Fíjate, te ves tan débil y no lo eres, proyectas una fuerza que hace que cualquiera se mire como cucaracha a la par tuya.

-Gracias…supongo.

-No, espera, a lo que voy es que por más que quiero entenderte no consigo hacerlo. Has hecho la despedida más impresionante a la que he ido, y a ti se te ve como que te estuvieran torturando, debes estar muy mal para que yo note eso.

Bill tragó en seco, sabía a lo que se refería.-Siento ser un aguafiestas- justificó dando un trago más.

-¿Qué jodidos tienes? ¿Es por Tom?

Bill sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, se estaba debilitando, no podía dejarse desestabilizar así tan solo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que cuando algo me pasa es culpa de Tom?- devolvió la pregunta junto con la botella.

Gustav la tomo pero viéndole directamente a los ojos le inquirió -¿No es por Tom entonces?

-Mierda, eres bueno en esto- exclamó sonriendo sin poder esconder cierta amargura en su rostro. –No es nada Gustav, lo prometo…es solo que estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-No te podría decir exactamente, es confuso.

-Inténtalo.

Bill analizó por un momento, no le iba a decir nada pero si podría compartirle lo que de momento le pasaba. –Bueno, tiene que ver con la conexión.

-La bendita conexión, si funciona, lo sabré yo- dijo Gustav sacando una bocanada de humo por sus labios.-Esa cosa es como que tuvieran la misma mente.

-O la misma alma- interrumpió Bill.- El asunto es este, la conexión no funciona igual en los dos, yo puedo leer a Tom con más facilidad de lo que él me puede leer a mí. ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras. Bueno eso es algo que nunca sabremos.

-¿Y ahora lo sientes mal?

-Sí y no, espera, déjame continuar. Tom tiene un sentido diferente, él puede sentir segundos antes cosas que me pasen a mí, no lo creerás pero…

-Mierda- interrumpió Gustav.- Claro que lo creo, cuando se te fue la voz en un concierto y Tom te volteó a ver segundos antes con miedo.

Bill se sorprendió, no creía que nadie se hubiera percatado de eso.

-También cuando estábamos grabando un video y te agarró un segundo antes que te fueras a caer del vagón.

-Bueno, pues eso, a Tom ahora mismo le pasa algo y me tortura no saber qué, y cuando no sé que es, pues tiene que ver conmigo.

****

El último trago de otra cerveza resbaló por su garganta. El tiempo pasaba lento, una lágrima estaba a punto de caer pero no se lo permitió. Si lloraba, Bill sabría que algo estaba mal y esa noche no podían permitirse ningún tipo de debilidad, estaban muy cerca de llegar al final. Acarició el pecho de Scotty, su respiración estaba agitada, lo sabía y debía aceptarlo, estaba realmente mal.

-No me hagas esto, viejo. No hoy.- le pidió a su perro viéndolo a los ojos.- Debes esperar a papá. Scotty, por favor- dijo con dolor.

Tom lo estrecho entre sus brazos; mucha gente no comprendería nunca su amor hacia Scotty, no era un simple perro, era quien había salvado la vida de Bill cuando aún eran pequeños. Le apretó un poco más contra su pecho y el temblor del cuerpo de Scotty se torno aun más violento.

No podía dejar que sufriera. Lo dejó acostado en el sillón y corrió a ponerse unos tenis. Su cabeza daba vueltas, mil pensamientos le golpeaban una y otra vez, no podía pensar con claridad. Lo cargó y corrió con él en sus brazos escaleras arriba alcanzó el jardín.

–¡Saki!- grito. Y antes que pudiera repetirlo de nuevo su guardaespaldas estaba a su lado, dejó a su jefe sentado y tomo control de la situación, llamó al veterinario y éste les pidió que llegaran de inmediato.

Arthur salió de su habitación corriendo hacia el living al escuchar tanto barullo. Sintió un shock al ver a su jefe vestido en tremenda facha y cómo permanecía sentado en la sala con los ojos clavados en el piso y en su regazo, su perro. La imagen que tenia frente de sí no le daba tregua a su razón, Tom Kaulitz el perfecto y controlado hombre de negocios para el que trabajaba, el tipo que no dejaba que nada en el mundo empresarial le venciera, que absorbía ferozmente cuanto negocio se proponía ¿ese era acaso el hombre que estaba sentado allí?

-Vamos- índico Saki, quien ya tenía la camioneta afuera lista para llevarlo.

Arthur se dirigió a él para ayudarle pero Tom no dejó que le quitaran a su mascota, él mismo iba a cargarlo. Subió a la camioneta y su respiración se hacía pesada, sus ojos parecía que iban a explotar, estaban rojos y cargados de lagrimas. Saki no dejaba de observarle por el retrovisor, no sabía qué hacer.

-Señor ¿necesita que llame a alguien?- le preguntó su asistente mientras sacaba su teléfono y agenda.

-No, aun no.

****

Bill exhaló satisfecho mientras entraba de nuevo al salón. A fin de cuentas, parecía que todo había salido justo como lo había planeado.

Fue directo a donde estaba el DJ y tomó el micrófono. –Espero que estén disfrutando la noche- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- Ha llegado un regalo especial para Dave.- anunció.

-¿Otro?- preguntó su manager sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Sí, otro, así que sígueme.

Caminaron saliendo de la sala principal hasta alcanzar la puerta del lobby. Bill encendió un cigarrillo. No tardaría en aparecer el auto.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Dave.

-No me lo agradezcas, te queremos mucho. Ya sabes que si Tom no pudo venir, al menos estuvo pendiente de todo, en especial de esta parte de la noche, este es su regalo- dijo señalando el auto que recién aparecía por el camino.

-¿Será un auto?- bromeó Dave, sin comprender del todo.

-Mira bien Jost, es un auto de alquiler-río Bill.- Lo que viene dentro, eso es lo que planeó Tom.-Guardó silencio mientras un vidrio se bajaba dejando ver a Dunja sonriéndole a su futuro esposo.

-Mierda, Bill- musitó Dave sonriendo sorprendido.- No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-Creo tener un ligera idea de lo que es ver a alguien que amas después de algún tiempo-dijo el pelinegro bajando el rostro, pero en el acto lo subió inmediatamente.- Bueno, que tengas un buen fin de semana- se despidió abrazando a su manager.

Vio como el auto se alejaba y regresó de nuevo al salón donde el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, las chicas demasiado provocativas y él empezaba a sentirse muy borracho y la combinación de eso no podía ser nada bueno, así que se encamino con la idea de ir al jardín que había abandonado media hora antes pero antes de llegar vio una estancia mucho más pequeño y una banca.

Se acercó preso de la curiosidad, distinguió la silueta de una chica sentada fumando y bebiendo, tenía una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones que parecía se sostenían milagrosamente en sus caderas, eran unas tres tallas más de lo que calculo le entallarían a la chica, sonrió mientras pensaba que solo Tom en otros tiempos usaría cosas así.

La muchacha sintió como una mirada estaba clavada en ella e instintivamente volteó a verlo. Inmediatamente dejo de verle mientras su rostro se llenaba de clara desaprobación.

Bill no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y fue directo a ella.

-Este lugar no es para clientes, jardín de empleados- casi le gritó con furia señalándole el camino de vuelta.

-Estoy bien aquí-contestó el muchacho sentándose a su lado.

-Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabes al menos? ¿O acaso eres de los niños bonitos que andan jodiéndole la vida a todo el mundo y ni siquiera se percata de ello?- le reprendió la muchacha corriéndose al otro extremo de la banca, dejando claro que no le quería cerca.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron descomunalmente mientras reconocía a la chica. - Scarlet ¿cierto?

-Wow, que gran honor, al menos recuerda el nombre de la chica a la que le quitaron el trabajo por su culpa, eso debería de tener un merito al menos, claro- ironizó la muchacha mientras una lagrima de rabia bajaba por sus mejillas.

Bill no supo cómo pero la botella de whisky seguía en sus manos y dio un largo trago. No era que lo trataran con dureza seguido, así que se sentía realmente afectado por las palabras de la chica quien seguía fumando y lagrimeando a su lado. Pasados unos minutos en aquel silencio, le extendió la botella y esta llenó el vaso del licor.

-¿Acaso soy tan fea?- fue la pregunta que rompió el hielo.

-Bromeas ¿cierto? Eres preciosa- contestó Bill sin verla.

-Y entonces…¿Qué mierdas te paso ahí adentro? Digo, sólo hacia mi trabajo.

-Estaba en el contrató, era claro que nadie me podía poner…

-…Un dedo encima, lo leí- complemento la chica.- ¿Qué clase de clausula es esa, de todos modos?- comentó mientras bebía de un trago el contenido en su vaso.

-Déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Que eres demasiado bueno para que una puta te ponga un dedo encima? Para tu información, sólo bailo, si alguien más te ofrece algo en los salones privados ese es su problema no el mío.

-Me pusiste el trasero encima.- le refuto el muchacho subiendo el tono de voz.

-Solo porque representa mejor propina, eso no significa que moriría porque me cogieras. No eres tan irresistible, además…

-No es por eso-le interrumpió el chico.- Mira, comprende, a ver deja te explico ¿tú amas a alguien?

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo también.

-Ajá y en todo esto ¿dónde queda tu estupidez?- le inquirió la muchacha.

-Deja, continuo ¿estás con ese alguien?

-Vivimos juntos- respondió la chica sin que Bill pudiera dejar de notar cómo se le iluminaba el rostro a la muchacha.

-Yo no, mi "alguien" sabe de mí sólo por revistas, fotos y noticias.

-¿Es una fan?- interrumpió la muchacha no pudiendo evitar sentirse intrigada.

-Bueno, no es una fan, es mucho más que eso, pero irónicamente todo lo que sabe de mí es como si fuera una. De hecho, físicamente hay fans que están más cerca de mí, que mi "alguien"- dijo guardando silencio, mientras se hacía consciente de cómo la inquietud en su pecho crecía. –El punto es que: sé que confía en mí, pero si ve algo como eso de tu sentada en mi le dolería mucho.

-Pero es un streap club, por Dios, ¿qué espera?

-No importa qué espere, es solo que se cuan débil es, y sé que aparentará que no por no verse frágil ante mí y hacer que yo me quiebre. -Bill guardó silencio, tratando de entender él mismo el enredo que había dicho.- Olvídalo, sé que no tiene sentido.

La chica clavó sus ojos en el cielo, parecía que estaba pensando y después de unos segundos habló.

-¿Sabes? Comprendo a tu "alguien" entonces- sentenció.- Es como yo, me veo fuerte, independiente, que voy a comerme al mundo y en realidad él es mi roca, si sus brazos no fueran mi refugio cada día, por idiota y cursi que se oiga, yo moriría. Pero nadie se percata de ello, a los ojos de los demás soy la que lleva la batuta.

-¿Qué tu lo mandas?

-No lo mando, pero yo soy, ya sabes…la que trabaja y lleva el dinero a casa.

-¿Él no trabaja?

-No puede, tiene una enfermedad. Entonces, por eso escogí este trabajo. Gano lo suficiente para mantenernos a los dos y el horario es bueno para poder cuidarlo en el día.

-Mierda, haces muchos sacrificios por amor.

- No, en el amor no existen los sacrificios.

-¿Ves? ¿Y preguntas si eres hermosa? Ese tipo te ha de ver con veneración.

-Es ciego- dijo con voz apagada tragando saliva, ajusto su coleta y de sus grandes pantalones saco un cigarro.

El chico no pudo dejar de ver tras ella un gran parecido a la actitud de Tom, aparentando ser fuerte y sólo necesitando a su alguien para recargar baterías y continuar. Y luego, los sacrificios. No mucha gente se sacrificaba por nadie y menos por amor, de hecho las parejas que él conocía se separaban al menor índice de que habría que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, no digamos un sacrificio.

-¿Conoces a Tom Kaulitz? –dijo por fin.

-Claro, es tu copia al carbón -sonrió la muchacha mientras encendía el cigarro.

-¿Crees que puedes ir a Berlín?

-¿Y para qué haría yo eso?

-Vamos, está a solo cinco horas en auto.

-Claro que está a un paso, nada más que, por favor, ordena que muevan esa limosina porque está bloqueando la salida de mi Mercedes -contestó en tono de burla.

-Dame un poco de tregua, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo aquí -puntualizó el muchacho.

-Si tuviera un auto, ya me hubiera ido. Espero a alguna chica que quiera compartir un taxi de regreso al centro -dijo ella-. Además únicamente bromeaba, continúa suponiendo que puedo ir a Berlín…

-Bueno, mi hermano tiene una de sus oficinas aquí, pero la gente que las maneja puede ser una inepta por momentos, así que quiero que te conozca y seguro te puede dar un buen trabajo aquí mismo.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿bromeas? –fue lo único que la chica pudo decir al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cruzó su rostro–. No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, muchas gracias, eres un…

-No me lo agradezcas, es lo mínimo que puede hacer un _niño bonito –_contestó sarcástico, bajando el tono-. Gracias por eso. Dame un minuto, ahora vuelvo –añadió, desapareciendo del lugar.

Diez minutos después, regresó con un sobre perfectamente sellado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó la chica, intrigada.

-Pues le ofrecí el cero devuelta a tu jefe con la condición que me diera un sobre y una hoja. Créeme que las he conseguido más baratas -responde esto último en tono de fingida confidencialidad-. Ahora escucha, vas el lunes después de las dos de la tarde y te anuncias con Margaret, es su secretaria le dices que llevas una carta de parte de Bill Kaulitz que debes entregar personalmente, y si te cuestionan algo más, dices que tiene que ver con el roble. ¿Entendido?

-Memorizado más bien dicho, de entenderlo tengo mis dudas.

-Bueno, memorizado funciona. -dijo el muchacho, entregándole el sobre y cien euros.

-¿Para qué el din…?

-Si yo pudiera estar ahora mismo con mi alguien, no podría esperar un segundo más. Fue un gusto conocerte, Scarlet.

Volvió hacia el salón, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pero parecía que la tierra se los había tragado. Segundos después sintió como una mano le tomó por el brazo, era Georg.

-Ya estás borrachito, eh -dijo el castaño en tono suave mientras lo guiaba a un apartado donde desde hacía un momento atrás se habían instalado junto con Andreas y Gustav.

Bill se sentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué nos reímos, Kaulitz? -preguntó Andreas ayudando a Georg a acomodarlo a su lado.

-¿Y de qué más? Del puto y maldito amor -dijo tomando una bebida de tequila que Gustav recién le había servido.

Georg, quien había dejado de beber desde hacía más de dos horas, observaba sin intervenir como sus amigos tomaban alcohol sin tregua. Una botella de tequila después la voz rasposa y nada clara de Bill le sacaba de sus pensamientos. - Hobbit, estás muy sobrio para mi gusto.

El castaño le devolvió una sonrisa no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. Su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo desde meses atrás, y aunque Tom ya no hubiera tenido la confianza para pedirle que él cuidara a su gemelo, lo haría, se lo debía.

Bill empezaba a hablar incongruencias, lo que Gustav no dejó pasar, haciéndole preguntas a las que obtenía las respuestas más absurdas del caso, sin embargo, no importaba. Si algo les divertía de cuando el menor de los Kaulitz se embriagaba, era de cómo se le soltaba la lengua.

-¿Saben, chicos? –logró decir en medio de un eructo-. Hagamos un brindis.

-A ver, Bill ¿por que brindamos? -inquirió Gustav.

-Por los más grandes hijos de puta que jamás hayan existido. -Los rostros de todos se tornaron serios. Bill continuó-: Por esos dos, Marie y Taylor –terminó de decir empinándose una onza de tequila más. Los ojos de el resto de los chicos se buscaron instintivamente, estaban confundidos ¿Quién diablos eran esos dos? Era la pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente.

Georg pudo sentir como su teléfono vibraba y al ver el identificador no pudo evitar anunciarlo: -Es Tom -dijo sin más, antes de contestar con un "¿Tom?"

-Oye, qué pasa con todos, llevo un buen rato y nadie me contesta.

-Están un poco borrachos, no creo que sientan.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo qué.

-¿Y tú no estás borracho? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Te debía una Tom, y aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, pues…

-Momento perfecto para que me la debas hermano, lo digo enserio. Ahora necesito hablar con Bill, comunícamelo.

Georg no podía fingir lo extraño de la situación. –Te habla Tom -dijo dándole el teléfono al pelinegro.

-¿Tomi? -gritó el menor con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Tomi, está lloviendo?

-No. Bill, cállate, no digas idioteces ¿sí? Hay mucha gente ahí, ahora quiero hablar contigo- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire.

-No, tú no me llamas solo así. ¿Qué mierdas pasa?

-Respira profundo, Bill -ordenó a través del teléfono a su gemelo, cerrando los ojos y recordando las instrucciones que años atrás su gemelo le daba cuando afrontaban algo que le aterrorizaba-. Respira de nuevo y lleva tu mano al pecho, ¿está bien? –No esperó respuesta, sabía que Bill le estaba obedeciendo, no importaba la distancia ni la situación, sabía que se obedecían ciegamente. -Vas a venir a Berlín, Scotty está agonizando.

Tom sintió como su corazón se quebraba podía sentir el dolor de Bill, la línea del teléfono quedó muda. Había temido ese momento toda la noche, había pospuesto esa llamada hasta que le fue imposible, cerró su móvil y regresó dentro de la clínica solo para ver como inyectaban una vez más a su perro.

****

Un bache en la carretera hizo que la camioneta brincara moviendo a todos en su interior. Bill se despertó de lo que creyó había sido un mal sueño, pudo distinguir perfectamente a Georg conduciendo y Gustav en el asiento del copiloto que hablaba sin parar, más el no entendía nada se sentía como un zombie, con trabajo se incorporó y automáticamente un sobre de aspirinas mas una botella de agua le fue entregada por Gustav. No intercambiaron palabra siquiera, no sabían que decir.

-¿Cuánto falta? -preguntó casi media hora después.

-No más de una hora y minutos -le respondió Georg, viéndolo por el espejo.

Pararon a una estación de servicio y compraron café.

-Gracias, chicos -dijo Bill bajando la mirada. Se sentía realmente débil.

-Ni lo digas -fue la respuesta de Georg que le llegó con un suave golpe en la rodilla.

*****

Tom bajó con Scotty en los brazos y entró a su casa acompañado por Saki y Arthur. Ahí le esperaba su madre.

Sus ojos casi llorosos se encontraron y, antes que pudiera desahogarse, esta le anunció -Bill no tarda en llegar, llamó hace un instante y le dije que el doctor te había recomendado traerlo de vuelta. Está a pocos kilómetros.

Simone erróneamente creía que sus palabras reconfortarían a su hijo, pero el efecto fue el contrario al que esperaba.

Tom no pudo frenar sus lágrimas y depositó a Scotty en un sillón del living, abrazó a su perro y rápidamente deposito un beso en su cabeza, le jugo las orejas mientras le decía.-Gracias por todo.

Y sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones tomó las llaves de su Chrysler y salió corriendo del lugar.

***

Georg vio como un Chrysler de lujo pasó por el camino contrario, casi podía jurar que había visto a Tom, pero era obvio que el sueño le estaba jugando mal, se restregó los ojos de nuevo y negó con el rostro claro que ese chico con una bandana en la frente y una gorra no era Tom, pensó. Decidió no mencionar nada y llegaron al portón principal cruzaron la seguridad del condominio y antes de que se estacionara correctamente. Bill había bajado del auto corriendo hacia la casa de su gemelo, tocando desesperadamente el timbre Saki le abrió de inmediato y entró como loco, buscando con la mirada a Tom, sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue a su madre, quien le señaló con la mano el sillón donde su perro estaba echado.

Bill se aproximó a él esbozando una sonrisa llena de ternura, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Ey, campeón -le llamó con dulzura-. Papá está aquí -dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara al oír como su mascota lloraba. Lo cargó, pero inmediatamente Scotty saltó de su regazo al piso y empezó a brincar como loco de donde Bill se encontraba a la puerta que daba a la piscina mientras ladraba sin tregua.

-Díganme loca pero ese perro se ve mejor que yo -dijo Simone, levantando la ceja.

Bill no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su perro corría hacia él y, jalándole el pantalón, le guiaba hacia la puerta de la piscina. Le siguió. Detrás de él, iban su Madre y Saki, pero Scotty ladró con furia.

-Ok -dijo Bill, sonriendo y haciéndoles una señal de alto-. Creo que es privado.

Siguió a su perro atravesando el jardín y pasando derecho la piscina hasta que llegaron a una puerta blanca. Bill la abrió y descubrió unas gradas que le llevaban a un sótano. Scotty bajó en una carrera y se detuvo tras una segunda puerta mientras brincaba de un lado a otro.

El chico le obedeció y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras un submundo se develaba ante él: era una réplica exacta de _su habitación. _Sus ojos lagrimearon de nuevo, era ese el lugar sagrado para ellos, el único refugio que habían llevado consigo a través de toda su historia desde la primera vez que habían decidido vivir como pareja.

Bill se llevó la mano al pecho para calmarse, pero no podía, su Tomi aún la tenía. Pasó la mano por su cama… cuantas noches de pasión habían compartido en ella, cuantas eternas sesiones de cosquillas y juegos habrían visto esos muebles que complementaban la estancia.

Secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. -Gracias -dijo a Scotty mientras le acariciaba-. Ahora ven, ayuda a papá a deshacernos de todos.

Subió por las escaleras con una sonrisa a flor de labios y fue directo al living.

-Pues yo creo que todo está de maravilla –anunció. Tenía un plan y no podía darse el lujo que algo saliera mal-. Mamá, ¿podrías llamar a Tom y decirle que me llevaré a Scotty a casa? -pidió.

Comenzó a fingir guardar todas las cosas del perro en un bolso que Tom tenía a disposición justo a un lado del sillón en el que previamente había encontrado a Scotty echado.

-Creo que pueden retirarse -instruyó a Saki y a Arthur que todavía rondaban por ahí.

-Ya viene en camino, entonces -comentó Simone respecto a su gemelo.

_Perfecto_,pensó sonriendo.

-Bueno, mama creo que deberías irte a descansar también -dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-. Georg y Gustav te llevarán, de todos modos van para casa de mamá Listing.

Diez minutos después, Bill se paseaba en el living de la casa de Tom satisfecho: había logrado que no hubiera nadie en casa. Se sentó en un sillón de esquina donde pudiera divisar cuando Tom entrara a la casa, cosa que no tardaría en suceder pues escuchó como un auto se estacionaba y un vuelco en el corazón le confirmó que su gemelo llegaba.

Tom giró la manecilla de la puerta y la cerró inmediatamente. Pasó la entrada principal e instintivamente volteó a ver justo hacia el sillón de esquina y ahí estaba él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada. No se podía mover, estaba petrificado.

Bill se mordió los labios al mirarlo con sus grandes pantalones negros y su playera amarilla que tanto significaba para ellos. No era en sí la ropa, sino el hecho. Corrió hacia él, parándose abruptamente y quedando frente a frente, hasta que el menor habló, mientras le jalaba la playera suavemente a Tom: -¿Me estabas esperando?

Tom asintió con un gesto y quedaron en silencio. Se sentó a su costado, procurando mantener la distancia prudente. Scotty entró del jardín ladrando directo hacia Tom, éste sonrió y se arrodilló al piso para acariciarlo.

-Nos engañó -señaló al ver como el perro daba la vuelta alejándose de nuevo.

-No Tom, no nos engaño. Scotty me volvió a salvar esta noche -le corrigió Bill frenando el movimiento de su mano que buscaba tocar a su hermano.

-Ven -le llamó Tom caminando a la cocina. Bill le obedeció y se sentó en el desayunador mientras su gemelo preparaba café, lo bebieron en silencio, evitando verse o tan solo rozarse.

-Vi nuestra habitación -anunció Bill.

El mayor no pudo más que sonrojarse. Dejó la tasa por un lado y salió de la cocina, y corrió escaleras arriba, llegando a su recamara. Era idiota huir de su gemelo, porque antes que siquiera intentara cerrara la puerta, Bill ya estaba dentro.

Tom se detuvo frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Había defraudado a Bill, se sentía realmente avergonzado ya que se había permitido ser débil, y ahora su gemelo lo sabía.

-No seas tonto. Crees, acaso, que ese es un signo de debilidad después de estos cuatro años -le reprimió Bill que por lo visto, le leía claramente. Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y se puso frente a él.- No tienes idea de nada entonces Tom, eso no fue un signo de debilidad, eso solo es un signo más de nuestro amor.

El mayor trato de controlar el latido violento de su corazón, y cerró los ojos, no podía verle siquiera.

-Tomi, ahora soy yo -dijo en tono de confesión-. Dame tregua, no puedo ser el fuerte todo el tiempo, me estoy desgastando –siguió diciendo, tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero fue inútil-Necesito tomar fuerzas, me estoy desgastando cada segundo más…

Tom quería abrazarle y Bill quería que lo hiciera, sin embargo, el mayor abrió sus ojos no podía huir más, no podía seguir siendo cobarde, debía dejar de fingir fuerte y serlo.

En una mirada supieron que no podían permitirse un segundo más cerca, o de lo contrario estarían perdidos.

-¿Tomi, puedo usar nuestra habitación?

Tom asintió, se dirigió hacia su closeth y en unos minutos le preparó una pijama se la entregó, luego le acompaño en silencio hasta la puerta de su recámara. Le vio bajar las gradas hacia _su habitación._ Era la primera vez después del roble que pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom quería abrazarle y Bill quería que lo hiciera, sin embargo, el mayor abrió sus ojos. No podía huir más, no podía seguir siendo cobarde, debía dejar de fingir ser fuerte y serlo.

En una mirada supieron que no podían permitirse un segundo más cerca, o de lo contrario estarían perdidos.

-Tomi, ¿puedo usar nuestra habitación?

Tom asintió, se dirigió hacia su closeth y en unos minutos le preparó una pijama y se la entregó. Luego, le acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta de su recámara. Le vio bajar las gradas hacia _su habitación._ Era la primera vez después del roble que pasarían la noche bajo el mismo techo.

****

En el momento justo en que Bill Kaulitz giró sobre sí para dirigirse a su habitación, sintió una descarga de adrenalina, esa adrenalina irracional que libera una madre cuando defiende a su hijo contra un atacante, el tipo de adrenalina que convierte a un simple tipo en un héroe al meterse en una casa en llamas y salvar a un desconocido. Esa adrenalina que convierte a un simple mortal en un ángel.

Tragó saliva y empezó a sudar, sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, más bien sabía que no podía permitirse hacer nada aún. Estrechó en sus brazos la pijama que recién Tom le había dado, sintiendo abandonarse en la impotencia que le embargaba ese momento. Respiró profundo mientras daba los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras, podía sentir la mirada fuerte de su gemelo sobre su nuca; también casi podía sentir el propio corazón de Tom acelerado, fue entonces que Bill recordó para qué era bueno en la vida.

Bill Kaulitz jamás se consideró así mismo un hombre excepcional, los gritos histéricos que lanzaban sus fans en los conciertos de hecho le incomodaban por momentos. Él se observaba en los videos y no veía nada espectacular en él, excepto una cosa. A Tom.

Desde el justo momento que fue consciente de su propia existencia, sabía que lo que le hacía especial era Tom, cualquier cosa que hacía era por él, y Dios sabía cuanto había tratado de cambiar eso.

Cuando fueron creciendo, Bill fue el primero que sugirió habitaciones separadas. Creyó que con eso se aliviaría en algo la sombra que su gemelo proyectaba sobre él. Fue inútil, pues en el justo momento en que la puerta de la habitación de enfrente se cerraba, mordiéndose los labios de desesperación, Bill supo que jamás podría estar lejos de él. ¿Por qué? Era algo realmente idiota tratar de comprenderlo, la magnitud del amor que sentía por su gemelo era solo un reflejo de lo mismo a la inversa.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras y escuchó como su gemelo cerró la puerta. Se sentó justo ahí, en el piso. No tenía la menor intención de alejarse dejándolo así. Cerró sus ojos y quiso ordenarse mentalmente, estaba muy confundido y mil emociones más chocaban entra sí dentro de él. Parecía que iba a implosionar y simplemente desaparecer, o al menos esa era la sensación que habitaba en su alma. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y Bill estuvo a punto de golpear la pared. Estaba demasiado molesto, había dejado que Tom le viera quebrarse y ese para nada había sido el plan. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo su debilidad.

Bill sabía perfectamente que necesitaba su gemelo y cuando lo necesitaba, ese era su mayor orgullo. Nunca le importó parecer una diva berrinchuda y menos un perfecto patán. Si eso debía parecer para complacer las exigencias de Tom, lo haría, claro, y lo había hecho durante todo Tokio Hotel. Ahora, estaban a tan solo dos meses de lo que podría ser su triunfo final y era justo en los últimos días en los que él parecía no poder soportar más la carga. Respiró profundo y sonrió, sabía qué carta jugar. No lo podía dejar triste, entonces iría directo a él, le cambiaría el ánimo y luego iría a la "habitación", a recargar baterías para sobrevivir los próximos meses sin él.

Así que empezó a respirar profundo y se estiró, dejando la pijama en el piso. Con ello, simbólicamente hizo a un lado su propio dolor y con paso resuelto se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de Tom. Si lo iba a dejar esa noche, al menos lo haría con una sonrisa, y aunque había decidido no mencionar lo que observó en Tom de nuevo, debería usar esa carta para al menos hacer que regresaran al juego.

*****

Dio un largo suspiro mientras le vio salir abrazando la pijama. No podía dejar de contemplar esa figura que se alejaba y justo cuando alcanzó el pasillo principal, empujó la puerta, cerrándola suavemente. La sostuvo con la palma de sus manos, con fuerza; cualquiera pensaría que quería derribarla, pero no era así. Tom sintió cómo su pulso se aceleraba y la imagen de Bill llorando segundos atrás frente a él regresaba a su mente de nuevo. Su roca había pedido una tregua y él había sido un completo inútil. "_Ni siquiera pudiste decirle una puta palabra"_, se reclamaba una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas peleaban por salir, cerró los ojos fuertemente como si eso pudiera frenar su dolor. "_Esa es la diferencia entre él y yo: Soy un maldito inútil que ni sabe cuando decirle que"_, se dijo apoyando su frente contra la puerta. Su cuerpo empezó a ceder ante un temblor en su desesperación, mordía sus labios para obligarse a callar sus sollozos. Tom estaba tratando de contenerse a toda costa, no quería que Bill le sintiera así, sería el colmo. Ya se lo había dicho, necesitaba ser débil por una sola vez, y él lo sabía, era casi inhumano pedirle a Bill ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

Por fin, Tom no pudo más y gruesas lagrimas se colaron debajo de sus parpados bajando por sus mejillas. Se mordió los labios con desesperación, lo menos que podía hacer era ahogar su dolor…

Y así permaneció por un tiempo que no sabría determinar. Pero de pronto empezó a ser consciente de un calor que le llegaba del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió los ojos sin despegar su frente, y pudo sentir un suave peso apoyándose en el pecho, se sentía como cuando Bill le calmaba en momentos difíciles. Su respiración fue tornándose regular y limpió sus lágrimas, que habían dejado de caer segundos atrás. Tom no daba crédito a lo que le pasaba, él jamás se tranquilizaba solo, siempre caía en un vacío de dolor y lágrimas y no paraba hasta cansarse, pero esta vez había sido tan…"_Tan como cuando Bill me calmaba" _pensó de inmediato, trayendo a la mente el recuerdo de las miles de veces que su gemelo ponía su mano en el pecho y le obligaba a abrir los ojos y verle. Y con sólo eso la desesperación se iba, el miedo cedía y las inseguridades parecían un chiste para Tom. Luego podían reírse como si nada hubiera pasado, pues Bill jamás mencionaba de vuelta un gesto de dolor o debilidad, era como su código de honor. Sabía que le heriría mucho más si le hacía consciente de lo débil que era sin él.

Pasó así unos minutos y, cuando se sintió totalmente calmado, se aventuró a comprobar lo que sospechaba.

-Bill ¿estás ahí?- gritó para asegurarse de que el calor que sentía provenir del otro lado, traducido en materia como su gemelo, le escuchara.

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción y retiró su mano del otro lado de la puerta limpiándose el sudor. Lo había logrado nuevamente y a distancia había sido la roca de su amor.

-Tom Kaulitz, abre la puerta en este instante- le gritó demandante.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-Pues a menos que yo sea un fantasma, ya ves que no.

-¿A qué volviste?

-Tengo que comprobar algo.

-No voy a abrir.

-Mierda Tom. ¿Todo hay que analizártelo? Abre la puerta.

-Mierda Bill. ¿Todo hay que repetírtelo? Dije que no.

-¿Me vas a obligar a dar una patada a la puerta? Ya sabes, lo más seguro es que me golpee, grito, me caigo, luego lloro…Y entonces de todos modos vas a abrir. ¿Dónde está la lógica en esto?

Una carcajada emitida por los gemelos al unísono invadió el pasillo principal.

-Como quien dice: abro o abro ¿cierto?- dijo el mayor girando la manecilla de su recamara lentamente. Pasó su mano libre rápidamente por sus mejillas, tratando de borrar las últimas evidencias de sus lágrimas.

Justo cuando la puerta por fin los dejó frente a frente, Bill esbozó una dulce sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo suavemente.

-No podemos seguir así- gritó Tom, quien automáticamente apretó la manecilla de la puerta, tratando de cerrarla de nuevo.

–Ya vas de payaso. Si ya la abriste ¿cómo crees que me la vas a cerrar?- exclamó mientras de un empujón tiró la puerta, dejándola abierta de par en par.

Tom se sonrió y sintió cómo sus mejillas estaban a punto de quemarse. Su gemelo lo había logrado de nuevo: Se había sonrojado.

-Verás Tom, regresé porque hay algo que tengo que confirmar- dijo Bill haciendo una larga pausa caminando alrededor de su hermano, a quien los ojos se le habían desorbitado y su pulso tomó de nuevo la vía rápida al sospechar qué era lo que su gemelo quería averiguar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es, Tom?- le inquirió arqueando la ceja mientras se ponía frente a él.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una larga inhalación, tal parecía que su gemelo iba a necesitar todo el oxigeno de la habitación.

-Ni idea- murmuró en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de que se hubiera dado vuelta por completo, Bill ya estaba frente a él. Tom hizo un exagerado puchero y dejó caer sus manos en signo de rendición y con un gesto le indicó a Bill que procediera.

-Tom, voy a decirlo solo una vez- comenzó a decir Bill mientras llevaba su mano a la cadera y se ladeaba.- Saca la lengua- le ordenó a su gemelo, pronunciando cada sílaba lentamente.

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, pero apretó sus labios con dureza y clavó su vista en el piso.

- Tom Kaulitz, saca la lengua en este instante-fue el grito que le hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo y posarla en su gemelo, quien lo observaba con cierta ansiedad. No pudo más. Se sonrojó de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo sacó la lengua.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo con una sonrisa de morbo en su rostro. –Gané.- exclamó acto seguido Bill mientras elevaba las manos al aire y daba vueltas por la habitación.-Te lo dije Tom, te-lo-di-je. Gané, gané, gane….- Era el vitoreo de Bill, que no dejaba de celebrar por toda la habitación.

-Hey, ya cállate ¿no?

-¿Tienes miedo de tu penitencia?

-No, la penitencia no será el problema- dijo el mayor fingiendo ponerse serio.- Oír tu barullo, ese es el castigo- le señaló sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Como sea, Tom, que no se te olvide que perdiste, así que voy a pensar qué quiero para castigarte- dijo mientras le veía, fingiendo cavilar alguna maldad al tiempo que se acariciaba la barbilla y ladeaba su rostro.

-Bill, ya vete- sonrió su gemelo abriéndole la puerta.

-Que rudo me saliste. Bien, buenas noches Tomi- dijo caminando hacia fuera y parándose justo frente a su gemelo.- Por cierto, lindo piercing, guapo- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia el pasillo recogiendo la pijama.

Tom le vio hasta que desapareció camino del jardín y no pudo evitar sentir que lo invadía una deliciosa sensación: confort.

Bill tenía esa capacidad. Lo llevaba de un extremo a otro, por él había sido capaz de todo, su gemelo lo provocaba de formas en que nadie se atrevería. Le retaba, lo empujaba a tomar desafíos. Tom era consciente de algo, su completa existencia se debía a Bill. Sus metas en los últimos cuatro años las había trazado en base a él, a cuando llegara el momento. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar la melancolía que quería ganarle de nuevo la batalla a su mente a través de los recuerdos. Caminó hacia su minibar y sonrió al ver una botella de Merlot de 20 años. Hasta eso se lo debía a Bill, lo que veía y lo que soñaba, lo real y la fantasía, sus momentos de divagación y la maldita rutina…

Se sirvió una copa y no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar cuantas veces Bill en Tokio Hotel se mofaba de él una y otra vez, cómo le provocaba enfrente de los demás, mofándose de él sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Llenó de nuevo la copa, pero negando con el rostro la dejó en la mesa. No necesitaba emborracharse para conciliar el sueño ese día, su refugio estaba en casa.

*****

En el momento justo en que Tom esbozó una sonrisa y le echó de la habitación, Bill supo que había ganado. Sí, nuevamente lo había logrado y fue cuando se reafirmó su valor primario, lo que le hacía especial era Tom.

Trató de inflarle un poco más el ego y agregó a su reclamo sobre sus modales a su gemelo -_ Por cierto, lindo piercing, guapo- _justo antes de alcanzar el pasillo. Escuchó cómo este cerró la puerta de un somatón y sintió la calma llegar, ahora podía marcharse tranquilo. Recogió la pijama y bajó corriendo a la planta baja, su respiración ahora se iba acelerando y no era para nada por la carrera. Era más bien por la imagen de la lengua de Tom con el arete, que le perseguía para torturarle.

Alcanzó por fin "la habitación", la cual cerró con llave, y no porque temiera que alguien entrara. En realidad, lo usó de arma de persuasión en caso de que en algún momento de debilidad quisiera volver a salir corriendo hacia la recamara de su gemelo. _Un simple cerrojo para el mundo y un: "no lo eches a perder ahora" para mí_, reflexionó.

Empezó a ser consciente de lo que su cuerpo le pedía, inhaló profundamente y sintió como su miembro empezaba a excitarse. -Necesito darme un baño.- declaró casi de un grito a tiempo que caminaba de forma curiosa, tratando que el roce contra el pantalón le calmara. Sabía que si acaso se excitaba, había una ligera posibilidad de que Tom _le sintiera así, _por la conexión_, _así que debería controlarse. Atravesó la estancia directo al baño y puso a llenar la tina, se desnudó lentamente, tratando de obviar cómo el roce de sus dedos le provocaba escalofríos. _Mierda, debo controlarme, _masculló, cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que le excitaba aparte de la imagen mental de la lengua de Tom, que no lo había dejado de seguir un segundo. _El puto espejo, _pensó a tiempo que le daba la espalda tratando de vencer la tentación de voltear a ver de nuevo; claro, nada peor que un espejo que le recordara perfectamente las formas de su amante.

Elevó su cabello y lo sostuvo con una coleta, resbaló sus manos hacia su cuello y se quitó el relicario, lo abrió y contempló la imagen del roble lentamente. -Maldito árbol.- murmuró con un dejo de dolor en su voz, lo cerró de un golpe y lo tiró contra la pared.

Acarició sus propios hombros desnudos, sabía cuánto amaba Tom besárselos, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero mientras evocaba la última vez que Tom se los había besado. _Mierda, si sigo así esto no va a terminar bien, _pensó entrando de una buena vez a la tina y sintió cómo al contacto del agua tibia, poco a poco fue cediendo la excitación, al menos la física.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre de su móvil le sacó de su letargo. Decidió ignorarlo por un momento, pero cuando se cortó la llamada por segunda vez, se estiró, resignado a contestar. Vio el identificador. Era Georg, la persona con quien, desde que habían iniciado el tour, su amistad se había tornado más profunda, aunque no sabía explicar por qué siempre terminaban discutiendo.

-¿Georg?- indagó al contestar.

-Él mismo, Kaulitz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin poder ocultar lo imprudente que le parecía la llamada.

-Wow… ¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿Y qué vas a interrumpir?

-Cierto, Kaulitz equivocado.

-Ya, no seas tarado. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que tengo que avisarte de que llego en un par de horas a por ti, no se te olvide que tienes concierto a las ocho… Y además, quiero saber si todo está bien con Scotty.

-Aw, Georg, ¿ves? Somos buenos amiguitos.

-Ya, déjate de estupideces y contesta a la pregunta.

-Pues Scotty está bien y si te digo lo que pasó, no me crees- dijo haciendo una pausa, y claro que jamás lo contaría.- Pero ya habrá tiempo para que te diga todo el cuento. ¿Cómo esta mama Listing?

-En _su_ casa, con un enojo de cuidado.

-¿No fuiste a verla, Georg?

-No, me desvié un poquito…

-¿Un poquito a dónde?- interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía cierto presentimiento de dónde estaba su amigo.

-Estoy con Gretchen… y no sabes.

-Bien viejo, al fin dejaste lo promedio, lo machote, lo menso, lo…

-Ya Bill, para, entendí tu punto.

-Cuéntame más.

-Bueno, ya, estuvo asqueroso, así de película cursi: vine, hablé y tuvimos sexo, creo que…

-¿Cómo que tuvimos sexo, tarado?-le interrumpió Bill casi de un grito.- Si la quieres de vuelta Georg, ve y hazle el amor.

-Vamos Bill, sólo fue una palabra, no me vengas con tus novelitas rosas ¿quieres? Claro que hacemos el amor ¿no ves que la amo?

-Cállate. Eres más menso de lo que creí, ¿ves? Eres tú el de las novelitas rosas. Hacer el amor no es de amarla o no, o de si es mi novia o la puta de la esquina, es más que eso.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿tú que sabes del tema? Yo creo que hasta virgen eres- argumentó Georg subiendo el tono de voz. La conversación estaba lejos de terminar bien.

-No soy virgen. Que no le rinda cuentas a nadie de mi vida privada, no significa que no la tenga. Y regresando al tema, ya te dije, deja de ser tan…

-La única relación que te conozco fue falsa y la monto el managment, así que insisto ¿tú que sabes del tema? Deja de aconsejar con tanta propiedad de algo en lo que no tienes ni la más mínima idea.

-No te digo, eres puff… ¿sabes?…Ahh, sé más del tema porque he hecho el amor mil veces y he tenido sexo con la misma persona otras mil, hacerle el amor tiene que ver más con sus necesidades emocionales.

-Bill, escúchame bien y agarra este consejo, tómate un trago y deja de ver tanta puta peliculita de comedia romántica. Llego por ti en dos horas- remató su amigo colgando el teléfono.

-Ahh….- fue el grito corto y de indignación que apenas pudo emitir el menor de los Kaulitz. Inhaló profundo, pudiendo sentir cómo su rostro ardía de furia, se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, saliendo hacia la habitación principal.

-Sé más de lo que crees, imbécil- murmuró mientras se tiraba en la cama y no podía evitar cómo el recuerdo de _la última vez_, regresaba a su mente.

_Bill sintió cómo el sopor del sueño aún estaba apoderado de él. Se dio la vuelta, buscando aferrarse a la espalda de Tom, pero sólo sintió su lado vacío. Trató de espabilarse un poco mientras vio de reojo el despertador, indicaba apenas las tres de la tarde. Habían tenido sexo maratónico la noche anterior y sus energías aún no las había recuperado._

_Trató de incorporarse, pero al divisar la imagen de su gemelo fumando en el balcón, se tranquilizó. _

_Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, abrazando la almohada, y fue entonces que la inconsciencia del sueño le atrapó de nuevo. Llegó a un punto que no sabría descifrar si soñaba o era realidad, pero de la conexión que tenía con su gemelo sólo le invadía un dolor profundo en el pecho, era algo casi físico. Tom estaba triste… _

_No sabría precisar cuánto tiempo paso en ese estado de inconsciencia y lamió sus labios siendo cada vez más consciente de su miembro envuelto por una tibia sensación._

_-Mmmmm-suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados, cobrando conciencia de lo que sucedía. -Ahhh- gimió al identificar plenamente el cálido aliento de Tom sobre su erección._

_-¡Ahhhh!-El alto gemido que le había causado la sensación de una nueva lamida le convenció de que no estaba dormido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su corazón latir en éxtasis. Sonrió en medio de una respiración que se le entrecortaba por el placer. Sonrió mientras corría la sabana que lo cubría para descubrir bajo ellas el bien formado cuerpo de su gemelo. De su Tom._

_-Buenos días, mi amor- logró pronunciar Bill._

_Tom seguía subiendo y bajando su boca por la dureza de su gemelo, y al escucharle alzó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos marrones de su amante. _

_Bill quedó paralizado ante esos ojos, al contrario de Tom, que siguió lamiendo el pene de su gemelo con ansiedad._

_El menor, en cambio, sentía también un peso en el corazón. Podía distinguir sensaciones de angustia, de preocupación, de dolor… Y sabía que aquello no era suyo, no salía de su alma. Salía de la de su gemelo._

_Con una de sus manos le recogió las trenzas, tratando de subirlo hasta la altura de su rostro, pero Tom por el contrario intensificó el ritmo en que su lengua y labios trabajaban, haciendo que el menor se derritiera sin poder evitarlo, aunque seguía sintiendo el dolor de las tristes emociones de su gemelo._

_Bill sentía morirse de placer, su hermano era demasiado experto en hacerle gozar, conocía sus puntos débiles demasiado bien. Le estaba costando un mundo no perderse en las sensaciones y dejarse llevar por la experta lengua de él que ahora estaba entre sus piernas. Parecía que cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro, daba igual la manera, era la última vez, pero Bill era consciente de que eso no era así. Tenían toda una vida para amarse el uno al otro. Desde el momento en que se besaron por primera vez, fue consciente de que no quería besar otros labios. Sólo los labios de su Tomi. De la persona a la que amaba con todo lo que su cuerpo y su alma le ofrecían._

_Éste último hilo de pensamiento fue el que hizo que Bill recobrara un poco la cordura. El problema que pudiera tener Tom era infinitamente más importante que su propio placer por lo que, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se esforzó en dejar a un lado las intoxicantes ganas de venirse en la boca de su gemelo y comenzó a sobarle el rostro y a tirar levemente de las trenzas para obligarlo a levantarse. Tom alzó la cabeza y dejó de lamer, mirándolo confundido._

_-Ven-le pidió Bill con una sonrisa._

_Tom también sonrió. La sonrisa de Bill le tenía totalmente hechizado y haría lo que fuera con tal de seguir viéndola. No podía negarse a lo que sea que su hermano le pidiera si era con aquella sonrisa, por lo que gateó sin perder tiempo hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de Bill colocándose encima de él._

_El menor aún seguía sonriendo cuando Tom llegó hasta él. _

_Tom sólo se quedó embobado, mirándole y sin siquiera pensar se inclinó para besar los dulces labios de su gemelo. No era algo que hiciera conscientemente, no tenía que darle a su cuerpo la orden de inclinarse y besarle. El beso era dulce, pausado, tranquilo. Sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro con el conocimiento que da la experiencia. _

_Bill abrazó a Tom aún dentro del beso e hizo un poco de presión en la espalda de su igual para obligarle a pegarse a su pecho. Tom no se resistió y dejó que sus manos y rodillas se deslizaran para caer suavemente sobre el liso abdomen de Bill, apoyando al mismo tiempo su cabeza en el hombro de Bill y dando dulces besos en el cuello de éste. Bill disfrutaba del contacto mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de Tom._

_-Te amo-susurró Bill mientras Tom le besaba ligeramente el cuello e iba subiendo hacia el lóbulo._

_El cantante sintió los labios de su gemelo sonreír mientras seguía besándole, pero Bill no podía entregarse a las sensaciones aún. Daba igual que su mente estuviera llena de pensamientos lujuriosos hacia su hermano o que su miembro estuviera aún furiosamente duro debido a la boca de Tom chupándole momentos antes y aunque se moría por tener sexo desenfrenado en ese instante, la conexión seguía estando ahí y le decía que algo malo le pasaba a Tom. _

_Tom se levantó un poco, finalizando el beso, y se quedó sentado sobre él, mirándole. En sus ojos se veía claramente la necesidad de amor dulce que necesitaba y Bill no pudo resistirse. Sólo con Tom era realmente tierno, sólo él había visto su lado más sensible, porque Tom necesitaba de esa ternura cuando se sentía triste para ser feliz y Bill moría cuando Tom no era feliz. Así que también se levantó un poco, quedando sentado con su gemelo encima, sin apartar los ojos de Tom, esperando a que el mayor quisiera contarle. _

_El de trenzas sólo siguió mirándole, como si no se decidiera a contarle, y sin decir nada volvió a besarle, suave como un suspiro. Sin poder contenerse, Bill bajó sus manos por la espalda de Tom hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, perdiéndose en esas lagunas profundas, y sintió que lo único que Tom necesitaba en ese instante era amor. Ni desahogo, ni hablar, ni nada que no fuese amor, de ese tierno y suave que sólo Bill podía darle. La confirmación a esto llegó cuando Tom comenzó a frotarse suavemente sobre la aún dura erección de Bill. El menor se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer su gemelo y con un gesto rápido pero preciso volteó a ambos quedando él sobre el mayor._

_-¿Quieres que te haga el amor, mi vida?-susurró Bill en el oído de Tom._

_Tom se volvió de gelatina en el preciso instante en que el aliento de Bill rozó su oreja. Responder era vergonzoso y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero necesitaba de Bill, así que asintió en silencio, con la cabeza medio escondida entre las sábanas. Bill le miró sonriendo, Tom tímido sólo era más adorable todavía._

_Lentamente, Bill agachó su cabeza para besar dulcemente los labios de Tom, que lo recibió como un sediento recibe agua fresca. El mayor pasó distraídamente sus manos sobre la espalda de Bill, dibujando la fina forma de sus omoplatos mientras que el cantante iba bajando lentamente por su cuello hacia su clavícula con lentos besos que iban formando un camino que Tom sentía como fuego en su piel._

_-Mmm… Bill-dijo Tom perdido en la suavidad de su gemelo sobre su piel. _

_Bill siguió bajando en su recorrido haciendo una larga parada en los pezones, besándolos, lamiéndolos, pellizcándolos… Todo para causar la tortura del pobre cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo y que se encontraba totalmente sometido a los toques que le daba. Tom gemía cada vez más alto, susurrando su nombre de vez en cuando, y Bill se ponía más duro cada vez que eso sucedía._

_El menor continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su gemelo, que ya estaba increíblemente dura y necesitada de roce. Pero Bill sabía que en cuanto le tocase ambos se correrían a los pocos segundos y él no quería eso. Aquella noche, su Tomi necesitaba amor, necesitaba dulzura y eso es lo que le iba a dar._

_Pasó con cuidado sobre el erguido miembro de Tom, que lo miraba sin entender. El guitarrista necesitaba con urgencia atención ahí pero Bill se dirigió directamente a su entrada y, tras darle al de trenzas una mirada llena al mismo tiempo de amor y deseo, se enterró entre las nalgas de Tom, lamiendo con suavidad su entrada._

_Tom abrió mucho los ojos al sentir a su gemelo en un lugar tan íntimo y a la vez tan suyo. Se sentía tan vulnerable… Pero no había sensación más placentera que aquella. La lengua de su hermano era húmeda y cálida y podía hacerle llegar al punto más alto y hacer que se estremeciera y al mismo tiempo sumergirle en un calor abrasador. Comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, la lengua de Bill era demasiado para su razón._

_Bill se tomó su tiempo en preparar a su gemelo ya que él seguía tan duro como cuando Tom dejó de lamerle, la excitación que le había causado era mucha. Dejó que sintiera las caricias de su lengua lo más profundo que podía llegar dentro de él y cuando eso no fue suficiente, comenzó a introducir dedos bien lubricados gracias a la pomada que guardaban en la mesilla. Lo penetró con los dedos con lentitud, queriendo que Tom notase cómo lo iba tocando tan íntimamente, queriendo demostrarle a cada roce lo mucho que le importaba._

_Tom, que ya no podía gemir más alto ni más fuerte, cogió la mano de Bill y suavemente la apartó de su interior. Bill le miró, sabía lo que quería decir. _

_-Ven conmigo-dijo Bill sonriendo después de haberse sentado en el borde de la cama. Tom no se hizo de rogar y pronto se sentó sobre Bill a horcajadas, con las rodillas pegadas a las caderas de su hermano. Comenzó a moverse en un suave vaivén que hizo que sus miembros se rozasen cuidadosamente, sacando gemidos de las bocas de los dos. Se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron idéntica pasión, las mismas ganas de entregarse plenamente al otro y de demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían._

_-Tom yo…-decía entre gemidos Bill.-…voy a…_

_-Sí-asintió Tom también jadeante.-Hazlo. Necesito sentirte dentro._

_A Bill no se le pasó el tono suplicante que había usado su gemelo para pedirle que se introdujera en él, pero aún así no dijo nada más y lentamente se metió en la dilatada entrada de su hermano._

_-Ahhhhh…-El gemido de Tom al sentirse penetrado tan suavemente sólo podía compararse al de Bill al sentirse totalmente rodeado por Tom. _

_Ambos se quedaron quietos, acostumbrándose a las sensaciones, pero pronto Tom comenzó a moverse erráticamente de arriba abajo, empalándose él mismo en el duro miembro de Bill una y otra vez, buscando llegar a ese punto que le hacía olvidarse de todo. Mientras tanto, Bill le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho al tiempo que le embestía. Tom sintió que algo cálido se le formaba en el pecho cuando Bill le estrechó. ¿Se podía amar más de lo que él amaba y era amado? Lo dudaba. Lo suyo era simplemente perfecto._

_Mientras tanto, Bill se esforzaba en alcanzar con su miembro ese punto que llevaba a la locura a su Tomi sin olvidarse de besarle y abrazarle con cuidado. Intentaba no concentrarse sólo en su placer mientras Tom subía y bajaba, penetrándose más profundo con cada caída, sino en demostrarle que aquello no era un simple acto físico. Era mucho más. Era la demostración de amor más pura que se le ocurría. Lo era todo._

_-Oh Bill… mm sí… así…-jadeaba Tom totalmente perdido en las oleadas de placer que traía aquella espiral de deseo._

_Bill escogió justo ese momento para rodear la cintura de Tom con un solo brazo mientras dedicaba su mano derecha a darle atención a la goteante erección de Tom, que sólo con el suave roce contra el abdomen de Bill estaba a punto de estallar. El de trenzas sintió cómo su consciencia y su lucidez se iban lejos cuando el agarre de Bill se volvió más fuerte y el movimiento más rápido. Él mismo se alzaba hasta casi hacer que el miembro de Bill saliera de él sólo para lograr que llegara más profundo que nunca. Sentir cómo su gemelo le llenaba era una sensación que le agotaba no sólo físicamente sino mentalmente y aún así no podía evitar desearlo más y más. _

_Los espasmos de placer que Tom sentía gracias a las caricias de su hermano en su miembro le hacían contraer los músculos que en ese momento rodeaban el pene de Bill. El menor dio un jadeo ahogado al notar cómo el interior del guitarrista se volvía aún más estrecho y caliente e hizo una mueca al intentar controlar su orgasmo._

_-Tomi… oh, Dios…-jadeaba Bill casi descontrolado.-N-no… no hagas…eso, mi vida, espera.- decía mientras siguió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes.-No aguantaré más-terminó con un susurro._

_Por toda respuesta, Tom le dio una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, contrajo aún más su interior al tiempo que se empalaba con más velocidad. Bill puso los ojos en blanco. _

_-¡Mmm Ahhh!- fue el grito del menor corriéndose dentro de su gemelo, llenando todo su interior de tibio semen._

_El guitarrista no podía apartar sus ojos de Bill, amaba verlo así. Tom dudaba que hubiera algo más hermoso en el mundo. Se quedó contemplándole, sin darse cuenta de que Bill también le miraba a él y sus ojos estaban rebosantes de amor, exactamente igual que los suyos._

_Pasaron unos minutos sólo observándose en silencio, sin decir nada porque no hacía falta. Bill aún sentía que algo malo le pasaba a Tom, pero ahora no era el momento de preguntar. Tom le diría cuando se sintiera listo. Sabía que si le presionaba, al de trenzas le costaría mucho más responderle y en ese momento le preocupaba más hacerle sentir bien. Le subió un poco para salir de él sin lastimarse y vio el pene de Tom hinchado al máximo. Aún no habían terminado. Presionando un poco los glúteos de su gemelo, consiguió que el mayor avanzara sobre su torso hasta casi llegar a sentarse en su pecho. Le miró de arriba abajo, finalmente fijando sus ojos en el erecto miembro de Tom que goteaba y que estaba casi rozando su boca. Lo lamió un poco y buscó mayor comodidad para los dos. Hizo que Tom se recostara y lo acomodó a la perfección, poniendo un cojín bajo la cintura de su gemelo y arrodillándose ante él. -Quiero beberte…-le anuncio._

_-No- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tom antes de sentir cómo uno de los dedos de su gemelo se colaba dentro de su entrada y le estimulaba suavemente llegando hasta su próstata.- Ah…Bill.-pudo gemir antes de ver como su gemelo abría sus labios y se metía su miembro entero en la boca. Cerró los ojos y gimió aún más fuerte al notar cómo otro dedo de su hermano se introducía dentro de él y sincronizaba los movimientos al ritmo de su boca, succionándole. _

_-Ahh…mierda, como te amo- logró gritar, Tom quien apenas aguantó unos segundos más. Los repetidos estímulos a su próstata, junto al vaivén de su pene dentro de la boca de su hermano, le habían hecho llegar a un punto en el que necesitaba correrse para respirar, el deseo por llegar le estaba asfixiando. Con un gemido agudo, Tom tomó su pene, logró sacarlo de la boca de Bill y por fin se corrió fuertemente, salpicando un poco a su gemelo._

_-Quiero Tom, dame- dijo Bill debajo de él._

_Este no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de contestar siquiera y observó con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Bill separaba los labios y se concentraba en limpiar su pene de los restos de la eyaculación. Cerró los ojos y gimió suave al notar sobre la zona sensible la lengua del menor al recoger las gotas de semen que aún permanecían ahí. Volvió a abrir los ojos para observar como Bill se relamía y gimió un poco más alto. No había nada más erótico que Bill Kaulitz así, estaba seguro._

_-Tomi…mi amor ¿por qué no comprendes que eres delicioso?-volvió a llamar Bill haciendo que apartara la mirada de sus labios y la subiera a sus ojos. -¿Quieres probarte en mí?-preguntó. _

_El mayor no se resistió a ese llamado y se inclinó para besar profundamente a Bill. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del cantante, moviéndose sincronizadamente contra la lengua de su igual, jugando con el piercing que Bill aún tenía en la lengua y disfrutando del sabor amargo de su propio semen, que se volvía dulce en la boca de su gemelo._

_Por fin, se acomodaron uno al lado del otro. El cansancio les consumía. Bill se estiró por la sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos. _

_Habían pasado cinco minutos en el más profundo silencio y Bill empezaba a inquietarse. Era obvio que su gemelo no estaba durmiendo. _

_Algo no estaba bien, lo sabía. Sentía el cuerpo de Tom moviéndose inquieto a su lado._

_-Tomi ¿estás temblando?_

_-Sí, ya sabes cómo me excitas._

_-Mi amor no… No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?_

_-Claro que no._

_-Deja de darme la espalda, ven acá. _

_-En serio, no quiero- dijo con tono de voz casi inaudible._

_Bill sabía cuando presionar y cuando no hacerlo. Tom jamás era así después que lo hacían, o era extremadamente cariñoso o era un juguetón incansable, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pegó su cuerpo al de su gemelo y le abrazó por la cintura buscando su mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos. Bill depositó suaves besos sobre su hombro y así estuvieron en silencio por largo rato. _

_-No trates de leerme- pidió Tom con la voz quebrada._

_-Lo siento ¿Puedes culparme?_

_-No, esta vez no funcionará Bill, porque ni yo mismo sé qué me sucede._

_-Odio cuando te cierras y me bloqueas- dijo Bill soltándole y recostándose boca arriba mientras trataba de repasar las últimas horas junto a él, tratando de descifrar si había hecho algo que lastimara a su gemelo. _

_-No hiciste nada y yo también me odio-dijo Tom volteándose, bajando su cuerpo para recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su gemelo._

_Bill aceptó de buena gana el gesto –Amo tus trenzas, guapo, lo juro- dijo mientras besaba la cabeza recostada en su regazo.- Voy a hacerme unas- declaró sin más._

_-No lo hagas- murmuró Tom._

_-¿Por qué, mi amor?_

_-Te vas a ver más bello y odio que te veas más guapo, la gente te come con los ojos. Es tan ofensivo…_

_-¿Ves? Por eso lo hago, cada vez cuesta más quitarles la atención de ti, si sigues así no quiero saber a dónde vamos a llegar con tal de hacer que se fijen en mí y no en ti. Yo puedo con miradas lascivas hacia mí, pero nunca puedo lidiar con miradas de deseo que te lanzan a ti. _

_-Que injusto, yo aguantando que te miren así…_

_-¿Por eso estas así Tomi?_

_-Claro que no, no soy una niña._

_-Tienes razón, no eres una niña, eres mi princesita-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por las mejillas de su hermano. _

_Tom pellizcó suavemente el pezón de su gemelo. -No digas eso- exigió con el rostro teñido de rojo._

_-Ya, no seas de drama. ¿Nos damos un baño?- propuso Bill mordiéndole los labios._

_-No quiero-gruño el mayor._

_-Tom, me lleva la puta contigo, estás tan berrinchudo hoy… A ver, dime, ¿quieres que cenemos algo rico?_

_-No tengo apetito. _

_-¿Que mierdas quieres entonces? _

_-Nada. ¿Por qué tengo que querer algo? Me gustaría quedarme abrazado a ti, cerrar los ojos y convertir cada segundo en años.- Quedaron en silencio otros largos minutos y Bill no podía ignorar la ansiedad de su gemelo. Sabía que cuando Tom se ponía así era porque presentía que algo le pasaría a él, pero tampoco podía obligarle a hablar._

_-Ya sé que quiero- irrumpió en el silencio la grave voz de Tom.- Hazme el amor otra vez ¿sí?- le pidió su gemelo aferrándose a su pecho._

_Bill sintió la tristeza en el corazón de Tom. Algo no estaba bien._

_-Sabes que hare lo que quieras, pero ten la decencia de decirme qué mierdas te pasa._

_-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo miedo. Ya ves, las exigencias del managment cada vez se ponen peor, y eso que no lo saben. Ahora que Dave dijo que mañana iremos al campamento ese, sólo estoy…No sé, más…- dijo dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla.-Siento siento que voy a perderte-susurró por último en voz baja._

_-Tom, mírame- exigió Bill a su gemelo.- Mi amor, es un presentimiento, no hay nada que podría separarnos, lo sabes. La única forma que tú y yo estaríamos lejos es porque lo decidamos y eso no va a pasar-dijo envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. _

_A veces se le olvidaba la realidad: que Tom era el más frágil de los dos. Se odiaba por olvidar por momentos que todo era una actuación de mercadeo, se odió por olvidarse de protegerlo. _

Bill abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba bañado en sudor, trato de regular su respiración poco a poco.

-Felicitaciones Bill eres un desastre.- se dictamino así mismo al sentir sus manos llenas del liquido blanco que estaba esparcido por todo su vientre y su entrepierna.- Por favor que no me haya leído.- repetía una y otra vez mientras iba al baño a asearse, busco la pijama.- Perfecto momento para recordar eso y que la puta conexión le turbara.- mascullo buscando la pijama.


	14. Chapter 14

De un trago vació su copa y observó el contenido de la botella. Otro día la hubiera terminado, pero no ese día. No necesitaba ningún calmante, ningún ansiolítico. No necesitaba más que saber que escaleras abajo estaba él.

Tom dio un suspiro y se decidió a dormir bien por primera vez en hacía ya casi cinco años. Parecería ilógico pero hasta sus funciones básicas de sueño dependían de Bill.

Fue a su closeth y buscó una pijama. _Es idiota buscarse ropa de dormir si casi son las nueve y media de la mañana_ pensó, así que dejó su torso desnudo y se colocó el pantalón suave. Ajustó las cintas que lo sostenían en su cintura y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a Bill minutos antes contoneándose coquetamente mientras le exigía enseñarle el piercing.

-Mierda, mi amor, eres tan bueno- dijo a su propia sombra.

Solo Bill era capaz de convertir un momento de debilidad en una sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación, parecía que con ello pudiera alejar cualquier fantasma del pasado que regresara a torturarle.

-No, no me voy a dejar joder la poca tranquilidad que por fin tengo- murmuró como si con ello pudiera hacerlo. Abrió su cama y se metió en ella. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había permitido sentir algo, y no pensaba en Bill, se refería en realidad a dejarse sentir, porque desde el momento en que se habían separado, él había perdido cualquier capacidad de sentir.

Al principio, creyó que era solo un chantaje emocional de su propio ser, alguna jugarreta psicológica para auto obligarse a regresar a Bill, pero con los días, se fue dando cuenta que no era eso, Tom ya no sentía igual las cosas. Incluso los dolores físicos jamás tenían la intensidad de otros tiempos, solo había algo que sentía su corazón.

Incluso ese desagradable olor a miedo se había ido esa noche. La estancia había quedado cubierta con el aroma de su gemelo. _La gente no es consciente de nada_ pensó. El muerto en vida era él y los que vivían como unos eran los demás. No asociaban una caricia a un olor, o un olor a un sentimiento. Tom si lo hacía, podía describir a la perfección como a cada golpe de su pie en la acera, su corazón se sentía golpeado. No sabría precisar cuántas pisadas le habían alejado cada vez más de Bill, pero si sabía dar cuenta de su golpeado corazón.

Se cubrió con una sabana y se permitió sentir la delicia de la seda de la misma rozándole la piel, sonrió, su cuerpo al menos ya le respondía como debía. Giro sobre sí mismo y tomó una almohada a la que abrazó, pegándola contra su pecho. _¿Algún día volveremos a estar así?_ se preguntó.

Dejó que sus pesados parpados se cerraran, llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir y ese día por fin parecía que descansaría al menos un poco.

Después de diez minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño, tiró la sábana, descubriendo su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Era inútil por más que tratara de ignorarlo o bloquearlo…

_Mierda, mierda, no puede ser, debo ser yo_-se razonaba. _-El debe estar dur…_

-Ahh- gimió de golpe al sentir el sabor del pene de Bill en su boca. Era extraño, tenía sensaciones pero no le parecían nuevas. Lo tenía era un recuerdo. _Sí es eso_ pensó. Bill estaba recordando.

-Mierda, no nos jodas así- murmuró recogiendo de nuevo la sabana y tapándose la cara. Como que pudiera evitarle, lo podía sentir incluso dentro de él.

-¡Mierda, Bill, duérmete de una puta vez!- gritó jadeando mientras sentía como su piel se enchinaba, "sintiendo" a su gemelo, invadiéndole en su estrechez.

-Debo pararlo- dijo gimiendo mientras se estiraba por una sudadera y alcanzaba el pasillo.

-Bill, si sigues así echaremos todo a perder, cálmate- murmuraba con la respiración agitada.

Bajó y alcanzó el jardín, atravesó todo el tramo a una velocidad vertiginosa y justo cuando su mano rodeó la manecilla para abrir la puerta de las gradas que le llevarían a _"su habitación" _se detuvo. La soltó y dio grandes pasos hacia atrás, se giró y se sentó en la orilla de la piscina.

_¿Quién mierdas te crees Tom?_, se cuestiono. ¿_Por qué crees que tienes derecho a impedirle esto?_

Empezó a respirar profundo y logró controlar su propia excitación sin tan solo rozarse siquiera. Bill ya le había hecho terminar, su conexión estaba más allá de la materia.

Jugó con su arete un segundo mas, recordando cómo ese simple objeto había pasado de Bill a él y cómo eso significaba más de lo que cualquiera creería. Tenía emociones encontradas por todo aquello, por lo que Bill estaba recordando, era increíble cómo era esa _última vez_ la que tanto atesoraban.

_——-_

_-¿Cómo mierdas puedes olvidar lo maravilloso que eres? -preguntó Bill mirando asombrado a su gemelo. Por su mente ni siquiera pasaba la idea de que algo así pudiera suceder, Tom no podía sentirse tan débil como para pensar algo así. _

_Pero así era. Su hermano mayor, su gemelo, su mitad, estaba allí, acurrucado junto a él, pidiendo protección y cariño sólo por temor a perderle. Bill lo miró y comprendió. Algo como lo que tenían ellos dos era demasiado… Perfecto. Y por eso mismo, era frágil. El amor que vivían ellos dos era algo casi imposible de vivir, muy poca gente lo lograba. Simplemente, Tom temía que, tras haber alcanzado lo más cercano a la completa felicidad, alguien se lo arrebatara bruscamente._

_Bill observó a Tom, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A veces, ser el fuerte, el ancla de una relación era difícil. Pero también sabía que era él quien sostenía a Tom en los momentos de debilidad. Y ese era uno de ellos._

_Lo que Tom necesitaba era algo a lo que aferrarse cuando no pudiera aferrarse a él físicamente. Algo que le recordara a cada instante que, aunque estuvieran separados, aunque el mundo pensara que no eran más que simples hermanos, que aunque las disimuladas tácticas del managment los intentaran separar, lo que tenían entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que cualquier adversidad. Era un sentimiento que lo superaba todo. _

_El problema de los sentimientos es que son como las ideas. No se pueden coger y atesorar, no se pueden guardar, no te puedes aferrar a ellos. Pero sí puedes hacerlo a un símbolo._

_Bill tuvo una idea. Lentamente, apartó los brazos de alrededor de su gemelo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Con cuidado, se sacó el piercing de la lengua y se lo puso en la mano a un confuso Tom, que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Sabes? Cuándo se te olvide quien eres, sólo siéntete a través de mí –dijo Bill suavemente mirándole a los ojos._

_Tom miró la palma de su mano, en la que destacaba el piercing reluciente. Eran muy cuidadosos a la hora de entregarse regalos como joyas o ropa porque rápidamente aparecían en las revistas y no deseaban llamar la atención sobre lo que se regalaban entre ellos dos, era parte del secreto. De hecho, Tom había regalado pocas cosas a Bill después del anillo de diamantes._

_Pero aquel, aquel no era un regalo cualquiera. Era el mudo testigo de los miles de besos que Bill y Tom habían compartido, de cada vez que habían explorado sus cuerpos. Había estado en los primeros, tímidos y aún culpables. Había estado en los apasionados, en los dulces, en los tristes y en los felices. Era guardián de la miel que probaban al probar al otro y de las lágrimas caídas y recogidas con sus labios. Un pedacito de metal que había formado parte de Bill durante muchos años, una parte de Bill que ahora pertenecía a Tom. El muchacho de trenzas lo entendió. Bill no le estaba entregando un objeto, con el objeto venía una parte de él. Una parte de Bill a la que aferrarse cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Algo que le recordara que eran uno._

_Una cosa pequeña, insignificante a primera vista, pero para Tom y Bill, en realidad, era la representación de todo lo que les importaba. Era un símbolo de su amor._

_Tom alzó la mirada, mudo ante el regalo que le había hecho su gemelo. Bill le miró de vuelta. No había que decir nada, todo quedaba dicho. Cualquier palabra hubiera sido menos elocuente que los ojos castaños que se fijaban en los contrarios con intensidad._

_Tom se recostó de nuevo sobre el pecho de su gemelo, abrazándole y apretando al mismo tiempo en su puño cerrado el piercing. Bill sonrió y también se echó, dispuesto a dormir, poniendo un brazo sobre la espalda del mayor y la mano del otro brazo sobre el puño cerrado de Tom._

_El menor besó los hombros de su hermano a tiempo que le razonaba. -Tomi, es un campamento, no un viaje al Amazonas. Relájate, no creerías que Dave nos arriesgaría, recuerda que si algo nos pasa eso incluye que su niño favorito, o sea, tú, que ya todos sabemos que los ojos de Dave se llaman Tom y se apellidan Kaulitz, no se le arruine pero ni una rasta. Vamos, sólo por ti seria incapaz de meternos siquiera a algún lugar donde hubiera una araña. _

_—————–_

El ruido del pasto cediendo ante el peso de alguien atravesando el jardín le transportó de nuevo al presente. Giró la vista hacia el sonido y divisó a su gemelo, quien se veía realmente cansado. Este camino sin prisa, llegó a su lado y se sentó.

Permanecieron en ese reconfortante silencio por unos minutos, sentían cómo se recargaban de energía mutuamente. Instintivamente, buscaron la mirada del otro y se observaron por largos instantes en silencio.

-No descansaste ¿cierto?- le preguntó Tom.

-No- respondió el menor, agregando palabras con las cuales su hermano le entendería.- Estuvo realmente difícil.

-Dímelo a mi- contestó el chico bajando la mirada.- Mierda Bill, fueron buenos tiempos.

-Vendrán mejores, tú lo dijiste en los Falcons… y por los mil más…

-… que vendrán- complementó Tom.- Si, lo sé, vendrán muchos más y mejores, estoy seguro de ello. Sólo que a veces se vuelve más duro…- su voz fue bajando hasta concluir en un inaudible sonido. Ahora evitaron contacto visual, eso parecía sólo incrementar más el dolor, al menos de momento.

Bill suspiró, lo que menos quería era dejar a Tom así, entonces debería recurrir a su "especial" sentido del humor.

-Eres tan descarado Kaulitz- refunfuñó Bill en un fingido tono de molestia.- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar "DESCANSASTE" luego que solo de recordarte me dejaste muerto?-agregó tal cual regaño.

Tom bajó el rostro y se sonrojó en medio de una sonrisa.

El sonido del timbre principal irrumpió en medio de ese momento que los sumergía en un sentimiento de nostalgia. Y como impulsados por un mismo resorte, se levantaron corriendo hacia la sala, debían salvar el momento.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, el rostro de Georg y Gustav, que recién entraban no podía explicarse, los Kaulitz estaban ahí frente a ellos como si nada en pijamas. Los cuatro tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de ellos, sabía cuanto se extrañaban. No importaba lo que los medios en su momento hubieran tratado de insinuar acerca del papel que jugaban el bajista y el baterista en la banda, ese cuarteto era más que eso, eran una familia. Una familia que, por fin, después de cinco años, estaba en la misma habitación.

Un ladrido irrumpió en el lugar, mientras Scotty entraba ladrando corriendo por todo el recinto.

-Ven acá muchacho- dijo Georg, quien se arrodilló pasando la mano por el pelaje de este.- Así que estás bien ¿eh? Tus padres deberían darte una tunda por esto ¿Lo sabías?- Fue el regaño a Scotty, que relajó por un momento el ambiente de confusión que se vivía entre ellos.

Gustav también se inclinó a acariciar al perro, y no era que le gustaran los animales, pero Scotty era como una constante para ellos. El primer día del ensayo como banda, los chicos lo habían llevado recién lo habían rescatado. La vez que escucharon por vez primera su sencillo en la radio, iban en el auto de Simone y Scotty viajaba con ellos. -Buenos tiempos….- murmuró el baterista con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Todos decidieron ignorar esto último y como autómatas se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones de la sala.

El ambiente no sólo era extraño, sino que se sentían realmente incómodos y claro que los chicos querían estar juntos, todos y cada uno habían fantaseado secretamente con el día que eso llegase a ocurrir, pero habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y que parecía podían sentirse cómodos en la misma habitación, sin coacción, sin jugarretas y sin más gente. Pero dos días después de esa ocasión, los Kaulitz habían hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar excusas y que eso no sucediera.

-Por Dios- pronunció Georg suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa y continuó.- Esto es más incómodo que ver las fotos de Bill con el plumero en la cabeza.- Una carcajada unánime estallo en el lugar.

-Sabia que ibas a mencionarlo, simplemente no puedes superarlo, tarado.

-Bill, perdóname pero ¿Cómo superar eso?- continuó Georg la broma, y en ese preciso instante todos agradecieron en silencio el ingenio de su amigo.

***

Sue sonreía en la cocina mientras preparaba "la receta". Debía admitirlo, en la casa se respiraba otro aire. Desde que los amigos del señor habían llegado, se escuchaban risas por todos lados.

-Quita esa cara, por Dios- dijo Saki mientras tomaba un refresco del refrigerador y ejecutaba las órdenes que su jefe le había girado segundos antes.

-No sabía que el señor riera así, siempre es tan serio, tan al punto y hoy es como un chico más, eso es todo- justificó la muchacha mientras picaba cebolla y la mezclaba con salsa kétchup.

-No seas tan sentimental, yo siempre te lo dije, solo no me creías. El patrón que tú conoces no es para nada el mismo chico que yo conocía, además…

Saki guardó silencio abruptamente al observar cómo el ama de llaves se daba la vuelta con una clara expresión de asco al terminar de revolver algo en la sartén.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eso me pasa- dijo señalando la salsa de la receta que su jefe le había ordenado preparar hacia una hora ya.

-Deja, veo-comentó Saki mientras ojeaba la comida.- Oh, por Dios, tengo bastantes años sin probar eso.

-¿Eso es comestible? Debo admitir que por un segundo guardé la esperanza de que el señor se hubiera vuelta gracioso y me gastara una broma al momento que me dictaba como prepararla.

-Deben estar realmente nostálgicos, esa receta la inventaron cuando empezaban con la banda. Se llama "spaguettis a la Kaulitz"- dictaminó el guardaespaldas, que con un cucharon probaba la salsa para darle el visto bueno. – Está perfecto Sue, creo que te vas a ganar esos corazones.

-Me gustaría más ganármelos con mis impecables platillos gourmet de comida internacional- dijo mientras se estiraba al teléfono y ordenaba a alguien del servicio que dispusiera la mesa principal para cuatro.

****

Los chicos comían en medio de una carcajada, la cual les había ganado desde que Georg había roto el hielo en la sala, y ahora eran un imparable anecdotario viviente que se tornaba en sus respectivos pechos como una deliciosa sensación de calidez y pertenencia, ellos inevitablemente eran eso, un todo.

-Oh por Dios, estos "Spaguetti a la Kaulitz" estuvieron deliciosos- comentó Georg mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino.- Es en serio, me puso nostálgico esto de comer la receta que tantas…

-Deja la niñería y sentimentalismo o te vas a ver peor que Bill con el plumero-le interrumpió Gustav. No era necesario ni siquiera mencionarlo, y debían evitar arruinar el momento.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y cada uno se sumergió recordando en su interior los últimos días que habían sido Tokio Hotel, y como habían pasado su última semana juntos.

_Georg estiró las piernas, terminando de un trago casi media lata de cerveza._

_-¿Cuatro putos días?- fue el comentario de Gustav que rompió el silencio en el que había caído el resto de la banda desde el momento que habían "decidido" subir a sesionar en la habitación del bajista. _

_-Cuatro- afirmó en un murmullo Tom, quien se paraba hacia el minibar y repasaba el contenido del mismo._

_-¿Saben? Todo esto es estúpido- comentó por fin Bill, quien había sido el más controlado de los cuatro veinte minutos atrás, cuando querían matar a su staff._

_-A ver, oh gran jefe plumas altas, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría- comentó Georg soltándose en una carcajada a tiempo que recibía un puño de parte de Tom._

_-¡Ay brother, relájate!- gritó el castaño._

_-No le digas así- le exigió el mayor de los Kaulitz. _

_-Yo no posé con un florero en la cabeza sin saber lo que eso le hacía a mi hombría- fue la respuesta del bajista, quien dirigía una retadora mirada a su amigo._

_-Hey, hey, hey… Nos estamos perdiendo un poco aquí ¿no creen? Regresemos al punto. Luego nos burlamos de Bill- intervino Gustav, tratando de contener su risa._

_-Sí, sí muy graciosos. Síganse burlando, es obvio que somos diferentes: Yo tengo clase, ustedes no, yo voy a ser un icono de la moda, ustedes no…_

_-Yo voy a ser un gran músico, tú no…-rió Georg imitando a su amigo, parándose frente a él y contoneando las caderas de forma coqueta._

_-Lamento infórmate, Georg, de que a nuestras fans lo que menos les gusta es la música- fue el comentario de Tom, quien se puso en medio del cuerpo de su gemelo y su amigo para despegarlos un poco, dicha situación le estaba molestando de más, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Bill. _

_"No seas tarado Tom ¿cómo te vas a poner celoso por esto?" le razonó Bill sin abrir la boca, pero los G´s habían comprendido desde que les conocían que cuando los gemelos se miraban así, era porque una gran plática se estaba llevando a cabo por la dichosa "conexión"._

_-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Gustav chasqueando los dedos frente a los ojos de Tom, y una vez que tuvo su atención continúo.- Miren, el problema aquí no somos nosotros, si seguimos sacando nuestra frustración en estas cuatro paredes… Esto no va a salir bien- dijo mientras destapaba una lata de cerveza y se sentaba en el sillón frente a los gemelos._

_-¿Está bien?- inquirió Bill a su gemelo pero se refería a los celos de este. Tom asintió mientras se sentaba frente al baterista. _

_-Bueno, Gusti tiene razón. Muy enojados podemos estar pero fastidiándonos mutuamente no solucionamos nada, así que razonemos: no hay posibilidad alguna de que volemos a casa, eso es un hecho. Es tonto y estúpido pedirle al staff que nos vayamos, por las diferencias horarias llegaríamos al aeropuerto en unas 14 horas y luego deberíamos dar vuelta y venir de regreso … Así que entonces tenemos que partir del punto de que estamos cuatro días sin nada que hacer. Ahora viene la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo los castigaremos?- preguntó con su rostro volviéndose malicioso._

_Y ante esto, los ojos de los otros tres chicos se iluminaron. Claro, ese era el punto, castigar al staff, y al instante todos cayeron en una profunda reflexión de ¿Qué hacer? Cinco minutos habían pasado y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de la refrigeradora en el minibar. _

_Georg se levantó de un salto y tomó el teléfono de la habitación._

_-¿Dave? Sí es, Georg… No, no hemos terminado de hablar… ¿Podrían enviarnos a mi habitación un menú y unas dos botellas de whisky etiqueta dorada?… Bien, gracias._

_Colgó el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué mierdas te pasa?- fue la pregunta de Tom._

_-Ya esta, los tenemos a nuestros pies._

_-Y deduces eso de…- dijo Tom bajando el tono de voz y haciendo un ademán de cederle la palabra a su amigo._

_-Lo deduzco desde que Dave parecía mi mesero y no el manager al teléfono. Miren chicos, razonemos como dice Bill: ¿desde cuándo al staff le importa cometer un error con nosotros y nuestro tiempo?- les inquirió viendo el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos.- Exacto, nunca- continuo.- Es obvio que hay algo por el cual nos convocaron, nos contaron "el problema" y llevan unas semanas tratándonos con pincitas…_

_-Ajá, no te hagas el interesante, ¿cuál es ese algo?- le inquirió Bill arqueando la ceja, no pudiendo disimular lo interesado que estaba._

_-El contrato, si ¿no han visto en el programa mensual que maneja Dunja? En dos semanas nos reunimos con Universal y firmamos la renovación del contrato._

_-Mierda es cierto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- fue el grito que lanzó Bill. –Wow Georg, hoy si te luciste, es cierto, Dave cuando pedimos algo excesivo según él siempre lanza su comentario de "¿Lo descuento de tu cheque?"_

_-Exacto… Mierda, nuestro propio staff es una puta interesada._

_-Vamos, tampoco es tan así._

_-Yo sé, pero necesito seguir enfadado._

_-Bueno, los hechos los tenemos a nuestros pies, pero ¿de que nos sirven cuatro putos días encerrados? Vamos, no podemos llegar ni al segundo piso sin que hayan gritos, jalones y más de alguna chica que se ha colado._

_-Pues eso, vamos a abusar. Beberemos lo que nos plazca, pediremos lo que queramos y … _

_-¿Y?_

_-Y no se me ocurre nada._

_-A mi sí, que nos lleven a algún lugar turístico._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Sí, no sería mal para variar que conozcamos algún lugar, en toda esta gira no hemos hecho más que lo de siempre: hotel-aeropuerto-arena-tv y aeropuerto de nuevo. Hoy, que se las ingenien y nos lleven de paseo._

_-Bueno, no suena mal, pero…_

_-¡Se los haremos pasar mal!- gritó Tom complementando a su gemelo. –Bill, eres un genio, lástima que fuera mi idea._

_-Lo pensé yo, Tom_

_-No, fui yo, tú me leíste…_

_-Ey, niñas- interrumpió de un grito Georg llamando la atención de los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente le voltearon a ver con rostros idénticamente furiosos.- Ya que tengo su atención… -continuó el castaño.- Digo un paseo turístico, claro, pero pidamos cosas imposibles._

_-Sí, algo que no se…_

_-Miren, lo primero que hará el cómodo de Dave será llamar a alguien en el hotel que nos recomiende los sitios turísticos más famosos de la región._

_-Y no querremos esos, claro que no, ya saben, argumentamos cualquier cosa pero queremos algo más…_

_-Querremos algo exclusivo, algún lugar donde solo estemos nosotros- complementó Tom a Georg._

_-Ya estuvo, cierran un spa…_

_-No queremos un spa… Queremos…_

_-¿Karts?_

_-NO, Gusti, no._

_-¡Queremos algo al aire libre!- gritó Georg._

_-Suena bien, al aire libre._

_-Mierda, van a llorar sangre consiguiendo algo así al aire libre, donde no haya gente, no queremos fans y encima…Vamos a querer compartir con nuestro staff._

_-¿En qué mierdas estás pensando?_

_-Gente clave, ya sabes – continuó con aire de malicia. -Queremos que nos acompañe gente clave, si, si, no queremos ir solos._

_-Hoy si no entendí para que queremos al staff ahí.- pregunto Gustav._

_-Porque los cuatro días los tenemos nosotros, no ellos, ya saben, deben atender todo y seguro lo harán en tiempo record para descansar._

_-Y no podemos permitir eso._

_-Claro que no, los obligamos a que se vengan con nosotros y que miren a ver cómo demonios sacan sus obligaciones extras._

_-Perfecto._

_-Hey, no se pierdan ¿quieren?- pidió Bill tomando la palabra.- Recuerden, pediremos cosas imposibles así que no se hagan ilusiones, que del hotel no saldremos, es solo el placer de hacerlos pasar estrés. Pero por otro lado… ¿oyeron lo que planearon? Chicos, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes que casi podría llorar- exclamó Bill en un exagerado gesto, simulando que limpiaba lagrimas de su rostro._

_-Bleh… Ya somos tan malos como tú- continuó Georg sonriendo.- Nada que le gustaría ver a mi madre, te lo aseguro._

_-Bill no es malo, solo es creativo- murmuró Tom sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta y no solo estaba pensando._

_-Bill es creativo… ¿Cómo es Bill creativo, Tom?- inquirió Georg con cierto dejo malicioso en su voz, mientras miraba fijamente al mayor de los Kaulitz._

_El rostro de Tom inmediatamente se tiñó de rojo._

_-Creativo como de: Te parto la cara si lo sigues fastidiando- amenazó Bill._

El celular de Georg sonó y le sacó de sus pensamientos, justo cuando el rostro del bajista se tornó blanco y una clara expresión de angustia le ganó.- Es Dave- anunció viendo el identificador. Contestó y puso el altavoz.

-¿Dave?- preguntó como si no lo supiera.

-El mismo, Listing- dijo la voz claramente seria del manager que le llegaba a través de la línea.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Esto no es una llamada social. ¿Me puedes decir donde jodidos están?

-En Berlín…

-¿En dónde?

-Berlín…

-Te oí la primera vez. Por la puta más grande del mundo, ¿qué jodidos creen que hacen? Tienen loco al staff y no digamos al representante de K.T Enterprises… ¿de casualidad recuerdan que tiene concierto a las ocho?

-Eh, yo Dave… en realidad…

-No, no, nada de "Yo Dave". Están a cinco horas de aquí, dime ¿cómo putas se metieron en tremendo lío?

-Te comunico a Bill, él te explicara- dijo Georg extendiéndole el móvil a su amigo, a lo cual el vocalista se negó a tomar el teléfono y lo que iba camino a convertirse en una escena de pre-adolecentes evadiendo el regaño telefónico de su madre fue salvada por Tom, que cogió el teléfono y se puso al habla.

-Dave, que gusto escu…

-¿Tom? Hijo, ¿Como estas?

-De maravilla, ¿y tú? ¿cómo va el fin de semana con Dunja?

-Perfecto, no pudiste darme mejor…

Tom apagó el altavoz y se alejó del lugar, hablando por el móvil.

Los chicos cruzaron una mirada entre ellos. – ¿Qué querían? Si Tom es la niña de sus ojos…- comentó Gustav, a lo que Georg y Bill asintieron sonriendo.

Saki atravesó la estancia junto con el asistente del señor, que se veía realmente aturdido hablando por la radio y dando mil instrucciones.

-Pobre tipo, este si se le nota el estrés- dijo Gustav al ver como una verdadera revolución empezaba a formarse en el lobby de la casa.

Justo en ese momento, Tom entró con el móvil en la mano y su rostro lucía reconfortado.

-Todo solucionado-anunció entregándole el teléfono a su amigo.- Tengo un jet privado ya dispuesto para salir en un par de horas-anunció.

-Puff… Ahora sé lo que se siente al presumir influencias- dijo Georg sonriendo.- Tom, mi amigo el multimillonario…-empezó a decir, con un tono de voz pretencioso, lo que los hizo de nuevo carcajearse.

-Gracias Tomi- fue la débil voz de Bill que llamó su atención.

Tom sintió literalmente un jalón en su corazón. El ánimo de Bill no había mejorado ni un ápice, por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, y él no se permitiría más debilidades, se había acomodado mucho a volver a ser el cómodo, esta vez no sería así, determino en su interior.


	15. Chapter 15

Justo en ese momento, Tom entró con el móvil en la mano y su rostro lucía reconfortado.

-Todo solucionado-exclamó entregándole el teléfono a su amigo.- Tengo un jet privado ya dispuesto para salir en un par de horas-anunció.

-Puff… Ahora sé lo que se siente al presumir de influencias- dijo Georg sonriendo. -Tom, mi amigo el multimillonario… -empezó a decir con un tono de voz pretencioso, lo que los hizo de nuevo carcajearse.

-Gracias, Tomi- fue la débil voz de Bill, que llamó su atención.

Tom sintió literalmente un jalón en su corazón. El ánimo de Bill no había mejorado ni un ápice, por mucho que quisiera disimularlo, y él no se permitiría más debilidades. Se había acostumbrado a volver a ser el cómodo, pero esta vez no sería así, determinó en su interior.

*****

Bill endureció su expresión. Sabía que Tom le había leído, y se odiaba por ello. Faltaba muy poco y se habían desgastado lo suficiente en esas horas como para hacer la carga aun más pesada. Pero era inevitable, jamás habían pensado en despedirse, y ahora resulta que se separarían en un par de horas.

¿Cómo decir adiós? Eso era lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos. _¿Adiós? _De hecho, esa palabra nunca la habrían usado en su vocabulario, al menos no entre ellos… Sólo una vez se habían despedido, y el recuerdo de ese amargo momento los perseguía día tras día. Ese dolor se había convertido ya en parte de sus vidas. Habían aprendido a vivir con eso, pero esto no lo habían planeado. Encontrarse de nuevo, dormir bajo el mismo techo, compartir una comida… Nada de lo sucedido estaba planeado y eso hacía que la agonía de decirse adiós de nuevo fuera insoportable.

Los chicos seguían contando historias y reían a carcajadas, pero los gemelos eran ajenos a ellas. Contestaban como autómatas, sus sonrisas eran fingidas y sus rostros estaban apagados, situación que no había pasado por alto a sus amigos, para quienes entender a Bill y Tom jamás sería un objetivo, pues sabían que era totalmente imposible; así que se limitaban a servir de distracción, a relajarlos y, sobre todo, a apoyarlos cada vez que venía un momento así.

-…y claro, todo fue por culpa de Bill y el plumero- remató la anécdota Georg, que era consciente de que sólo Gustav le escuchaba. El baterista se carcajeó efusivamente, pero no logró sacar de su estupor a los gemelos.

Arthur irrumpió en la estancia con el teléfono en una mano y una agenda en la otra.-Señores, buen provecho- dijo en forma de saludo, inclinando levemente el rostro, y luego, prosiguió hasta la cabeza de la mesa, donde se encontraba su jefe.

-Mr. Kaulitz, todo está dispuesto para transportar a sus amigos. El jet está siendo revisado por última vez por cuestiones de seguridad; sólo necesito los documentos de quienes viajan para acelerar el trámite de salida y podremos partir en una hora, como lo pidió.

-Dije dos- masculló Tom cerrando en un puño la mano.

-Señor, yo…

-¡Ahórratelo! ¡Dije que partían en dos horas!- fue el grito con el que interrumpió al muchacho y llamó la atención de todos.

-Tom, así está bien- dijo Bill, buscando la mirada de su gemelo.

-No, así no está bien y tú lo sabes. ¿O acaso quieres que pretenda que no te conozco? – respondió el mayor, quien fue bajando poco a poco su voz y evitó la mirada fija de su gemelo.

-Tom, comprende, cuanto antes, mejor- argumentó el menor, quien no daba crédito a sus propias palabras.

Él no creía en eso… ¿no? ¿Cuánto antes mejor? Claro que no, quería alargar cada segundo que pudiera al menos respirar el mismo aire que su amor. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Para Tom, cada segundo dolería más y debía protegerlo así que sí, _cuanto antes_ mejor.

-Además, tenemos hasta que abordemos el avión-le razonó fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por que su voz no se quebrara.

-¿Tenemos? Tú. Tú eres el que tiene una hora, porque yo no voy a ningún lado- dictaminó Tom, endureciendo su voz. Se levantó de la mesa y una clara expresión de ira tomó lugar al dulce y relajado rostro que había tenido minutos atrás. –Arthur-masculló.- Trata entonces que el vuelo salga cuanto antes, y ponte a disposición de mi hermano- indicó. Bajó su rostro y respiró profundamente, tratando que el aire le llenara el pecho. Tal vez, así engañaría a su corazón, que lo sentía tan vacio...

Fingió una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo levantó el rostro. -Gustav, Georg, un placer, como siempre- dijo cual autómata, como cuando terminaba una reunión de negocios. –Que tengan un buen viaje-remató, girando sobre sus talones.

Los ciento veinticinco pasos que dio, contándolos uno a uno mientras se dirigía a su habitación, totalmente concentrado en ello para no quebrarse, le supieron eternos. Cada pisada parecía un golpe directo a su pecho. De un tirón, cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Esta vez, no abriría por nada del mundo, se prometió.

***

El corazón de Bill latía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bajó su rostro, no quería que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de nadie. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería comentarios ni preguntas. Sabía que jamás podría explicar nada, y cuanto más duro se veía Tom, era porque la misma cantidad a la inversa estaba quebrándose en su interior.

Se levantó de la silla mientras dijo: - Sé que no están preguntando nada, pero les agradecería que nunca piensen mal de él, es lo único que les pido.- Bajo la voz, no podía hablar más. Sentía que todo lo que decía carecía de sentido, y sólo sonaría estúpido a los oídos de cualquier simple mortal. Tomó su bolso y, a paso rápido, salió del comedor, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que alguien caminaba a su lado.

-Scotty, no es nada. Ve con papá- le ordenó antes de llegar a la puerta principal para salir. Vio cómo su perro le obedecía y desaparecía escaleras arriba. Ahora ya podía marcharse.

Aceleró de nuevo el paso y se dirigió a su casa. Tiró el bolso con furia. La tristeza mezclada con la impotencia que le hacía sentir Tom lo estaba sumiendo en un vacio del que no creía poder salir, y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no creía ser capaz de resistir un minuto más. Fue al mini bar y tomó una cerveza.

-¡¡Si, una cerveza!!- le gritó al reflejo de su rostro en la refrigeradora. -Hasta eso, Tom, hasta lo que bebo se debe a ti-murmuró con dolor.

Fue directo al sillón, agarró el control e inmediatamente activó el circuito cerrado. La música invadió toda su casa y se permitió, por fin, llorar. "_Qué más da" _ pensó. -Ya me leyó, sabe que estoy mal. ¿Qué más da? Húndete Bill, sólo hazlo-murmuró sollozando.

No supo precisar cuantas canciones escuchó, ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo lloró abrazando un cojín, pero sí pudo precisar el instante en que el latir de su corazón empezó a regularse y dejo de temblar. Había sido justo en el momento en que escuchó la pista que Tom había grabado de 1000 Oceans, que empezó a sonar aleatoriamente y le envolvió, llenándolo poco a poco de confort. Y antes de que la canción terminara, estaba completamente controlado y sereno.

"_¿Por qué 1000 Oceans?" _se preguntó. Habían mil canciones que podrían significar miles de cosas entre ellos, pero Tom había escogido esa. "_¿Por qué?" s_e preguntó de nuevo. No podía ser el "Just trust me" claro que no. Tom sabía que confiaba en él, así que no podía ser esa simple frase. Y ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no se la había hecho llegar justo cuando se separaron? No era justo que lo hubiera hecho ahora, que estaban a un paso de terminar… Si es que todo aquello terminaba.

Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Fuera como fuera, el cielo se veía soleado… Para su desgracia.

***

"_Y pensar que somos como dos gotas de agua…"_ pensó el mayor mientras acariciaba su propio rostro, viéndose al espejo. Pero claro que no lo eran. Todo en lo que se parecían era solamente físico. De ahí para dentro, eran totalmente diferentes. Una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que, lejos de parecerse, eran complementarias.

Muchas veces había pensado, cuando era niño, que en realidad eran una sola persona, y a la naturaleza se le había olvidado juntarlos en un mismo cuerpo. Pero claro que no era así. - Si no, jamás nos podríamos haber amado-dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

Respiró profundo. Necesitaba controlarse, debía ordenarse. Tenía una mezcla de emociones completamente contradictorias entre sí que batallaban en su pecho y, lejos de poder hacer una catarsis y liberarse, parecía que su único objetivo era lastimarse.

-Claro que no somos iguales.- dijo de nuevo mientras parecía que iniciaba una conversación con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Su mayor diferencia era como enfrentaban las cosas. Él siempre huía. En cambio, Bill siempre se quedaba esperando hasta el final, no importando cuanto doliera… Y eso era lo que le había enojado minutos atrás. Bill sabía cuánto le había costado tomar la decisión de ser su roca y esperar junto con él hasta el último minuto posible a que abordara el avión, y, por el contrario, Bill le daba la oportunidad de huir.

"_¿Por qué no confías en mí?" _le reprochó a su gemelo desde el fondo de su pensamiento. Ya le había demostrado que tenia las agallas, desde el momento en se habían dicho adiós, hacía cinco años ya. Bill debería de confiar más en él, ya se lo había probado, podía sobrellevar eso y más, si era lo que tocaba.

Abrió por completo el cortinaje de su habitación y pegó su cabeza contra el vidrio, posando sus ojos en la casa de su gemelo. Le iba a ver partir, lo iba a poder llevar, se determinó.

-Voy a poder decir adiós otra vez, claro que si- dijo fuertemente, como si en la fuerza de su voz se jugara la fuerza para enfrentar el momento.

_-Ya Dave, deja el drama que no eres ningún viejo- sonó la voz de Dunja que, junto con un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sacó al manager de la banda de su pose desgarbada al pie de un árbol. _

_-Si te doliera el cuerpo la mitad de lo que me duele a mí, no andarías tan fresca._

_-Bueno, tú no estás viejo, pero yo, definitivamente, estoy más joven tú. Así que tampoco, no te compares, Jost.- El comentario de su amiga le hizo sonreír, mientras recibía de manos de ella unas aspirinas y una botella de agua. _

_La rubia recogió su cabello en una coleta y su rostro pareció brillar._

_-Mierda, como te ves de bien- murmuró Dave, en contra de su voluntad, pero parecía que después de tanto pensárselo, no podía guardárselo más. Le parecía simplemente hermosa._

_-Gracias Dave, tú no te ves nada mal tampoco- respondió la chica, tratando de controlar una risita estúpida que quería ganarle, así que, antes de que el asunto se pusiera mal, decidió cambiar el tema.- A pesar de lo mucho que disfrute este sutil flirteo, me temo que debemos hablar sobre la próxima semana._

_-Lo sé y no quiero. Voy a odiar mi vida segundo a segundo hasta que no firmen de nuevo el contrato con Universal. Por de pronto, aquí nos tienes, de esclavos de los tres chiflados._

_-¿Los tres chiflados? ¿De casualidad no te falta uno?_

_-Claro que no, Tom no es ningún chiflado, y te puedo asegurar que ese niño no daría ningún problema si no fuera por…_

_- Sí, sí tu pequeño angelito- apresuró a interrumpir Dunja, antes de que el manager soltara algún discurso de por qué Tom no podía ser culpable ni de que se rompiera un plato. Y ya estaba un poco harta del tema, pues lo cierto era que la mayoría de problemas mediáticos de la banda siempre se debían al mayor de los Kaulitz.- Oye, ¿pero en serio se creerán tan inteligentes que pensarán que no sabemos que nos tienen de sus sirvientes?_

_-Pues quien sabe, pero tan inocentes no somos. Sea como sea, queremos manipularlos para que firmen de nuevo con Universal y ni consideren las ofertas de las otras disqueras, así que toca seguirles el juego._

_-Lo único que te digo es que fue un poema verles la cara cuando les anunciamos que salíamos de campamento, tal y como lo pidieron. Bill se vio las uñas y por poco llora- comentó la rubia, cayendo presa de un ataque de risa. _

_-Bueno, pero afortunadamente esto ya terminó- dijo Dave, mirando cómo la camioneta cargada de las tiendas de campaña y demás equipo era cerrada._

_Benjamín hablaba por teléfono sin parar. De hecho, parecía que no había colgado en las 28 horas que llevaban en aquel bosque. Movía un dedo señalando cosas y retomaba sus conversaciones, una y otra vez. Así que, cuando vio que la camioneta que transportaría a los chicos abría sus puertas para que abordaran, colgó y respiró aliviado._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Dave al ver por fin cómo su amigo se relajaba._

_-Me pasa que ya nos vamos, eso me pasa. No sé a qué hora decidiste que se hacía esta tremenda estupidez, pudo pasar cualquier…_

_-Pero no paso nada, cálmate. Dunja ya fue a por los chicos y en menos de veinte minutos esto terminó-dijo dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro a su amigo. _

_Bill caminaba a paso firme hacia la camioneta. Paso a paso, mordía más duro sus propios labios. La desesperación parecía querer ganarle, pero debía controlarse. De cuando en cuando, volteaba a ver si Tom venia tras él y, al ver la silueta completamente desgarbada de su hermano, que estaba determinado a no alcanzarle, respiraba profundo y seguía su camino para asegurarse de que llegarían en algún momento. Subió en silencio y fue hasta el último asiento. Ahí podría intentar hablarle._

_Segundos después, entró Tom, quien se quedó en el primer asiento al lado de Georg; y tras él, entró Gustav, que, ante la sorpresa de ver al mayor de los Kaulitz en su lugar, no le quedo más remedio que ir a sentarse al lado de Bill._

_La camioneta arrancó y el ambiente se tornaba pesado a cada minuto que pasaba. Esa era una característica única de los Kaulitz, quienes podrían convertir en un funeral la fiesta más animada si estaban distanciados. Gustav suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo el torbellino emocional de los Kaulitz, así que sabía que no podía hacer nada más que presenciar todo aquello. _

_Pero la situación, que era sólo incómoda para los demás, se convertía en el momento más doloroso de la vida de los gemelos. Bill cada vez hacia más fuerza para respirar, pues parecía que iba a ahogarse si no jalaba más aire incluso por la boca. Gustav trató de ignorar ese hecho, sabía lo que pasaba cuando el menor respiraba así._

_-Deja de respirar así-gritó Tom sin voltear a verlo. Cerró sus ojos, como si en realidad pudiera evitar enterarse de lo que pasaba atrás._

_-Esto no es justo- fue lo único que pudo decir Bill antes de que por sus mejillas comenzaran a correr gruesas lagrimas que salían sin cesar de sus ojos._

_Un sentimiento de impotencia se fue apoderando de Gustav, Georg, Dunja y Dave por igual, mientras que los chicos de seguridad permanecían impasibles como siempre, aunque no dejaban de cruzar de cuando en cuando alguna mirada. En el tiempo que tenían de ser un todo, el staff sabía que debían respetar al máximo a los chicos, y dado que la privacidad era algo con lo que no contaban, ellos callaban y se hacían los invisibles lo mejor que podían._

_-Tom…- sonó la voz de Bill, quien le llamaba minutos después. -Tom- repitió un poco más fuerte el menor, tratando de controlarse, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.-Tomi- pidió de nuevo. – Tom, podemos solucionarlo. _

_-No hay nada que solucionar- masculló el mayor en medio de una maldición, y cubrió con sus manos sus oídos, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía a Bill. ¿Acaso no veía cuánto daño le hacía cada vez que le llamaba? se preguntaba una y otra vez._

_En un segundo, Tom pudo sentir cómo los ojos de todos los presentes se posaban sobre él, dejándole claro que, ante sus ojos, se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota. Y éste, en respuesta, rompió el silencio sólo para decir: - Georg ¿podríamos cambiar de habitación?_

_-No- fue la determinada respuesta del castaño que, por primera vez, no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza para ver de frente a Tom en una de esas situaciones._

_-Georg, no seas imbécil, sólo hazlo._

_-Ya te dije que no. En dos minutos solucionarán sus problemas y yo ando de imbécil, con mis cosas de un lado a ot…_

_-Tomi… No, por favor-interrumpió Bill. Ya no importaba nada, no quería controlarse, no podía._

_-Déjate de dramas, Bill Kaulitz- sentenció el mayor con voz grave.- Georg, confía en mí, esto es definitivo.- la seriedad en su rostro demostraba una convicción irrefutable de que así sería. _

_Bill no dejó de sollozar un segundo hasta que estuvieron a pocas cuadras del hotel. Veía a Tom tan determinado que, si estuvieran en otra situación, estaría orgulloso de él. Pero este no era el caso, en ese momento sólo quería molerlo a golpes y hacerle entender que no podía hacer aquello. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió su bolso, buscando sus cosméticos para disimular un poco el desastre que se anunciaba en su rostro. _

_Abrió el compartimiento de su bolso donde cargaba las cosas de Tom, lo revolvió buscando el bálsamo labial de su gemelo, sabía que tendría los labios agrietados, se lo tendió a Georg y con una seña le indicó que se lo diera a su hermano. _

_Tom se lo aplicó y lo dio de vuelta, sin tan siquiera voltear a ver._

_Bill sintió su corazón empezar a descontrolarse de nuevo. Tom tenía "esa" actitud cuando le ignoraba, se cerraba y era capaz de aislarse de tal forma que no había forma pacífica de sacarlo de ese estado si no quería. Y lo sabía, Tom no quería. _

_Las manos del menor se sumieron en un temblor, odiaba que su gemelo lo pusiera en ese estado. En esas ocasiones le costaba demasiado controlarse, se ponía muy agresivo para obtener de Tom una reacción. A veces, llegaba inclusive a golpearle y no quería eso, claro que no. Pero simplemente, no podría manejarlo bien, no así, no en ese estado, no en esta situación._

_Continuó registrando las cosas de Tom que llevaba consigo. Sus ojos se toparon con el piercing que recién le había regalado a Tom, tres días antes. ¿Había sido ese el preámbulo de su despedida? se preguntó. ¿Era eso lo que tenía a Tom tan mal acaso? _

_-¡Tom, eres un idiota!- le gritó desde el último asiento. _

_Los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez no se permitió llorar. Tom sabía, de algún modo, que algo así iba a pasar, la conexión se lo había hecho saber y éste se lo había ocultado. ¿Era por eso que le había pedido que le hiciera el amor, con ese dejo de dolor? ¿Desde cuándo su gemelo se quería hacer el valiente? Sus roles estaban definidos, él lo protegía y Tom fingía hacerlo, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar… Pero parecía que Tom no estaba pidiendo su permiso._

_Dave no podía dejar de ver a Tom de cuando en cuando. No estaba bien, era obvio, no necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba pasando para deducir que de los dos era evidente al menos para él que quien más sufría era el mayor, le conocía demasiado bien._

_Tom sintió la mirada de su manager, pero no pudo verle. Si lo hacía, sabía que se quebraría y no se lo podía permitir. -Si Georg no quiere cambiar, ¿me puedes dar una habitación para mí solo?- pidió, sin poder ocultar el tono de familiaridad que usaba con Dave._

_-No hay problema- fue la respuesta del manager, quien al mismo tiempo pudo sentir la furia de Bill en una mirada que, podría jurar, le traspasaba como un puñal de dos filos._

_La camioneta fue disminuyendo de velocidad hasta entrar al sótano que Saki había pedido por radio previamente que se despejara para que entraran los integrantes de la banda. _

_El primero en bajar, casi corriendo, fue Gustav. Odiaba ese ambiente y el sentimiento de impotencia al que los gemelos los arrastraban en algunas ocasiones. Le siguió Georg y se adelantaron con dos guardias por las escaleras, sólo querían alejarse de todo aquello._

_Segundos después bajó Bill, se colocó las gafas y tras él bajó, Tom quien irónicamente no había salido. Por muy cerca que estuviera de la puerta, él nunca bajaba antes que su gemelo._

_Bill abrió su bolso nada más bajar y volteó, estrellándole en el pecho a Tom su i-pod.-Carga tus propias porquerías- masculló, tratando de imprimir cierta severidad en su voz. Giró sobre sus talones y aceleró el paso, tratando de alejarse un poco de Tom, pero éste le seguía a menos de un metro de distancia, con el rostro bajo y su cuerpo totalmente desgarbado, lucía totalmente abatido. _

_Llegaron al elevador y junto a ellos entraron Dave, Dunja y Saki. El mayor no podía dejar de posar su mirada en todos, había aprendido a observar durante muchos años, siempre examinaba el terreno y actuaba, pero esta vez no pudo más. Se estiró un poco hacia adelante y se agarró de la mano de Bill. ¡Qué le importaba si los veían! Nadie iba a pedirle explicaciones de por qué cogía la mano de su hermano. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo al contacto de la tibia piel de su gemelo, su propio cuerpo parecía recargarse de esa energía que le mantenía vivo._

_-Suéltame- fue el grito de Bill, quien, sacudiendo con fuerza su mano, obligó a que el mayor le soltara, y con esa misma fuerza, le empujó contra la pared.-Es esto lo que quieres ¿no Tom? Pretender que no me conoces-le gritó de nuevo, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran de la furia que irradiaba el menor de los Kaulitz. Pero a él no le importaba quien se sorprendía o quien no, fueron los ojos de Tom, inyectados de sangre y rebosando lágrimas, los que le castigaron. _

_-Tomi no, no te asustes- le dijo Bill en medio de un tartamudeo, tratando de tomarle las manos. _

_Pero el mayor estaba demasiado agitado, tanto que, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso donde estaba su habitación, le arrebató las llaves a Dave y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Sólo quería empacar y largarse, no podía soportar un momento más así. _

_Entraron a la habitación casi al mismo tiempo, y Bill cerró la puerta tras de sí de un somatón. Tiró su bolso al piso y lo pateó cuantas veces necesito para controlarse. Al mismo tiempo, Tom recogía todas sus cosas, que estaban regadas, y las metía a las maletas._

_El momento era realmente patético. El menor se dirigió al mini bar y tomó una cerveza, se sentó en un sillón, y clavó sus ojos en Tom, esperando el segundo en que este se quebrara. Su gemelo no era tan valiente, no sería capaz de atravesar esa puerta y simplemente dejarle._

_-¿Podrías darme mi piercing por favor?- fue el susurro que emitió la garganta del mayor. Su voz estaba quebrada, era imposible escucharle._

_-No te oigo, habla más fuerte por favor- le pidió Bill, con su rostro lleno de ironía._

_La boca de Tom se secó inmediatamente, sabía lo que pasaría: Bill caería preso en la desesperación de hacerlo reaccionar y eso llevaba mucho más que palabras. Era seguro que, según el grado de impotencia que pudiera llegar a sentir, se tornaría realmente violento._

_-Que…que si…_

_-Deja de tartamudear, Tom. ¿Qué putas quieres? No te escucho-gritó Bill, haciendo que el corazón del mayor empezara a latir fuertemente. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus cuerdas vocales parecían conspirar contra él y no dejarle emitir una sola silaba. Tom empezó a respirar hondamente, cada inspiración era más fuerte que la anterior y cada expiración más lenta. Quería controlarse, si no podía ni siquiera largarse sin quebrarse, Bill no podría confiar en él._

_-Bill, ¿podrías darme el piercing que me regalaste?- pidió con voz fuerte y clara._

_El menor sintió su cuerpo clavarse al sillón donde estaba sentado. La seguridad en la voz de Tom le había dejado por demás perplejo, y por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que aquello realmente estaba pasando. Ahora era él quien no tendría el valor de vivir todo aquello. _

_Trató de mover su cuerpo pero éste no le obedeció. Estaba aterrado, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que persuadirlo. Se paró en cuanto pudo y pateó el bolso una vez más en dirección a Tom. -¡Tómalo si tanto lo quieres!- le gritó. _

_Y fue en ese instante que pasó: El mayor por fin se quebró, dejándose caer en la cama de la habitación, y lloró, lloró con una desesperación que trataba de ahogar contra la almohada._

_Esa era la primera y última vez que Bill observaría llorar a Tom sin intervenir. Permaneció paralizado al lado de la cama donde su gemelo yacía, no podía moverse, no podía siquiera pensar. Trataba de ordenar su mente y estructurar algo para lograr convencerlo que todo aquello era una estupidez, pero ¿y si no lo era?_

_Minutos después, el llanto de Tom pasó a ser un lastimero sollozo, acompañado por las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Bill._

_La habitación quedó completamente a oscuras. No supieron cuanto tiempo habían pasado llorando en silencio, hasta que Tom por fin se paró, abrió el bolso de Bill y de ahí sacó el piercing. Lo colocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caminó directo a sus maletas y las cerró sin apresurarse. Cogió aire profundamente, quería sentir por última vez el aroma de su hermano en la misma habitación._

_-Tomi, no lo hagas- pidió el menor._

_-Te voy a probar que si puedo hacerlo, voy a sobrevivir sin ti…_

_-No, cállate- le interrumpió Bill.- Sabes por qué estoy así ¿verdad Tom? Lo sabes ¿verdad? Dime que no te lo tengo que explicar. Tú sabes que no puedes estar sin mí, sabes que te amo igual, pero tú no puedes vivir sin mí-le razonaba el menor, hablando rápido por la desesperación. Tomó las manos de Tom, mientras éste abrió los ojos, observando aquel contacto. Parecía querer archivarlo en su memoria, estaba paralizado, sólo observando cómo su roca… se derrumbaba. -Tomi ¿Quién te va a proteger? No puedo permitir que te hagas esto, es como un suicidio. ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?- preguntó, para al fin cederle la palabra a su gemelo._

_-¿Miedo? - repitió el mayor con la amargura impregnada en su cara.- Estoy aterrado. Es por eso, Bill, que no quiero volver a verte. No quiero vivir contigo, no quiero tener nada tuyo o en cualquier momento lo echaré todo a perder._

_El menor se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundo. Usaría su última carta, le obligaría a quedarse.- Tom, estas mal, aquí alguien va a tener que decir adiós. Y ese no seré yo, y tú no serás lo suficientemente fuert…_

_-Adiós Bill –sonó la voz fuerte del mayor, quien interrumpió el discurso desesperado de su gemelo.- Te amo-finalizó._

_Y esa había sido la despedida entre ellos._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, que se habían cerrado al recordar el dolor de todo aquello. Vio como Bill salía de su casa hacia la camioneta que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, junto con Georg y Gustav. _¿Pero qué mierdas estoy haciendo? _se cuestionó Tom. ¿Había regresado a ser el cobarde acaso? Ahí estaba Bill, yéndose sin verle y él… ¿Estaba allí, escondido como un vil cobarde? Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa y alcanzó al grupo antes de abordar la camioneta.

-Conduzco yo- gritó haciendo salir a Bill de su estupor. El menor de los gemelos no necesitaba nada para saber de quién era esa voz. Volteó a verle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Después de todo, media hora son… Ciento ocho mil segundos que me gustaría estar a tu lado-dijo Tom en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para el corazón de Bill.

-Saki-llamó Tom.- Traigan mi auto, salir en dos camionetas del condominio es casi como salir gritándole a los paparazzis "Hey, aquí va Bill Kaulitz"- indicó con voz irónica.

Diez minutos después, el Chrysler de Tom se deslizaba por las primeras cuadras para abandonar el condominio… y el asiento del copiloto lo ocupaba Bill, como era la costumbre hacia algunos años.

En el asiento de atrás, Georg y Gustav hablaban sin tregua. No sabían si eran los nervios los que les llevaban sumidos en un ataque de verborrea tipo Kaulitz, pero no había poder humano que los callara por un segundo, contándole a Tom los pormenores de la fiesta de despedida de Dave en el Decay Club, no hacia ni veinticuatro horas, y de cómo todo había degenerado hasta llegar a eso: Un viaje en avioneta que los dejaría con los minutos contados para llegar a la arena y que Bill diera el concierto sin provocarle un paro cardiaco a su manager.

Los gemelos participaban amenamente de la conversación, pero el mayor no pudo dejar de pasar por alto cómo Bill abría cada compartimiento del auto a su alcance.

Tom sonreía al ver el afán de su gemelo.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al fin, cuando le vio abrir la guantera.

-¿Qué mas podría estar haciendo Tom? Registrando- respondió Bill de lo más natural, mientras revolvía los papeles que encontraba hasta que vio un papel con la letra de su hermano. Sonrió y cruzaron una mirada.

El mayor se sintió intrigado al ver que Bill cogía un lapicero y escribía algo en el trozo de papel en el que él había escrito la noche anterior el título de la canción que le había puesto al borde de las lágrimas.

Tom sintió cómo su ánimo empezaba a descender de nuevo justo cuando atravesó el portón del área diplomática y pudo estacionar su auto a menos de un kilómetro del jet que se llevaría a su gemelo. Paró y sus amigos bajaron rápidamente del auto, siendo guiados por Arthur hacia una pequeña sala donde esperarían unos minutos antes de abordar.

Bill y él permanecieron aún en el auto en silencio, en total quietud. Esta vez no habría lágrimas ni palabras hirientes, cada vez faltaba menos y eso les esperanzaba. Tom sacó de su bolsillo el relicario que Bill había dejado tirado en el baño de _su habitación _y se lo tendió.

-Gracias Tomi- fue la respuesta del menor, quien se lo colocó inmediatamente, se estiró y guardó en la guantera el papel en que recién había escrito.

Justo en ese momento, vieron cómo sus amigos abordaban el Jet. Había llegado el momento.

Abrieron al mismo tiempo la puerta del auto y bajaron. Tom aceleró el paso para llegar al lado de su gemelo. -Dame eso- pidió a su hermano al tiempo que le quitaba el bolso y lo cargaba en su hombro, ante la sonrisa de Bill. Caminaron hasta el Jet y se pararon frente a frente.

-Creo que no debemos volver a vernos- murmuró Tom con la mirada fija en el piso.

El menor asintió con un gesto y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por lo menos no hasta que…

-Nos vemos pronto- fue el grito del baterista que los interrumpió, mientras descendía para despedirse de Tom. Éste avanzó hasta la puerta del Jet, se fundió en un fraternal abrazo con sus amigos y le tendió el bolso de su gemelo a Georg para que él lo subiera.

Tom respiró profundo. Todo aquello era una lenta agonía. Bajó su rostro, no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas pero sentía quebrarse. Aunque pasará lo que pasará, no se lo permitiría. Por una vez sería lo que Bill era para él: su roca.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó la mirada de Bill, quien caminó lentamente hasta él y así permanecieron: Viéndose en silencio por un espacio de tiempo que nadie pudo precisar. Querían decirse tanto y no podían hacerlo… No había palabras que pudieran encerrar todo aquello que estaban sintiendo.

Ante los ojos de Georg y Gustav, algo realmente importante estaba pasando ahí. No que lo comprendieran, claro que no, pero sí eran parte de toda aquella sinergia. Era algo extraño que les había enseñado a estar siempre para ellos, no importaba qué, ni mucho menos cuándo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- fue la pregunta de Tom, que rompió el silencio.

-¿Miedo? No… Estoy aterrado- respondió Bill bajando su rostro, pero inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa. No iban a despedirse así, no con esa tristeza y no ahora, se razonó. Faltaba poco y ya no lo dudaba un segundo. No sabían precisar fechas, pero la fe de Tom era inquebrantable, le trasmitía seguridad a cada segundo, y él confiaba en su Tomi.

Bill dibujó en su rostro otra pequeña sonrisa y se la regaló a su gemelo, haciendo que él sonriera también. Caminó hacia la escalera del Jet y justo antes de subirse le gritó- Entonces ¿cuándo hacemos la próxima fiesta, Kaulitz?-preguntó con gesto animado mientras acariciaba el relicario que pendía de su cuello.

-¿Cuándo? No sé. Pero dónde, al parecer, sí lo sabes- contestó Tom sonriendo.

Las puertas del jet se cerraron y Tom abandonó la pista… Pero la dulce sonrisa que su gemelo había provocado en él, no le abandonó.


	16. Chapter 16

La forma en que su amigo se desplomó en el asiento del avión no pudo menos que alarmar a Georg, quien vio cómo el rostro de Bill cobraba un color cenizo y la sonrisa de no hacía cinco minutos en la pista, era remplazada por una mueca de abatimiento. Buscó con su mirada los ojos del cantante tratando de descubrir la verdad, no iba a permitir que le mintiera, y justo cuando logró contacto visual le preguntó — ¿Estás bien?

—De maravilla—contestó el muchacho. Su voz era un quejido lastimero, nada parecido al energético grito que había dado a la puerta del avión, cuando se despedía de su gemelo.

—Déjate de boberías. ¿Te sientes mal? —dijo al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la frente del menor de los Kaulitz para constatar que éste no tuviera fiebre. Pero no, estaba fresco.

Gustav se unió a la preocupación de su amigo cuando vio cómo el cuerpo del menor se sumía en un temblor. —No hemos despegado, si te sientes mal, es mejor no volar.

—No, no chicos, sólo estoy cansado —les razonó mientras giraba su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la ventana. Esa era su forma de pedir que le dejaran en paz, imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para ellos, que habían compartido tantos vuelos y horas de viaje. Entendían perfectamente esas cosas, esos pequeños signos que pedían a gritos un poco de privacidad.

—Si te sientes muy mal, avisa ¿eh? —le pidió Gustav mientras extendía su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, cubriéndolo. —Trata de dormir.

Bill cerró los ojos, fingiendo descansar mientras hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Ahora su tristeza había alcanzado un nivel físico y no sabía si iba poder con todo eso más tiempo, si bien era cierto que confiaba en Tom, en el roble y en toda esa mierda por la que habían pasado esos años. Pero… _¿Quién le razona a su corazón?_ pensó extendiendo la mano sobre su pecho, tratando de consolarse, como si pudiera acariciar ese órgano que, afortunadamente, latía de forma automática, porque si él debiera ordenarle que latiera por segundos, temía que le obligaría a pararse.

—Ya falta poco—murmuró en voz alta involuntariamente.

Minutos después, Georg se volteó hacia el asiento de atrás, quería comprobar si el menor estaba bien. Lo vio dormido, con la mano aferrada al relicario que pendía de su cuello. El bajista movió ligeramente su rostro en negación, no podía entender de qué iba todo aquello. Su mente a cada momento le jugaba sucio, dándole ideas que parecían absurdas. Mil recuerdos regresaron, agobiándole uno tras otro sólo al mirar el relicario.

Y entonces lo vio.

Marie, Taylor, el roble... Y sobre todo, los gemelos. Los pensamientos le golpearon fuerte los sentidos y se dejó caer rendido en su asiento. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Cómo no lo había visto desde el principio? Pudo sentir cómo su estomago se revolvía, y un sentimiento parecido a la angustia, mezclado con incertidumbre, le embargó. Cerró los ojos de golpe, tratando de procesar todo aquello. Ahora era él quien temblaba. Inspiró y expiró, buscando tranquilizarse, pero parecía que nada iba a funcionar. Era demasiado para un solo instante.

Sintió la mano de Gustav en su brazo, llamando su atención en silencio.

—Tenemos que hablar—fue lo único que el bajista le ofreció como explicación.

Tom elevó sus manos al cielo en un gesto triunfal, giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso al auto. No había nada que pudiera borrarle la sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro. Lo había logrado. Al fin había podido ser lo que Bill siempre había sido para él: su roca.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia el Chrysler y buscó en la guantera el papel donde Bill le había escrito minutos atrás. Sin leerlo, lo dobló y lo metió en la bolsa de sus pantalones, no quería verlo aún. Quería atesorar cada objeto, cada segundo y cada gesto de su gemelo que había presenciado en las últimas horas, y repasarlos una y otra vez hasta embriagarse de todo lo que le llevara hacia el par de ojos marrones en que se había refugiado tantas veces.

El ruido del motor del Jet despegando sobre su cabeza le golpeó de pronto el corazón. Hizo caso omiso a esto, era obvio. Bill se estaba yendo, no podía esperar no sentir de nuevo ese dolor físico que le producía esta nueva separación. Se dedicó a contemplar cómo el avión desaparecía en el horizonte. Dortmund nunca le había parecido tan lejano y a la vez era lo más cerca que estaban de terminar.

Se dirigió a una de las camionetas, no tenía ganas de conducir. Dio instrucciones de regresar al condominio, iba a dedicar esa tarde a fantasear con la maravillosa vida que le esperaba, estaba totalmente esperanzado. Sabía que iban por buen camino y sólo a un paso de terminar con todo aquello. Los calendarios ya no serian nada más que un chiste porque sólo faltaba un par de hojas por arrancar de aquellos eternos 60 meses. Después, ya únicamente quedaría esperar.

—Saki, esto no es un funeral—gritó desde el asiento de atrás para llamar la atención de su encargado de seguridad. —Pon algo de música—pidió, hundiéndose en el asiento mientras observaba en detalle cada matiz de los colores en el camino.

Amaba cómo parecía que sus sentidos nuevamente funcionaban al cien por cien. Sentía la vibración de la música, clara y fuerte y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de todo aquello. Llevaba cinco años viviendo en un continuo letargo. Hoy, había despertado.

Segundos después, fue cobrando conciencia de cómo se le nublaba la vista, y cómo su frente se sentía perlada de sudor frio. _¿Acaso era Bill?_ se preguntó inmediatamente. _Lindo momento para que mí parte de la conexión empiece a funcionar,_ se reprochó. Sintió cómo su garganta se secaba y estrechaba, haciéndole imposible respirar con libertad. Se desabotonó los botones altos de la camisa para intentar refrescarse un poco.

— ¿Está bien, señor?—llamó su atención Saki, quien le veía por el espejo.

—De maravilla—contestó él, hundiéndose aún más en el sillón.

Un dolor en el pecho le estaba matando y se agudizaba a cada segundo. De pronto, el cansancio que sentía se convirtió en una fatiga pesada y profunda, donde sólo moverse le llenaba de dolor.

Arthur, quien iba a su lado, trató de reincorporar a su jefe cuando vio cómo éste se desvanecía sin tan siquiera poder sostenerse derecho en el asiento. Sacó un paño húmedo del bolso del muchacho, el cual cargaba, y se lo pasó por el rostro para tratar de refrescarlo. Tom le apartó suavemente. No quería que nadie se hiciera cargo de él, ya era un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte. Llevaba cinco años demostrándolo.

Saki le lanzó una mirada a Arthur, indicándole que dejara a Mr. Kaulitz. Él sabía cuánto se esforzaba Tom por mantenerse bajo control, así que, si no lo estaba, lo menos que podían hacer era fingírselo, tal como Bill le ordenaba cada vez que le abordaba en secreto.

Tom posó los dedos sobre sus parpados cerrados, estaba agobiado. Ahora sabía lo que había sentido Bill cuando él se ponía mal y le extrañaba en las raras veces que le dejaba.

_La suite del hotel jamás le había parecido tan inmensa a Bill Kaulitz porque Tom la llenaba toda con su presencia. Pero hoy, que estaba sin él por órdenes del managment, sentía que todo le quedaba grande, que él en sí no daba la talla. Sentía que sus comentarios no eran lo suficientemente divertidos y sus pensamientos ni siquiera eran iluminados. Todo lo hacían juntos, todo. Cuando él doblaba, Tom estaba en el lobby del estudio, aburrido, jugando con su DS. Cuando estaban en el estudio, Tom le indicaba hacia dónde llevar su voz. Y hoy… Hoy no era ni la sombra de sí mismo sin él._

— _¿Podrías quitar esa cara?—le pidió David mientras entraba a la suite con un latte en la mano. —Bill, es el lanzamiento de una película, no un funeral._

—_Pues pareciera el mío._

—_Esto es absurdo._

—_No es absurdo. No entiendo por qué no pudimos traerlo. No sería la primera vez que viajo y él se queda en la habitación. Además…_

—_Bill, no me hagas dramas—sentenció el manager. —Estamos a unas horas en auto, y mañana temprano estarás en la villa con tu hermano._

— _¿Por qué no podía traerlo?—preguntó por octava vez en el día._

—_Exigencias de los publicistas de Universal, ya te lo repetí hasta el cansancio._

— _¿Y desde cuando tú les pones asunto?_

—_Bill, es a lo que me obligan después de que tu hermano golpeo a una tipa en el rostro y que ni siquiera pudiera fingir una cita con Chantelle Paige—contestó, harto, el manager. —Así que les pongo asunto desde que yo no puedo hacerme cargo de la imagen sin ayuda de la disquera._

—_Perrine se lo merecía—respondió el menor bajando la voz. El por qué se lo merecía, sería un secreto que se llevaría con Tom a la tumba. —Dave, lo hecho, hecho esta, pero no dejaré que la disquera siga disponiendo cuando estoy con Tom y cuando no. _

—_Bill, debes entender que hay gente maliciosa. Ya sabes, piensan cosas, de ti y de él. Es mejor mantener las cosas a raya y, ya sabes, "No hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas"._

—_Sí, ir con mi hermano a la premier sería darle material al diablo, claro—rebatió el menor en tono irónico mientras se dirigía a los percheros para seleccionar la ropa que usaría. — Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es más razonable que vaya solo?_

—_No iras solo._

— _¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué maravillosa idea tenemos ahora?—inquirió mientras sacaba una camiseta blanca que se pegaría perfecto a su torso._

—_Irás con Natalie—dejó caer el manager de golpe._

— _¿Qué? No David, no._

—_Dijiste que serías el próximo cuando le pedimos a Tom salir con Chantelle, y con Natalie ni siquiera lo manejamos, así es sólo una sutil insinuación._

— _¿Sutil? ¿Después de que me la meten al auto donde no va ni mi madre, eso es sutil para ti?_

— _¡Hey!—gritó la maquillista, que trataba de permanecer al margen de la discusión. —Bill, yo no estoy más cómoda con esto que tú._

_El móvil del menor sonó, interrumpiendo la escena. _

— _¿Quién es? —preguntó a Alex, su guardaespaldas personal. _

—_Es el móvil de Andreas._

—_Rechaza la llamada, no tengo tiempo-contestó de vuelta mientras seleccionaba un pantalón de cuero blanco._

— _¿Y esa ropa es para…?_

—_Es mía, David, no te hagas el gracioso._

—_Digo, arregla de una vez toda la ropa que necesitarás: Una muda para la alfombra roja, otra para las entrevistas y la que usarás en la premier. _

—_No, creo que hoy sólo usaré un cambio._

— _¿Sólo un cambio?_

—_Sí, ya sabes quiero estar más… —dijo Bill pensativo. —Podríamos decir, un poco más recatado._

— _¿Tú, recatado? No me jodas la vida, Bill, hoy es mi día de descanso-le dijo el manager, mientras cogía una hoja que detallaba las actividades que habían programado con el menor para ese día._

_Bill rodó los ojos en un gesto exagerado, se dejo caer en un sillón y, con la mirada perdida, empezó a observar con detalle todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Natalie arreglaba el tocador donde le maquillaría, los chicos de seguridad repasaban una y otra vez los accesos hacia los lugares a los que le conducirían, Benjamín y David estaban en conferencia telefónica ultimando detalles de la premier… _

_¿Y él? se preguntó. _

_Él__, seguramente estaría en pijamas, recorriendo la casa vacía. Saldría unos minutos a jugar con sus perros, pero antes de dar una vuelta completa a la villa, regresaría a encerrarse bajo mil cerrojos. Tom odiaba estar solo, y para su gemelo la soledad se definía de una sola forma: estar sin Bill._

—_Mierda—masculló en medio de un suspiro. _

_Se paró y se dio cuenta de cuan invisible era en la habitación. Parecía que cada quien estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, todos hacían su trabajo. Lo irónico, era que todo giraba a su alrededor en ese momento, y quien menos importaba en realidad ahí era él mismo. Caminó hacia Alex y, con un gesto, le pidió que le devolviera su móvil. Giró sobre sus talones y, antes de que Natalie se lo pidiera, se sentó como un autómata en la silla para que le maquillara. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Al menos, no con cualquiera. _

_Marcó el número de la villa. Por razones de seguridad, jamás guardaban nada en la memoria de los teléfonos. Puso la llamada en altavoz y, mientras la crema humectante se deslizaba por su rostro a través de los dedos de Natalie, su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que cada tono que el teléfono daba._

— _¿Bill?—fue el grito eufórico que le contestó del otro lado de la línea._

—_Tomi, estás en altavoz—le indicó de inmediato, para evitar cualquier indiscreción. — ¿Cómo estás?_

—_De maravilla, mi nena y yo vamos a salir de paseo._

—_Ya te dije que no la consientas tanto. Son cuatro, Tom, no sólo ella._

—_Sí, si lo sé, pero ella es mi nena._

—_Y Scotty es mi muchacho, y si se pone celoso, ya sabes._

—_Lo sé, lo pagan mis calcetines._

—_Exacto. ¿De veras estás bien?_

—_Sí, me estaba arreglando. Voy a por una pizza con Andreas._

—_Perfecto. Tom, voy a la premier con Natalie—anunció._

—_Oh, qué bien, digo, ella se ve bien. Ya sabes, es una chica linda, rubia… Se verá bien en la alfombra roja._

—_Sólo se sentará a mi lado durante la función._

— _¿Idea de Universal?_

—_Exacto._

— _¡Qué maravilla! Son tan buenos para el mercadeo que estaba pensando en sugerirles que, para promocionar el próximo single, deberíamos rifar orgías con Tokio Hotel._

—_Tom—llamó su atención Bill, tratando de frenar la verborrea en la que sabía estaba por caer su hermano._

— _¿O sabes qué? Sería increíble que Tom Kaulitz lavara el inodoro de alguna fan afortunada._

—_Tomi— repitió Bill al ver cómo todos en la habitación de pronto guardaban silencio y volteaban a ver en dirección al teléfono._

—_Claro, prostituyamos a los cuatro mocosos de Tokio Hotel. ¿Qué jodidos da con tal de que se vendan los discos y se cree morbo? Ahora hagamos que el pequeño Bill se tire a su maquillista, que le lleva más de trece años._

—_Hey, ya cállate—le ordenó Bill en tono enérgico al ver cómo Natalie soltaba una de las brochas y cerraba los ojos, expresando su molestia._

— _¿Quieres que me calle?_

—_Sí, quiero que lo hagas._

—_Pues cuelga, tarado, y no llames más. Que te la pases lindo al lado de tu managment y de las tres mil imbéciles que quieren que te las cojas. Ah, y de tu maquillista, que pareciera que el cirquito este le viene en gracia. _

_Bill respiró profundo al escuchar cómo su gemelo le colgaba el teléfono. Mordió sus labios con rabia. Quería decir tanto… y no podía. Odiaba las inseguridades de Tom, sus irracionales celos y cómo perdía el control._

— _¿Y para eso le querías traer? ¿Para pelear como siempre y poner el ambiente incomodo? Felicitaciones, lo lograron a distancia- fue el comentario, por demás inoportuno, de David, quien cogió el teléfono y lo apagó. —Hora de trabajar, Bill, suficiente tengo por hoy—sentenció abandonando la habitación._

_Se hizo un silencio incómodo tras la salida del manager y Bill miró a Natalie, cuya expresión seguía turbada._

—_Natalie, yo…_

—_Sólo no digas nada, Bill, por favor—pidió la muchacha, que se puso de nuevo a trabajar. Era irónico cómo mientras mil niñas querrían estar por un segundo en su lugar, ella a veces sólo quería alejarse de ellos._

_Bill se sentía morir, y, debía admitirlo, no sentía la menor pena por ella. Su verdadera preocupación estaba a varias horas de él. Tom había tratado de lucir despreocupado pero se contradecía en sus palabras y actitudes, primero decía que saldría con su cachorrita y luego a comer con su amigo, no resistió más y tomó el teléfono de nuevo y marcó a Andreas._

— _¿Bill?_

—_Sí, oye, ¿vas a salir con Tom a algún lado?_

—_Yo también estoy bien, gracias—dijo el muchacho en un sarcasmo._

—_Lo siento, sólo contesta lo que te pregunté, por favor._

—_No Bill, le he marcado un par de veces y no contesta las llamadas._

—_Está bien, hablamos luego—dijo a modo de despedida y apagó de nuevo el teléfono._

_Veinte minutos después, Bill Kaulitz salió de la habitación justo para encontrarse de frente con el staff._

— _¿Nos vamos?— preguntó sin inmutarse por las miradas fijas en su ropa._

— _¿Qué mierdas traes puesto?—masculló David con los dientes apretados de la furia._

—_Ya sabes, yo y mi sentido de la moda, que no perdonan._

—_Bill, traes un suéter tamaño payaso._

—_Hace frío._

— _¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!—gritó el manager, ya sin poder contenerse._

—_Ahora se enfría el ambiente más temprano ¿no?_

—_Hace unos días, te tenía a las 3 de la mañana, borracho por todo Berlín en camiseta. ¿Qué mierdas crees que haces con esa ropa?_

—_David, creo que habíamos quedado que con mi ropa no te metes._

— _¿Y los cambios?_

—_Te dije que no iba a usarlos. Me siento cómodo así, gracias—cortó el menor, caminando hacia la camioneta que lo llevaría, junto a su staff, a la premier._

_El ambiente dentro del auto era realmente tenso. David repasaba el programa una y otra vez y Bill le daba miradas retadoras de cuando en cuando. Minutos después, empezó a creer que había sido un terrible error usar camisa de cuello alto, porque sentía cómo su garganta se estrechaba, haciéndole imposible respirar con libertad. _

_Cerró los ojos y quiso pensar por un segundo que era ansiedad por el estreno, pero era inútil tratar de engañarse. Respiró profundo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones al máximo. Sintió cómo su frente estaba perlada de sudor frío y le comenzó un dolor en el pecho que poco a poco fue volviéndose más agudo. Ya no podía ignorarlo aunque quisiera. Y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente lo que era._

—_Ay Tom, no ahora, por favor—murmuró._

— _¿Qué dices?- cuestionó David._

—_No, nada—contestó, tratando de normalizar el tono de su voz._

—_Estás sudando—le señaló Natalie, soplándole un poco para volver a matizarle el rostro con los compactos._

— _¡Ah!—gritó llevando su mano al pecho._

— _¿Bill?_

—_En serio, no es nada—dijo tratando de incorporarse. —Sólo necesito un poco de silencio— pidió cerrando los ojos. _

_Esos eran los momentos en que odiaba la conexión. Tom estaba mal y él se sentía morir. Pidió el teléfono de nuevo y marcó a la villa._

— _¿Tomi? —preguntó al escuchar que descolgaban el teléfono._

—_Lo siento—fue la respuesta que le llegó del otro lado del teléfono._

—_No, me cuelgues ¿sí? —pidió el muchacho._

_Y estuvieron así en silencio por largos minutos, escuchando sus respiraciones. _

_Todo en la camioneta volvió a la normalidad. Sólo en el último asiento seguía Bill, con el teléfono en el oído, en silencio._

—_Hemos llegado—anunció Bill a su gemelo segundos después, colgó el teléfono sintiendo alivio al menos físico le llegaba lentamente._

_Bill sentía las horas hacerse eternas, y ahora que estaban a tan sólo minutos de la villa, la ansiedad crecía en su pecho. Una vez más, habían confirmado lo que ya sabían: No podían vivir el uno sin el otro. No podrían alejarse, o el dolor les consumiría, matándolos lentamente. _

_Presionó el código de seguridad de la reja y la camioneta entró hasta dejarlo frente a la puerta. Bajaron sus maletas y el cantante aprovechó para patear la bolsa de regalos que le había dado la cinematográfica. Nunca hubiera pensado que odiaría tanto a los Minimoys como ese día._

_Giró la manecilla de la puerta principal con cuidado y entró, sintiendo cómo la casa estaba envuelta en un lúgubre ambiente. El silencio en que todo estaba sumido no le asustaba, no, sólo le preocupaba. Corrió el grueso cortinaje de la sala y vio cómo sus perros jugaban en el jardín. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y, sin esperar un segundo avanzó con paso rápido hacia la recamara principal._

_Ahí lo divisó cubierto por las sabanas y fingiéndose dormido. ¿Acaso Tom aún creía que podría engañarle?_

_Llegó hasta el pie de la cama y se paró en ella. Caminó al lado del cuerpo de Tom y se sentó con la espalda pegada a la cabecera. Sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Tom al notarle cerca, y sin perder un segundo, abrió sus piernas y jaló con fuerza la almohada donde Tom tenía apoyada su cabeza, la tiró al piso y le jaló de los brazos. Tom no se opuso a ninguno de sus movimientos y sólo se dejó hacer cuando Bill hizo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. El menor sintió cómo la respiración de su gemelo se agitaba al solo contacto de su piel. Acarició con suavidad la cabeza de su amor y se inclinó para depositar un beso en el pómulo de su hermano._

—_No has dormido nada, ¿verdad?—preguntó mientras acariciaba con suavidad aquel rostro, casi idéntico al suyo._

_Lo único que obtuvo de él fue un ronroneo extraño, mientras se acurrucaba más en su torso. _

_Bill amaba sentirse tan necesario, saberse tan indispensable y saber que todo era mutuo._

—_No puedes hacerme esto, Tom. Por poco me matas con ese dolor que me provocas en el pecho cada vez que te pones así—le reprendió mientras repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda desnuda del mayor._

_Tom buscó la mano de su gemelo y entrelazaron sus dedos._

—_Me encantó ese enorme suéter y la camisa holgada. Me hubiera terminado de morir si te hubiese visto con los pantalones de cuero ajustados, sabes que me matarías de celos._

—_No me los quise poner. No me quiero ver bien para nadie excepto para ti._

—_Gracias—respondió Tom con una sonrisa. —Pensé que no vendrías hasta la noche. ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó intrigado Tom._

—_Un escándalo marca Kaulitz. Por cierto, yo no sé cómo vas a hacer para que David me vuelva a soportar, pero por ahora ten seguro que me odia._

—_Ya dime ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?—indagó en medio de un bostezo. _

—_Es una larga historia, Tomi, y tú tienes que dormir—dijo estirándose un poco mientras cubría la espalda desnuda de su hermano, aún aferrado a él. —Pero ya lo sabes, haría lo que fuera por ti, así que, en resumen, David lo pasó mal. _

_Tom sólo se aferró a su pecho en respuesta y, segundos después, cayó por fin en un profundo sueño. Bill sonrió. Amaba tenerlo dormido entre sus brazos._

Dio un largo suspiro. Aun a través de los años, podía sentir el confort de estar recostado en el pecho de Bill. Inhaló profundamente, podía incluso sentir su olor.

Una nueva punzada directa al corazón le hizo regresar al presente. Llevó su mano al pecho y se incorporó con la poca fuerza que lograba sacar del orgullo propio. Abrió sus ojos, fingió que podía ver bien y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. En realidad, ante su mirada nada tenía forma, eran sólo manchas de mil colores. Parpadeó un poco, tratando de enfocar mejor su vista y lo hizo varias veces hasta que enfocó a la perfección el camino. "_Al fin un pequeño triunfo" _pensó.

Bajó la mano de su pecho lentamente, no tenía la menor intención de hacer gestos rápidos. Amaba matar los segundos, uno a uno. Tal vez así el tiempo pasaría sin doler tanto.

Buscó en sus bolsillos el papel doblado y lo tomó entre sus manos. No quería verlo, sólo amaba sentir la energía que Bill había dejado en él. Acarició el papel con los dedos, tocándolo con un cuidado muy próximo a la devoción. "_Es suficiente" _se ordenó antes de soltarlo. Y era cierto. No podía tirarse ahí a sufrir como un cobarde, debía hacer algo. No iba a dejar que su gemelo se hundiera ante sus ojos sin mover un dedo. Bill nunca lo había hecho y él no lo haría.

—Es un puto y soleado día —comentó con débil voz, tratando de sacar a su hermano por un segundo de sus pensamientos, pero era inútil. Incluso si el día era soleado o no, el pensamiento lo llevaría irremediablemente hacia él.

—Excelente clima para volar. Su hermano estará pronto en Dortmund sin novedad. —dijo Arthur sin que Saki pudiera evitar ver cómo el rostro de su jefe se descomponía de inmediato.

—No estoy hablando contigo —cortó Tom antes que el muchacho creyera que estaban conversando.

Se cruzó de brazos y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad, buscó de nuevo el papel doblado en su bolsillo y lo abrió. Ahí estaba el nombre de la canción que había escuchado una noche antes, "_Blind",_ y justo al lado Bill había agregado "= _¿1000 Oceans?" _con el trazo tembloroso.

Tom sintió cómo de nuevo su vista se nublaba. _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Bill no ha entendido nunca?"_ se pregunto con furia. "_Sería el colmo si así fuera"_, reflexionó mientras arrugaba el papel dentro de su mano.

Su corazón empezaba a agitarse de nuevo, ahora el dolor se multiplicaba por dos. Lo que sentía su amor en ese momento y su propio malestar por el mensaje que éste le había dejado. Mil cosas le atormentaban y todas se resumían a eso. Tom nunca le había explicado a Bill la canción que le había escrito. A veces era tan estúpido que confiaba en la conexión más que en las palabras en voz alta y clara.

Desde pequeños, Bill le leía a la perfección, y él, a su vez, presentía todas aquellas cosas que a éste le pudieran perturbar y entonces actuaba antes. Fue por eso que había golpeado a Perrine, por eso viajaba incluso antes que Bill a algún lugar donde éste fuera a tener un problema. Tom tenía la capacidad de sentir antes lo que a su gemelo podría pasarle, y era por eso que había escrito "1000 oceans" desde siempre sabía que en algún momento se iban a separar aunque fuera temporalmente. Y ahora sabia que él ni siquiera la había entendido nunca.

Dio un puñetazo con furia al sillón de delante.

—Conduce más rápido —ordenó a Saki mientras su pupilas se dilataban.

Se sentía aprisionado en aquel auto. Todo era una sospecha y sólo había una forma de comprobar de una vez si se estaba dejando envolver en un juego de su mente o si en realidad Bill lo estaba pasando muy mal. Y para eso necesitaba _sentirlo, _por mucho que lo debilitara.

Bill era para él como una esponja que le absorbía, sin dejarle un poco de energía siquiera para vivir. Así había sido toda su vida, y Tom había pasado cuatro años tratando de bloquearlo todo. Por ello no veía fotos y odiaba escucharle. Era por eso que ni siquiera podían estar en el mismo lugar, pues entonces se dejaba envolver por él y en ese momento todo pesaba y dolía a otro nivel.

Un nuevo sonido le obligó a prestar atención. Los portones del condominio les franqueaban el paso. "_Por fin", _pensó.

Saki condujo a la velocidad permitida dentro de los residenciales, tratando de hacer caso omiso a las miradas de clara molestia de su jefe. De estacionó en el garaje de la casa y, antes que pudiera apagar el motor, vio cómo Tom descendía de la camioneta y atravesaba corriendo el jardín hacia la casa de al lado. Le siguió junto a Arthur a una distancia prudente. No podían intervenir, pero su trabajo era estar ahí. Vio cómo el muchacho estaba parado frente a la puerta principal, observándola como si no supiera que Bill no estaba ahí.

Tom giró sobre sus talones y, con mirada ahora controlada, anunció —Quiero entrar.

—Mr. Kau...

—Bill me dio permiso —interrumpió. Y, con mirada atónita, vio cómo su guardaespaldas sacaba una llave de su bolsillo y le abría la puerta.

—¿Cómo diablos tienes eso? —preguntó por demás asombrado. Pero no esperó respuesta, la ansiedad de _sentirlo_ era mucho mayor en ese momento. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Respiró profundo y se llevó la mano al pecho, percibiendo de inmediato el dolor que había quedado en la estancia. Cerró los ojos, tratando de impedir que alguna lágrima cayera. Agachó su cabeza, permitiéndose tan solo un segundo de debilidad. Bill estaba mal y él debía ser su roca.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones por sus labios entreabiertos de forma lenta y abrió lentamente los ojos. Observó la sala y caminó hacia la mesa de centro. Había varias latas de cerveza aún con rastros del suave labial de su hermano. No pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por una de ellas y colocarlos en su boca, dando un suave beso.

Aún le podía sentir, la tristeza era casi palpable. Vio la pantalla encendida del sistema de sonido y buscó el control.

—¿Qué escuchabas cuando estabas sumido en esto, mi amor? —preguntó a la nada.

Quitó el botón de pausa y a sus oídos llegaron los acordes de su propia guitarra tocando 1000 oceans. "_¿Así es entonces? No, Bill nunca la ha entendido"_ reflexionó sentándose en medio de aquel lúgubre lugar. Respiró profundo y vio su reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Salió y fue directo a Arthur. —Necesito un vuelo privado a Dortmund ahora mismo —ordenó mientras caminaba directo a su casa.

—Está bromeando ¿cierto? —fue el cuestionamiento de su asistente que le terminó de crispar los nervios. Giró sobre sus talones y clavó sus ojos marrones en él.

—¿Desde cuándo bromeo contigo? —le preguntó dirigiéndose paso a paso hasta llegar frente a él.

Bill sintió cómo el descenso de altura le revolvía el estómago y se incorporó en el asiento. Constató con sorpresa que el cinturón de seguridad lo tenía puesto y aún permanecía cubierto por la chaqueta de Gustav.

Miró por la ventana, estaban aterrizando en Dortmund. Un silencio irreal se había apoderado de la avioneta, cosa por demás extraña para él. Buscó con su mirada a Georg y el rostro casi cenizo de su amigo le recordó su propia palidez.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —fue el comentario del bajista, quien fingía molestarlo, pero su tono de voz era por demás extraño.

Ignoró esto y observó a Gustav, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Todo el cuerpo de su amigo iba inclinado hacia Georg, como cuando eran niños y recién los había conocido. Siempre refugiándose en el otro. Alguna vez pensó que tal vez también tendrían algo, pero había sido sólo una tontería infantil al querer sentir que no solo él y Tom tenían una relación así.

Por el altavoz escuchó una grave voz, pero no entendió nada de lo que decía, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar. Se quitó el cinturón y trató de pararse, pero inmediatamente se desvaneció en el asiento del avión. Su rostro cobró un ligero tono rojizo, estaba realmente apenado, se había dejado vencer. El dolor lo estaba por fin golpeando y él estaba cediendo.

Georg vio la escena. —Bill, espera ahí.

Pero el menor intento de nuevo pararse sin éxito.

—¿Que no escuchaste? Quédate ahí —repitió en tono enérgico.

Los ojos de Gustav se descompusieron ante la actitud de Georg, pero no iba a cuestionarlo, sólo calmaría los ánimos. Se paró y fue hacia el menor de los gemelos.

—Bill, escucha —dijo mientras abría una botella de bebida energética y le obligaba a darle unos pequeños sorbos. —Tom dispuso que abrieran el área diplomática para la disquera, no vamos a pasar migración ni nada. Ahora espera que venga Dave y vamos a ayudarte a bajar.

Bill soltó una carcajada amarga —¿Ayudarme a bajar? ¿A mí? Soy el maldito Bill Kaulitz, en cualquier momento sale una fotografía en un puto periódico y…

—¿Y? —le inquirió Georg.

—Y… —repitió el menor bajando la voz, mientras buscaba algún juego de palabras para salirse de ese aprieto.

—Y Tom no puede saberlo —terminó el bajista.

—¿Ah? Cállate imbécil ¿qué sabes…?

—Por Dios, veinticuatro horas sin mis angelitos —dijo la voz que irrumpió en la cabina.

En medio de todo aquello ni siquiera habían notado que Dave entraba seguido por Dunja, quien fue directo a Bill y con una dulce sonrisa le pasó un paño por la frente, limpiándole el sudor. Ella al contrario que el manager, nunca había tenido favoritos, pero el menor de los Kaulitz al menos se dejaba cuidar, cosa que con Tom era imposible y ella adoraba sentirse útil a esos cuatro hombres que para ella nunca dejarían de ser los mismos mocosos.

—No estás bien querido —le señaló al menor, que ponía su cuerpo rígido al sentir como Dave le pasaba la mano por la frente, queriendo constatar si tenía fiebre.

—Sólo estoy cansado —justificó bajando la mirada.

—Bill, nunca te diría esto si no creyera que fuera necesario. Suspendamos el show —dejo ir el manager, que tenia al teléfono a Natalie, que esperaba recibir instrucciones para hacerlo.

—¿Qué? No, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué culpa tienen las fans de que yo este cansado? No, no suspendemos nada

—No seas testarudo ¿quieres? —dijo Georg, por fin saliendo del silencio en que se había sumido.

—No voy a suspender el concierto, soy un profesional, no voy a hacer eso, Dave.

—Bueno, superman, entonces al menos retrásalo un par de horas —sugirió Gustav. —No habrá fan que no te perdone esto, sólo anúncienlo y asunto arreglado.

Bill asintió en silencio, esa idea parecía ser lo mejor para todos. Dave giró las instrucciones y diez minutos después el menor de los Kaulitz bajo a paso lento, pero por sí mismo, del avión y se recostó en el ultimo sillón de la camioneta. Volteó a ver cuando cerraron la puerta, estaba sólo. Trató de incorporarse, pero su debilidad era demasiado grande.

—Georg —llamó con suave voz.

Dave, quien iba adelante con el chofer, con un gesto llamó al bajista y le indicó que Bill le buscaba. Éste abrió la camioneta y con la mirada le hizo saber que ahí estaba.

—¿Me van a dejar sólo? —preguntó el menor de los Kaulitz. Georg sintió dolor en su corazón, jamás le había parecido tan indefenso.

—Claro que no, tarado. Jamás —dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta, seguido por Gustav. Se volteó hacia él menor y lo observó por largo rato. —Bill, ¿recuerdas lo que dije en el show de Kerner?

—Georg ¿por qué no te callas y lo dejas dormir? —cortó el baterista cogiendo del brazo a su amigo, obligándole a sentarse bien. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, pero a Bill la pregunta del bajista le bailaba en la mente. —No, no recuerdo qué dijiste —respondió minutos después.

—Solo te admiro —fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta y bajaban llegando a la arena.

La confusión en el rostro de Gustav era un poema. Ayudó al menor de los Kaulitz a bajar y lo llevaron hacia su camerino. Insistió en oír la reacción del público mientras anunciaban el retraso y sonrió, sus fans lo habían tomado bien, como siempre. Sólo en ese momento por fin se dejo guiar, se recostó en el sillón y pidió que le dejaran sólo. Dio orden que lo regresaran a buscar en una hora, dando otra para arreglarse y dar el show después. Tenía la certeza que no dormiría ni un segundo, pero, minutos después, un calor suave fue invadiendo su débil cuerpo, primero lentamente, después un aire de confort fue llevándolo a un dulce sueño, hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.


	17. Chapter 17

Gustav caminó tras Georg, quien a su vez tomó una botella de whisky y un pack de cervezas, mientras se alejaban del camerino del menor de los Kaulitz. El ambiente pesado en el que estaba sumido desde el día anterior le empezaba a pasar la factura a su paciencia. En momentos como ese extrañaba el ambiente relajado de su nueva banda. En nada era tan intenso ni extremo, los fans amaban su música no a él, su admiración se traducía en chochar puños, o pedir un autógrafo, así que ver de lejos a las fans de Bill acampando por días, llorando por no verle un par de horas antes, gritando descontroladas cualquier cantidad de cosas sin sentido, todo eso no le hacía extrañar ni por un segundo a Tokio Hotel. Inspiró profundamente tratando con eso despejar las ideas tontas de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo que de momento le preocupaba, Georg.

Los marcados cambios del bajista siempre le eran claros, él en sí no era un enigma, era muy fácil descifrar sus estados de ánimo y establecer qué los provocaban, era esto lo que le inquietaba. Por primera vez en años Gustav no sabía qué diablos le había descompuesto de un momento a otro en el vuelo. Le siguió por lo largo de los pasillos del backstage donde buscaban un lugar para hablar, abrían y cerraban puertas de los camerinos, el cuarto de ensayo, la sala de catering, hasta que por fin llegaron a una sala, supuso que sería donde Bill debería de haber dado la conferencia de prensa horas antes y por obvios motivos había sido cancelada.

Georg destapó la botella de whisky y dándole un trago la pasó a su amigo que imitándole dio un fuerte trago de la botella. —¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó, queriendo llegar ya al tema. La respuesta que tuvo a cambio fue Georg bebiendo una lata de cerveza de un tirón.

—Supongo que no brindamos, sólo nos emborrachamos. —se contestó así mismo, al darse cuenta cómo su amigo mezclaba las bebidas, era evidente quería ponerse realmente idiota, o al menos anestesiar un poco la angustia que traía retratada en el rostro.

—Exacto Gus, sólo nos emborrachamos. —contestó con la mirada perdida viendo al horizonte.

Una lata de cerveza vacía cayendo al piso, fue lo que por fin rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, no hacía más de media hora. Automáticamente observaron la lata y luego se vieron por un instante. Gustav respiró profundo, destapó un par de cervezas más y mientras le tendía una lata a su amigo inquirió —¿Me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Georg a mí no me vengas con pendejadas, y mejor me dices porque tú y yo no tenemos tal conexión.

El bajista sonrió amargamente y dio otro trago a su bebida. —No sé cómo decirlo, estoy hecho mierda no me logro quitar a Bill de la cabeza.

—No es feo, pero no es mi tipo. —bromeó de vuelta, tratando de relajar el ambiente para su amigo.

—Bueno, ya. —cortó el bajista mientras se reincorporaba en el asiento donde estaba totalmente desgarbado— Mierda, Gustav, es que no sé por dónde empezar, sólo tengo mil ideas sueltas en la cabeza, nada pega pero mi mente ya hizo una novela.

—A ver, tírame las piezas y veamos si miró lo mismo que tú. —contestó, mientras daba un trago a la botella de licor y se la regresaba a su amigo.

—¿Viste a los gemelos hoy?

—Mira Georg, mejor vas al grano y dime cosas puntuales. Claro que los vi.

—A lo que voy es ¿los observaste? Sólo estaban ahí, bien, en un momento hasta parecían cómodos, sólo evitaban contacto de más.

—Ajá no soy fan esperando un roce, pero puedo decir que eso fue lo que vi. —respondió Gustav, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Dime ¿Cuántas veces los hemos visto pelear desde que los conocimos?

—Miles. —contestó rápidamente.

—Exacto miles, lo cual llevaba golpes, gritos y… ¿10 minutos después, Gustav?

—Todo estaba olvidado… —complementó el baterista, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la plática.

—¿Los has visto pelear en los últimos años?

—Así de golpes y gritos, no, pero es obvio algo tuvo que pasar para que todo se haya acabado.

—¿Qué todo? —le atajó Georg.

—¿Cómo que, qué todo? no me jodas.

—Te estoy llevando al punto donde estoy yo para que entiendas. —apresuró el bajista explicar— Ves. Tú los percibes como un todo y ése todo está separado.

—Mierda estoy peor que hace veinte minutos, no te entiendo nada. —dictaminó Gustav.

—A ver te lo pongo de otra manera, Gustav ¿Tienes una idea de cuándo cambió ese "todo"?

Gustav guardó silencio, tratando de recordar, un golpe en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar —Te juro que si no me dices, Gus, te parto la cabezota. —le amenazó Georg, con claras intensiones de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

—¿Cuando se desintegró la banda? —preguntó.

—¡Mierda! Bueno, si y no tarado. Fue unos días antes, justo cuando regresamos del campamento.

—Ajá ¿y qué? a mí eso no me dice nada.

—Puta madre contigo Gustav, ya sé que siente Bill con la gente promedio. Ata cabos Gusti, ata cabos. Empieza por: ¿Qué había en el campamento? El roble. —se contestó así mismo.

—¿Qué roble? para empezar.

—El roble del bosque Gustav, el roble del campamento, el roble de…

—Oh por la puta madre. —le interrumpió el baterista, levantando la mano, no quería oír una palabra más. Dio un trago muy largo a la botella.

—Analiza. Tom tiene un mural no de cualquier roble Gustav, es ese Roble estoy seguro. Y Bill tiene una foto del mismo roble en su relicario.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Registrando, ¿Cómo más?

—Mierda, Georg. Mierda ¿sabes lo que significaría eso?

Ante la última frase cayeron en un inevitable silencio, sus ojos bailaban por la habitación evitando contacto visual con el otro. Cada uno caía en un recuerdo diferente, casaba la idea a la actual situación y todo coincidía.

Georg dio un trago a la botella de whisky y suspiró. —Supiste lo del Falcon.

—Claro, al fin entiendo "Este premio es para Marie y Taylor. Te amo." ¿Georg? Creo que me voy a volver loco con esto. Ahora entiendo por qué le dijiste a Bill que le admirabas. Mierda siempre hemos estado ahí. ¿Recuerdas el día que se mudaron?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Ahora todo ese drama, Tom quemando todo, Bill gritando paralizado, todo cobra sentido.

_Georg conducía a lo largo de la autopista, mojada por la brisa que no se quitaba desde hacía más de tres días en toda Alemania._

_—El cielo está llorando. —comentó Bill vagamente, mientras tomaba un trago de ron puro de la botella que sostenía en sus manos._

_El bajista siguió conduciendo sin contestarle, sabía que no estaban por iniciar ninguna plática. Bill ahora hablaba solo, desde la conferencia de prensa donde habían anunciado que por razones personales Tokio Hotel llegaba a su fin, Bill hablaba solo. Le vio de reojo sólo para divisar como el menor se ajustaba las gafas y jugaba con el relicario que pendía de su cuello._

_—¿Bill? —llamó la atención de este, sin obtener respuesta. Georg tomó aire y lo soltó suavemente por la boca. Era increíble cómo la conferencia de prensa había sido una nada, a comparación de la tensión de este momento— ¿Bill? —le inquirió de nuevo._

_El menor volteó a verle indicándole con esto que le prestaba atención._

_—Estamos en el último cruce. —le anunció._

_—Conozco el camino a la villa Georg. Gracias. —ironizó el muchacho._

_—Bill, no tenemos que estar aquí, lo sabes. —le razonó su amigo mientras bajaba la velocidad del auto y se ahorillaba en la carretera._

_—Hay muchas cosas que no deben ser, pero aún así son. —contestó, haciendo una pausa, tratando de disimular cómo su voz se quebraba— Conduce. —ordenó._

_Georg respiró profundo, no sabía lidiar con la situación. —Tom dijo claro que no debíamos regresar Bill, en cuestión de horas Gustav lo llevará al condominio. —trató de razonarle, para evitar un problema mayor— ¿Bill?_

_—¿Bill qué? éste era mi hogar también. No entiendo por qué Tom insiste en ser quien entregue las llaves a los nuevos dueños, no entiendo por qué… —calló abruptamente al ver descender del camino que llevaba a la villa un camión de mudanzas— ¡Qué mierdas! —gritó, llevando su mano al pecho y quitándose las gafas, como para constatar que no había alucinado. ¿Porque mierdas había un camión saliendo de la villa? se pregunto._

_—Georg Listing. —dijo, ya sin disimular más su llanto— Conduce, por favor._

_El bajista suspiró, al menos lo había intentado, se incorporó de nuevo a la carretera y tomó el cruce hacia la villa. Era un largo camino lleno de arboles, los Kaulitz se habían lucido con esa propiedad, no había forma de verlos en ella, eran kilómetros de kilómetros de espeso bosque._

_Llegaron al primer portón de seguridad. Georg se identificó, en el segundo Bill puso la clave en el sistema electrónico y ya estaban dentro. La escena que se descubrió ante sus ojos era patética, Andreas y Gustav fuera de la casa paseaban por todo el lado de enfrente fumando._

_—¿Qué mierdas es eso? —gritó el menor bajando del auto, tirando la botella de ron, mientras señalaba una fumarola de humo negro que se levantaba en el bosque detrás de la casa._

_—Bill —dijo Andreas, avanzando hacia él, extendiendo los brazos haciéndole entender que no le dejaría pasar._

_—Hey ¿Qué putas crees que haces? —gritó el menor, empujando a su amigo sin poder librarse de Gustav, quien lo atajó por la cintura— Tom pidió que nadie pasara. —se explicó._

_—Yo no soy nadie imbécil. —gritaba el menor, tratando de zafarse del baterista inútilmente._

_—Tom está muy borracho, déjalo estar. —buscaba razonarle su amigo._

_—¡Hey! —gritó Georg, llamando la atención de los tres— Suéltenlo. —pidió, mientras iba hasta donde sus amigos y le ayudó a zafarse._

_Bill aprovechó lo último y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde vio el humo elevarse por los aires, rodeó por fuera la casa hasta que llegó al bosque de atrás, y pudo divisar la figura de su hermano que movía una fogata con un palo a lo lejos. Avanzó lentamente hacia él. —¡Tom! —gritó, tratando de llamar su atención inútilmente, rodeó la fogata para verlo de frente._

_—Tomi ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con temor, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué estaba sintiendo su gemelo, lo bloqueaba, éste no se quería dejar leer, sus ojos vidriosos danzaban junto a las llamas que observaba, le asustaban._

_—No me digas Tomi. —pidió en un murmullo sin dejar de ver la fogata— Vete. —demandó._

_—Yo, Tom… —dijo avanzando hacia él._

_—Si das un paso más te vas a arrepentir. —gritó el muchacho, por fin clavando sus ojos marrones en los de su gemelo._

_—Tom, no entendiste, no puedes estar sin mí, es suicidio. —le razonaba el menor bajando la voz, mientras seguía avanzando despacio pero a paso firme._

_El mayor blandió el palo en el aire y lo estiró a la distancia de sus cuerpos moviéndose hacia atrás rápidamente —¿Qué? ¡No entendiste! —gritó._

_Bill quedó petrificado ante aquella imagen, sus gruesas lágrimas corrían sin tregua, bajó su rostro, la confusión de su propia mente le atormentaba, no podía leerlo. Tom le hablaba con ese tono, esa fuerza, esa disposición a no dejar que se le acercara. Secó sus lágrimas sin poder evitar recordar las veces que había golpeado a Tom y cómo éste sólo se dejaba, jamás se defendía, nunca tenía una actitud agresiva, y ahora el roble lo había cambiado. Por un instante casi se sintió orgulloso de él. —¿Estás quemando tu ropa? —preguntó, al ver cómo Tom se agachaba y tiraba mudas de ropa completas._

_—No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. —contestó, tratando de imprimir frialdad en su voz pero era imposible. Bill le conocía, eran más que una puta conexión._

_—¿Pero? Es tu ropa…_

_—Exacto, todo yo, soy tú. Si pudiera quemarme un poco, lo haría.— le sostuvo la mirada por un instante para ser consciente que el menor no le entendía. —Dime Bill ¿Hay alguna prenda que no me hayas quitado? ¿Alguna de esas playeras a la que no te hayas aferrado? —le inquirió viéndolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—No. —respondió Bill, mientras miraba cómo su gemelo se quitaba la sudadera que cargaba puesta y la echaba a la hoguera._

_—Ahora Bill, ten un poco de compasión de tu hermano y lárgate de una buena vez._

_—Vine porque, quería que al menos cerráramos por última vez juntos la villa. —justificó, bien sabía que no podían estar cerca, su gemelo prácticamente se lo había suplicado._

_—Ya entregué las llaves, nunca dijimos que lo haríamos juntos. —respondió el mayor, volteando la cara hacia el fuego, bajó el palo y movió más el sudadero asegurándose que se consumiera todo aquello._

_Un golpe en las hojas secas llamó su atención, era Bill cayendo de rodillas. –Dime que no es cierto Tomi. —murmuró— Dime que no diste las llaves sin dejarme verla por última vez. —acertó al decir, antes que su voz se convirtiera en un inentendible sollozo. El mayor volteó a ver hacia la fogata, esta vez no cedería._

_—Bill ¿Estás bien? —fue la voz que los sacó de ese momento, voltearon a ver, era Georg que corría en dirección de ellos. La forma en que los encontraba no era nada menos que para alarmarse, Tom sostenía un palo y el menor lloraba hincado unos pasos atrás. Ayudó al menor a levantarse._

_—Dime que no lo hiciste. —preguntó el menor mientras tanto._

_—Georg, mejor váyanse ya. —pidió el mayor, ignorando a su gemelo._

_Tom sintió cada paso de Bill alejándose literalmente, pues su cuerpo iba perdiendo sensaciones lentamente. Inhaló profundo y se dio cuenta que el aroma a humo dejaba de molestarle._

_Llevaba así una hora respirando fuerte, para tratar de sentir mejor los olores, dando largos tragos a la botella de whisky que tenía atrás y ya ni siquiera sintió su garganta raposa. Respiró profundo y roció gasolina sobre una última montaña de cosas para quemar, le tiró un cerillo y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran. —No puedo ver esto. —murmuró al ver cómo el fuego empezaba a consumir todo._

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa. Sintió cómo su mirada perdía claridad, mordió sus labios los sentía dormidos. —¿Acaso me voy a enfermar? —se preguntó._

_Tomó la pequeña maleta roja que había arreglado unas horas antes y su guitarra favorita y caminó rodeando la casa por fuera a paso lento. Era la última vez que la vería. Llegó al porche sólo para constatar que aún seguían ahí los cuatro, sacó aire por la boca y sintió su rostro hervir de furia. Bill no se la iba a poner fácil. Fue directo al auto de Gustav y guardó la maleta y su guitarra._

_—¿Que más te llevarás? —le preguntó su amigo antes de cerrar el maletero._

_—No necesito nada más. —contestó girando sobre sus talones, pasando de largo al lado del menor._

_—Claro que no necesitas nada más. —gritó Bill, a sus espaldas._

_—No sé a qué mierdas te refieres. Que te vaya bien. —contestó el mayor, volteándose hacia él, señalándole el camino hacia la salida de la villa._

_—¿Qué iba en ese puto camión?_

_—Nada._

_—Dime._

_—Nada que te importe._

_Bill odió el tono de voz de su gemelo, sabía que no podría hacerle entrar en razón así que corrió hacia las ventanas de la casa y observaba por ellas, quería ver qué faltaba. Habían sido claros, no se podían repartir los muebles. Era su vida ¿cómo dividirla? El menor sintió un punzón en el corazón al ver abierta la puerta de su habitación…_

_—¡Tom! —gritó, volviéndose hacia donde estaba su hermano— ¿Dónde están los muebles de la habitación?_

_—Ya cállate. —fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su hermano, el singular en sus palabras de pronto le preocupó, pero el rostro de sus amigos permanecía impasible._

_—¿Dónde está la cama? Estaba claro que no nos llevaríamos nada._

_—El nuevo dueño se los llevó, es su problema qué hace con todo lo que está dentro ahora. No me jodas. —una pequeña explosión les calló de momento y los cinco voltearon a ver hacia la fumarola de humo, corrieron temiendo que el fuego se saliera de control._

_Gustav, Georg y Andreas se frenaron de golpe al ver que era lo que ahora consumían las llamas._

_—¡Mierda! Tom se volvió loco. —murmuró Georg, sin poder apartar la vista._

_Bill pasó de ellos corriendo peligrosamente hacia el fuego, Tom le siguió de cerca._

_—Tomi quemaste… las quemaste. —gritaba Bill, corriendo hacia el fuego, a lo que su gemelo muy en contra de su voluntad lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo girar hacia él— Quemaste tus guitarras Tom. —continuó gritando el menor entre lágrimas._

_El mayor le sostuvo de los brazos esperando que se calmara —Mírame. —le pidió._

_Bill sintió todo esto extraño, generalmente sería al revés, el que pediría calma seria él. Obedeció y posó su vista en los ojos marrones de su gemelo— Bill, esta es la despedida —dijo sin que su voz se cortara —No puedes pensar que hay un Te amo más grande que este —dijo señalando los escombros de lo que en otros tiempos era su más preciada posesión, su colección de guitarras —No me vuelvas a obligar a verte o a hablarte, no es justo. —puntualizó soltándole despacio— Como ya te dije, te amo. —dijo señalando nuevamente el fuego, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al auto de Gustav._

Los ojos de Gustav se encontraron con los de Georg, era inútil ninguno encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas por mucho que le dieran vuelta al asunto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándolos de su aturdimiento. Andreas entro a la sala –De que se esconden eh- pregunto sonriendo, tratando de parecer simpático.

¿Sabría el algo de todo aquello? Se preguntó Georg pero antes que esto se convirtiera en algo que le interesara sonrió de vuelta y apresuro una respuesta aleatoria –Fans locas brother, en cualquier minuto te saltan por los camerinos así que no hay mejor lugar que este para esconderse y beber un poco- dijo tendiéndole la botella de licor.

-¿Un poco?- ironizó el rubio, mientras daba un trago. –Bien, venia por ti- dijo dejando la botella en el suelo dirigiéndose a Gustav. –Tenemos un palco y debemos irnos antes que sea imposible para la seguridad sacarnos de aquí.

El baterista asintió tal cual autómata, su mente divagaba examinando situaciones, lugares, conversaciones y sobre todo imágenes de los últimos años junto a Bill y Tom. Se pararon con fin de abandonar la habitación pero antes de salir cruzo una mirada con Georg y fue obvio para los dos, esa platica no había terminado.

La mirada perdida de Tom no lograban enfocar nada, sus ojos temblaban ante la imposibilidad de frenar sus lagrimas, trato de aliviar todo el miedo que sentía en un suspiro, pero fue inútil.

Se mordió los labios y se dejo caer en la cama, en esa cama que no se permitía usar a menudo, ese nido de amor, ese refugio de sus frustraciones, ese colchón de juegos, se sentía egoísta al conservar esa habitación, le había mentido a Bill sin titubear años atrás sobre el destino de sus muebles, y ahora Bill lo sabía y no le había reprochado nada, empuño sus manos y pudo sentir el olor de su gemelo aun en la cama, hacia tan solo unas horas había estado ahí, podía imaginar su delgada figura reposando en su lado de la cama, podría adivinar hasta la cantidad de vueltas que habría dado tratando de conciliar el sueño y lo inútil que esto le había sido.

Respiro de nuevo el olor de su hermano y de dejo embriagar por la dulce sensación de un imaginario beso, se aferraba a cada pensamiento con la ansiedad de un suicida antes de saltar, tal vez pensando en el único memorable recuerdo que le impediría tomar tan drástica decisión. Pero este no sería su caso el está dispuesto a hacerlo, no importaba lo que doliera, era momento de ser la roca de Bill. Era su turno de no dejarlo caer.


End file.
